BELLA SWAN:KIDNAPPER by Kambria Rain in Port
by Ju Martinhao
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Um. Oi. Eu realmente não sei como dizer isso, mas eu tenho seus filhos comigo e estava pensando que talvez você gostaria de tê-los de volta. Então, sim... me ligue.
1. Chapter 1

**BELLA SWAN: KIDNAPPER**

**Autora: Kambria Rain (**http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ u/ 1688000/** )**

**Tradutora: **Ju Martinhão

**Shipper: **Bella & Edward

**Gênero: **Romance / Humor

**Censura: **+18

**Fic Original: Bella Swan: Kidnapper **( http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 5062719/ 1/ Bella_Swan_Kidnapper )

**Sinopse: **Um. Oi. Eu realmente não sei como dizer isso, mas eu tenho seus filhos comigo e estava pensando que talvez você gostaria de tê-los de volta. Então, sim... me ligue.

* * *

_**N**__**ota da Tradutora: **__Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence a __**Kambria Rain**__._

_

* * *

_

**Nota da Autora****: **Os únicos personagens que são meus são Leo, Ethan e Sophie (e Casey, mas ela não é importante). Além disso, _não seqüestre crianças. _Isso não vai te dar um Edward. Isso _fará _você ser preso. Eu estou apenas preocupada com você!

Se você ainda não tiver lido, eu recomendo "Holding Out For You" de ObsessingOverEdward. É o que me fez querer escrever um Papaiward.

* * *

_**Nota: **__Pra quem ainda não leu, eu assumi a equipe de tradução de HOFY, a fic sugerida aí pela autora... realmente vale a pena ler, é ótima, tem o link da tradução no meu perfil._

_Essa fic inicialmente era traduzida por __Binha Amane Claymore, porém ela parou no cap. 3 e a autora me autorizou a traduzi-la. Então... os 3 primeiros caps. foram traduzidos pela Binha e eu apenas betei, a partir do cap. 4 as traduções são todas feitas por mim._

_

* * *

_

**BELLA SWAN: SEQÜESTRADORA**

**C****apítulo 1**

_Tradutora: Binha Amane Claymore_

**Bella**

Eu olhei para o carrinho de compras lotado a minha frente. Fui ao mercado apenas para comprar leite, maldição. Eu sabia quem era o responsável por isso. "Leonardo Swan, traga o seu traseiro até aqui." Uma velhinha arfou com a minha grosseria. "Desculpe".

Uma pequena pessoa com cabelo castanho claro veio virando o corredor com quantas caixas de cereal seus pequenos braços podiam carregar. Esse era o meu amado de sete anos. Ele, de algum jeito, encontrou espaço no carrinho para as caixas e deu um sorriso largo para mim. "Já peguei tudo da minha lista. Podemos ir agora".

"Deixe-me ver essa lista." Eu respondi, estendendo uma mão enquanto coloquei a outra no quadril.

"Mãe." Ele bateu de leve em sua têmpora com o dedo indicador. "Está tudo aqui".

"Espertinho." Eu resmunguei.

Ele esticou a mão, mexendo seus dedos. Eu bufei e tirei uma nota de um dólar do meu bolso e entreguei logo. Nós tínhamos uma regra de não praguejar que estava fazendo uma fortuna pra ele. "Valeu, mãe." Ele disse feliz.

"Sim, sim." Eu respondi. O som estridente de uma criança chorando preencheu o ar. "Hora de ir." Anunciei, empurrando o carrinho em direção ao caixa. Nós tínhamos acabado de chegar ao final do corredor quando alguém bateu seu carrinho no meu.

"Você poderia olhar por onde anda?" A cadela vociferou alto o suficiente para ser ouvida por cima dos gritos da menininha em seu carrinho.

"Olhar por onde..." Eu fingi uma cara chocada. "Oh meu Deus, é uma idéia brilhante! Obrigada!" Sem praguejar, ser sarcástica não me custava nada. "Vamos, Leo".

"Como é que é?" A mulher respondeu, claramente ofendida. Ela começou a discursar em um tom tão alto que eu duvido que até os cães pudessem ouvi-la.

Eu revirei meus olhos e comecei a me afastar, mas o meu pequeno parecia ter outros planos. Ele andou até o carrinho da mulher e ofereceu à criança chorando um pirulito. Ele sempre tinha um ou dois na mão. "Por favor, não chore".

Ela parou, apenas fungando um pouco enquanto pegava o doce. Meu filho tinha superpoderes.

"Vamos, Leo." Eu disse suavemente. Dessa vez ele me seguiu. "Você é um garoto muito legal, sabia?" Eu afaguei seus cabelos macios. "Agora, ajude-me a descarregar toda essa porcaria".

Nós fizemos um trabalho rápido descarregando o carrinho e, com uma passada do meu cartão de crédito, estávamos fora dali. Eu levantei a capa da traseira da minha picape monstro e Leo me ajudou a colocar todas as porcarias desnecessárias lá. Então olhei-o de perto enquanto ele colocava o carrinho no lugar certo.

"Pelo amor de Deus, daria pra você calar a boca?" Ah, maravilha. A bruxa e a coitadinha da menina chorando estavam saindo.

"Não fale com ela desse jeito!" Um menino quase do mesmo tamanho de Leo gritou com ela.

A fera virou-se para o menino com fogo em seus olhos. Ela cravou suas garras em seus pequenos braços. "Você. Não. Grite. Comigo".

"Me solta." Ele choramingou. "Você está me machucando!"

Leo voltou e ficou atrás de mim, seus olhos preocupados enquanto assistia à cena. "Mãe?"

"Eu não estou nem aí! Eu quero que você e essa pirralha calem a boca e entrem no carro." Ela praticamente gritou com ele.

"Entre na picape." Eu disse para o meu filho. Ele hesitou, mas fez o que mandei.

"Você não pode me dizer o que fazer. Você não é a minha mãe!" O outro garoto gritou para a mulher desafiadoramente.

Quando ela levantou a mãe para bater nele, eu estava lá antes que ela pudesse piscar. "Bata nele e eu acabo com você".

"Isso não é da sua conta." Ela vociferou. "Ethan, entre no maldito carro. Eu vou lidar com você quando chegarmos em casa." Ela começou a colocar suas sacolas no porta malas do seu carro luxuoso como se eu nem sequer estivesse lá.

Algo em mim deu um estalo. Eu a empurrei com força, fazendo-a dar um grito agudo e cair no porta malas. Então eu peguei a garotinha e tomei a mão de Ethan. Ele estava muito ocupado olhando pelo seu ombro em choque para ver para onde estávamos correndo enquanto o puxava comigo. Eu coloquei os dois no banco de trás junto com Leo.

"Coloquem o cinto! Coloquem o cinto!" A bruxa estava levantando e, cara, ela estava brava. Eu tranquei as portas e pisei fundo.

Quando estávamos seguros fora do estacionamento, a realidade da situação desabou em cima de mim. Eu tinha acabado de seqüestrar duas crianças! Eu estava indo, ou para a cadeia, ou para o hospício. Por alguns minutos houve um completo silêncio. As crianças estavam obviamente tão chocadas sobre isso quanto eu.

"Oi. Eu sou Leonardo Swan e tenho sete anos. Vocês podem me chamar de Leo. E a moça que seqüestrou vocês é a minha mãe." Deixei com o Leo. "Qual é seu nome?"

"Eu sou Ethan Cullen. Eu tenho sete também." O outro garoto respondeu. "E essa é minha irmãzinha, Sophie. Ela tem três anos".

"Uhm, Ethan." Eu comecei, não tendo idéia do que fazer. Isso era território novo pra mim. Eu nunca seqüestrei uma criança antes. "Você pode me dizer quem são seus pais? Eu deveria provavelmente entrar em contato com eles." Isso parecia uma coisa sensata a fazer.

"O nome do nosso pai é Edward Cullen." Ele respondeu.

Edward Cullen. Não me é familiar. Claro que Leo e eu só moramos aqui há uma semana, mas era uma daquelas cidades onde todo mundo conhecia os negócios de todo mundo. Cara, eu estava longe de um bom começo.

"Você sabe o número do telefone dele?" Ethan disse alguns números e eu rapidamente coloquei-os no meu celular. Isso seria interessante.

Depois de algumas chamadas, caiu na caixa postal. "Um. Oi. Meu nome é Bella Swan. Eu realmente não sei como dizer isso, mas eu tenho seus filhos comigo e estava pensando que talvez você gostaria de tê-los de volta. Então, sim... me ligue." Eu bati na minha testa.

As crianças estavam quietas novamente enquanto eu estacionava na minha casa. Essa coisa era muito grande só para Leo e eu, mas todas as casas da vizinhança eram. Eu estava rodeada de gente muito rica, ou muitas pessoas com sérias dívidas.

Eu pensei que Leo correria lá pra dentro, mas ele e Ethan pegaram algumas sacolas do mercado antes de entrar. Ethan era um garotinho lindo. Seu cabelo era mais escuro que o de Leo e ele tinha olhos verdes. Tanto ele como sua irmã estavam vestidos como pessoinhas elegantes, então eu esperava que Leo não bagunçasse demais com eles. Eu já estava com problemas suficientes com os pais deles.

Eu notei que Sophie ainda estava na picape. Eu estiquei meus braços e ela me deixou ajudá-la a descer sem confusão. Ela tinha os mais adoráveis cachos avermelhados e suas bochechas estavam coradas com lágrimas.

"Dia duro, né?" Eu peguei o resto das sacolas e fiz sinal para ela me seguir. "Eu acho que podíamos tomar um sorvete".

Eu escutei os garotos tagarelando enquanto corriam de um cômodo para outro. Leo estava dando a Ethan um tour rápido, eu suponho. Eu rapidamente coloquei as compras no lugar antes de me virar para Sophie, que estava me encarando inocentemente. Eu a peguei no colo e a coloquei no balcão. "Bom, senhorita Sophie, você gostaria de tomar sorvete agora?"

"Sim, por favor." Ela respondeu muito provavelmente na voz mais doce que já ouvi. Eu gentilmente sequei suas lágrimas com meus polegares antes de pegar tudo que precisaríamos. "Garotos! Sophie e eu vamos tomar sorvete, se vocês quiserem!" Eu escutei seus passos trovejantes descendo as escadas.

Eu coloquei para eles algumas bolas, mas deixei eles mesmos decorarem. Havia granulado, ursinhos de goma, chantilly e diferente sabores de cobertura por todo o lugar antes mesmo de terem terminado.

"Mãe, o pai do Ethan constrói coisas! Não é legal?" Leo disse.

"Sério?" Perguntei para Ethan.

Ele assentiu. "Ele e meus tios são donos de uma empresa. Eles constroem casas e essas coisas".

Pelo menos não eram policiais. "Que legal." Eu sorri, afagando seu cabelo. Ele congelou por um segundo, mas depois sorriu e voltou ao sorvete.

Eu puxei a lista telefônica e comecei a folhear as páginas. Construções Cullen estava listada em letras grandes, em negrito. "Certo, crianças, vamos libertar vocês e então encontrar seu pai. Eu tenho certeza que ele deve estar morto de preocupação sobre vocês".

Leo e Ethan correram para o lavabo enquanto eu limpei as mãos e bochechas de Sophie com um pano úmido. Ela sorriu pra mim. "Obrigada, Bella".

"Pelo quê?" Eu perguntei.

"Pelo sorvete, bobinha." Ela riu.

"De nada. Talvez você possa convencer seu pai a não deixar a polícia me prender." Eu sorri, pegando-a no colo. "Vamos, garotos!"

A viagem foi bem menos silenciosa dessa vez. Leo e Ethan eram aparentemente melhores amigos agora e eles eram legais o suficiente para manterem Sophie entretida. Eu segui as direções do GPS e estacionei no terreno da companhia, bem ao lado do posto policial. Fantástico.

Antes que eu pudesse pará-los, os garotos estavam correndo para dentro. Sophie esticou os bracinhos para eu pegá-la no colo. "Pronta para ver o papai?" Eu perguntei. Ela envolveu seus bracinhos em volta do meu pescoço e assentiu.

Eu nem consegui chegar até a porta com ela antes de ser aberta com tudo. "Você tem muita coragem de vir até aqui, moça! Quem diabos você pensa que é?"

"Você deve ser Edward. Eu posso assegurá-lo que eles estavam mais seguros comigo do que com a babá psicótica." Eu disse calmamente. O lindo homem com o rosto avermelhado estava, obviamente, nada feliz.

"Eu não sou maldita babá deles! Eu sou a namorada do Edward!" Bom. A bruxa estava aqui também. "É ela, Eddie. Essa é a vadia que me atacou e seqüestrou os pobrezinhos do Ethan e da Sophie." Sua voz estridente fez Sophie enterrar seu rosto em meu pescoço. Eu não a culpava, então a segurei mais forte. "Prenda ela, Jake!"

O grande oficial começou a se aproximar de mim, mas a porta se abriu com tudo novamente. Sério, isso parecia coisa de novela. Uma loira absolutamente linda irrompeu para fora, mas antes que ela pudesse ir muito longe, um homem enorme como um urso veio correndo até ela. "Rosie, espere!" Ele agarrou seus braços.

"Solte-me, Emmett! Eu vou matar essa vadia!" Ela gritou.

Isso estava ficando ridículo. A pobre Sophie estava me segurando como se sua vida dependesse disso, então eu afaguei suas costas gentilmente.

"Acalme-se, Rosalie." O policial, Jake, eu acho, respondeu. "Eu vou prendê-la".

"Eu não estou falando dela!" Ela gritou, lutando para ser solta. "Estou falando da Casey!"

Bom, isso pegou a atenção de todos. "Do que você está falando, Rosalie?" Edward perguntou, sua voz mortal.

"Ethan tem marcas de garras em seu braço. Ele disse que Casey o agarrou e estava quase para bater nele quando a mãe do outro menino interrompeu." Ela disse através de seus dentes. Parecia que agora o alvo não era mais eu.

A bruxa guinchou. "Eddie, com certeza você não-"

"Entre no seu carro e saia da minha vista." Edward rugiu. Eu fiquei arrepiada. "Agora!"

Outro grito agudo e pneus cantando irromperam enquanto a psicótica acelerava para fora do estacionamento. Sophie acenou. "Tchau, tchau." Eu amava essa menina.

Merda. Todos os olhares estavam em mim novamente. "Então," eu clareei a garganta. "Se você pegar sua filha, eu pego o meu, e não te aborrecemos mais." Sophie apertou seus braços em meu pescoço mais uma vez. Acho que ela gostou de mim.

"Eu agradeço você ajudando meus filhos." Edward disse relutantemente. "Mas você podia ter me avisado. Ethan tem meu telefone. Não há desculpas".

"Olhe na sua caixa postal, gênio." Eu respondi. Eu salvei os filhos dele do diabo em forma de mulher, certo, eu também os seqüestrei, mas eu não era a vilã aqui.

Eu juro que vapor saia pelos seus ouvidos, mas eu não dei importância. Eu passei por ele, marchando para dentro, "Leo!" Ele veio correndo, virando o corredor. "É hora de ir".

"Sim, mãe." Ele fez beicinho e foi em direção ao carro, comigo em seu encalço.

Ethan veio correndo atrás de nós. "Bella? Onde você está indo?"

Merda. "Querido, eu tenho que ir pra casa." Isso foi quando eu me dei conta que Sophie ainda estava no meu colo. "Oh." Eu a coloquei no chão. Agora ambos estavam olhando para mim com carinhas tristes. Merda, merda. "Olhe. Aqui está o número do meu telefone. Eu seqüestraria vocês de novo, mas tem um policial enorme lá fora que pode me prender. Sejam bonzinhos e eu vejo vocês outra hora".

Eu dei uma escapada rápida, passando no meio dos adultos discutindo e pulei na minha picape. Leo já estava com o cinto, sorrindo para mim. "Isso foi tão legal, mãe! A gente pode seqüestrá-los amanhã de novo?"

* * *

**Edward**

"Cadê a porcaria do meu celular?" Eu levantei os papéis da minha mesa, bagunçando-os na minha busca. Estava comigo quando cheguei essa manhã, então fui para a reunião com Emmett. "Emmett." Provavelmente estava no escritório dele.

Dirigi-me ao final do corredor e alcancei a maçaneta.

"_Ungh! _Oh _Deus_... Emmett!... _baby_!" Ah, sim. Agora eu precisava de uma lavagem cerebral e provavelmente comprar um celular novo.

Aparentemente o pequeno Nathaniel estava com a nossa mãe porque sua mamãe e papai estavam trabalhando num segundo bebê no escritório de Emmett. Meus irmãos gostam de se divertir em seus escritórios. Jasper tinha o costume de fazer isso até recentemente. Agora ele estava ocupado correndo para dar conta do último desejo da minha cunhada acamada.

Eu fui para a recepção. Nós precisávamos contratar uma nova secretária, mas eu não tinha paciência para lidar com isso. Ser o único Cullen não casado tinha suas desvantagens. Eu tinha dois filhos e uma namorada, mas isso não impedia a procura.

Depois de tempo suficiente para Rosalie e Emmett terminarem a rapidinha deles, eu decidi voltar e pegar meu celular. Contudo, eu fui parado quando Casey correu pela porta sem os meus filhos.

"Eddie!" Ela jogou seus braços ao meu redor, choramingando na minha camisa.

"Casey, cadê as crianças?" Eu perguntei, pegando-a pelos braços e afastando-a um pouco. Eu teria sido mais cuidadoso com ela, mas aquelas crianças eram minha vida.

"Eddie, uma mulher doida no mercado me atacou. Eu tentei lutar com ela, mas ela me bateu com o carrinho do supermercado e me enfiou no porta malas do meu carro. Eu nem sequer a vi chegando." Ela divagou, histérica.

"Casey, cadê os meus filhos?" Eu perguntei lentamente.

Ela fechou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça. "Ela os pegou. Baby, eu sinto muito. Sophie estava gritando; Ethan estava berrando. Foi horrível".

"EMMETT!" Eu peguei o telefone e liguei para a polícia.

Emmett e Rosalie vieram correndo pelo corredor. Casey conseguiu dizer a eles o que aconteceu enquanto eu falava com um policial. Ele disse que eles mandariam alguém imediatamente.

Eu larguei o telefone e desabei contra a parede. Meus filhos tinham sido seqüestrados. Casey tentou me consolar, mas eu a impedi. Eu não queria ser consolado. Eu queria meus filhos. Eles deviam estar tão assustados e eu não estava lá para eles.

"Jake está aqui." Emmett disse suavemente. Eu sabia que ele também estava transtornado.

Quanto mais Jake falava, mais bravo eu ficava. Ele perguntou a Casey e a mim pergunta depois de pergunta sobre o que aconteceu e quem poderia querer machucá-los. Eu queria estar lá fora procurando por eles. Quem sabia o que aquela psicopata estava fazendo com eles? Isso tinha que ser sobre dinheiro. Eu pagaria qualquer preço para tê-los de volta. Eu só precisava tê-los de volta.

"Pai!" Minha cabeça virou-se enquanto Ethan corria para dentro com outro garoto. "Esse é meu amigo Leo. Ele acabou de se mudar pra cá de Washington".

Eu rapidamente o peguei em meus braços. "Oh, graças a Deus." Eu o espremi firmemente. "Cadê a sua irmã?"

"Pai." Ele gemeu, envergonhado pela minha exibição em frente ao seu amigo. "Acalme-se. Ela está lá fora com Bella." Eu entreguei-o a Emmett e corri para fora, não me importando com quem me seguia.

A mulher psicopata estava segurando minha garotinha e eu estava além de irritado. "Você tem muita coragem de vir até aqui, moça! Quem diabos você pensa que é?"

"Você deve ser Edward. Eu posso assegurá-lo que eles estavam mais seguros comigo do que com a babá psicótica." Ela tinha coragem. Eu escutei Casey gritando, mas eu estava bravo demais para me concentrar em qualquer outra coisa além daquela mulher. Como ela podia estar tão calma depois de ter seqüestrado duas crianças inocentes?

As palavras rancorosas de Rosalie chegaram até mim. "Solte-me, Emmett! Eu vou matar essa vadia!" Ela gritou. Eu não podia culpá-la. Eu queria fazer a mesma coisa, mas Jake tentou acalmá-la. "Eu não estou falando dela!" Ela gritou, tentando sair das garras de Emmett. "Estou falando da Casey!"

Meu sangue correu frio. "Do que você está falando, Rosalie?"

"Ethan tem marcas de garras em seu braço. Ele disse que Casey o agarrou e estava quase para bater nele quando a mãe do outro menino interrompeu." Ela explicou.

Casey? Casey machucou meu filho? Eu sabia que eu estava tremendo agora. Aquela mulher precisava sair daqui antes que eu a matasse.

Casey congelou ao meu lado. "Eddie, com certeza você não-"

"Entre no seu carro e saia da minha vista. Agora!" Eu fechei meus punhos, tentando me controlar. Eu não podia ir para a cadeia por assassinato, mas era tentador. Eu queria que Emmett apenas soltasse Rosalie para que Casey pudesse pelo menos apanhar. Quando ela tinha ido embora, senti-me relaxar um pouco. Eu me virei para a mulher com a minha filha. Engraçado, ela não parecia tão psicótica agora que eu sabia a verdade.

"Então... se você pegar sua filha, eu pego o meu, e não te aborrecemos mais". Ela disse e Sophie me surpreendeu por abraçá-la mais forte.

"Eu agradeço você ajudando meus filhos, mas você podia ter me avisado. Ethan tem meu telefone. Não há desculpas." O que ela estava pensando? Ela não tinha idéia de quantas coisas horríveis passaram pela minha cabeça.

"Olhe na sua caixa postal, gênio." Ela respondeu antes de passar voando por mim.

Virei-me para ir atrás dela, mas Rosalie pegou meu braço. "Você é louco? Aquela mulher impediu que seus filhos fossem abusados e você está sendo rude com ela? O que diabos há de errado com você?"

"Olhe, eu sinto muito. Eu sei... É só que... Deus, Rose. Eu pensei que alguém estava por aí os torturando Eu não podia achar meu celular, então eu nunca recebi a mensagem." Eu agarrei um punhado do meu cabelo em frustração.

"Oh." Emmett se encolheu. "Desculpe por isso, mano. Seu celular está no meu escritório." Ele hesitou quando o encarei. "Cara, não se preocupe. Nós o colocamos em uma gaveta antes de nós-"

"Eu sei o que aconteceu depois, Emmett, eu escutei." Eu precisava parar de ser ofensivo com todo mundo. Mas eu estava tão estressado.

Eu escutei o barulho de pneus cantando novamente enquanto a picape da mulher acelerava para longe. Bem, isso era ótimo. Ela foi embora antes que eu pudesse agradecê-la. "Papai?" Eu me ajoelhei e tomei meus dois pequeninos nos braços.

"Eu amo tanto vocês dois." Eu me afastei para olhá-los. Ambos pareciam um pouco tristes. "Ethan, amigão, eu sinto muito que Casey machucou você." Ele nunca gostava de nenhuma das mulheres que eu namorava, mas não havia nada que ele pudesse ter feito para merecer isso.

"Ela estava gritando com a Sophie." Ele sussurrou. "Ela só tava chorando porque nós estávamos com fome".

Eu os abracei novamente. "Sinto muito. Ela nunca vai machucá-los de novo." Eu levantei, segurando ambos. Eu estava contente que Ethan me deixou segurá-lo, mesmo que ele estivesse tão grande. "Vocês ainda estão com fome?"

"Bella deu sorvete pra gente." Ethan disse.

"Com granulado." Sophie sorriu.

"O Leo pode vir algum dia, pai? Ele me mostrou o quarto dele. Eu quero mostrar o meu pra ele. Por favor." Leo deve ser o filho de Bella.

Eu levei as crianças para dentro. "Nós vamos ver, ok? Eu terei que falar com a mãe dele primeiro".

"Okay." Ele concedeu. "Valeu, pai".

Rosalie, eventualmente me convenceu a deixar as crianças irem. Ela os levou com ela para pegar Nate e irem visitar Alice. Já que Alice não podia deixar a cama, ela insistia que seus sobrinhos fossem para suas festas do pijama, pelo bem de sua sanidade.

"Aqui está seu celular." Emmettt disse, colocando meu Blackberry na minha mesa e sorrindo como um idiota. "Você tem uma chamada perdida".

Eu joguei um livro nele e ele saiu correndo do meu escritório. Eu suspirei e peguei o celular, discando a caixa eletrônica para ouvir minha nova mensagem.

_"Um. Oi. Meu nome é Bella Swan. __Eu realmente não sei como dizer isso, mas eu tenho seus filhos comigo e estava pensando que talvez você gostaria de tê-los de volta. Então, sim... me ligue."_

Eu bufei. Então soltei um riso abafado. E, antes que eu soubesse, estava rindo alto. Bella Swan era louca, mas, por isso, eu era eternamente grato.

Oh, que dia!

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora: **Fic nova no pedaço... o que acharam desse primeiro cap.?_

_Como os caps. 2 e 3 já estão prontos, se tiver pelo menos 10 reviews eu posto o cap. 2 no domingo._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

_Tradutora: Binha Amane Claymore_

**Bella**

"Mãe." Gemi e me enterrei mais fundo no travesseiro. "Mamãe?" Se eu não me mexesse, ele iria embora. "Mamãããe." Ele cantou. O menino é muito insistente. "Madre." Ele sabia espanhol agora? "Mãe? Mamãe? Mãezinha?" Coloquei um travesseiro sobre a minha cabeça tentando bloquear o barulho. O monstrinho montou em mim. "MÃE!"

"_O QUE?_" Eu finalmente gritei de volta.

"Ah bom, você está acordada." Leo sorriu.

"Por que seu pequeno-" Agarrei-o pela cintura e joguei-o contra a cama antes de fazer fazer cosquinhas nele impiedosamente. Suas súplicas desesperadas chegavam a ouvidos surdos. Eu iria deixá-lo ir, eventualmente, mas isso era o que ele ganhava por me acordar.

A campainha tocou, fazendo-me congelar e cobrir a boca de Leo com a minha mão. Coloquei um dedo sobre meus lábios, indicando para que ele ficasse em silêncio. Quando ele assentiu, fui na ponta dos pés até a janela. Não havia carros lá fora, o que significava uma coisa. Vizinhos. Eu só havia conhecido algumas pessoas na vizinhança, ninguém com quem eu me importava para passar mais tempo do que o necessário.

"Leo." Sussurrei. "Vá se vestir. Nós vamos fugir".

Na casa da direita viviam Laurent e Irina. A princípio, eles pareciam como um casal americano normal, mas a minha doente necessidade de salvar pessoas me mostrou outra coisa. Como eu saberia que Irina gostava disso bruto? Felizmente Laurent também, então ele não prestou queixas quando bati nele com o taco de baseball do Leo. Pelo contrário, ele me convidou para me juntar a eles. Não consegui encará-los desde então.

Exatamente à frente, atravessando a rua, vivia Tanya, a única outra mulher solteira no quarteirão. No pouco tempo em que moro aqui, mais homens tem estado em sua cada do que eu jamais conheci. Ok, talvez eu tenha exagerado um pouco, mas ela definitivamente se beneficiaria se tivesse uma porta giratória. Eu a conheci quando ela veio marcar um encontro com o instalador da minha TV a cabo. Graças a ela, agora eu tinha alguns canais grátis, então, acho que ela não era tão ruim.

Vesti-me o mais rápido possível, colocando um shorts e uma camiseta das Tartarugas Ninjas. O vizinho misterioso tinha desistido da campainha e estava batendo na porta alegremente. Sentei-me para colocar meus sapatos quando Leo entrou. Ele sorriu quando viu minha camiseta. Minha mãe, Renée, ficou horrorizada quando dei o nome ao meu filho por causa de uma Tartaruga Ninja, mas Leo achava isso incrível.

"Pronto pra ir?" Perguntei, pegando minha bolsa.

Ele assentiu. "Eu usei a câmera de segurança. É a senhora Newton".

Ah. Mike e Jéssica Newton viviam mais abaixo com sua perfeita filha, Tara. Jéssica era a rainha da fofoca da vizinhança. Eu sabia que se eu abrisse a porta ficaria presa por horas tendo que escutar seus exagerados contos sobre a vida das outras pessoas. Eu tinha acabado de acordar. Não podia lidar com aquilo.

Leo e eu nos movemos silenciosamente pela casa e saímos facilmente pela porta dos fundos. Nós fomos engatinhando pelo quintal dos fundos até a cerca que separava meu quintal e o do meu vizinho. Observei Leo enquanto ele subia. Felizmente, a distância até o chão não era tão grande e ele foi capaz de pular sozinho. Eu rapidamente subi e pulei caindo ao lado dele do outro lado, aterrissando na suave grama verde.

"Eu deveria incluir invasão à sua ficha agora?"

Dei um pulo e me virei. O policial da Cullen Construções estava parado no quintal dos fundos vestindo apenas um par de tênis e um shorts de ginástica, com uma garrafa de água nas mãos. "Eh... oi. Desculpe, eu não sabia que alguém morava aqui. Só estávamos passando".

Ele pôs uma camiseta branca regata sobre a sua cabeça antes de se dirigir a nós. "Wow," disse Leo olhando para ele. "Você é enorme!"

Ele riu em resposta. "Bella e Leo, é um prazer oficialmente conhecê-los. Eu sou Jacob Black. Sintam-se à vontade para fugir pelo meu jardim quando quiserem".

"Obrigada." Eu sorri. "Te devo uma".

"Como vocês vão fugir?" Ele perguntou cheio de curiosidade.

"Ah, eu estava preparada para isso. Estacionei minha picape mais para baixo na rua. Caso contrário, nós simplesmente poderíamos ter usado nossas bicicletas." Expliquei. "Vamos tomar café." Olhei meu relógio. "Er... almoçar." Era mais tarde do que eu pensava.

"Quer vir com a gente?" Leo perguntou.

Jacob deu um sorriso a ele. "Talvez em outra ocasião, amigão. Tenho que ir trabalhar".

"Obrigada novamente. Vejo você por aí." Tomei a mão de Leo e arrastei-o comigo. Jéssica continuava ocupada batendo em nossa porta, então podíamos chegar a picape sem que ela nos visse. Eu sabia que algum dia teria que encará-la, mas hoje não seria esse dia.

Eu levei Leo a em restaurante na cidade. Era um lugar retrô bonito e pequeno com milk-shakes de morrer.

Leo sentou-se na minha frente em nossa mesa. "Mãe, fiz uma lista de coisas para comprar na loja de ferramentas. Quero que a gente construa uma casa na árvore".

"Tudo bem," eu consenti, "mas, primeiro, me diz onde vamos arranjar uma árvore".

"Mãe." Ele grunhiu. "Nós não temos que ter uma árvore. Só tem que estar acima do chão. Podemos tentar? Por favor?"

Como mãe, eu ainda tinha que dominar a arte de dizer não ao meu filho, mas eu não sabia absolutamente nada sobre construir uma casa na árvore. "Você tem uma lista de verdade dessa vez? Não está apenas na sua cabeça?" Ele me entregou a dita lista. "Tudo bem, mas vamos pegar alguns capacetes, por precaução".

Nunca vi Leo comer tão depressa para chegar logo à loja de ferramentas. Eu não sabia o que eram metade das coisas na lista. Muito menos Leo, mas isso não reprimiu nada seu entusiasmo. Ele praticamente correu para dentro assim que chegamos. Eu considerei colocá-lo em uma coleira, mas me conformei em caminhar atrás dele, empurrando o carrinho.

Um bom rapaz deu uma rápida olhada na lista antes de ir para os fundos pegar a madeira. Ele deu a Leo um par de óculos de proteção e deixou-o ver enquanto cortava a madeira no tamanho certo. Isso me deixou para encontrar as outras coisas.

"Que diabos é um prego?" Eu resmunguei, olhando a lista.

"Corredor três." Alguém respondeu.

Virei-me para encontrar um belo loiro parado atrás de mim. Ele pareceu ligeiramente apologético. "Desculpe, senhora. Não foi minha intenção bisbilhotar".

"Diga-me onde encontrar um serrote japonês e eu generosamente o perdoarei." Eu respondi.

"Corredor seis." Ele sorriu de volta. "Parece um projeto sério esse que você tem." Ele disse, apontando para a quantidade ridícula de coisas que havia no carrinho.

"Meu filho insiste que eu e ele podemos construir uma casa da árvore. Eu não sei como ele me pede essas coisas." Confessei. Então eu ofereci minha mão. "Eu sou Bella Swan".

Seus olhos se arregalaram. Isso não podia ser bom. "Bella Swan? Como a infame seqüestradora?"

Eu grunhi e fechei meus olhos. Eu nunca viveria sem isso. "Em minha defesa, eu dei sorvete a eles e os devolvi".

"Eu sei." Ele riu. "Sou Jasper Cullen, o tio de Ethan e Sophie. Edward está aqui em algum lugar".

"Edward?" O pai furioso? "Obrigada pelo aviso. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo!" Comecei a empurrar meu carrinho o mais rápido que pude. A coisa estúpida pesava mais do que eu imaginava.

"Foi um prazer conhecê-la também." Jasper disse depois que eu saí. Ele estava se divertindo demais com isso.

Minha fuga veio por água abaixo. "Mãe!"

Ali estava Leo, parado ao lado de um carrinho cheio de madeira, que estava sendo empurrado por ninguém menos que Edward Cullen. "Merda." Leo arfou e estendeu a mão. Eu bufei e dei a ele um dólar.

"Bella." Edward disse, interrompendo um momento perfeitamente estranho. "EU não tive a chance de me desculpar pela maneira que me comportei ontem. Eu de verdade estou agradecido que você tenha parado para ajudar meus filhos," os cantos da sua boca se levantaram, "mesmo que você tenha os seqüestrado." Ugh! Eu sabia que isso viria.

"Sério, não foi problema algum. Vamos, Leo." Eu peguei os dois carinhos, planejando puxar um e empurrar o outro. Nada saía do jeito que eu precisava. O carinho da madeira nem se mexeu.

"Permita-me." Edward ofereceu, passando por mim e empurrando o traiçoeiro carrinho com facilidade. Bastardo arrogante.

Segui-o com o outro. "Você não precisa fazer isso. Eu posso voltar para pegar esse aí. Não é grande coisa".

"Não seja absurda." Ele respondeu. "É o mínimo que eu posso fazer." Ele empurrou o carrinho em direção ao caixa e eu o segui irritada.

"Você não é muito boa em evitar pessoas." Jasper disse, aparecendo ao meu lado e depositando algumas coisas no meu carrinho. "Você esqueceu os pregos e o serrote".

"Obrigada." Grunhi.

"É um prazer." Ele sorriu. "Agora, se você apenas sair do caminho, nós homens nos encarregaremos disso".

Antes que eu soubesse, eu estava seguindo Edward e Jasper para a _minha_ picape descarregar as _minhas_ coisas. Eles deixaram Leo ajudá-los, mas eu fui instruída a ficar de lado e deixá-los tomar conta do que eles chamaram de trabalho de homem. Isso era uma completa estupidez. Eu era aquela que construiria a estúpida casa da árvore, ou tentaria, de qualquer modo.

"Prontinho." Edward anunciou, fechando o porta-malas. "Tenha um agradável dia, Bella." Ele bagunçou o cabelo de Leo e saiu com Jasper, sem pressa. Inacreditável.

Leo balbuciou animado todo o caminho de casa. Não demorou para descarregarmos as coisas. Veja. Eu era perfeitamente capaz de fazer isso sem a ajuda de um homem. Decidimos esperar e começar a construção no dia seguinte, optando em ir ao parque.

Eu embalei alguns petiscos e um cobertor enquanto Leo pegou o frisbee e nossos patins. O parque não era tão longe, então chegamos rápido. Era um lugar agradável, com trilhas para bicicletas, um lago e um parque infantil. Havia várias outras crianças lá, então Leo foi fazer amizades enquanto eu estendia o cobertor e abria um livro.

Perdi-me tanto na leitura que nem ouvi meu filho chegar. "Mãe, olha quem eu achei!"

Depois de marcar a página em que parei, olhei para cima. O mini-me***** de Edward estava parado ao lado de Leo. "Oi Ethan." Sorri.

_*__Mini-me__: é o personagem vivido por Verne Troyer no Segundo e terceiro filmes de 'Austin Powers', é o anãozinho, o pequeno clone do Dr. Evil, neste caso, Ethan é o clone de Edward._

"Oi Bella." Ele respondeu um pouco tímido.

"Mãe, você precisa resgatar o Ethan e a Sophie de novo. A babá deles dá medo." Leo disse. Ethan assentiu em concordância.

Eu sentei-me ereta e coloquei o livro de lado. "O que você quer dizer com dá medo?" Eu perguntei.

"Ela está tentando fazer a gente gostar dela, para que ela possa ser a nova namorada do papai, e ela está tentando fazer a Sophie chamá-la de mamãe." Disse Ethan. "Por favor, podemos ir pra casa com você?"

Isso estava seriamente me matando. "Meninos," suspirei. "Sinto muito, mas eu não posso simplesmente roubá-los de sua babá só porque vocês não gostam dela." Suas carinhas me fizeram sentir pior. "Olhe, eu prometo ligar para o seu pai depois e ver se vocês podem vir, ok?"

Ethan assentiu tristemente. "Ok." Ele disse quietamente.

Eu não podia suportar mais. Eu tinha que me afastar dele antes que eu cedesse. "Leo, eu vou colocar as coisas na picape e depois vou ao banheiro. Precisamos ir para casa pra que eu possa fazer a janta".

"Tudo bem, mãe." Ele respondeu, olhando seus pés.

Juntei tudo rapidamente antes que eu pudesse mudar de idéia. Joguei todas as coisas no banco de trás da picape antes de correr por banheiro. Lavei meu rosto enquanto ficava lá. Esses garotos seriam minha perdição.

Leo estava calado todo o cominho para casa. Ele sentou no banco da frente e ligou o rádio sem nem olhar para mim. Ele nunca ficava chateado por muito tempo, então eu esperava que isso passasse logo. Eu estacionei na garagem e ele saiu em um pulo.

"Eu pego as coisas, mãe. Por que você simplesmente não vai para dentro?" Ele ofereceu rapidamente.

"Tudo bem, Leo." Eu disse, estendendo a mão para a maçaneta da porta.

Leo entrou em pânico. "Mãe-"

Tarde demais. Abri a porta para encontrar Ethan e Sophie escondidos atrás do meu banco. Eu estava tão concentrada no meu garotinho triste que nem sequer notei os dois passageiros clandestinos no banco de trás quando saí do parque.

"Shh." Sophie sussurrou, levando um dedo aos lábios. "Estamos nos escondendo".

Ethan parecia nervoso e culpado. "Desculpe, Bella. Eu disse a ela que estávamos brincando. Por favor, não fique brava com ela. Foi minha culpa".

"Foi minha idéia." Leo confessou para salvar seu amigo. "Mas você não conheceu a babá, mãe. Nós tínhamos que fazer alguma coisa".

Eu belisquei a ponta do meu nariz. Eu tinha que ligar para Edward e falar que eu estava com seus filhos... de novo.

"Vão para dentro. Vou ver o que faço com vocês depois." Ethan e Leo correram pra dentro. Eu peguei Sophie e os segui. "Esses meninos estão com _sérios_ problemas." Eu disse a ela.

Ela apenas sorriu em resposta. "Oi, Bella".

Eu não pude deixar de rir. "Oi, Sophie." Eu a carreguei para dentro e a sentei no balcão novamente antes de pegar meu telefone. "Tenho que ligar para o seu pai de novo." Rezei para cair na caixa-postal, mas dessa vez ele_ tinha_ que atender.

"_Edward Cullen_".

"Edward? Oi. Aqui é Bella Swan, da loja de ferramentas." Eu disse, no caso de ele não se lembrar do nome da mulher que seqüestrou seus filhos.

"_Oi, Bella. O que posso fazer por você? Precisa de ajuda para descarregar as coisas?_"

Ele era tão malditamente arrogante. "Para sua informação, descarreguei com perfeição, obrigada." Respondi, franzindo o cenho enquanto ele ria. "Na verdade, estou ligando porque Ethan e Sophie estão na minha casa e achei que você gostaria de saber".

"_Você seqüestrou meus filhos de novo?_"

"Não!" Eu respondi, ofendida. "Não intencionalmente, de qualquer maneira." Acrescentei. "Aparentemente a babá dava medo, então eles entraram na minha picape escondidos. Não percebi até que cheguei em casa. Leo e Ethan assumiram toda a culpa." Escutei-o suspirar.

"_Sinto muito, Bella. Já vou buscá-los"._

"Não se preocupe com isso. Eu apenas não queria que você ligasse para a polícia quando a babá enlouquecesse. Você realmente sabe como escolhê-las, não?" Eu tinha que dar esse soco nele. "Ethan e Sophie são bem vindos para ficar até que você saia do trabalho. Eu prometo que os devolvo inteiros quando vier buscá-los".

"Você t_em certeza? Não quero incomodá-la"._

"Isso não o impediu na loja de ferramentas." Lembrei-o. "Eles ficarão bem. Vou começar a preparar o jantar, então eu preciso desligar." Eu dei a ele o meu endereço e deixei-o falar com Sophie antes de desligar.

Os garotos entraram correndo, ambos descalços. "Mãe, a gente pode inflar o pula-pula?" Leo perguntou. "A gente leva a Sophie junto. Por favor?"

Pensei por um momento. Eu podia ver o pula-pula da janela da cozinha, então eu poderia vigiá-los. Os três pequeninos me seguiram para fora, onde eu liguei a máquina de ar. Virei-me para os meninos. "Vocês dois, mantenham um olho bem aberto em Sophie. Não acho que Edward deixaria vocês voltarem aqui se um de vocês voltar pra casa machucado, então, tomem cuidado, ok?"

"Nós prometemos." Ethan disse, segurando a mão da sua irmãzinha enquanto ela assistia com olhos arregalados a casa inflar. De alguma maneira eu sabia que ele cuidaria dela. Isso não me impediu de checá-los a cada poucos minutos.

Eu podia ouvir suas risadas de dentro. Leo e Ethan faziam turnos para segurar a mão de Sophie enquanto pulavam. Eu esperava que Edward os deixasse vir algum dia sem que eu tivesse que seqüestrá-los. Leo gostava de fazer coisas comigo, mas ele precisava de amigos da mesma idade para ter com quem brincar no verão.

Na hora que o jantar estava pronto, os garotos estavam exaustos. Eles praticamente caíram nas cadeiras à mesa. Tive que sorrir para eles enquanto preparava seus pratos. Fiquei impressionada quando todos comeram tudo que lhes dei, apesar de ter lhes dado algumas coisas saudáveis. Recompensei-os com torta de pêssego com chantilly por terem comido tudo.

Isso os re-energizou. Eu os fiz esperarem um momento antes de deixá-los voltar ao pula-pula. Peguei minha câmera e fui para fora para vê-los. Depois de tirar algumas fotos, puxei uma cadeira.

Fiquei surpresa quando Sophie veio em minha direção e sentou-se em meu colo. Ela devia estar exausta porque dormiu nem dois minutos depois. Acariciei seus cachos com meus dedos distraidamente enquanto ela dormia.

Meu celular vibrou na mesa ao meu lado. Tomei cuidado para não acordar Sophie enquanto eu o pegava. "Alô?"

"_Bella? É o Edward. Estou em frente à sua casa"._

"Ah, deve estar aberta. Estamos nos fundos. É só seguir o barulho." Desliguei e coloquei o celular de volta na mesa. Sophie não se mexeu.

Um momento depois escutei a porta dos fundos se abrir e fechar. "Para uma criminosa, você tem uma bela casa." Edward provocou.

"Há há." Respondi secamente. "Eu não precisaria ser uma criminosa se você escolhesse gente decente para cuidar dos seus filhos. E, enquanto for assim, receio que continuarei resgatando-os quando achar que seja conveniente. Então, se eles não aparecerem, ligue pra mim antes de enlouquecer".

"Vejo que você conseguiu cansar a pequena." Edward sorriu, olhando Sophie.

"Ah não." Discordei. "Eu a droguei. Só posso lidar com dois ao mesmo tempo." Eu não podia deixar que ele pensasse que eu era sentimental.

Ele apenas riu e puxou uma cadeira. "Obrigado por fazer isso, Bella." Ele disse sinceramente. "Ethan é muito seletivo com quem ele deixa cuidar deles. Não sei o que vou fazer com aquele menino".

Os garotos saíram do pula-pula e vieram correndo. Ethan parou quando viu Edward. "Oi, pai." Eu conhecia aquele olhar. Leo usava todas as vezes que ele sabia que estava com problemas.

"É minha culpa, Edward." Leo disse rapidamente. "Eu o convenci a fazer isso. A babá dava medo. Nós tínhamos que salvar Sophie dela".

"Bom, obrigado a vocês dois por terem salvado Sophie, mas, de agora em diante, se Bella disser não, significa não. Vocês não vão se esconder na picape dela sem permissão. Entenderam?" Ele perguntou com severidade. Na verdade, eu estava aliviada que ele não estava sendo tão duro com eles.

"Sim, senhor." Ethan disse enquanto Leo assentiu.

"Bom." Ele respondeu, se levantando. "Agora eu preciso colocar sua irmã na cama." Ele cuidadosamente pegou Sophie de mim. Ela nem sequer se mexeu. A pobre garota estava perdida.

Ethan veio em minha direção. "Obrigado por deixar a gente ficar, Bella".

"De nada, criança." Eu me abaixei e beijei sua bochecha como fazia com Leo. Ele piscou várias vezes para mim antes de me sorrir.

Leo e eu os acompanhamos até seu carro. Edward prendeu Sophie em sua cadeira enquanto Ethan se arrastou para dentro ao lado dela. "Você sabe que tem um policial morando na casa ao lado, então devia manter os crimes a um mínimo".

Suspirei. "Edward?"

"Sim, Bella?" Ele sorriu.

"Cala a boca." Eu respondi.

Ele apenas riu novamente. "Tenho certeza que vou vê-la de novo. Boa noite aos dois." Ele bagunçou o cabelo de Leo e entrou no carro. Eu continuava franzindo o cenho para ele, então ele piscou para mim antes de sair dirigindo.

Eu teria que bater nele uma vez antes disso tudo acabar.


	3. Chapter 3

**C****apítulo 3**

_Tradutora: Binha Amane Claymore_

**E****dward**

Era meu dia de folga. Eu tinha planejado passá-lo com meus filhos, mas devido aos recentes acontecimentos, eu estaria entrevistando babás o dia inteiro. Eu realmente não entendia o problema. Meus filhos eram relativamente bem comportados. Sophie era um pouco tímida com estranhos, mas ela era usualmente muito doce. Ethan era um pouco mais difícil. Ele era muito protetor comigo e com Sophie, então ele não era louco por alguém ser parte da nossa família. As únicas babás que ele aprovava eram as que tinham idade para ser sua avó.

Decidi que eles me ajudariam a escolher sua próxima babá. Talvez dessa maneira, Ethan não a faria fugir tão rápido. Deixá-los com uma namorada já não era uma opção. Não consigo acreditar que fui tão cego sobre Casey. Eu devia ter confiado em Alice quando ela me disse que Casey era uma cadela, mas eu apenas culpei os hormônios da gravidez.

Eu estava na cozinha lavando os pratos do nosso almoço quando meu telefone tocou. Sorri quando vi o identificador de chamadas. Bella. Isso seria interessante.

"Alô?" Respondi suavemente.

_"Edward?"_

Não era Bella. "Leo? O que aconteceu?" Ele parecia assustado.

_"Estávamos construindo a casa da árvore. Ela me disse p__ara não brincar com a pistola de pregos, mas eu não escutei. Parecia tão legal. Eu não quis disparar nela. Mamãe não agüenta sangue. Ela desmaiou. Eu não sei o que fazer! Coloquei a pistola de pregos no chão, mas-"_

"Acalme-se, amigão. Já estou a caminho." Pobre garoto. Eu também estava um pouco preocupado, para ser honesto. A mulher louca estava começando a me agradar. "Ethan! Sophie! Coloquem os sapatos. Temos que ir".

Escutando a urgência em minha voz, eles vieram correndo. "O que aconteceu, pai?" Ethan perguntou.

"Bella sofreu um pequeno acidente, então estamos indo ajudá-la." Peguei minhas chaves. "Vamos".

Ethan colocou o cinto de segurança em Sophie enquanto saíamos da garagem. "Pai, Bella vai ficar bem?"

"Tenho certeza que sim." Graças aos meus anos em obras de construção, meu próprio pai me ensinou como cuidar desses tipos de lesões. Ele disse que com Emmett na equipe, tínhamos que estar preparados para tudo.

Quando cheguei à casa de Bella, Leo saiu correndo para me receber. Ele tinha lágrimas nos olhos. "Ela não acordou. Estou com medo. Eu não queria machucá-la".

Tirei o kit de primeiros socorros do porta-malas antes de ajoelhar-me na frente dele e colocar uma mão em seu ombro. "Eu vou cuidar dela. Prometo que ela ficará bem." Ele assentiu, mas continuava preocupado. "Você pode me fazer o favor de levar Ethan e Sophie para o seu quarto? Sophie também não gosta de sangue".

"T-tudo bem." Ele assentiu. Ele sorriu tristemente para os meus filhos e fez sinal para que o seguissem. Escutei Ethan dizer a ele que tudo ficaria bem, que eu consertaria tudo.

Encontrei Bella caída no chão da cozinha. Felizmente ela estava usando um capacete branco, então ela não poderia ter se machucado muito quando caiu. Estremeci quando vi o sangue em sua coxa. Eu sabia que aquilo tinha doído, ela já tinha tirado o prego. Pelo menos eles não usavam pregos grandes. Rapidamente peguei um pano úmido e comecei a passar em seu rosto e pescoço. Eu precisava que ela acordasse, para depois me encarregar do machucado.

Depois de algum tempo ela começou a abrir os olhos. Eles eram de um impressionante tom de marrom. "Bom dia raio de sol." Eu sorri.

"Ugh." Ela gemeu quando viu que era eu. "Atire em mim agora".

"Alguém já fez isso, eu receio." Respondi, mantendo a situação tranqüila. "Agora apenas fique aí enquanto eu limpo a sua perna. Não volte a desmaiar." Tirei umas gazes do kit.

Ela silvou quando toquei a ferida. "Não é que eu não esteja agradecida," ela começou, cerrando os punhos, "mas que diabos você está fazendo aqui?"

Eu ri e comecei a esfregar um pouco de pomada. Ela tinha belas pernas. "Leo ligou. Está lá em cima com Ethan e Sophie. Achei que, já que você gosta tanto de resgatar meus filhos, eu poderia devolver o favor." Percebi que eu estive esfregando mais do que o necessário, então eu rapidamente ocupei minhas mãos ao pegar os curativos. "Então, você não gosta de sangue, hein?"

Por um momento ela apenas me olhou fixamente. Eu realmente não podia fazer nada além de achar sua hostilidade divertida. "O cheiro me deixa enjoada, obviamente".

"Você não pode sentir cheiro de sangue." Argumentei, colocando o curativo em sua perna.

"Não me diga o que eu posso ou não sentir o cheiro." Ela retrucou.

"Eu digo o que_ eu_ posso cheirar." Fechei o kit de primeiros socorros e olhei para ela. "Tolice." Ela franziu o cenho e tentou sentar, mas eu a parei. "Calma." Envolvi meu braço em volta dela e ajudei-a a ficar em pé. "Por que você não se senta por um tempo?" Ela começou a discutir, mas eu não dei ouvidos. "Você pode ir até o sofá, ou eu terei que carregá-la?"

"Você não faria isso." Ela respondeu, soando um pouco insegura.

"Tente." Eu disse com um pequeno sorriso. Eu realmente não me importaria em carregá-la. Com seu pequeno shorts de sarja e sua regata branca, eu não me importaria em carregá-la para a sala.

Bella me tirou dos meus devaneios quando bateu no meu peito com o capacete e se encaminhou para a sala. Fui deixado com o capacete em minhas mãos. Sorri e fui atrás dela. "Sabe, você está sendo um pouco hostil".

"Sinto muito." Ela deu os ombros. "Eu tenho um lado sensível. Eu apenas não o uso muito.".

Leo entrou na sala meio nervoso. "Mãe?"

Sensível ou não, eu podia ver o quanto Bella amava seu filho só pelo jeito que ela olhava pra ele. Ela tentava manter uma expressão severa, mas fracassou miseravelmente. "Você está em grande problemas, mocinho. Eu disse para você colocar aquela pistola no chão. Agora eu te beijarei em público sem reclamações por um mês".

Ele correu e enganchou seus braços em volta de pescoço dela. "Desculpe, mamãe".

"Baby, foi um acidente." Bella respondeu, abraçando-o apertado. "E não é sua culpa que eu seja uma covarde com sangue." Ela encontrou meus olhos sobre os ombros de Leo e sorriu. "Mas você tinha que ligar para o Edward? Eu nunca escutarei o fim disso." Eu ri, ela tinha razão. Ela fez Leo olhar para mim. "Você está se sentindo culpado demais. Vejo agora que vou ter que distraí-lo. Quer ir ao cinema?"

"O Ethan pode vir? E a Sophie e o Edward?" Ele perguntou, esperançoso.

Bella olhou para mim por uma resposta. "Claro." Eu sorri. "Mas eu comprarei as entradas.".

"Tudo bem." ela concedeu. "Eu compro os lanches." Maldição. Esqueci disso. Ela sorriu e se levantou. "Vou trocar de roupa primeiro." Ela começou a mancar pelo corredor.

"Não há realmente nada de errado com o que você está vestindo agora!" Gritei atrás dela, fazendo mostrar o dedo do meio pra mim.

Leo arfou e olhou para mim. "Ela me deve um dólar por isso".

Assenti. Eu sabia exatamente o que esse gesto em particular significava e eu estaria disposto a cobrá-la por ele. Sacudi minha cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos. "Vamos contar a Ethan e Sophie para onde vamos".

"Okay!" Ele deu um sorriso. "Siga-me. Eles estão no meu quarto." Ele se manteve olhando por cima do ombro para se certificar que eu ainda o estava seguindo. "É aqui." Ele empurrou a porta para abri-la e fez sinal para que eu entrasse.

Sorri com o que encontrei. Minha doce e pequena Sophie estava em uma cama com o formato de um navio pirata. Ela usava um tapa-olho e segurava uma espada de plástico. Ethan estava parado acima de mim em um ninho de corvo construído no canto. Ele tinha uma bandana sobre os cabelos e me olhava por um telescópio. "Ahoy companheiro." Ele gritou.

"O que vocês dois estão fazendo?" Perguntei.

"Eu os transformei em piratas." Leo disse. Ele correu para a cama. "Mostre pra ele o que te ensinamos, Sophie".

Ela estendeu sua espada. "Arrrrrrr".

Eu peguei-a rapidamente e a girei em meu colo. "O que você deixou esses meninos fazerem com você, princesa?" Eu perguntei, beijando sua bochecha.

"Papai, sou uma pirata, não uma princesa." Ela riu. Esfreguei meu nariz contra o dela.

"Mas essa é uma grande idéia, Edward." Leo disse, fazendo uma careta ao pensar. "Eu me pergunto se minha mãe poderia nos conseguir armaduras. Poderíamos ser cavaleiros. Também vamos precisar de um dragão".

"Meu tio Emmett poderia ser o dragão! Ele é muito grande." Ethan disse.

Alguém limpou a garganta fazendo com que todos nós nos virássemos para a porta. Bella estava parada com um olhar divertido em seu rosto. "Ok, malandros, vamos."

Ethan desceu pela escada rapidamente e correu pra ela. "Fico feliz que esteja bem, Bella".

Ela sorriu. "Obrigada, garoto. Seu pai disse que todos nós vamos ao cinema?" Seus olhos brilharam e ele sacudiu a cabeça. Ela me olhou, suspirando. "O que você esteve fazendo aqui em cima, Cullen?"

"Fui distraído." Respondi, me defendendo. "Nossos garotos transformaram minha menininha em pirata".

Sophie veio em minha defesa. "Yo ho ho!"

"Ela ficará bem." Bella disse. "Eu cresci com vários garotos e olha no que me transformei." Comecei a dizer algo, mas ela me impediu. "Vamos, meninos, antes que a boca de Edward o coloque em problemas".

Meu traiçoeiro filho tomou a mão dela enquanto saíamos do quarto. Leo me olhou com simpatia. "Minha boca também me coloca em problemas o tempo todo".

"Tudo bem, Leo. Acho que é uma coisa de homem." Garanti a ele. "Pronto para ir?"

"Sim, senhor." Ele sorriu e saiu correndo do quarto. Sorri e o segui com Sophie.

Convenci Bella a me deixar dirigir, já que eu tinha a cadeirinha para bebês de Sophie. Sendo o cavalheiro que sou, abri a porta para ela, mas ela não entrou. "Você não está esquecendo nada?" Ela perguntou.

Os meninos estavam no carro. Eu ainda estava segurando Sophie. Eu tinha minha carteira e as chaves. Finalmente me dei por vencido e sacudi a cabeça. "Não que eu saiba." Bella se aproximou de Sophie e tirou o tapa-olho que eu nem sequer percebi que ela continuava usando. Então ela sorriu e entrou no carro. Soltei um suspiro e fechei a porta. "Assim você me mata, Sophie".

"Desculpe papai." Ela sorriu. Prendi-a na cadeirinha antes de sentar no banco do motorista. Olhei pra Bella. "Nem. Uma. Palavra".

"Arrrrrrrr." Ela respondeu.

Fiz beicinho e dei a partida no carro. "Você devia ser mais amável comigo, seqüestradora. Nunca se sabe quando você vai precisar da minha ajuda de novo".

Isso desatou sua língua. "Para sua informação, Sr. Cullen, eu não precisei da sua ajuda hoje. Eu acordaria, eventualmente, e era só um prego pequeno. Eu estava muito desajeitada hoje, eu já lidei com coisas piores do que um machucadinho".

"Bem, Senhorita Swan." Eu parei. "É senhorita, ou senhora?"

"Senhora," ela bufou. "mantenho meu marido preso no porão".

Sorri do seu sarcasmo. Suponho que era uma pergunta estúpida, mas nunca havíamos realmente falado disso antes. Eu apenas assumi que ela não era casada. "Bem, senhorita Swan, se eu não estivesse lá para limpar o sangue, quem garante que você não desmaiaria de novo?"

"Eu-" Ela soltou um barulho frustrado que soou muito como um grunhido. "Tudo bem. Mas isso não significa que serei agradável com você. Você parece ser o tipo de homem que já tem muita gente beijando seu traseiro".

"Ooh." Leo disse do banco detrás. Bella bufou e deu a cada um dos três, um dólar. "Eu gosto quando seu pai está por perto." Ele sussurrou alto para Ethan. "Ele me faz ganhar mais dinheiro".

Ri alto com isso e Bella lutava contra um sorriso. O resto do caminho ao cinema foi relativamente tranqüilo. As crianças conversavam calmamente atrás de nós e Bella cantarolava junto com o rádio.

"O que vocês querem ver?" Perguntei quando chegamos.

"Podemos ver Monstros vs. Aliens?" Ethan perguntou, assim como Leo.

"Se estiver tudo bem com as damas..." Respondi. Ambos se voltaram imediatamente para olharem Bella e Sophie.

Bella olhou ao redor vendo a quantidade de gente entrando e saindo do cinema. "Tudo bem para mim, mas com uma condição." Ela disse. "Vou cobrar um dos meus beijos." Leo fez uma careta enquanto ela dava um barulhento beijo em sua bochecha. Quando Ethan riu, ela se virou para ele. "Acho que você também precisa de um." E ela o beijou também. Ele não pareceu se importar muito.

Sophie pareceu ofendida. "E o meu?"

"Ah, sinto muito." Bella riu e a pegou nos braços, beijando sua bochecha. "Assim está melhor, senhorita Sophie?"

"É a sua vez." Ela respondeu, surpreendendo Bella com um beijo.

Ela sorriu suavemente antes de virar para Ethan e Leo. "Vocês meninos deveriam prestar atenção. Vocês poderiam aprender algo com ela".

Como havíamos combinado antes, eu paguei as entradas enquanto Bella levou as crianças para o balcão de lanches. Estou seguro de que ela os pressionou para pegarem mais do que eles queriam, só pra que ela pudesse gastar mais do que eu. Eu sabia que era impossível que Sophie comesse tantos nachos.

Nós sentamos os garotos e Sophie. Bella estava a ponto de se sentar ao lado de Leo quando a detive. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Você está certo." Ela respondeu. "Sentar é tão supervalorizado".

Tomei-a pelo pulso e arrastei-a até a fila de trás. "Temos que nos sentar aqui atrás para podermos fazer o papel de pais e jogar pipoca neles se eles se comportarem mal".

"E não podemos fazer isso sentando ao lado deles?" Ela respondeu, levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Não tão efetivamente." Eu a informei. Sorri triunfantemente quando ela revirou os olhos e sentou. "Eu sabia que você entenderia meu ponto".

Sophie se voltou para nós. "Bella? Estou cheia." Sua pequena boca estava coberta de queijo.

Bella tomou os nachos e me entregou antes de pegar um guardanapo e limpar o rosto de Sophie. Eu poderia fazer isso, já que ela era minha filha, mas eu gostava mais de ver Bella fazendo. Ela deu a Sophie um saquinho com ursinhos de goma antes de voltar a sentar-se. "Eu vou comer." Ela roubou os nachos das minhas mãos.

"Não é possível que você coma todos os nachos." Era impossível. Ela era muito pequena.

"Observe-me." Ela respondeu, enfiando um punhado em sua boca. Eu não sei como ela fez isso sem deixar queijo nela.

O filme começou e, apesar de algumas cotoveladas que ela me deu por tentar roubar seus nachos, Bella e eu ficamos bem. Ethan jogou pipoca em nós uma vez. Aparentemente, nós o estávamos. Ele é muito parecido comigo para o seu próprio bem. Ele e Leo comentaram uma e outra vez sobre o filme quando chegamos ao carro. A boca de Sophie ainda estava ocupada com as gominhas.

"Uhm, Cullen, esse não é o caminho para a minha casa." Bella disse enquanto olhava pela janela.

"Eu sei." Respondi calmamente. "Uma vez que você conseguiu me superar e comprar todos aqueles lanches, acho que é justo que eu os leve pra jantar".

"Você não vai nos pagar um jantar." Ela respondeu.

"Quem disso algo sobre pagar um jantar? A família sempre se reúne uma vez por semana. Já liguei para a minha mãe e disse a ela para esperar mais dois." Eu esperei pela explosão.

Ela não me desapontou. "_Você o quê_? Não, Edward Cullen, leve-me para casa agora".

"Sinto muito. Minha mãe já fez os arranjos. Você não gostaria de decepcioná-la não aparecendo, gostaria?" Eu estava adorando isso.

Bella grunhiu e afundou em seu assento. "Você disse que era uma coisa familiar. Leo e eu não somos da família".

Eu discordei. "Você é a mulher que seqüestra meus filhos. Claro que você é da família, e Ethan e Sophie já clamaram Leo como seu novo irmão. Temo que você tenha ficado sem desculpas, Bella. Vamos à casa de Jasper hoje, assim Alice estará lá. Você se lembra de Jasper, não?" Ela grunhiu de novo. Eu estava começando a realmente gostar desse barulho.

Quando cheguei à garagem de Jasper, saltei pra fora do carro e fui abrir a porta para Bella. Ela não se moveu. "Vamos." Eu pedi a ela. "Eu juro que você vai adorá-los. Se você quiser, eu até seguro sua mão".

"Que bem isso faria?" Ela deu um sorriso de lado, saindo do carro.

"Crianças, vocês vão entrar, ou não?" Meu irmão idiota gritou da porta.

"Tio Emmett!" Ethan correu para os seus braços.

Peguei Sophie e fiz sinal para que Bella e Leo me seguissem. "Emmett, permita-me apresentá-lo apropriadamente Bella e Leonardo Swan".

"Cara, como a tartaruga ninja?" Ele sorriu amplamente. Quando Leo assentiu, eles bateram as mãos. "Incrível." Então ele olhou para Bella. "Escute, Bella, minha esposa e eu gostaríamos de passar um tempo a sós, você acha que poderia seqüestrar meu filho por uma noite?"

Bella me encarou. "Pensei que você tinha dito que ele era encantador".

Emmett apenas riu, "Gostei de você." Ele agarrou Ethan debaixo de um braço e Leo no outro. "Vamos garotos. Quero vencê-los em alguns jogos de vídeo-game".

"Ele simplesmente tomou o meu filho." Bella disse.

"Aqui." Entreguei Sophie para ela. "Tome um dos meus." Quando ela sorriu, coloquei minha mãe na parte inferior das suas costas para guiá-la para dentro.

"Aqui estão vocês!" Esme se aproximou. "Você deve ser Bella. Por favor, me chame de Esme. Acabei de conhecer Leo e já o adoro." Ela beijou Sophie e Bella. "Tenho que voltar à cozinha. Sinta-se em casa." Limpei minha garganta antes que ela se afastasse. "Oh! Edward, querido." Ela beijou minha bochecha e continuou seu caminho.

"Eu sou claramente o seu favorito." Eu disse quando encontrei Bella olhando para mim.

Jasper escolheu esse momento para aparecer. "Agora nós dois sabemos que isso não é verdade. Olá de novo, Bella. Como vai a casa da árvore?"

Eu ri e ela, naturalmente, me encarou. "Leo e eu começamos a trabalhar nela hoje, mas tivemos algumas distrações".

"Sim, um prego na coxa é completamente uma distração." Eu respondi calmamente.

"É sim." Ela respondeu docemente. "E se você voltar a mencionar, ficarei mais do que feliz em mostrar a você e ao seu irmão fofoqueiro o quanto isso pode distrair." Ela tomou Sophie e entrou na casa.

"Ela simplesmente ameaçou atirar em mim dentro da minha própria casa." Jasper riu, mas então seu rosto ficou sério. "Você não acha que ela realmente faria, acha?"

Foi a minha vez de rir. Eu dei um tapinha nas costas dele sem responder antes de me dirigir para me juntar aos outros. Emmett e os meninos estavam se divertindo com um pequeno Mario Kart Wii. Ele continuava tentando cobrir os olhos de Leo para não deixá-lo ganhar. Leo achou isso hilário. Carlisle estava sentado com Nate e Sophie em seu colo desempenhando o papel de avô orgulhoso perfeitamente. As mulheres estavam suspeitosamente ausentes.

"Pai? Onde está Bella?" Eu sei que era bobo me preocupar, mas as mulheres dessa família eram loucas.

"Rosalie a levou para conhecer Alice" Ele respondeu distraidamente sem tirar os olhos das crianças. "Ela disse que elas tinham umas coisas para discutir".

Jasper estava a um passo de mim enquanto nós praticamente corremos pelo corredor até o quarto principal. Abrimos a porta e fomos recebidos por suas risadas. "Nenhum deles pôde se sentar por uma semana." Rosalie dizia. Limpei a garganta, mas quando elas nos viram parados lá, apenas riram mais.

"Edward." Alice sorriu lindamente. Ela estava confinada em sua cama, mas ainda assim insistia em se vestir na moda. "Nós só estávamos contando a Bella algumas histórias sobre seus acidentes pela construção. Parecia justo".

"Maldição." Jasper sussurrou. Então ele colocou seu sorriso mais encantador. "Ali, baby, por que você não me ajuda na sala de jantar?" De alguma maneira ele a levantou com facilidade e correu para fora do quarto.

Ofereci meu braço para as outras duas. "Madames?"

"Então você tomou um prego na bunda." Bella disse enquanto íamos para a sala de jantar.

De nenhuma maneira eu a deixaria escapar dessa. "Yep. Tenho a cicatriz para provar. Você gostaria de vê-la?"

"Normalmente eu conheço um cara por pelo menos uma semana antes que ele abaixe as calças." Ela me respondeu.

"Isto é simplesmente como são os Cullen." Rosalie interrompeu a conversa. "Emmett abaixou a dele na primeira noite e, de acordo com Alice, Jasper abaixou a dele na primeira hora. Você vai ter que perguntar à Esme sobre Carlisle. Ela adora contar sua própria história".

"Obrigado, Rosalie." Eu disse firmemente. Olhei discretamente para Bella e vi que ela mordia o lábio inferior tentando conter a risada. "Nós realmente não somos os mulherengos que ela nos faz parecer." Isso a desabou. A risada saiu livremente depois dessa.

O jantar foi um assunto interessante. Graças à minha intrometida família, aprendi muito mais sobre Bella e Leo. Achei particularmente divertido que seu pai era chefe de polícia, considerando que eu a conheci depois que ela seqüestrou meus filhos. Eles se mantiveram longe de perguntas muito pessoais, então eu não sabia onde estava o pai de Leo, mas eu tinha certeza que ela me diria, eventualmente. Ela, muito educadamente, se negou a responder o que fazia para viver. A mente de Emmett foi diretamente para a sarjeta, ganhando um tapa de Rosalie. Ele ficou desapontado quando ela lhe garantiu que não era nada ilegal.

Até o final da noite, Emmett havia convencido Bella a trazer Leo ao treinamento dos meninos de futebol americano, e mamãe a estava convidando para dias de spa com as mulheres assim que Alice ganhasse o bebê.

Os meninos foram dormindo no banco traseiro enquanto eu dirigia para a casa de Bella. "Você precisa de ajuda para levá-lo para dentro?" Perguntei quando estacionamos em frente a sua casa.

"Não." Ela sorriu. "Sou profissional nisso." Ela tirou Leo do carro. "Eu gosto de fazer isso enquanto eu ainda posso. Eles crescem muito rápido." Eu sabia perfeitamente do que ela falava.

O mínimo que eu podia fazer era abrir a porta, vendo que suas mãos estavam ocupadas. "Tenha uma boa noite, Bella".

Ela assentiu. "Você também, Edward".

Depois de fechar a porta, voltei para o carro. Havia sido um dia interessante. Eu não sabia exatamente pelo que esperar, mas eu estava contente por como as coisas fluíram. Nada baixaria meu ânimo.

"Pai?" Ethan perguntou meio grogue. "Quem vai ser nossa babá?"

Merda.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Meudeusdocéu, essas crianças são doidas demais! Eu não conseguia parar de rir, principalmente na brincadeira de piratas... e vc's, o que acharam?_

_Deixem pelo menos 10 reviews e eu postarei o próximo cap. no sábado. Não postarei antes pq estou saindo para uma viagem a trabalho. _

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Nota:** A partir de agora, todas as traduções são feitas por mim!_

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_**  
**

**Bella**

"Corra mais rápido!" Leo gritou.

Eu amo aquele garoto, mas eu estava pronta para matá-lo. Graças a ele, eu estava fora da cama antes do meio-dia para uma manhã de corrida ao redor de todo o quarteirão. Jacob Black estava correndo ao meu lado com uma corda amarrada na cintura. Segurando a outra extremidade da corda estava o meu filho em seus patins.

"Vamos, Bells." Jake disse, sentindo a morte iminente do meu filho. "Pense nisso como prática no caso de você precisar fugir da polícia".

Ninguém podia esquecer isso? "Eu odeio todos vocês".

Ele riu, "Agora eu sei que não é verdade. Eu já ouvi tudo sobre você e um certo Cullen." Eu tropecei. "Whoa." Ele me pegou pelo braço e continuou correndo. "Já caindo por ele, não é?"

Não, ele não fez isso. "Eu não estou me apaixonando por Edward Cullen. O que acontece simplesmente é que eu gosto de ser má para ele, e ele leva isso bem".

"Continue dizendo isso a si mesma, querida." Eu queria derrubá-lo na rua, mas ele é um cara muito grande. Eu provavelmente acabaria machucando-me em seu lugar.

"Mais rápido!" Leo gritou novamente. Jacob não pareceu se importar, mas eu estava prestes a matá-lo. No entanto, encontrei-me correndo mais rápido ao lado dele. As coisas que você faz para os seus filhos.

Até o momento em que nós voltamos para nossas casas, eu estava pronta para colapsar. Inclinei-me e coloquei minhas mãos em meus joelhos. Eu estava ofegante e prestes a cair quando ouvi uma voz familiar. "Bella!" Eu olhei para cima para ver Ethan correndo em minha direção.

"Ei, garoto. O que você está fazendo aqui?" Eu perguntei uma vez que eu peguei minha respiração.

Ele torceu seu nariz. "Eu e Sophie estamos na casa de Tanya. Ela é nossa babá hoje".

Oh, inferno, não.

"Ei, Ethan!" Leo patinou mais para nós. "Você deve vir à minha casa. Mamãe me comprou um novo capacete, por isso estou praticando correr para as coisas com ele para ter certeza de que funciona".

Eu deveria ter colocado um fim a seus planos bem aí, mas eu estava muito distraída. O que diabos Edward estava pensando deixando seus filhos com essa mulher? Eu avisei a ele que eu iria seqüestrá-los de novo se fosse necessário. Bem... agora parecia necessário. "Jacob, você fica aqui com Leo por um minuto? Eu volto já".

Jake terminou de engolir uma garrafa de água. "Claro." Ele puxou a corda, puxando meu filho rindo de volta para ele.

"Vamos, Ethan." Peguei sua mão e fomos para a casa de Tanya. Quando chegamos lá, Tanya estava tentando pintar as pequenas unhas de Sophie, mas ela não estava cooperando.

"Querida, você tem que ficar quieta." Tanya disse pacientemente.

"Eu não posso." Sophie respondeu, saltando um pouco. Bati na moldura da porta para conseguir sua atenção. "Bella!" Sophie correu e abraçou as minhas pernas, então eu sorri e esfreguei suas costas.

Tanya soltou uma respiração curta e se levantou. "Bom dia, Bella. O que a traz aqui?"

"Oh, eu tinha acabado de chegar da corrida com Leo e Jake quando vimos Ethan. Os meninos estavam esperando para brincar juntos e eles não querem deixar Sophie, então eu vim para lhe perguntar se eles podem vir e brincar." Eu estava tirando-os daqui não importa o que ela dissesse, mas eu estava tentando o percurso educado primeiro.

"Receio que não." Tanya disse. "Sophie e eu já estamos nos divertindo muito. Por que você simplesmente não traz Leo aqui? Eu posso olhar os três." Ela sorriu para mim. Vadia.

"Seria realmente mais fácil para eles virem, assim Leo não teria que trazer todos os seus brinquedos. E vamos dar-lhe tempo para desfrutar de alguns dos seus outros hobbies. Ouvi que os Newtons têm um rapaz da piscina vindo hoje." Eu sorri de volta. Eu também poderia jogar este jogo.

"Queridos, por que vocês não vão pegar um cookie da cozinha?" Eu sabia o que ela estava fazendo. Ela estava mandando as crianças para fora do alcance da voz. Quando eles estavam fora de vista, ela se virou para mim. "Veja aqui a coisa. Eu estive atrás de Edward Cullen desde antes de seu divórcio. Eu não vou deixar passar a oportunidade de impressioná-lo por ficar na boa com seus filhos. Tenho certeza que você entende." Ela piscou.

Ugh. "Oh, definitivamente." Eu respondi no meu melhor tom de fofoca. "Bem, deixe-me falar com Leo. Tenho certeza que ele estaria entusiasmado para vir. Tem certeza de que não se importa?"

"Claro que não." Ela jorrou. "Quanto mais, melhor." Tenho certeza.

Corri de volta para o outro lado da rua onde tanto Leo como Jake estavam deitados na grama. "Nós temos um problema. Se nós vamos libertar essas crianças das garras de Tanya, eu vou precisar da ajuda de vocês dois." Isso tinha a atenção deles. "Leo, eu preciso que você vá lá dentro e pegue seus walkie-talkies".

"Sim, senhora." Ele correu para dentro. Ele estava sempre pronto para qualquer tipo de missão.

"Preciso de um homem jovem e bonito para distrair Tanya. Alguma sugestão?" Perguntei para Jake, esperando que ele não se voluntariasse. Eu seriamente perderia todo o meu respeito por ele.

"Há um par de novatos na delegacia. Eles vieram assistir alguns jogos e tiveram um vislumbre dela. Eu tenho certeza que um deles estaria mais do que disposto a ajudar." Ele respondeu. Quando eu assenti, ele correu para dentro para pegar seu telefone celular exatamente quando Leo estava voltando para fora.

"Qual é o plano, mãe?" Ele perguntou em um sussurro baixo. Era a sua voz sorrateira.

Peguei um dos walkie-talkies e o liguei. "Coloque o seu no canal três e mantenha o volume baixo quando Tanya estiver ao redor. Não deixe que ela saiba que você tem isso com você." Ele assentiu com seriedade. "Estamos enviando um dos amigos de Tanya para distraí-la. Quando eles forem lá para cima para conversar, eu quero que você entre em contato comigo".

"Kyle está a caminho." Jacob disse sorrindo amplamente quando voltou para fora. "Ele está _muito_ feliz em ajudar." Às vezes eu acho que era uma boa coisa que os homens fossem esses porcos.

"Certo, você está pronto, Leo?" Eu teria que começar-lhe um tratamento para isso, mesmo que ele não parecesse se importar.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Estou indo." Ele sussurrou conspiratoriamente. Ele olhou para os dois lados antes de atravessar a rua correndo e entrar na casa.

Jacob riu. "Estou tão feliz que vocês se mudaram para este bairro. Tenho que me aprontar para o trabalho. Se Tanya chamar a polícia, eu vou cuidar disso".

"Obrigada, Jake." Eu sorri. Amizade com um policial estava vindo a calhar. Meu pai ficaria orgulhoso.

Entrei para deixar rapidamente tudo limpo. Então me sentei perto da janela, segurando o walkie-talkie e esperando Kyle aparecer. Não demorou muito. Kyle correu até a escada e bateu com segurança na porta da frente. Quando Tanya abriu, pude ver a feliz surpresa em seu rosto. Eu não sei o que ele estava dizendo a ela, mas logo ele foi puxado para dentro. Com as crianças em casa! Eu deveria ter imaginado, mas eu ainda estava chocada.

_"Mamãe Urso, aqui é Cachinhos Dourados. A raposa está com a caça. Repito. A raposa está com a caça. Câmbio"._

Meu filho era uma loucura. "Cachinhos Dourados?"

_"Deixamos Sophie escolher os nomes. Câmbio."_ Isso fazia sentido, eu acho. Assim como eu poderia jogar junto.

"Entendido, Cachinhos Dourados. Qual é a sua localização? Câmbio." Isso foi quando eu percebi que Leo e eu assistimos muitos filmes.

_"Nós estamos trancados em uma sala assistindo desenhos animados. Câmbio."_ Como ela ousa?

"Que andar? Câmbio." Eu não estava ansiosa para escalar qualquer edifício, mas se tivesse que ser feito, tinha que ser feito.

_"Primeiro andar. Tenho a janela aberta, mas a queda é alta demais para Sophie. Câmbio."_ Eu já estava no meu caminho para fora da casa.

"Mamãe Urso está a caminho. Câmbio e desligo." Eu senti que precisava da música tema de Missão Impossível enquanto escapei para a casa de Tanya. Tentei não parecer muito suspeita, mas tenho certeza de que estava falhando miseravelmente. Sorri quando vi três cabeças coladas através da janela aberta.

Ethan falou primeiro. "Eu pensei que você fosse realmente fosse nos deixar".

"Nem sonhe com isso." Eu assegurei a ele. "Estão prontos para escapar?"

Leo e Ethan ajudaram Sophie para o alto o suficiente para que eu conseguisse uma boa pegada nela. Ela riu quando eu a alcancei. "Isso é divertido." Ela sussurrou.

Antes que eu pudesse impedi-los, os meninos pularam, rolando no chão quando aterrissaram. Eles levantaram-se com sorrisos em seus rostos. Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não se machuquem. Isso vai me fazer parecer má." Então eu fechei a janela e sorri, "Vamos sair daqui".

Nós quatro não perdemos tempo e atravessamos a rua e entramos em casa. Perguntei-me quanto tempo levaria para Tanya descobrir como as crianças desapareceram. Eu avisei as crianças para se esconder se a campainha tocasse, apenas no caso de ela fazer uma visita surpresa, mas eu sabia que Kyle iria mantê-la ocupada por um bom tempo.

Depois que chutei meus sapatos para fora, virei-me para encontrar as três pessoinhas me observando. "Posso ajudar?"

"Nós pensamos que você gostaria de brincar com a gente." Ethan disse, piscando-me um sorriso que deixaria seu pai orgulhoso.

"Eu não estou correndo em paredes usando um capacete, se é isso que você quer dizer." Eu respondi. "Mas eu acho que é hora de vocês verem o nosso porão".

"Porão." Sophie repetiu, parecendo confusa. "O que tem lá?"

Leo saltou animadamente. "Vamos lá. Eu vou lhe mostrar. Tirem os sapatos." Ambos fizeram como ele disse antes de seguir até a porta do porão. Acendi a luz para eles e Leo correu diretamente para dentro.

"Uau!" disse Ethan.

"Pule para dentro!" Leo gritou.

Eu sorri para os olhares nos rostos de Ethan e Sophie. Eles não esperavam por uma gigante piscina de bolinhas no porão. Ethan olhou para mim, "É seguro fazer um mergulho de barriga?" Eu não sabia, para ser honesta.

"Espere um segundo e eu vou verificar." Eu respondi. "Atenção, Leo!" Fechei meus olhos e caí na piscina de bolinhas. As crianças estavam rindo alto enquanto eu tentava ficar em pé novamente. Foi complicado. "Cubra o rosto com as mãos e você ficará bem." Eu disse a ele.

"Ok!" Ele fez como eu sugeri e caiu diretamente para dentro. Ele e Leo começaram a lutar e rir um com o outro enquanto Sophie ainda estava nas escadas.

"O que você está fazendo aí, Senhorita Sophie?" Eu perguntei.

"Bella, eu vou afundar." Ela me disse de maneira fofa.

Eu sorri e balancei minha cabeça. "Nós gostamos de você, Sophie. Nós não vamos deixá-la afundar".

"Você quer subir nas minhas costas?" Leo ofereceu. Ela assentiu com a cabeça, então ele se aproximou e ajudou-a.

"Bem, eu acho que isso significa que eu vou ter que subir nas costas de Ethan." Eu divertidamente ataquei-o. Antes que eu soubesse, porém, os três estavam em cima de mim. Traidores.

Nós brincamos na piscina de bolinhas por pelo menos uma hora antes de eu sair para preparar o lanche. Sophie pegou uma carona nas minhas costas e agora estava sentada no balcão, balançando suas pequenas pernas. "Bella, eu posso cozinhar?"

Eu estava quase terminando de arrumar o Sloppy Jones***** para eles, mas ela parecia tão doce que era impossível dizer não. "Eu estava pensando em assar alguns cupcakes mais tarde. Então você poderia me ajudar?" Ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. Peguei-a e a levei para a mesa. "Meninos! O lanche está pronto!" Eu gritei. Quem precisa de um interfone?

_*__Sloppy Jones__: uma mistura de carne moída e, geralmente, molho de tomate com cebola picada e pimentão, e então servido em um sanduíche. Geralmente ketchup é usado com a carne. O nome é derivado do fato de que é um sanduíche "desleixado" (em inglês, sloopy) para comer._

Brincar muito aparentemente impulsionava o apetite porque eles mergulharam diretamente. Eu não tinha certeza onde eles estavam encaixando tudo. Uma vez que eles estavam bem e satisfeitos, sentaram-se para assistir um filme enquanto eu limpava os pratos e deixava tudo pronto para fazer os cupcakes mais tarde.

"Bella?" Ethan pediu baixinho, vindo para a cozinha. "Posso te perguntar uma coisa?"

"Claro." Sentei-me na mesa e fiz sinal para ele se juntar a mim.

Ele se aproximou nervosamente, olhando para os seus pés em vez de para mim. "Um... as eliminatórias de futebol são amanhã. Durante a temporada, muitas mães pintam sinais e outras coisas para os seus filhos para animá-los durante os jogos. Eu estava apenas me perguntando se talvez..." Ele parou com um suspiro de frustração.

"Ethan, se você quer que eu vá lá e seja um daqueles pais loucos que gritam e torcem por você e Leo," fiz uma pausa e o fiz olhar para cima para mim, "então você vai ter que deixar-me beijar-lhe no rosto depois de cada jogo, não importa quantos caras estão olhando".

"Negócio fechado." Ele sorriu e estendeu a mão para eu balançar. Eu puxei o pequeno rapaz para um abraço. "Obrigado, Bella." Ele disse baixinho, abraçando-me de volta. Leo e Sophie entraram depois e eu coloquei todos os três para trabalhar.

Cozinhar com as crianças era ainda mais confusão do que deixá-las decorar seu próprio sorvete. Poderia não ter sido tão ruim se eles não estivessem usando as diferentes coberturas coloridas como pintura de guerra. Eu consegui ficar limpa até agora. Ser a mais alta tinha suas vantagens.

Quando a campainha tocou de repente, todos ficaram quietos. Eu amava essas crianças. Pisquei para eles antes de ir atender a porta, esperando encontrar a vizinha prostituta irritada.

"Boa tarde, Bella." Uma voz aveludada cumprimentou-me em seu lugar.

Oh, isso foi muito bom. "Olá, Edward." Eu disse com um tom um pouco confuso. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Eu estou pegando as crianças?" Parecia mais como uma pergunta.

"Edward, você deixou Tanya olhando-os hoje. Lembra-se?" Eu perguntei, parecendo preocupada. Minhas habilidades de atuação tinham melhorado com a idade.

Ele arregalou os olhos, incrédulo. "Você deixou os meus filhos com Tanya?" Ele meio que gritou.

"Não! Você deixou seus filhos com Tanya. O que diabos você estava pensando?" Eu gritei de volta.

"Eu estava pensando que você iria seqüestrá-los como você sempre faz!" Ele admitiu.

"Seu idiota! Por que você simplesmente não me pediu para cuidar deles?" Atuação já não era necessária. Sério mesmo. Seu plano era estúpido.

"Eu queria que isso fosse idéia sua. Eu não quero que você fique chateada comigo aparecendo muito." Edward respondeu, estressadamente correndo os dedos pelos cabelos. Eu secretamente entortei meu dedo atrás da porta, fazendo sinal para que Sophie viesse. "Eu tive que ir tirá-los de lá. Espero que eles não estejam traumatizados".

Sophie entrou na visão. "Oi, papai".

"Oi, Sophie." Ele respondeu. Em seguida, isso clicou, "_Sophie!_" Ele parecia tão aliviado e, em seguida, divertidamente olhou para mim. "Oh, eu vou deixá-la com essa, Swan." Ele levantou sua filha para cima e apertou-a nele.

Eu me afastei para deixá-lo entrar "Pelo contrário, você me deve por isso, Cullen. Tive que fazer um monte de conspirações para libertar seus filhos. Isso envolveu walkie-talkies, códigos de nome incomuns e um jovem homem encantador chamado Kyle".

Ele deu um passo em minha direção. "Como posso recompensá-la, Bella?"

"Hm..." Esse tipo me pegou de guarda baixa. Certo Sr. Fala Macia, "Você pode ligar para Tanya e dizer que você está no seu caminho para pegar as crianças." Aquilo não era o que ele estava esperando, mas ele colocou Sophie para baixo e fez mesmo assim. Eu sorri e fui para a janela.

"O que estamos fazendo?" Ele perguntou, chegando atrás de mim.

"Veja." Eu respondi. As palavras tinham acabado de sair da minha boca quando Kyle saiu correndo, sua camisa desabotoada e seus sapatos na mão. Ele pulou em seu carro e correu para fora da garagem. Dois minutos mais tarde, Tanya estava correndo pela rua até minha casa. A campainha tocou. "Venha comigo".

A expressão de raiva de Tanya desvaneceu-se rapidamente quando viu Edward ao meu lado. "Bella! Edward! Eu estava apenas... um..."

"Tanya! Eu acabei de explicar a Edward como eu me ofereci para olhar as crianças, então você poderia passar mais tempo com seus convidados. Kyle com certeza era bonito." Eu pisquei. Eu poderia estar em Desperate Housewives com cenas como esta.

"Sim, Tanya, por que você não me disse que estavam ocupados? Eu nunca teria pedido a você para cuidar dos meus filhos se eu soubesse que seu namorado estava vindo. Vou deixá-los com Bella a partir de agora." Seu braço serpentou em volta da minha cintura e me puxou para mais perto. Eu não tinha planejado essa parte, mas eu mantive o meu sorriso falso no lugar.

"Ah." Ela respondeu, sem saber o que dizer. "Ok, eu vou..."

"Tudo bem, querida, tchau." Eu sorri e fechei a porta. Eu virei para Edward, "Você alguma vez deixa seus filhos com ela de novo e eu vou seqüestrá-_los_ e deixar Tanya seqüestrar _você_".

Ele se encolheu. "Desculpe, Bella. Eu realmente não pensei sobre isso".

"Não me diga." Eu respondi. "Se eu estivesse cansada de você, eu teria dito. Seus filhos são bem-vindos aqui a qualquer hora".

"Você não está cansada de mim, hein?" Ele disse com um sorriso arrogante.

"Seus filhos." Esclareci. "Eu não estou cansada de seus filhos. Você é apenas parte do pacote que eu tolero por causa de Ethan e Sophie." Fui para a cozinha.

Edward caminhou junto de mim e envolveu seu braço em torno dos meus ombros. "Sobre o que você está falando, Swan? Você sabe que nós somos praticamente melhores amigos".

"Você _não_ é meu melhor amigo." Argumentei.

"Ah, é mesmo." Ele respondeu satisfeito. "Então, quem é?"

Eu pensei nisso por um segundo. "Felix. Ele tem sido meu melhor amigo desde o colégio." Há.

"E onde está esse Felix agora?" Merda.

"Ele ainda está em Washington." Eu acho. Eu realmente não tinha falado com ele há algum tempo. Ok, então talvez nós não fôssemos _melhores_ amigos. "Tudo bem. Jacob é meu melhor amigo então".

"Não, desculpe." Edward disse, balançando a cabeça. "Jacob é o seu bom amigo. Eu ainda sou seu melhor amigo. Como você pode pensar de outra forma? Você tem saído comigo todos os dias".

Eu finalmente encolhi seu braço dos meus ombros. "Estou indo para ajudar as crianças. Por que você não vai... brincar na rua ou algo assim?" Sua risada me seguiu até a cozinha.

Os meninos cumprimentaram Edward e entregaram-lhe um cupcake, mas Ethan não iria deixá-lo comer porque isso estragaria o seu jantar. Estou supondo que Ethan tinha ouvido o mesmo discurso de Edward algumas vezes, a julgar pelo olhar vitorioso em seus olhos.

"Estou pedindo comida chinesa." Edward disse, puxando seu telefone. "O que todo mundo quer?"

"Edward, querido, deixe-me explicar a você como essa coisa de babá funciona. Eu cuido dos seus filhos o dia todo enquanto você está no trabalho. Quando você sair, você vem e os pega. E então você vai embora." Eu pensei que isso era de conhecimento comum.

Eu o peguei sussurrando no ouvido de Sophie. Ela olhou para mim. "Você quer que a gente vá embora?" Ela perguntou, fazendo beicinho com o lábio inferior.

"Oh, isso é golpe baixo, Cullen." Eu disse a ele enquanto pegava Sophie. Ele apenas sorriu, o bastardo presunçoso. "Eu não quero que você vá embora, Sophie." Foi a minha vez de sorrir. "Mas eu não acho que seu pai deveria ficar, a menos que vocês o ajudem com sua pintura de guerra. Ele pode se sentir deixado de lado".

Enquanto Edward tentava lutar contra os pequenos guerreiros, eu pedi comida chinesa.

Depois de comer, as crianças acabaram no pula-pula de novo, então Edward e eu sentamos lá fora, terminando o nosso jantar e mantendo um olho sobre os pequenos malucos. "Então," Edward começou, "já que nós somos melhores amigos..."

Revirei meus olhos. "O quê?"

"Você deveria me contar um segredo." Ele sorriu. Maldição, ele parecia bom quando fazia isso. "Que tal sobre o que você faz para viver?"

"Não vai acontecer." Eu respondi facilmente. Havia algumas coisas que as pessoas, especialmente Edward Cullen, simplesmente não precisavam saber.

"Vamos lá." Ele suplicou. Ele me olhou com aqueles lindos olhos verdes e pegou minha mão na dele. "Eu realmente gostaria de conhecer a Bella".

"Eu sou uma caçadora de recompensas." Deixei escapar.

Seus olhos se arregalaram, "Sério?"

Eu puxei minha mão libertando-a. "Não, então pare de tentar me deslumbrar. Eu não vou dizer".

"Você tem que me dizer alguma coisa," Edward disse. "Diga-me... sobre o pai de Leo".

"Você não acha que os meus segredos são segredos por uma razão?" Eu perguntei.

"Sua história não pode ser pior do que a minha." Ele respondeu. Eu olhei para ele incrédula, então ele continuou. "Eu estava no penúltimo ano da faculdade quando eu bebadamente engravidei minha ex-mulher. Tentei fazer a coisa certa casando com ela. Ela nos deixou depois de ter Sophie. Ela disse que isso não era o que ela queria, seus sonhos não envolviam estabelecer-se com uma família enquanto ela era tão jovem".

Os meus originalmente também não, mas eu não teria desistido de Leo para o mundo. Eu não conseguia entender como alguém poderia deixar Ethan, ou Sophie, ou até mesmo Edward dessa maneira. Ele estava olhando para mim com expectativa. Eu suspirei. Minha história não era muito melhor. "Eu não sei nem quem é o pai de Leo." Eu odiava dizer isso às pessoas. Elas sempre me julgavam por isso. Eu não acho que ele sequer acreditou em mim quando comecei, mas quando eu não sorri nem nada, ele percebeu que eu não estava brincando e eu poderia dizer que ele tinha dúvidas. "Isso é tudo o que você terá agora".

"Ótimo." Ele se levantou. "Você não me deixa escolha".

"O que você-" Eu me encontrei sendo jogada sobre seu ombro. "Cullen! Coloque-me no chão." Ele o fez. Ele me jogou para o pula-pula.

"Montinho!" Ethan gritou antes de mergulhar em cima de mim. Consegui rodá-lo mais e comecei a fazer cócegas nele, mas Edward veio em seu socorro fazendo a mesma coisa comigo.

Leo saltou sobre suas costas, "Eu o peguei, mamãe!"

"Eu não penso assim." Edward riu, fazendo a mesma coisa com Leo que eu fiz para Ethan. Bem, eu não poderia deixar meu filho pendurado, então eu mergulhei em Edward. Era um ciclo interminável dos Cullen contra os Swan até que as crianças se viraram contra nós dois. Felizmente para mim, os meninos formaram uma dupla contra Edward, então eu acabei voltando para baixo até Sophie.

"Você quer se esgueirar para dentro e comer um bolinho?" Eu perguntei. Ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. Nós conseguimos escapar enquanto os meninos estavam distraídos.

"Traidora!" Edward gritou enquanto eu caminhava de mãos dadas com sua filha para a casa.

Eu apenas sorri e entrei. Isso é o que ele tem por brincar comigo.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_O que acharam? Eu dou muita risada com essas crianças e essa Bella, ela é completamente pirada! O melhor foi "Mamãe Urso" e "Cachinhos Dourados"... kkk_

_Deixem reviews e posto outro cap. na terça-feira!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

**Edward**

As seletivas de futebol Pee Wee***** eram sempre um grande acontecimento na minha vida. Emmett, Jasper e eu jogamos quando éramos crianças e agora temos usado a Cullen Construções para patrocinar uma equipe. Emmett era o treinador, mas ele sempre conseguia amarrar Jasper e eu para ajudar, de uma forma ou de outra. Alice e Rosalie sempre desenhavam o uniforme, enquanto Carlisle e Esme forneciam os lanches para jogos e treinos. Assim que Ethan era grande o suficiente, ele se juntou ao campeonato e se tornou tão fanático como qualquer um de nós. Eu não acho que poderia ficar melhor.

_*__Pee Wee Futebol__: é um termo as vezes usado para descrever ligas de futebol juvenil._

Eu estava errado.

Eu observei quando Bella caminhou até Emmett com Sophie montada em suas costas. "Com licença, grandão".

Ele virou-se com seu sorriso barato favorito, "Sim, Srta. Swan?"

"Eu sou nova nesta coisa toda de Mãe do Esporte, mas aquele menino acabou de bater no meu filho. Agora, já que sua adorável mãe comemora como um demônio, está tudo bem se eu resolver com ela para manter as coisas regulares?" Ela perguntou casualmente.

"Inferno, sim." Ele respondeu.

Bella acenou com a cabeça. "Segure sua sobrinha por um segundo."

Uh oh. Corri na direção deles para detê-la, mas Emmett agarrou o meu ombro. "Cara! Ela vai enfrentar Jane A Dor! Se você fizer um movimento para parar com isso, eu vou chutar o seu traseiro." Não era que eu não achasse que ela poderia cuidar de si mesma, eu só tinha essa necessidade irracional de protegê-la.

"Você disse uma palavra ruim." Sophie disse.

"Você deve a ela um dólar." Eu disse. Ele olhou para mim como se eu estivesse ferrado. "Culpe Swan. Ela dá a eles um dólar cada vez que ela comete um deslize. Agora eles esperam isso de todos." Eu dei de ombros.

"Bem, inferno, Sophie, aqui está uma nota de vinte para o dia." Ele respondeu, puxando a nota do seu bolso.

Ela beijou sua bochecha. "Obrigada, Tio Em".

Nós dois assistimos quando Bella andou casualmente através do campo. Jane estava de pé do lado de fora aplaudindo toda vez que o diabo do seu filho colidia com um dos meninos menores. Ela era mesmo mal-intencionada o suficiente para rir se uma das pobres crianças chorasse. Senti-me sorrindo de antecipação. De repente, Bella correu em sua direção, batendo na mulher com tanta força que ambas aterrissaram no chão. "Comemore sobre isso, vadia".

Tenho certeza que ela teria conseguido mais aplausos se todos não estivessem em choque. Bem, todos exceto Emmett. "Yeah! É sobre isso o que eu estou falando, baby!" Alguns dos outros aderiram em seguida, inclusive eu. Quando Bella percebeu que todo mundo estava olhando para ela, um belo blush espalhou em seu rosto e ela deslizou para longe da multidão.

Encontrei-a inclinada contra sua picape no estacionamento, cobrindo o rosto. "Pensando sobre a tentativa de entrar para o time, Swan?"

Ela gemeu e olhou para mim. "Seu idiota. Por que você não me parou?"

"Desculpe. Emmett queria ver o show." Eu ri.

"Ugh. É só que eu sou muito protetora com o meu filho, e eu não poderia muito bem bater no merdinha que estava sendo cruel com ele, então eu escolhi a próxima melhor coisa. Agora, além de ser rotulada como uma seqüestradora, serei conhecida como a fera. Minha pobre criança nunca será capaz de ter mais amigos porque, quem deixaria seus filhos ficarem na casa de uma psicopata?" Ela cobriu o rosto novamente.

Eu queria dizer algo para consolá-la. Eu tinha muitas opções. Por exemplo, ela era uma grande mãe, que qualquer criança teria a sorte de ter. Meus filhos não parecem poder ter o bastante dela, e eu confio nela com eles todos os dias. Quando saí, Leo estava se gabando para os outros meninos que Bella era sua mãe. Eu poderia ter dito qualquer coisa dessas. "Bella, a Fera tem um belo ringue para ela".

"Cullen." Ela resmungou, mas eu tenho certeza que ela estava lutando contra um sorriso.

"Uh, oh. Você não vai me atacar agora, vai?" Eu continuei, sorrindo como um idiota.

"Não." Ela respondeu. "A mãe era mais do meu tamanho. Eu apenas me machucaria correndo para você." Maldição. Eu realmente não teria me importado. "É melhor eu voltar lá e torcer pelos nossos meninos".

"Esse é o espírito, Swan." Eu deu um tapa na bunda dela e corri disso. Eu sabia que não me livraria com isso. Eu podia ouvi-la vindo depois de mim, então eu abrandei para que ela pudesse alcançar. Quando ela fez, me deu um soco no braço. "Ei! Sinto muito. Eu tinha que fazê-lo. É tudo parte do jogo".

Ela olhou para mim, mas eu apenas atirei a ela um sorriso encantador em resposta. Conseguir irritar essa mulher era um dos meus novos passatempos favoritos. "Você não tem algum trabalho a fazer?" Ela perguntou.

Infelizmente, eu tinha. Eu deveria estar ajudando Emmett a conferir os jogadores. "Eu realmente tenho." Respondi com um suspiro. "Eu tenho que garantir que os nossos meninos acabem na mesma equipe, ou Ethan pode muito bem sair".

"Ele pode vir ficar comigo." Ela ofereceu.

"Como meu filho, não é?" Eu perguntei.

"É claro." Ela sorriu. "Ele é a versão simpática de você".

Eu me encolhi e coloquei minha mão sobre meu coração. "Isso dói, Swan. Você é, sem dúvida, a pior melhor amiga na história das melhores amizades".

"Sim, sim. Vá trabalhar, Cullen." Ela estapeou minha bunda, me surpreendendo e fazendo-me saltar. "Tudo parte do jogo." Ela cantou antes de correr até a arquibancada. Eu mencionei que eu amo futebol?

"Bom para o time que você voltou aqui." Jasper disse quando passei por ele.

"Desculpe." Eu sorri, pegando a prancheta dele. Comecei a assistir as crianças enquanto elas participavam dos treinos de passar e receber. Nós tínhamos equipes suficientes para que todos jogassem. Não era uma questão de fazer a equipe. Era de qual equipe, e a Cullen Construções sempre tinha a melhor.

Uma hora mais tarde, todos os treinadores saíram para fazer suas escolhas. Jasper foi com Emmett para se certificar de que ele manteria a calma. Ele poderia ser muito apaixonado sobre suas escolhas. Dirigi-me para as arquibancadas e sentei ao lado de Rosalie, que estava assistindo Sophie entreter o pequeno Nathaniel em um cobertor na frente dela. "Obrigado por manter um olho nela. Ela tirou vinte dólares do seu marido mais cedo".

"Ele é um brincalhão." Ela riu. "Eu estava assistindo os meninos. Ethan é natural como sempre. Ninguém pode tocar a velocidade daquele menino. Seu amigo Leo não gosta realmente de enfrentar as outras crianças no início, mas depois que ele viu sua mãe fazer isso, ele estava levando-os para baixo a torto e a direito".

"É claro que Ethan é natural. Tal pai, tal filho." Eu provoquei. "Ou eu acho que, no caso de Leo, é como tal mãe, tal filho. Onde está Bella, afinal?" Olhei ao redor, mas não a vi.

"Ela recebeu um telefonema, então ela saiu logo antes de chamarem os técnicos de volta. Ela parecia um pouco preocupada. Espero que esteja tudo bem." Rosalie disse sinceramente.

"Eu vou ver como ela está." Eu me ofereci, saindo para encontrá-la.

Ela estava de pé perto do carrinho de concessão de costas para mim. "Não." Houve uma pausa. "Eu não me importo. Você me causou problemas demais." Ela tinha aquele tom sem-sentido. "Eu juro que se você aparecer aqui, eu vou tê-la presa." Ela resmungou e desligou.

"Está tudo bem?" Eu perguntei, assustando-a um pouco, então ela virou para mim.

"Sim." Ela sorriu. "As seletivas acabaram? Eu não perdi nada, perdi?"

Eu queria saber com quem ela esteve falando, mas achei que seria indelicado perguntar. "Eles acabaram de terminar, mas você não perdeu nada. Os técnicos estão fazendo suas escolhas. Eu nunca participo dessa parte. Fico muito de cabeça quente se alguém tenta roubar o meu filho. Os treinadores Pee Wee podem ser bastardos coniventes, deixe-me dizer a você." Eu ofereci meu braço, "Vamos?"

Ela me olhou como se eu fosse louco. "Você vai me acompanhar? Estamos indo para as eliminatórias de futebol, não para o baile".

"Apenas venha aqui, mulher." Eu disse, agarrando seu braço e puxando-a comigo.

Não demorou muito para que as escolhas fossem feitas. Juntei-me a Emmett e Jasper para fazer os anúncios. Emmett chamou os nomes em ordem alfabética. Ethan tinha um sorriso feliz no rosto quando Bella e Rosalie torceram por ele. Ele correu e me deu um sinal de jóia. Havia muitos poucos nomes antes que ele chegasse à letra S. Ethan estava cruzando os dedos. "Swan!" Leo sorriu e correu para se juntar a nós.

"Bem-vindo à equipe de Esportes." Eu disse a ele, despenteando seus cabelos.

"Obrigado, Edward." Ele sorriu.

Uma vez que todos os nossos jogadores foram chamados, nós fomos para o lado para discutir horários e tal com os meninos e seus pais. Então, nós fomos capazes de encerrar o dia.

Olhei para onde Ethan estava com Bella e Leo. Ela estava em seu celular novamente, mas desta vez ela parecia muito feliz. "Ok, espere. Aqui está ele." Ela entregou a Leo. "É o vovô Charlie".

Ele pegou o telefone feliz. "Vô! Eu estou na equipe com o meu amigo Ethan. Seu pai e tios são os treinadores." Houve uma pausa. "Sim, senhor. Ele é dono de uma empresa que constrói coisas." Bella franziu o cenho. "Ela diz que não gosta dele, mas acho que ela gosta. Você sabe como ela é." Eu sorri e Bella pegou o telefone dele.

"Pai, Leo terá que falar com você depois." Ela revirou os olhos. "Você não é divertido, velhote... Também te amo. Tchau." Ela colocou o telefone na bolsa. "Vamos, garoto. Nós temos coisas a fazer." Ela envolveu seu braço em volta do pescoço de Leo e puxou-o com ela. "Tchau, Cullens".

"Tchau!" Jasper, Emmett e Ethan responderam em coro.

Eu sorri. "Você gosta de mim!" Ela apenas balançou a cabeça e continuou andando.

Um borrão rosa caiu em minhas pernas. Eu olhei para baixo para encontrar Sophie sorrindo para mim. "Estou com fome, papai".

Abaixei-me e a peguei. "Então eu acho que tenho que alimentá-la. Acho que é a vez de Ethan escolher." Ela assentiu, então nós dois olhamos para Ethan.

"Tacos?" Ele perguntou esperançosamente.

"Comida Mexicana será." Eu concordei.

Emmett tinha um olhar melancólico em seu rosto. "Oh, homem. Eu quero tacos." Ele olhou para sua esposa no meio da multidão. "Rose! Vamos. Vamos comer comida mexicana. Sophie está pagando!"

No caminho para o restaurante, liguei para Bella para ver se ela e Leo queriam se juntar a nós, mas ninguém respondeu. Tentei não me preocupar. Os dois poderiam estar fazendo alguma coisa, ou ela pode estar ignorando-me por maldade. Meu celular vibrou quando puxei para o estacionamento. Eu tinha uma mensagem de texto.

_Deix__e-me sozinha. Estou ocupada._

Eu sorri e coloquei meu telefone longe. Perguntei-me o que ela estava fazendo até mais tarde.

Emmett já tinha pedido uma porção de queijo na tábua para comer com os chips e salsa. Ele agarrou Sophie e estabeleceu-a em seu colo, tentando convencê-la que os chips eram melhores mergulhados em ambos. Ela era inflexível em sua crença de que apenas o queijo era melhor.

"Alguém tem um aniversário chegando." Eu disse para Ethan. "O que você quer fazer este ano?"

"Eu quero ir acampar!" Obviamente ele tinha pensado nisso antes. "Você acha que Bella vai deixar Leo vir?"

"Eu vou ter a certeza de perguntar a ela." Eu prometi. Leo era um pouco travesso, mas ele era um bom garoto. Eu sabia que seria divertido ter os dois acampando à beira do lago. É claro que meu pai, Jasper e Emmett acabariam indo também. Eles não podiam resistir a um pequeno tempo de ligação do sexo masculino.

Ethan pareceu pensativo por um momento. "Talvez Bella deva ficar com Sophie, no entanto, assim ela não vai ficar sozinha".

Eu ri. "Nós não deixaríamos Sophie sozinha, louco. Sua avó provavelmente vai querer ficar com ela".

"Não Sophie, pai." Ele suspirou. "Bella. Se levarmos Leo conosco, quem vai ficar com ela?" Meu filho era mais esperto do que eu agora. Quando isso aconteceu?

"Por que você não faz a sugestão para Bella, então? Tenho certeza que ela ficaria feliz em saber que você estava pensando nela." Eu não podia deixar de me orgulhar dele. Eu criei um bom garoto.

"Talvez você devesse fazer isso, então." Ethan sugeriu. "Dessa forma ela vai gostar mais de você."

Anote isso. Eu criei um espertinho. Rosalie deu um chute nisso. "Oh, querido, vai demorar muito mais do que eu receio".

"Hey!" Emmett interrompeu. "Ela pode não gostar dele, mas ela gosta de não gostar dele, então, de uma forma ela gosta dele porque ela não gosta".

"Isso faz sentido na sua cabeça?" Rosalie perguntou, oferecendo para Nate um biscoito de dentição.

"Não." Ele respondeu. "Eu apenas pensei que seria divertido dizer."

Depois do jantar, eu parei e comprei um sorvete para as crianças a caminho de casa. Pensei em ligar para Bella novamente, mas eu não conseguia pensar em uma razão plausível. Eu poderia ter perguntado sobre a viagem para acampar, mas tínhamos decidido que Ethan faria isso.

Subi para a sala de brinquedos onde Sophie estava colorindo e Ethan estava construindo coisas com Lego. Sentei no chão entre eles e brinquei com Ethan. Eu poderia construir casas reais no meu sono, mas o seu brinquedo fortaleza fez o meu parecer como uma cabana. Ele alegou que eu precisava praticar. Eu tive que segurá-lo e fazer cócegas nele por isso.

Eu estava exatamente prestes a colocá-los na cama quando meu telefone tocou. O nome de Jasper estava no identificador de chamadas. "Olá?"

_"Está vindo!"_

Mas que diabos? "O que está vindo?" Eu perguntei.

_"O bebê! Nós estamos no nosso caminho para o hospital!"_

Ouvi Alice gritando no fundo. "Eu vejo vocês lá." Desliguei e corri os dedos pelo meu cabelo. Eu não podia levar as crianças para o hospital tão tarde e não havia nenhuma maneira que eu não poderia ir. Jasper e Emmett estavam lá para o nascimento tanto de Ethan como de Sophie, e Jasper e eu estávamos lá para o de Nathaniel. Eu sorri e liguei para a primeira pessoa que surgiu na minha cabeça.

_"Eu não te disse __para me deixar em paz?"_

"Sim." Eu sorri. "Mas eu preciso de sua ajuda. Alice está tendo o bebê, então eu preciso ir para o hospital. Existe uma maneira que você pode encontrar em seu coração para ficar com Ethan e Sophie para mim?" Eu já estava arrumando suas mochilas para passar a noite enquanto falávamos.

_"__Tanya está ocupada, ou algo assim?"_

"Muito engraçado." Eu respondi. "Eu não sei quanto tempo vou ficar fora, então está tudo bem se eles tiverem que passar a noite?"

_"Você sabe que __está. Estou surpresa que você simplesmente não apareceu. __Nos vemos em breve"._

Ela desligou exatamente quando terminei de arrumar as coisas. "O que está acontecendo, pai?" Ethan perguntou, entrando com seu pijama. Sophie estava de pé ao lado dele segurando um cão de pelúcia.

"Tia Alice está tendo o bebê, então eu tenho que ir ao hospital. Você e Sophie ficarão com Bella." Eu respondi, pegando Sophie e conduzindo-os até a porta. Ambos sorriram com a notícia.

Foi Leo que abriu a porta quando chegamos lá. Ele e Ethan correram para cima diretamente para o quarto dele, então eu entrei com Sophie. Sorri quando Bella chegou virando a esquina vestindo um par de calças largas e uma camiseta. "Oi, querida".

Ela revirou os olhos e levou Sophie de mim. "Eu deveria apenas fazer-lhe uma chave, já que você está muito aqui".

"Você sabe que você gosta disso." Eu provoquei, entregando-lhe as mochilas que arrumei para eles. "Muito obrigado por fazer isso. Eu prometo recompensá-la".

"Não se preocupe com isso." Ela disse, acenando-me. "Não é como se fosse uma inconveniência, ou qualquer outra coisa. É melhor você sair daqui. Prometo mantê-los vivos e felizes, mas se você pegá-los de volta descoloridos, ou tatuados, eu não quero nenhuma reclamação".

"Isso é tudo que peço." Inclinei-me e beijei a testa de Sophie, e antes que eu pudesse me convencer a não fazer, beijei a bochecha de Bella. Então eu me virei e fui para o carro antes que ela pudesse andar comigo.

Quando cheguei ao hospital, encontrei meus pais com Emmett e Rose na sala de espera. Jasper estava na sala de parto com Alice. "Como estão as coisas?"

"Perfeitamente." Esme sorriu. "Jasper estava tão fofo. Ele estava correndo como um louco. Ele é normalmente o mais calmo dos meus meninos".

"Onde estão meus outros netos esta noite?" Carlisle perguntou com conhecimento de causa.

"Bella." Eu respondi, não sendo capaz de evitar o sorriso no meu rosto.

"Eu gosto dela." Rosalie disse. Todo mundo olhava para ela em estado de choque. "O quê?" Ela perguntou, ofendida. "Eu gosto de algumas pessoas, vocês sabem. Se algum dia eu precisasse de um parceiro no crime, ela seria a primeira pessoa que eu chamaria".

Estávamos apenas na sala de espera por cerca de uma hora quando Jasper estourou para dentro. "É um menino!" Todos nós sabíamos que seria, mas ainda assim foi emocionante ouvir. Fomos autorizados a ver Alice então. Foi a primeira vez que eu a vi em alguma coisa sem grife, mas ela ainda estava linda segurando o pequeno pacote.

"Conheçam Landon Jasper Cullen." Ela disse calmamente.

Nós nos revezamos segurando-o. "Vocês dois fizeram um bom trabalho, irmão." Eu disse para Jasper. Eu nunca o tinha visto mais orgulhoso.

Olhei para meu relógio no caminho para o meu carro. Era quase meia-noite. Eu não sabia se Bella estaria acordada, ou não, então eu mandei-lhe uma mensagem de texto.

_É um menino. Landon Jasper._

Poucos minutos depois, meu telefone tocou. "Olá?"

_"Hey. Como está Alice?"_

Eu sorri, "Ela está ótima. Ela e o bebê estão saudáveis. Como estão as crianças? Eles não estão lhe causando nenhum problema, estão?"

_"Não__. Eu deixaria você falar com eles, mas eles desmaiaram"._

Vendo como ela estava sussurrando eu imaginei que ela estava na sala com eles. "Que horas você quer que eu vá buscá-los de manhã?" Houve uma longa pausa. "Bella?"

_"Por que você não pára __em sua casa, pega algumas roupas e vem pra cá? Você pode deixar as crianças aqui enquanto você vai trabalhar, mas eu prefiro não dormir aqui com eles sozinha"._

Eu acho que meu coração acelerou como uma garota romântica como isso soou. Ela queria que eu fosse passar a noite. "Aqui onde?" Eu perguntei.

_"Eles convenceram-me a dormir na casa da árvore. Leo e eu termin__amos hoje. Este é um bairro muito calmo, mas com porcas como Tanya à solta, eu me sentiria mais segura com outro adulto aqui"._

Eu ri. "Eu estarei aí logo".

Eu dirigi como um louco para chegar à minha casa. Tomei banho e me preparei para dormir. Então peguei tudo o que eu precisaria para trabalhar no dia seguinte antes de ir para a casa de Bella. Ela deixou uma chave escondida na frente para eu entrar, então eu deslizi para dentro e tranquei a porta atrás de mim. Coloquei minha mochila na mesa e fui para fora.

Havia luz suficiente para ver, graças à lua e luzes de segurança do bairro. Subi a escada para a casa da árvore com cuidado. Parecia bastante resistente. Fiquei impressionado. Quando eu espiei para dentro, eu encontrei todos os quatro dormindo. Bella estava contra uma parede com Sophie aconchegada em seu lado. Leo estava no meio deitado em suas costas com Ethan deitado de bruços ao lado dele. Eu sorri e empurrei-me para dentro do espaço entre Ethan e a outra parede.

"Cullen?" Bella sussurrou.

"Vá dormir, Swan. Eu vou protegê-la dos seus vizinhos loucos." Eu provoquei baixinho.

"Boa noite, imbecil." Ela bocejou.

Eu sorri. "Doces sonhos, Bella." Eu sabia que dormir em uma casa da árvore não seria confortável. Eu estaria dolorido no dia seguinte... mas valia a pena.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_O que acharam? Quem será que era no telefone com a Bella? _

_Próximo cap. na quinta-feira, então... deixem reviews!_

_Ah, comecei a postar uma nova fic hj, **Our Last Summer**, leiam, vale a pena...  
_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

**Bella**

Ouch. Sério, eu tenho que aprender a dizer não, mas isso estava ficando impossível. Todos os três monstrinhos fazendo beicinho com seus lábios e piscando aqueles inocentes olhos, e eu cedi mais rápido do que um homem gordo em um buffet. Sem ofensa para homens gordos. Eles são muito abraçáveis. Estou bastante certa que dormir na casa da árvore foi idéia dos meninos, ainda que eles tenham feito Sophie pedir a mim. Com aquela voz doce, eles sabiam que eu não seria capaz de resistir. Eu teria que encontrar algum tipo de mecanismo de defesa para o futuro.

Eu não queria abrir meus olhos, mas aqueles malditos pássaros gorjeando felizes estavam tornando impossível que eu voltasse a dormir. "Aves estúpidas." Eu resmunguei. Senti algo se mover ao meu lado. Lentamente, me abaixei com a minha mão e senti um pequeno corpo quente. Era pequeno demais para ser Leo, ou Ethan, então tinha quer ser Sophie. Meu toque fez com que ela se aconchegasse mais em mim.

O som da porta dos fundos se abrindo e fechando obrigou-me a abrir meus olhos. "Bom dia, Bella." Ethan sussurrou quando voltou para a casa da árvore. Eu sorri em resposta. Leo estava esparramado ao lado dele, ainda dormindo pacificamente.

"Ei, Bela Adormecida." Edward disse. Ele estava carregando uma bandeja de muffins, dois cafés e algumas caixas de suco. Notei que ele já estava vestido para o trabalho.

"É melhor você estar falando com uma das crianças." Eu respondi meio grogue. As manhãs e eu não éramos melhores amigas. Eu me forcei a sentar, reajustando uma Sophie ainda dormindo para que sua cabeça ficasse no meu colo.

"Não.. Desculpe." Ele respondeu. "Ethan é o único acordado. Eu duvido que ele gostaria que eu o chamasse assim." Edward sorriu. Ele entregou-me um café. "Eu tenho que ir trabalhar em breve. Vou deixar algum dinheiro no caso de você precisar comprar alguma coisa para as crianças".

Balancei minha cabeça, tomando um gole do café. "Se eu comprar alguma coisa para eles será porque eu quero. Você não tem que pagar por isso".

Ele enfiou um canudo em uma das caixas do suco antes de entregar a Ethan. "Você tem que me deixar fazer alguma coisa. Eu não posso simplesmente permitir que você fique com meus filhos sem pagar nada".

"Você pode ajudar Leo com os treinos de futebol." Eu ofereci. Eu peguei um dos muffins quentes e agitei-o na frente do nariz de Leo. Ele cantarolou e abriu os olhos.

"Negócio fechado." Edward riu. "Mas eu vou comprar o uniforme dele também. É justo".

Leo sentou-se e gemeu, estendendo os braços para fora com um muffin na mão agora. "Menino, que noite."

"Tudo bem." Eu concordei. "Obrigada pelo café da manhã, a propósito".

"De nada." Ele sorriu antes de se sentar e morder seu próprio muffin.

Ethan se arrastou até mim e bateu levemente no nariz de sua irmãzinha. "Sophie." Ele cantou baixinho.

"Shh." Ela sussurrou. "Sophie está dormindo".

"Eu vou comer seu muffin." Ele avisou brincando.

"Não." Ela lamentou, mas com um sorriso no rosto.

"Então é melhor você acordar." Ele respondeu sorrindo. Ele era um bom irmão mais velho. Sophie suspirou e abriu os olhos.

Nós cinco tomamos o café da manhã juntos antes que as crianças entrassem para assistir desenhos animados. Edward me ajudou a trazer todos os travesseiros e cobertores para dentro. "É melhor eu ir andando. Quanto mais cedo eu entrar, mais cedo eu posso ir embora." Ele me disse, pegando suas chaves. Eu o segui até a porta para vê-lo sair. "E eu estou adicionando mais uma coisa para o nosso negócio." Eu fiz uma careta. O que mais ele poderia querer? "Uma vez por semana todas as crianças ficarão com meus pais. Isso significa que você e eu estaremos presos saindo um com o outro".

"Você está me convidando para sair, Cullen?" Eu perguntei sem rodeios.

"Claro que não, Swan." Ele disse com aquele maldito sorriso torto. "Nós apenas estaremos saindo como amigos e se acabarmos na cama juntos depois, que assim seja".

"Eu não distribuo favores sexuais no primeiro encontro." Eu respondi, dobrando meus braços.

Edward bufou impacientemente. "Vou levá-la em mais de um, gênio." Ele rapidamente olhou para o seu relógio. "Eu tenho que trabalhar." Ele beijou minha bochecha. "Vejo você à noite".

Essa foi a segunda vez que o homem tinha me beijado. Eu fechei a porta e toquei minha bochecha. Eu não tinha certeza de como eu me sentia a respeito. Eu não estava acostumada a ter alguém me tratando tão... bem. Havia realmente apenas dois homens que eu já tinha deixado entrar em minha vida no passado, Charlie e Felix. Meu pai e eu éramos muito próximos, mas nenhum de nós era muito carinhoso. Nós nos abraçamos quando necessário, e é isso. Felix me tratava como um dos caras. Se não fosse por ele, eu não teria sido capaz de enfrentar aquele diabo de mulher tão facilmente.

Agora havia Jacob e Edward. Jacob era um grande amigo. Ele sempre parecia estar de bom humor e era o melhor vizinho que uma mulher solteira poderia pedir. Eu sabia que se eu precisasse de alguma coisa ele estaria lá em um segundo. Edward era... bem, agora ele era uma parte da minha vida cotidiana. Ele estava constantemente aparecendo a cada esquina quer eu pedisse a ele para estar lá ou não. Depois de um pouco de pensamento, eu decidi que realmente gostava de tê-lo por perto... mas eu não diria isso a ele.

Eu tenho os três pequeninos vestidos e dirigimos para a cidade. "O que estamos comprando, mãe?" Leo perguntou quando caminhamos através da loja de ferragens.

"Eu me sinto com vontade de bagunçar hoje, então vamos pintar a sala de jogos." Joguei três conjuntos de macacões do tamanho de criança no carrinho. Então encontrei um par para mim e os chapéus para combinar.

"Você está deixando-nos ajudar?" Ethan perguntou.

"Não é divertido bagunçar sozinha." Sorri. Enquanto eu agarrei rolos e pincéis e tudo o mais que precisava, Leo e Ethan escolheram a cor da pintura. Demorou quase uma hora para pegar tudo porque os meninos estavam muito indecisos. Eles finalmente decidiram em um tom claro de laranja e nós pegamos alguns adesivos de parede para colocar mais tarde.

Antes de ir para casa, parei no restaurante para almoçarmos. Sophie e eu nos sentamos em frente a Ethan e Leo em uma cabine. Uma jovem mulher patinou para anotar nosso pedido. "Seus filhos são adoráveis." Ela emocionou-se.

"Oh." Eu comecei, mas parei quando vi Ethan olhar para baixo com tristeza. "Obrigada. Eu também penso assim." Ele levantou a cabeça e sorriu, então eu pisquei para ele. Eu sabia como era ter apenas um pai. Renée deixou Charlie e eu quando eu tinha em torno da idade de Sophie, mas pelo menos eu tinha que vê-la de vez em quando. Eu não sei muito sobre o relacionamento de Ethan e Sophie com sua mãe, mas fui levada a acreditar que ela estava fora de cogitação para o bem.

Quando finalmente chegamos em casa, as crianças rapidamente colocaram seus macacões. Eu tive que enrolar um pouco o de Sophie, mas todos os três ficaram malditamente fofos. Cobrimos o chão com plástico e eu prendi tudo enquanto os meninos abriram a tinta. Eu sabia que estava pedindo para ter problemas, mas eu não podia encontrar forças em mim para me importar.

Leo e Ethan estavam tendo uma explosão. Eles foram cobertos com tinta, é claro, mas pelo menos eles tiveram a maioria dela nas paredes. Surpreendentemente eles estavam fazendo um trabalho muito excepcional, uma vez que que lembrei-os para suavizar qualquer falha. Sophie estava sentada em meus ombros para alcançar as partes altas. Ela estava pingando tinta em toda ela e meu chapéu. Eu sabia que demoraria uma eternidade para conseguir tirar toda a tinta da sua pele, mas pelo menos eles estavam se divertindo.

"Acho que é melhor terminarmos por hoje." Eu anunciei algumas horas mais tarde. Virei-me para encontrar as crianças deitadas sobre o plástico e pintando desenhos nos macacões uns dos outros. Não é à toa que tinha levado tanto tempo. A minha ajuda havia me abandonado.

"Eu pareço um Oompa Loompa*****." Disse Ethan, tendo suas mãos laranja.

_*__Oompa Loompa__: são os pigmeus que trabalhavam na fábrica no filme "A Fantástica Fábrica de Chocolate"._

Eu ri porque era verdade. "Tirem os macacões e tentem limpar a tinta que puderem. Eu vou levá-los para fora e dar um banho de mangueira." Eu estava agradecida que Edward tinha bom senso suficiente para enviar mais do que um par de roupas para o dia. Eu segui atrás deles pela casa com um pano molhado no caso de eles pingarem. Manchas laranja não ficariam muito boas no meu piso de madeira.

As crianças tiveram tanta diversão se limpando quanto tiveram na pintura. Ethan me informou que ele e Sophie nunca tomaram um banho no quintal antes. Eu tinha sabão em todo o lugar.

"O que você está fazendo para nossos filhos?" Eu gelei ao ouvir a familiar voz de veludo. Esqueci que tinha dado a ele uma chave.

"Ela está nos lavando com mangueira!" Disse Sophie.

Virei-me e sorri. "Realmente, Cullen, como você pode deixar seus filhos passarem pela vida sem nunca tomar um banho no quintal? Isso é inconcebível".

"Eles estão laranja." Ele respondeu. "Eu acho que você não estava mentindo sobre aquela advertência na noite passada".

"Não." Eu disse, balançando a cabeça. "Pintamos a sala de jogos. Agora, pegue um sabonete e me ajude aqui".

Ele arregaçou as mangas e começou a trabalhar. Ethan e Leo acharam engraçado quando ele esfregou suas cabeças como se fossem seus animais de estimação, ou algo assim. Peguei uma toalha e embrulhei Sophie nela. Em seguida, os meninos vieram com seus dentes batendo, então eu ajudei-os a se enrolarem também. Edward decidiu que prepararia o jantar enquanto todos nós vestíamos roupas secas.

Quando voltei para a cozinha, ouvi Ethan contando a Edward sobre o seu dia. "Bella colocou Sophie sobre seus ombros para chegar ao topo. É assim que ela conseguiu pintar toda ela. Você tem que vir olhar para isso, pai. Bella disse que Leo e eu fizemos realmente um bom trabalho".

A campainha me impediu de espionar. Eu estava cheia de pavor pensando em qual vizinho eu teria que enfrentar. Esperemos que Tanya não tenha visto o carro de Edward e decidido convidar-se. Abri a porta para encontrar um furioso Jacob Black de uniforme. "Ei." Eu disse preocupada. Eu nunca o tinha visto tão irritado antes. "O que há de errado?"

"Eu peguei alguém se infiltrando em torno da sua casa. Alegaram conhecê-la." Ele respondeu, estendendo a mão e puxando o crimonoso para a vista. "Parece familiar?" Eu sabia exatamente quem era.

"Eu disse que mandaria prendê-la se você aparecesse aqui." Aparentemente, a minha ameaça caiu em ouvidos surdos.

"É bom ver você também, Sissy." A adolescente respondeu com um sorriso afetado.

"_Sissy?_" Eu pulei quando tanto Jacob como Edward responderam. Eu não sabia que Edward estava atrás de mim.

Leo veio amarrando pelos degraus. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando viu quem estava na porta. "AH! Tia Nessie!"

"Leonardo!" Ela gritou de volta, imitando seu tom animado. "Eu abraçaria você, mas este bom policial sentiu a necessidade de me algemar. Uma ajudinha aqui, Bella?"

"Jake, você pode deixá-la ir. Esta," fiz uma pausa, tentando pensar na palavra certa, "jovem moça singular é minha irmãzinha, Renesmee 'Nessie' Dwyer. Nossa mãe estava nitidamente elevada em analgésicos quando deu o nome a ela".

Ela sorriu. "Não são todos que podem ter nomes tão chiques como Isabella".

"_Isabella?_" A dupla masculina respondeu ao mesmo tempo novamente. Isso estava ficando um pouco assustador.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Ness? Você não deveria estar na reabilitação?" Eu perguntei. Com mamãe e Phil na estrada o tempo todo, Nessie tinha adquirido alguns hábitos ruins. A menina era problema no seu melhor.

"Estou limpa." Ela anunciou presunçosamente enquanto Jacob relutantemente tirava as algemas dela. Perguntei-me o que ela fez para irritá-lo tanto. "Eu só preciso de um lugar para ficar por alguns dias antes que eu possa mudar para os dormitórios. Vou para o Estado."

Eu gemi. Eu amava minha irmã, mas ela estava andando no trem maluco e sempre pegando novos passageiros ao longo do caminho. "Aqui estão as regras. Nada de fumar, nada de beber e nada de falar palavrões na frente das crianças, a menos que você queira perder todo seu dinheiro. Se formos presos por algumas das suas idéias brilhantes, você tem que sentar ao lado da mulher macho da próxima vez ".

Nessie parecia confusa. "Crianças? Você fez outro enquanto eu estava na reabilitação? E quem é o homem-doce que não consegue se decidir entre olhar para mim, ou sua bunda?"

Edward deu um passo adiante em seguida. "Eu sou Edward Cullen. Sua irmã seqüestra meus filhos ao longo do tempo." Ele sorriu, sacudindo a mão dela.

Ele estava examinando minha bunda?

"Ela sempre teve formas estranhas de conhecer homens." Nessie respondeu.

Engoli em seco, "Sua pequena-"

"Oh, realmente," Edward entrou. "Bem, eu estava simplesmente fazendo o jantar. Por que você não entra e pode me contaar tudo sobre isso?" Eu estava prestes a dar um tapa nele. "Há bastante se quiser se juntar a nós, Jake. Estou fazendo omeletes".

"Eu acho que tive o suficiente para um dia, obrigado." Jacob disse, olhando para a minha irmã. Eu realmente tinha que descobrir o que ela fez com ele.

"Por que está tão irritado?" Nessie perguntou, em vez disso. "Eu sou a única que teve a bunda perseguida ao redor do quarteirão porque você se recusou a acreditar que eu não era uma criminosa".

Juro que vapor atirava para fora de suas orelhas. "Sua bunda estava no _meu_ carro que _você_ roubou!"

"Emprestei." Ela corrigiu suavemente.

"Isso é um não para a omelete?" Edward perguntou, claramente divertido com a situação.

"Leve a sua bunda para a cozinha." Eu respondi, claramente não tão divertida com a situação.

"'Irritado' é uma palavra ruim?" Leo perguntou. "Se for, eu já tenho cinco dólares".

Peguei Leo pelo ombro, virando-o e levando-o à cozinha, onde Ethan e Sophie estavam sentados pacientemente na mesa. Eu o deixei cair ao lado deles e meu rosto em minhas mãos. "Eu só estava brincando sobre os cinco dólares, mãe." Leo disse baixinho.

"Vem aqui." Eu respondi, puxando-o para um abraço. Então eu me virei para Ethan e Sophie. "Estou avisando desde agora. Minha irmã está aqui. Não façam nada que ela diz a vocês sem passar por mim primeiro".

"Jesus, Bella, você faz parecer que eu sou uma espécie de delinqüente." Disse Nessie. Ela se sentou em frente a nós. "Olá, crianças. Sou sua tia Nessie".

"Ness, estes são Ethan e Sophie. Eles são boas crianças e eu planejo garantir que eles continuem assim." Eu avisei. Renesmee tinha o poder de persuasão como uma arte, então eu sabia que as crianças estavam em perigo de serem danificadas. "E o que aconteceu com seu cabelo?" Costumava ser um pouco mais claro que o meu. Agora era muito escuro, mas com mechas loiras e vermelhas misturadas nele.

"Eu não conseguia decidir sobre a cor." Ela deu de ombros.

Aparentemente, Jacob decidiu não ficar porque Edward voltou sozinho. "Jake teve que voltar para a delegacia." Ele disse. Ele terminou as omeletes e eu o ajudei a estabelecê-las nos pratos de cada um. Quando nos viramos, Nessie estava lutando com Ethan em uma guerra de polegar. Ela trapaceou e usou sua outra mão para segurar o polegar dele para baixo.

"Hey!" Ele riu.

"O quê?" Ela respondeu. "Eu nunca prometi jogo limpo".

"Eu vou ter que ensiná-lo a lutar sujo se você vai jogar com ela." Eu me ofereci, estabelecendo um prato na frente dele.

O jantar correu melhor do que eu esperava. Edward tentou obter algumas informações de Nessie, mas ela não era aquela de derramar tudo de uma vez. Ela gostava de manter algumas coisas como possíveis ferramentas de negociação para o futuro. Ela gostou de contar a ele sobre algumas das coisas diferentes que fazíamos quando eu visitaria minha mãe durante o verão.

"Não é nenhuma surpresa que ela está seqüestrando crianças nos dias de hoje. Ela roubou o cachorro do nosso vizinho e segurou-o como refém até que o marido da mulher concordou em parar de cortar a grama da frente sem a camisa. Ela não ficou em apuros porque todos concordaram que foi feito para o bem da comunidade." Nessie explicou.

Edward estava comendo tudo. Prometi voltar contra ele passando tempo com seus irmãos mais tarde. Eu tinha certeza que Emmett ficaria feliz em me dizer tudo e qualquer coisa que Edward não ia querer que eu soubesse. Ele e os filhos tiveram que ir embora logo que o jantar tinha acabado. Ele iria levá-los ao hospital para conhecerem seu priminho antes que o horário de visitas terminasse. Ele nos convidou para ir junto, mas não havia nenhuma maneira que eu estava estabelecendo Nessie solta com os Cullen ainda, e eu não estava disposta a deixá-la em minha casa sozinha.

Leo foi para a cama não muito tempo depois que eles saíram. Tinha sido um dia longo, então eu não o culpei. O rapazinho estava cansado.

"Eu acredito que temos algumas coisas para resolver." Nessie me jogou um travesseiro. "Vamos levar isso para fora?"

"Nessie, eu não-" Um travesseiro na cara me calou. "Fora. Agora." Eu rosnei.

Os travesseiros não duraram muito tempo. Penas estavam voando por todo o meu quintal quando minha irmã se jogou em mim. Lutamos na grama como um casal de mulheres selvagens, mas foi há muito tempo. Eu finalmente consegui prendê-la ao chão. "Você pediu por isso." Eu estraguei uma framboesa na sua bochecha.

Ela gritou e lutou para eu libertá-la. "Bells! Ugh, você sabe que eu odeio isso!" Ela conseguiu me empurrar mais. "Quase tanto quanto você odeia isso." Ela colocou o dedo em sua boca antes de cutucá-lo no meu ouvido.

"Sua vadia!" Ela estava certa. Eu odiava isso com paixão.

Estávamos tão dentro da nossa pequena batalha que nenhuma de nós percebeu a viatura de polícia de Jake estacionando. "O que está acontecendo aqui?" Ele perguntou com autoridade, sua lanterna brilhando sobre nós.

"Bem, se não é o Policial Goodbody*****." Nessie sorriu.

_*__Goodbody__: basicamente, bom corpo._

"Recebi um telefonema sobre uma disputa doméstica na vizinhança." Ele respondeu, ignorando sua zombaria.

Já estava começando. Nessie não estava aqui um dia e eu já tinha policiais sendo chamados para mim. "Qual desses viados nos dedurou?" Eu perguntei.

Jacob balançou a cabeça. "Você sabe que eu não posso te dizer isso." Ele respondeu, mas apontou para a casa de Tanya ao mesmo tempo. _Tanya_. Eu deveria ter sabido.

"Obrigada, Jake. Terminamos isso lá dentro." Levantei-me e arranquei algumas penas dos meus cabelos.

"Boa noite, senhoritas." Ele voltou para o seu carro e foi embora.

"Quem mora lá?" Nessie perguntou, olhando para a casa de Tanya.

"O nome dela é Tanya. Eu acho que ela ainda está irritada sobre eu frustrar sua tentativa de entrar nas calças de Edward." Não é como se ela não tivesse muitas outras calças para escolher.

Renesmee puxou seu cabelo multicolorido em um coque bagunçado em cima de sua cabeça. "Quer voltar para ela?"

Eu deveria ter dito não. "O que você tem em mente?" Dez minutos depois, eu estava vestida toda de preto com uma caixa de pó de comichão nas mãos. "Eu quero mesmo saber por que você tem isso?"

"Eu vou distraí-la. Você entra pelos fundos e polvilha isso sobre sua cama e calças. Eu diria para ir em suas roupas íntimas, mas pelo som, ela não usa nenhuma." Nessie sussurrou.

Eu observei dos arbustos quando Nessie passeou diretamente até a porta de Tanya e bateu. Eu não conseguia ouvir o que elas diziam, mas parecia uma conversa acalorada. Meus olhos quase saltaram das órbitas quando Nessie agarrou o rosto da mulher e apertou os lábios firmemente contra os de Tanya. Essa menina ia para todos os comprimentos de uma brincadeira. Eu secretamente escapei para os fundos de sua casa e arrombei a fechadura com um cartão de crédito. Não tinha sido minha primeira vez. O quarto de Tanya não era como eu esperava... exceto para os espelhos no teto. Todo o resto parecia inocente e puro. O pó misturou muito bem com seus lençóis brancos e edredom. Eu me arrepiei quando encontrei seus brinquedos ao invés de roupas na gaveta de cima. Eu não estava ciente de que ela precisasse mesmo de um substituto para a coisa real.

Quando eu estava em segurança de volta para fora, dei o sinal para Nessie. Fiz uma imitação de pássaro muito boa, se posso dizer a mim mesma. Nessie encontrou-me de volta dentro da minha casa. Ela estava limpando a boca com as costas da mão. "Por que você demorou tanto?"

"Você não me disse que a beijaria!" Sussurrei incrédula.

"É a única coisa que eu poderia imaginar!" Ela argumentou. "Agora, se você me dá licença, eu vou desinfetar minha boca e encerrar a noite!" Ela parou antes que chegasse muito longe e virou-se. "Boa noite, Sissy".

Eu sorri. "Boa noite, Ness." Tê-la por perto por alguns dias não seria tão ruim, afinal. Tranquei a porta e fui para o meu quarto para me ajeitar para dormir. Minha cabeça tinha acabado de bater no travesseiro quando meu celular vibrou. Era uma mensagem de texto de Edward.

_Doces sonhos, Isabella._

Balancei minha cabeça, mas não pude deixar de sorrir. Isso me lembrou, eu teria que pegar um rolo de fita adesiva para a boca da minha irmãzinha o mais rapidamente possível.

* * *

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_H__avia um monte de perguntas sobre Bella e ela não parecia o tipo de respondê-las sozinha, então eu tinha que trazer uma irmãzinha. Então, espero que Renesmee tenha algumas de suas perguntas respondidas nos próximos capítulos. Nesta história, Edward tem 28 anos, Bella 26, Jacob 25, Renesmee 20, Ethan 7, Leo 7 e Sophie 3. _

_

* * *

_

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_O que acharam dessa irmã "doida" da Bella? Essa história vai ficar ainda mais engraçada, se é que isso é possível!_

_Só para que vocês saibam, não traduzi a fala de Renesmee do "Policial Goodbody" pq tem uma fic especialmente pra ele, chamada "Officer Goodbody"! E eu tenho a autorização para traduzi-la! Então assim que essa fic terminar, eu começo a outra..._

_Obrigada pelas reviews! Continuem deixando e posto o próximo cap. no sábado!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

**Edward**

Quando estacionei na casa de Bella na manhã seguinte, ela e a irmã estavam no gramado da frente com os braços cruzados enquanto mantinham sua atenção colada à casa do outro lado da rua. Ethan e Sophie se deixaram entrar, então eu caminhei até ficar ao lado de Bella. "O que estamos assistindo?" As palavras mal saíram da minha boca quando Tanya veio como uma tempestade para fora da sua casa com seus lençóis na mão. Ela raivosamente jogou em um tambor e colocou fogo neles antes de gritar e voltar para dentro.

"Ela esteve assim durante toda a manhã." Bella disse. "Aparentemente ela não sabe como usar uma máquina de lavar roupa porque esse pó de comichão seria lavado diretamente".

"Meio que faz você querer mais, não é." Nessie disse. "Eu vou pegar os marshmallows." Ela se virou e se dirigiu para dentro.

Tanya saiu novamente com uma braçada de roupas. Ela gritou de novo e atirou-as dentro do tambor, fazendo com que as chamas subissem mais alto. "Eu quero saber?" Perguntei.

"Idéia da Nessie. Tanya chamou a polícia sobre nós, por isso invadimos a casa dela e espalhamos pó de comichão em suas coisas." Bella explicou calmamente.

Eu balancei a cabeça. Eu sabia que tinha que ser algo como isso. Era assustador como as coisas que ela fazia foram começando a fazer sentido para mim. "Minha mãe concordou em ficar com as crianças hoje à noite. Ela e meu pai querem levá-los ao Chuck E. Cheese's".

"Merda." Essa não foi a reação que eu tinha estado esperando. Bella logo se voltou para mim. "Ela está vindo para cá." Isso me fez sentir um pouco melhor.

"Isso é um _ultraje_!" Tanya gritou enquanto se aproximava. Seu rosto era de três tons de vermelho.

"Eu sei." Bella respondeu, parecendo completamente escandalizada. "Eu não posso acreditar que você beijou minha irmãzinha!"

Nessie escolheu esse momento para reaparecer com um saco de marshmallows e um gancho de arame. "Hey, Lábios Quentes".

"Eu- Ela-" Tanya gaguejou. Então ela gritou de novo e voltou para sua casa.

Bella suspirou, "Eu amo este bairro".

Eu não poderia evitar de ficar de boca aberta para Nessie. "Você beijou Tanya?"

Ela encolheu os ombros, "Você tem que fazer o que você tem que fazer. Embora eu não pretenda repetir o show. Não importa o que ela diz, acho que ela começou com isso." Nessie tremeu com o pensamento.

"É melhor você não tê-la transformado em uma lésbica. Do contrário, vai haver um monte de homens furiosos nesta cidade." Bella advertiu.

"Eu não posso acreditar que estou deixando meus filhos com vocês." Eu provoquei. "Minha mãe virá buscá-los as quatro. Eu vou parar nesse horário para pegá-la as cinco".

Ela cruzou os braços sob o peito. "Onde estamos indo?"

"Em um encontro. Tenha um bom dia." Beijei seu nariz e me afastei, sorrindo quando eu a ouvi bufar de irritação atrás de mim.

Quando cheguei ao escritório, encontrei Emmett no hall de entrada com os pés apoiados no balcão da recepção e um livro em suas mãos. Ele estava tão hipnotizado que nem sequer me notou entrar. Isso era muito não Emmett. "Você perdeu uma aposta, ou algo assim?" Eu perguntei.

Ele quase caiu da cadeira por eu tê-lo assustado tanto. "Cara! Eu nem mesmo ouvi você entrar".

Eu rapidamente agarrei o livro antes que ele pudesse escondê-lo. Meus olhos se arregalaram com as palavras que saltaram da página. "Você está lendo um romance de mau gosto? Em, isto é erótico! Você não tem o suficiente de Rosalie?"

"Foi ela quem deu para mim." Emmett disse, arrebatando-o de volta. "Ela quer experimentar um pouco de interpretar personagens, então estou lendo sobre o meu personagem. Eu sou um sexy homem da montanha".

"Você não pode estar falando sério." Eu respondi. Isso era simplesmente demais.

"Homem da montanha? Assim que o médico der o sinal verde a ela, Alice tem um traje de cowboy pronto e esperando." Jasper disse quando entrou com alguns arquivos para guardar.

Emmett balançou a cabeça em compreensão. "Eu tenho que ler o próximo. Eu não posso esperar para amarrar Rose".

Eu não podia acreditar nisso. "Eu vou começar a trabalhar." Comecei a descer o corredor.

"Deixei um em sua mesa para você e Bella. Trata-se de um fugitivo." Jasper gritou depois de mim.

Era oficial. Meus irmãos tinham se perdido. Com certeza, encontrei um livro estabelecido na minha mesa. Eu afastei-o. Se era tão estimulante que até mesmo Emmett e Jasper estavam lendo, eu precisava ficar longe dele, pelo menos até o meu segundo encontro. O pensamento de ter Bella na minha cama tinha passado pela minha cabeça em mais de uma ocasião, mas eu não quero apressá-la. Eu não queria estragar nada.

Passei o dia esboçando novos projetos até a hora do almoço. Antes que eu pudesse abrir a minha porta para sair para uma pausa, Jasper escorregou para dentro "Eu não iria lá fora, se eu fosse você".

"Por que não?" Eu perguntei. A menos que Emmett e Rosalie tivessem um avanço em sua diversão, eu não conseguia pensar em nenhuma razão para não ir para o almoço.

"O saguão está repleto de possíveis secretárias e todas elas estão mantendo uma vigia para o Cullen disponível. Há muitas delas. Você poderia ser violado e não haveria nada que Emmett, ou eu, poderíamos fazer para salvá-lo." Ele explicou, atirando-me um olhar de simpatia antes de voltar para fora.

Eu rosnei. Eu estava morrendo de fome. Eu sabia que Bella acharia isso divertido, então eu mandei-lhe uma mensagem de texto. Poucos minutos depois, meu telefone vibrou.

_Chupa isso, garoto bonito. _

Eu não sei quanto tempo eu estive escondido em meu escritório quando ouvi um leve toque na minha janela. Meus olhos se arregalaram com surpresa quando vi quem era. Eu rapidamente abri a janela. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Você disse que precisava ser resgatado. Você vem, ou não?" Bella perguntou. "As crianças e eu vamos comer comida chinesa".

"Eu não escalo por uma janela desde a faculdade." Eu admiti, escalando assim mesmo. Segui-a até sua picape onde os meninos e Sophie estavam esperando pacientemente. "Como é que vou voltar para dentro?" Eu perguntei depois de cumprimentá-los.

"Nessie está cuidando disso. O saguão estará limpo até o momento que voltarmos. Nós só temos que lembrar de trazer sua galinha agridoce e dois rolinhos primavera." Eu não ia sequer perguntar.

O restaurante era ao virar da esquina, por isso estávamos lá rapidinho. Os meninos caminharam na frente de Bella e eu enquanto Sophie andou no meio, segurando nossas mãos. Isso era o que uma família deveria ser. Sentamos na nossa mesa quase da mesma maneira, com Ethan e Leo em um lado e nós três no outro. "Nós estamos tendo um outro jantar de família amanhã à noite na casa de Jasper e Alice. Eu estava pensando que você poderia chegar mais cedo, assim nós, homens, podemos praticar um pouco de futebol".

"Uh huh." Ela respondeu, concentrando-se em seus pauzinhos. "Dane-se." Ela pegou um garfo em vez disso. Eu usei meus próprios pauzinhos para oferecer-lhe uma mordida no meu camarão. Eu quase pensei que ela não pegaria, mas depois de um momento, ela abriu seus lindos lábios e me deixou alimentá-la. Quando ela terminou de mastigar, balançou a cabeça. "Realmente macio, Cullen." Ela disse sarcasticamente.

"Tudo parte do meu charme." Sorri.

Ethan bufou. "Charme? Pai, a vovó te ensinou a fazer isso." Bella quase se engasgou com a comida.

"Obrigado, filho." Eu respondi. O pequeno demônio apenas sorriu para mim.

No caminho para a picape, Bella ainda estava me provocando. "Não se preocupe, Edward." Ela se inclinou e sussurrou, "Eu acho que os meninos da mamãe são sexy".

Eu ri e dei-lhe um empurrão divertido. "Entre na picape, Swan. Você precisa chegar em casa para que você possa se preparar para nosso encontro quente." Ela piscou para mim. Cinco horas não poderia chegar aqui rápido o suficiente.

Quando voltamos ao escritório, Nessie estava sentada na mesa atendendo as ligações, "Cullen Construções, aqui é Vanessa. Como posso ajudar?" Ela digitou algumas coisas no computador. "Sim, Sr. Jenks, posso agendá-lo para as três horas na próxima terça-feira... Você também." Ela desligou o telefone.

"Vanessa?" Bella perguntou, colocando sua caixa de comida sobre a mesa.

"Renesmee é um bocado demais e Nessie não era maduro o suficiente." Ela explicou. "Você pode ir para casa sem mim. Tenho trabalho a fazer." Ela atendeu o telefone novamente, "Cullen Construções, aqui é Vanessa. Como posso ajudar?"

Bella se virou para mim. "Hum... parabéns? Você tem uma nova secretária".

Eu concordei, "Então, é o que parece. Não se preocupe. Se ela sair da linha, eu chamarei Jake".

"Boa sorte." Ela respondeu. "Vamos, crianças." Houve um coro de despedidas quando eles deixaram o prédio.

"Você está verificando a bunda da minha irmã outra vez, chefe?" Nessie perguntou, fingindo inocência.

Virei-me e encolhi os ombros. "É uma bunda realmente boa. Comece a trabalhar, Vanessa." Ela sorriu maliciosamente. Estranhamente, eu acho que acabei de ganhar a aprovação da irmãzinha.

Exatamente às cinco horas, bati suavemente na porta da frente de Bella. Quando ninguém respondeu, eu bati um pouco mais alto. Ainda sem resposta. Toquei a campainha. Nada. Finalmente tirei minha chave, destranquei a porta e enfiei minha cabeça para dentro. "Swan! Você está me matando aqui. Venha atender a maldita porta!" Eu gritei.

"Mantenha suas calças, Cullen! Estou chegando!" Ela gritou de volta.

Eu fechei a porta e esperei. Eu estava prestes a tocar a campainha novamente quando a porta se abriu e Bella saiu, tão bonita como sempre. Limpei a garganta e ofereci a ela um buquê de sete tulipas. "Uma para cada dia que eu te conheci." Expliquei. "Você está linda".

"Hum, obrigada." Ela respondeu. "Você não está tão ruim também." Ela olhou para as flores, "Eu vou só uh... eu vou colocá-las em um pouco de água. Eu já volto." Ela rapidamente desapareceu da minha vista. Não pude deixar de sorrir. Eu tinha chocado a espertinha.

Ela voltou um pouco depois e fechou a porta atrás dela. "Tudo bem, Sr. Cullen, onde estamos indo nesta agradável noite?" Peguei-a pelo braço e a guiei para o carro, abrindo a porta para ela. "Você não vai me dizer, não é?"

"Não até que eu tenha você em um veículo fechado em movimento." Eu respondi.

"Tão ruim, hein?" Ela perguntou.

"Entre no carro, Swan." Fechei a porta atrás dela antes de correr para o meu lado e entrar. Enquanto fizemos nosso caminho pela estrada, eu mantive espreitando olhares para ela. Havia tanta coisa sobre ela que eu ainda não sabia. Puxei o carro para o acostamento ao lado da estrada e estacionei.

Parecia que estávamos no meio do nada. "Eu juro que se você me pedir para ficar no banco de trás, eu vou enfiar esses sapatos desconfortáveis na sua bunda".

Eu saí e abri a porta para ela. "Dê-me um pouco de crédito. Se eu planejasse entrar na sua calça tão cedo esta noite, eu a teria levado à minha casa".

"Encantador." Ela respondeu secamente. "Onde inferno estamos?"

"Eu vou explicar. Eu prometo." Fiquei na frente dela e me inclinei um pouco. "Suba." Ela não subiu. "Não seja difícil. Eu não vou deixá-la andar pela floresta nesses sapatos." Sorri quando a senti desistir e subir nas minhas costas.

Bella envolveu os braços levemente em volta do meu pescoço. "Você cheira bem, Cullen".

Andamos pela floresta num silêncio confortável. Eu estava prestando atenção onde pisava. A queda seria ruim em muitos níveis. Ou ela se machucaria e eu me sentiria terrível, ou o meu orgulho seria ferido e ela nunca me deixaria viver assim. Cair não era uma opção.

"Aqui estamos nós." Eu cuidadosamente ajudei-a a descer e apontei para cima. Havia uma plataforma de madeira construída na árvore acima de nós. "Esta é a primeira coisa que eu alguma vez construí." Fiz sinal para ela subir a escada que levava a ele.

"É seguro?" Ela perguntou com cautela. Eu fiz o meu melhor olhar insultado. "O quê? Madeira tende a apodrecer, você sabe".

"Eu cuidei muito bem dela." Eu assegurei a ela.

O sol estava começando a baixar, então eu tinha velas esperando na plataforma. Quando Bella as viu, olhou para mim interrogativamente. "Estamos tendo uma sessão espírita?"

Eu comecei a desembalar o refrigerador que continha o nosso jantar. "Eu construí isto quando eu era criança. Eu não sabia nada sobre a fiação na época, então nós vamos precisar delas para a luz." Ofereci a ela um sanduíche de salada de frango com um sorriso encantador.

"Como você sabia que esse era o meu favorito?" Ela perguntou desconfiada.

"Nossa nova secretária é muito útil." Eu respondi. Eu a tinha irritado por informações antes de sair do escritório.

"Nessie." Ela resmungou, mas gemeu baixinho quando deu uma mordida. "Isto não é o que eu estava esperando quando você me enganou sobre esse encontro." Ela admitiu.

Acendi as velas. "Este é o primeiro encontro. Este é o lugar onde ficamos para conhecer um ao outro e não posso pensar em nenhum lugar melhor para fazê-lo. Além disso, você está presa aqui até eu decidir te mostrar o caminho de volta".

Ela olhou ao redor então, percebendo que ela não tinha idéia de como voltar para o carro. "Merda".

Rindo, eu coloquei para ela um copo de vinho. "Então, Srta. Swan." Pensei sobre todas as coisas que eu queria saber sobre ela. "Quem foi seu primeiro beijo?" Parecia um lugar seguro para começar.

"Felix." Ela respondeu. "Ele foi meu primeiro em tudo".

Talvez não fosse um lugar seguro para começar. A inveja que eu tinha desse cara que eu nunca tinha visto foi surpreendente. Eu não era normalmente o tipo ciumento, mas pensar nela com as pernas em volta de alguém além de mim... eu precisava parar. Minhas calças estavam ficando desconfortavelmente apertadas. Decidi fazer isso parecer legal. Eu ainda podia fazer isso mesmo que eu fosse um pai solteiro com dois filhos. "Como foi essa experiência para você?" Eu perguntei.

Bella sorriu. "Ótima... uma vez que tivemos um pouco de prática".

"Ele precisava de prática?" Perguntei presunçosamente. "Eu fui bem a primeira vez".

"Cale-se, Cullen." Ela respondeu, batendo no meu braço.

Isso era bom, sentado aqui, eu e ela. Eu devo ter sido um masoquista porque eu a tinha me contando sobre todos os homens em sua vida. Eu não poderia evitar. Eu queria saber tudo o que havia para saber sobre ela.

"Demetri, Aro, Caius, Marcus e James." Bella listou facilmente. Quando meus olhos quase saltaram para fora da minha cabeça, ela revirou os olhos. "Você perguntou sobre os homens da minha vida, não a minha lista de sexo. Esses são os caras que eu classifico como com quem andei no passado. Demetri é irmão de Felix. Ele era geralmente muito legal para sair com nós, crianças do ensino médio. Aro era o rei da escola. Marcus e Caius eram seus companheiros. Acho que eles andavam comigo porque meu pai era o chefe de polícia. James era o cara misterioso com quem todo mundo estava com muito medo de sair, então ele acabou conosco. Eu tive alguns amasses com um par deles só por diversão, mas Felix e o pai de Leo são os dois únicos homens com quem eu já estive".

"Bella." Tentei pensar em uma maneira melhor de perguntar isso. "Bella, você foi estuprada?"

"O quê?" Seus olhos se agarraram aos meus. "Não".

Eu expliquei, "É apenas... você disse que não sabia quem é o pai de Leo, então eu apenas supus".

Ela gemeu e encostou-se na base da árvore. "Eu estava em um estúpido baile de máscaras. Não ria." Ela me avisou. "Eu estava irritada. Era meu último ano. Havia muita pressão sobre mim. Eu só queria deixar pra lá e andar no lado selvagem." Ela riu sem graça. "Estava escuro e todos estavam usando máscaras. Fiquei um pouco tonta, mas eu não estava bêbada. Eu sabia exatamente o que eu fazia quando escapei com ele. Eu não queria que ele tirasse a máscara. O mistério de não saber e a emoção de possivelmente ser pega era exatamente o que eu pensei que precisava. Usamos camisinha, mas obviamente não foi eficaz".

"Você tentou encontrá-lo? Esse cara misterioso?" Eu tinha certeza que ela deveria ter tentado.

"Eu tentei, mas havia mais pessoas com essa coisa do que havia na minha escola, e eu não tinha muito a passar. Meu palpite é que ele descobriu que eu estava grávida e se assustou, então ele não veio procurar." Ela parou por um momento. "Eu não me arrependo. Eu fiz uma coisa estúpida, mas eu tenho Leo. Não foi fácil. Eu tive que desistir de muita coisa para cuidar dele, mas essa foi a minha escolha e ele valeu a pena".

Isso não tinha sido o que eu estava esperando. Então, novamente, Bella nunca fez nada que eu esperava. Por que a concepção de seu filho seria diferente? "Eu sei o que você quer dizer. Você tem situações difíceis, mas você faz o melhor delas. Casar com Victoria era algo que eu poderia não ter feito, mas eu não trocaria Ethan e Sophie pelo mundo".

Ela assentiu com um sorriso suave. "Temos algumas crianças muito surpreendentes".

Ficamos ali sentados em silêncio por alguns minutos e, finalmente, eu não poderia evitar. "Então... o pai de Leo... Era mais Fantasma da Ópera, ou Jason de Sexta-Feira 13?"

"Eu posso ver agora que eu terei que matá-lo." Ela suspirou.

Rindo, eu me levantei e ofereci minha mão para ela. "Dança comigo".

"Inferno, não." Ela respondeu.

"Você está sendo difícil de novo, Swan." Inclinei-me e puxei-a até mim.

"Não há nenhuma música, imbecil." Ela tentou puxar a mão, mas eu não deixaria.

Enrolei um braço em volta da cintura dela e a trouxe junto a mim. "Acontece que eu sou um cantarolador notável".

"Você também é cheio de merda." Ela informou-me docemente. Ignorando-a, comecei a cantarolar uma melodia agradável e lentamente virei-nos em círculos. Só havia um espaço na plataforma. "Eu me sinto como uma idiota." Ela admitiu.

"Cale-se, Swan." Eu respondi e continuei cantarolando. Ela finalmente parou de lutar. Eu saboreei o momento, apenas segurando-a em meus braços enquanto dançávamos sob as estrelas... em uma árvore. "Isso me faz lembrar de um poema".

"Oh, merda." Ela gemeu.

Eu sorri. "Edward e Bella sentados em uma árvore. B-E-I-J-A-N-"

Ela me parou ali, "Termine esse poema e eu vou te empurrar para fora da plataforma".

"Lutar é tudo que você tem, Isabella." Eu parei de dançar e me afastei um pouco para que eu pudesse ver seu rosto. "Mas eu vou conseguir esse beijo".

"Bem, não será aqui. Está prestes a chover." Um pingo bateu no meu rosto como que para provar seu ponto.

"Maldição." Eu inutilmente soprei as velas e guardei o refrigerado. Eu voltaria para tudo isso depois. Quando chegamos ao chão, ajudei-a nas minhas costas. Ela segurou a lanterna enquanto nos levei de volta para o carro. Não fizemos isso antes da chuva despencar. Ficamos encharcados.

Bella estava tremendo dentro do carro, então liguei o aquecedor. "Você certamente sabe mostrar a uma garota um bom tempo".

"Espere até você ver o que eu planejei para a próxima semana." Eu pisquei para ela e ela apenas riu. Quando nós chegamos à casa dela, ela saltou do carro e correu. Não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que eu a deixaria ficar longe de mim. Corri atrás dela, pegando-a antes que ela chegasse à porta.

Ela gritou quando perdemos o nosso equilíbrio e caímos sobre a grama molhada. "Você me obstruiu." Ela disse em descrença.

Eu rolei em cima dela, tomando cuidado para não esmagá-la com o meu peso. "Eu disse que conseguiria aquele beijo." Ela começou a sem dúvida me chamar de alguns palavrões, mas eu cobri sua boca com a minha. Eu não pude deixar de gemer quando minha língua entrou em contato com a dela. Eu sabia que precisaria respirar logo, mas quando sua mãozinha fez o seu caminho em meu cabelo molhado e sua boca começou a se mover contra a minha, eu decidi que a respiração era superestimada.

Bella deitada debaixo de mim e lutando para recuperar o fôlego era algo que eu definitivamente poderia me acostumar. "Você ainda é um idiota." Ela ofegou.

Antes que eu pudesse responder, uma viatura da polícia parou em frente da casa. Jake saiu e abriu a porta de trás, puxando Nessie pelo braço. Ele inclinou-a sobre o capô e removeu as algemas que mantinham suas mãos atrás das costas, antes de entrar no carro e dirigir de novo.

"Obrigada pela carona!" Ela gritou atrás dele. Então ela se virou para nós e sorriu. "Bem... parece que o encontro foi bom".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_O que acharam? E essa revelação sobre o pai de Leo? Será que mais pra frente terá alguma aparição dele? Finalmente o tão esperado beijo... pena que a Nessie sempre tem que atrapalhar tudo..._

_Seguinte, estou indo viajar amanhã e só volto na terça a noite, vou pro show do __**KINGS OF LEON! **__*suspira* E semana que vem estarei viajando a trabalho, então só conseguirei postar o próximo cap. no sábado que vem, dia 16/10, ok?_

_Pra quem acompanha, hj estou atualizando todas as fics do meu perfil!  
_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

**Bella**

A casa estava muito quieta. Leo acabou ficando a noite inteira com os pais de Edward, ou como agora ele os chamava, Vovô e Vovó. Esme me ligou e me informou sobre seus planos para manter o meu filho junto com Ethan e Sophie até que pudéssemos nos encontrar para almoçar no dia seguinte. Isso me deixou sentada no sofá mudando os canais enquanto Nessie se preparava para o trabalho.

"Você e o doce homem pareciam muito confortáveis no jardim na noite passada. Não poderiam fazer isso na casa?" Ela perguntou, balançando as sobrancelhas. Eu queria rasgar o piercing do seu lábio.

"Falando de ontem à noite, por que diabos você estava algemada... de novo?" Essa foi a segunda vez em três dias.

"Eu esqueci que você me levou para o trabalho, então eu precisava de uma carona para casa. Emmett e Jasper ofereceram, mas onde está a diversão nisso? Eu chamei a polícia e disse que houve um arrombamento na Cullen Construções." Ela sorriu. "O Policial Goodbody estava irritado".

Eu balancei minha cabeça. Pobre Jacob. Minha irmã daria a ele úlceras, ou algo assim. "Como você vai para o escritório hoje?"

"Minha moto." Ela disse, lançando um conjunto de chaves e pegando-as novamente. "Eu não estou fodendo com ninguém, então eu preciso de algo emocionante entre as minhas pernas".

"Vá para o trabalho." Eu respondi.

"Te amo." Ela cantou em seu caminho para fora da porta.

Eu estava prestes a relaxar e tentar desfrutar de um momento para mim, mas uma pessoa cruel tinha outras idéias. "Bella, eu estive querendo falar com você durante toda a semana. Temos tanta coisa para pôr em dia. Por que você não me disse que era bissexual? Eu teria entendido".

Jessica aberração Newton. "Como você entrou aqui e que diabos você quer dizer com bissexual?"

"Sua 'parceira' deixou-me entrar." Ela disse, usando as irritantes aspas no ar.

Era oficial. Nessie tinha que morrer. "Ignore-a. Essa foi a minha irmã. Ela é moderna fora da fazenda divertida".

"Certo," ela balançou a cabeça e piscou como se estivesse dentro de um escandaloso pequeno segredo, "sua irmã". A cadela realmente acreditava que eu era bissexual. "Então me escute, Mike e eu queríamos ter você para jantar conosco em algum momento. Hoje a noite é bom para você?" Ela piscou para mim novamente.

Inferno, não! Que tipo de pessoas viviam neste bairro? "Desculpe. Vou jantar com os Cullen." Então eu sorri, "Mas verei se Nessie pode parar mais tarde, se você quiser. Ela é um pouco selvagem, mas completamente boa companhia." Irmãzinha aprenderia da maneira difícil a não se meter comigo.

Jessica concordou em falar com Mike sobre isso enquanto eu caminhava até a porta. "Nós ainda amaríamos ter você por algum tempo." Jessica disse. "A qualquer hora." Ela sussurrou. A cadela louca realmente acariciou minha bunda antes de sair. Eu mataria Nessie! Mas primeiro eu tomaria um banho. Essa merda simplesmente fez-me sentir suja.

Eu tomei meu tempo me preparando para o dia. Eu até mesmo coloquei um pouco de esforço para realmente arrumar meu cabelo e levantar o coque desarrumado. Eu encontraria Esme em um pequeno café pomposo, então eu até mesmo coloquei um bonito vestido de calor. Eu esperava que ela soubesse no que estava se metendo levando Leo para o café. Era simplesmente pedir por problemas.

Quando cheguei lá, deixei meu carro com o manobrista e entrei. Esme já estava lá e fez arranjos para eu ser escoltada até sua mesa. O que eu vi me surpreendeu. Eu tive que dar uma segunda olhada para me certificar de que era realmente meu filho. Ele estava sentado ao lado de Ethan, ambos usando camisas de botão e gravatas borboleta.

"Eu digo que este chá é excelente, minha avó." Ethan disse com um sotaque britânico terrivelmente falso quando levantou uma xícara de chá com o seu dedo mindinho para cima.

"Esplêndido, na verdade." Leo adicionou no mesmo sotaque falso.

Sophie, que vestia um adorável vestido lavanda, estava rindo enquanto Esme estava tentando manter uma cara séria enquanto conversava com os dois meninos idiotas. Quando ela me viu seu sorriso alargou-se, "Bella".

Os dois meninos imediatamente levantaram de suas cadeiras como bons pequenos cavalheiros. "O que você fez a esses meninos?" Perguntei para Esme.

Ela sorriu e beijou minha bochecha. Quando me sentei, Leo e Ethan também se sentaram. "Eu disse a eles que se comportassem como cavalheiros e eles levaram ao extremo." Ela explicou.

"Oi, Bella." Sophie sorriu.

"Olá, Senhorita Sophie." Eu respondi. "Você se divertiu na noite passada?"

"Sim, senhora." Ela respondeu. "E você?" Ela perguntou inocentemente.

Esme se inclinou para frente. "Estou curiosa por essa resposta também".

Senti meu traiçoeiro rosto queimar. "Hum..."

"Prontos para pedir?" Salva pela garçonete!

Os meninos mantiveram suas tolas charadas britânicas enquanto faziam seus pedidos. A garçonete foi uma heroína e tratou-os como tal em vez de falar com eles como os loucos menininhos que eles eram.

"Você pode muito bem contar-me o seu lado da história." Esme disse. "Edward já me contou a dele".

"Ah, foi?" Eu respondi, perguntando-me exatamente o que ele havia dito para ela me olhar assim. "Ele falou que abordou-me na chuva antes que eu pudesse entrar na minha casa?"

Seus olhos se arregalaram. "Ele não fez." Eu assenti. Ela balançou a cabeça, "Aquele rapaz. Não se preocupe. Vou cuidar dele para você".

"Obrigada, Esme." Eu sorri. Se eu teria encontros com o idiota, seria bom ter sua mãe ao meu lado. "Meu filho não lhe deu nenhum problema, deu?"

"Claro que não." Ela respondeu piscando para Leo, que sorriu feliz.

"Se você diz que sim." Eu respondi. Eu não acreditei nela por um segundo, mas pensei que era realmente fofo como ela estava acobertando-o. Eu sabia que ele não era um terror, mas ele não era um anjo também.

O almoço estava indo bem. Esme era, sem dúvida, a mulher mais simpática que existe. Era impossível não amá-la. Estávamos todos compartilhando uma sobremesa quando vi seus olhos estreitarem. Ela tirou o guardanapo de seu colo e colocou-o sobre a mesa. "Bella, você poderia dar-me licença por um momento? Sinto muito. Eu já volto".

"Claro. Leve o seu tempo." Eu não sabia o que causou sua mudança repentina de comportamento, mas quando olhei para os garotos, Ethan pareceu chateado também. Virei-me um pouco na minha cadeira para ver o que diabos estava acontecendo. Esme estava falando com uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos que eu não conhecia. Nenhuma delas parecia feliz.

"Quem é?" Sophie sussurrou

"Ninguém." Ethan respondeu.

Seu tom sombrio me surpreendeu, mas então tudo estalou. A mulher com quem Esme estava falando era Victoria, a mãe de Ethan e Sophie, que abandonou-os porque estava descontente com a forma como sua vida tinha virado de cabeça para baixo. Sophie era um bebê quando ela foi embora, então ela não podia se lembrar dela. Embora Ethan pudesse.

"Estou cheia." Eu admiti. "Vocês estão prontos?"

"Podemos ir para a loja de animais?" Leo perguntou.

"Claro, mas você não está me enganando para conseguir nada." Eu avisei. Vi seus ombros caírem um pouco e eu ri. Eu sabia que ele estava tramando algo. "Vamos lá. Vamos esperar Esme lá fora." Eu fui pagar, mas fui informada que já estava pago. Malditos Cullens. Eles eram todos iguais.

Sophie e Leo andaram na minha frente enquanto Ethan ficou ao meu lado. Eu coloquei meu braço em torno dele e puxei-o para mais perto. Quando Leo viu, ele se abaixou e pegou a mão de Sophie. "Eu acho que há peixes naquela fonte. Podemos ver?" Ele sempre odiava que as pessoas o vissem chateado, então ele provavelmente pensou que Ethan era da mesma maneira. Eu balancei a cabeça. Ele era um garoto esperto.

Eu me sentei num banco próximo para que eu pudesse ficar de olho neles. Ethan sentou ao meu lado, então eu passei meus braços em torno dele. "Eu senti falta de vocês esta manhã." Eu admiti.

"Bella?" Ele disse baixinho. "Você não vai nos deixar, vai?" Maldita mulher.

"Olhe para mim." Esperei que ele olhasse para cima. Seus olhos estavam brilhando com lágrimas não derramadas. "Eu amo você e amo Sophie e ambos estão presos comigo agora, quer você goste ou não." Ele balançou a cabeça e beijei sua bochecha. "Agora você pode me fazer um favor? Eu acho que seu querido amigo Leo está tentando pegar um peixe para Sophie. Você poderia dizer a ele que, se ele conseguir, estou levando o peixe para casa e deixando-o aqui?"

"Ok." Ele sorriu antes de correr até a fonte. Eu o vi dizer alguma coisa para Leo que, por sua vez, sorriu-me timidamente.

Esme veio em seguida. Ela suspirou e se sentou ao meu lado. "Sinto muito. Eu suponho que você descobriu quem era." Eu assenti. "Ela disse que só estava aqui a negócios. Eu possa tê-la levado a acreditar que você e Edward eram casados".

Meus olhos se arregalaram. "Esme!"

"O quê?" Ela respondeu descarada. "Eu não menti. Eu disse que você era minha nova filha." Ela deu um tapinha na minha perna e levantou-se. "Eu tenho que ir agora. Cuide dos meus três netos e eu a vejo esta noite." Ela caminhou para longe até seu carro.

"Pronta para ir não me comprar um animal de estimação agora?" Leo perguntou, correndo com Sophie e Ethan.

"Entre na picape." Eu desarrumei seu cabelo e enviei-o em seu caminho.

Eu não compraria um animal de estimação. Eu tive sorte porque fui capaz de manter Leo vivo por tanto tempo. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu poderia cuidar de um animal de estimação também. Eu só tinha que ficar na minha, não importa quantos beicinhos foram colocados para fora.

"AH!" Eu fui de repente batida para fora dos meus pés e sendo lambida até a morte por uma grande fera branca.

"Ah, olha, mãe! Ele gosta de você!" Leo disse, sorrindo para mim.

"Tirem-no de cima de mim." Eu respondi. Levou tanto para Leo e Ethan persuadirem o monstro a sair de cima de mim. Ele estava agora lambendo um Leo rindo. "Nem pense nisso, rapazinho".

"Mas, mãe." Ele lamentou. "É para ser".

"Não é." Argumentei. Ele estava cheio de merda.

O dono da loja veio correndo. "Eu sinto muito. Espero que você não tenha se machucado." Ele virou-se para o cão, "Cão mau, Shredder*****".

_*__Shredder__: um dos vilões das Tartarugas Ninja. Como Leo foi nomeado de acordo com uma das tartarugas, então, segundo suas próprias palavras 'é para ser'!_

Leonardo ofegou e olhou para mim com os olhos arregalados. Maldito seja! Estúpido vilão das Tartarugas Ninja. "Vamos levar este." Eu resmunguei.

"Oba!" As crianças estavam pulando para cima e para baixo enquanto fui preencher a papelada.

Shredder acabou sentando ao meu lado no banco do passageiro. Ethan, de alguma forma, colocou o cinto de segurança nele. Se eu não estivesse tão irritada comigo mesma por comprar o maldito cachorro, eu teria provavelmente achado isso mais divertido. A carroceria da minha picape estava cheia de comida de cachorro, brinquedos de mastigar e as coisas essenciais para o animal.

Quando chegamos à casa, as crianças correram diretamente para o quintal, tendo a besta com eles. Eu xinguei e peguei meu celular.

"_Construções Cullen. Aqui é Vanessa. Como posso ajudá-lo?"_

"Descubra se eles constroem casinhas de cachorro." Nenhuma saudação era necessária.

"_É essa a sua maneira de me chamar de cadela?"_

"Eu comprei um cachorro, sua idiota." Eu respondi. "Gostaria de construir a casa sozinha, mas da última vez que eu construí algo eu acabei com um prego na minha coxa".

"_Agüente aí. __Vou colocá-lo através do seu doce homem"._

Merda. "Nessie! Você não-"

"_Edward Cullen"._

"-ouse." Merda.

"_Bella?"_

Como diabos ele sabia que era eu a partir de uma palavra? "Eu preciso de uma casinha de cachorro e eu não quero construí-la sozinha".

_Eu não sabia que você tinha um cachorro._

"Eu não tinha." Respondi. "É para quando você ficar." Ele riu.

_Você não tem que passar por __nenhum problema por mim. Vou simplesmente dormir em seu quarto._

Eu balancei minha cabeça e resolvi mudar de assunto antes que minha mente fosse a lugares que não precisava ir. "Levei as crianças para a loja de animais e voltei para casa com uma besta de um cachorro. Não há nenhuma maneira que aquela coisa ficará na minha casa".

"_Okay. Eu vou passar por aí mais tarde e dar uma olhada nessa besta, para que eu possa projetar algo grande o suficiente"._

"Obrigada." Eu respondi.

"_Muito de nada. Então... __o que você está vestindo?"_

Idiota. "Adeus, Cullen." Sorri e desliguei. Olhei pela janela para ver os meninos ajudando Sophie a montar em Shredder. Crianças loucas. Eu deixei-os brincar até que era hora de ir para a casa de Jasper. Enquanto eles se limparam, eu escrevi um bilhete para Nessie, disfarçando a minha letra e assinando o nome de Jessica na parte inferior. Quanto ao que minha irmã sabia, ela estaria indo até lá para pegar um pacote deixado em sua casa por engano.

Quando chegamos ao Jasper, Esme sinalizou para nós ficarmos quietos e segui-la. Ela nos levou através da casa para a porta dos fundos. Eu podia ver pela janela que os homens já estavam arremessando uma bola de futebol. "Quando eu der o sinal para Carlisle, Edward vai abaixar. Ele atacou você, então é justo que você o ataque de volta." Ela abriu e fechou as cortinas três vezes. Eu observei como Carlisle disse algo que deixou os caras em posição. Esme abriu a porta silenciosamente, "Vá pegá-lo." Eu a amo.

Edward era muito maior do que a Média da Mamãe, por isso, quando eu bati nele, isso não foi exatamente agradável. No entanto, quando eu vi o olhar chocado em seu rosto, valeu completamente a pena. "O pagamento de volta é uma puta, Cullen".

"Cara!" Emmett riu. "Você foi abordado por uma garota".

Eu tentei levantar, mas seus braços imediatamente envolveram ao redor da minha cintura. "Onde você pensa que vai?" Ele sorriu.

Jasper veio em meu socorro. "Salve isso para pregar mais tarde. Temos alguns jogadores para treinar." Ele me ajudou a levantar. "Eles não chamam você de Bella a Fera por nada, não é?"

Depois de cumprimentar todos, sentei-me ao lado para vê-los jogar. Edward estava vestindo uma camisa sem mangas que vagamente exibia os músculos escondidos embaixo. Tentei me concentrar em outra coisa, mas meus malditos olhos ficaram presos. Ele estava agachado ao lado de Leo mostrando-lhe a melhor maneira de segurar a bola quando ele me percebeu olhando. O bastardo piscou para mim. Eu tive que ir para dentro.

Segurar Landon ajudou a manter minha mente fora da sarjeta. Ele era um menininho tão fofo. Eu não poderia deixar de lembrar de quando Leo era assim minúsculo. Eu estava tão assustada na época que eu iria estragá-lo de alguma forma. Eu fiz um trabalho muito bom se assim posso dizer a mim mesma.

Uma vez que os caras ficariam todos suados, Alice decidiu que era uma boa noite para comer do lado de fora. Ela colocou o pequeno Landon no berço e trouxe o monitor do bebê para fora com a gente. Eu não me importava de comer do lado de fora. Edward suado era uma coisa bonita de se ver. As crianças fizeram uma pequena corrida comendo para que pudessem voltar a jogar. Felizmente, eles estavam ocupados quando dois novos convidados apareceram.

"Isabella Swan, eu vou matar você!" Como ela sabia onde Jasper morava?

"Nessie." Eu sorri. "Como você chegou até aqui?"

Jacob saiu de trás dela. "Desculpe, Bells, mas eu não queria perder o show".

"Fui até a casa dos Newton esta noite para pegar o pacote. Eles convidaram-me para entrar para o jantar, e pensei, que diabos? A garota tem que comer." Oh, ela estava irritada. "Então eu me sento à mesa e imagine minha surpresa quando Jessica começa a esfregar meus ombros e ronronr sobre quão tensa eu estou." Eu perderia isso. "Eu achei um pouco estranho, então eu disse a eles que eu só precisava do pacote. Mike se levanta, diz 'oh, eu tenho o seu pacote', e abaixa suas esquisitas calças! Como você pôde enganar-me para ir até lá?"

"É sua própria culpa por dizer a Jessica que você era minha parceira!" Eu gritei de volta. "Ela esfregou minha bunda, Nessie. Eu me senti tão barata." O estrondo de gargalhadas da mesa estava tornando difícil para qualquer uma de nós ficar irritada.

"Sinto muito. Eu não esperava que você me atraísse para seus vizinhos pervertidos." Ela respondeu.

Jacob soou dentro "Se você não fosse uma dor na minha bunda, eu teria avisado você quando a vi indo até lá".

Nessie caiu em uma cadeira vazia. "Eu não posso acreditar que eu fiquei sóbria para esta merda".

"Pegue um pouco de torta." Carlisle disse, deslizando um prato na frente dela. "Jacob, sente-se, filho. Há bastante para todos".

"Isso é quase tão bom como os livros que tenho lido." Emmett admitiu.

"Que livros?" Jacob perguntou. Eu tomei um gole do meu chá.

"A série 'A Mestre Marie." Ele respondeu.

Pobre Jake. Eu pulverizei chá doce em cima dele e comecei a tossir. Edward me deu um tapinha nas costas. "Leu esses livros, não é?" Ele sorriu.

"Leu?" Nessie sorriu diabolicamente. Oh Deus, por favor, não. "Você está olhando para a mulher que os escreveu." Eu juro que todo mundo congelou.

"_Você é_ A Mestre Marie?" Rosalie disse, boquiaberta para mim junto com todo mundo na mesa.

"Então é _isso_ que você faz." Alice riu.

Eu me levantei. "Renesmee." Seu sorriso sumiu. "Corra".

Ela foi rápida, mas eu fui mais rápida. "Tio! Tio!" Eu a tinha no chão com seu braço preso de algum jeito dolorosamente em suas costas. "Vamos, Bella. Pelo menos eles apreciam seu trabalho".

"Eu não dormiria esta noite se eu fosse você." Eu rosnei quando finalmente a soltei.

"Eu esqueci o quão assustadora você pode ser." Ela respondeu, empurrando-se para cima e esfregando o braço.

Depois de sofrer eu não sei quantas insinuações sexuais de todos, incluindo os pais de Edward, eu decidi encerrar a noite. Eu enfiei Nessie com Jake, já que foi ele o inútil que a trouxe aqui, em primeiro lugar. Eu estava seguindo Leo para a porta quando Edward alcançou-me e agarrou minha mão, enlaçando nossos dedos juntos. Olhei para ele e percebi que ele estava, obviamente, tentando não rir. "Cale-se, Cullen".

Ele sorriu, "Eu não disse nada... Mestre".

"Ugh! Seu b-" Ele me cortou, pressionando seus lábios nos meus. Eu coloquei minhas mãos sobre seu peito para afastá-lo. Quem diabos ele pensava que era? Quem eu estava enganando? Maldição, ele tinha lábios bons. Ele colocou um braço em volta de mim, puxando-me para mais perto enquanto mergulhou sua língua em minha boca. Deixei escapar um gemido que provavelmente me envergonharia depois, mas, no momento, eu não dava a mínima.

Quando ele quebrou o beijo, ele descansou sua testa contra a minha. "Boa noite, Bella." Ele beijou-me rapidamente mais uma vez antes de virar para voltar para a casa. "Vejo você amanhã, Gracinha." Ele bagunçou o cabelo de Leo enquanto passava.

Leo estava parado lá com a boca aberta. "Estou ganhando um pai?"

"Eu já dei a você um cão. Não force." Eu conduzi-o para a frente.

Ele entrou no carro com um enorme sorriso no rosto. "Espere até eu contar isso para Ethan!"

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Então, o que acharam? Essas crianças são demais, sempre aprontando alguma coisa... e a entrada de Nessie nessa história só serviu pra adicionar mais loucura à vida da Bella..._

_Deixem reviews e posto o próximo cap. na terça-feira._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_P.S.: _

_Hj tb atualizei caps. em __**Change of Heart, Cullen Ballet Academy **__e__** Imprevistos **__(o último cap.! __)._

_Amanhã postarei: __**Our Last Summer, Let Your Mercy Fall on Me **__e__** Mr Horrible,**__ não postei hj pq não consegui terminar de traduzi-las ainda!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

**Edward**

Mudei para um par de shorts e uma camiseta antes de sair do meu escritório. "Estarei fora durante o resto do dia".

Nessie bufou. "Você descobre que sua namorada escreve pornografia e não pode chegar a ela rápido o suficiente".

Namorada. Tenho certeza que Bella faria uma careta com a palavra, mas pensei que se encaixava perfeitamente. Eu só tenho que chamá-la assim na minha cabeça. "Eu terei a certeza de ir até os Newton e dizer a eles que você disse olá." Ela estremeceu. "Tenha um bom dia, Nessie." Eu sorri.

"Claro, claro." Ela resmungou enquanto eu caminhava para fora do prédio.

Mais cedo, quando eu tinha ido deixar as crianças, eu tive a chance de conhecer Shredder. Quando Bella chamou-o de uma fera, ela estava apenas exagerando um pouco. Seu cão era maior do que Sophie. Passei a primeira parte do meu dia projetando os planos para sua nova casa. Então eu pedi o jeep de Emmett e parei na loja de ferragens antes de ir para a casa de Bella.

Toquei a campainha, mas, como de costume, ninguém respondeu. Isso não importava agora que eu tinha uma chave, então eu deixei-me entrar. Não ouvi nenhum barulho, então imaginei que eles deviam estar lá fora. Andei pela casa e congelei quando vi Bella. Ela estava rastejando pelo chão com uma pistola de água na mão. Havia manchas pretas no rosto dela que a faziam parecer como se estivesse pronta para qualquer batalha, ou jogar futebol.

Limpei minha garganta, fazendo com que seu corpo inteiro estremecesse. Então ela percebeu que era eu. "Cullen! Você me assustou!"

Continuei a olhar com um sorriso divertido. "Que diabos você está fazendo?"

Ela fez uma careta. "Esta é a minha casa. Não me julgue." Ela arregalou os olhos quando ouvimos passos. "Abaixe-se!" Ela sussurrou urgentemente. Antes que eu percebesse, minhas pernas foram tiradas por debaixo de mim. "Desculpe." Ela sussurrou, me ouvindo gemer.

"Que diabos, Swan?" Eu gemia. Batendo no chão duro que não foi agradável.

"Apenas fique quieto." Ela retrucou. "Eles vão ouvi-lo".

Ficamos agachados no chão enquanto as crianças olhavam para nós. "Bella!" Ethan cantava. "Saia, saia de onde quer que você esteja!"

"Shredder!" Isso foi Leo. "Vá procurar a mamãe, menino".

Bella amaldiçoou em voz baixa. "Esses pequenos trapaceiros." Antes que ela pudesse fazer uma corrida, Shredder veio carregando na sala. Leo, Ethan e Sophie vieram correndo atrás dele, cada um armado com sua própria arma de água. Bella tentou revidar, mas havia muitos deles. Como eu estava ao lado dela, acabei tão encharcado quanto ela.

"Ah." Sophie disse. "Está vazio." Ela puxou o gatilho de sua arma, mas não saiu nada.

"Ok, vamos recarregar." Leo disse. "Oi, Edward!" Eles foram embora tão rapidamente como vieram.

Olhei para ver Bella encostada à parede, ofegante. "Então é isso que você faz enquanto estou no trabalho".

Ela sorriu, "Às vezes. O que você está fazendo aqui, a propósito? Você está adiantado".

"Estou aqui para construir para você uma casinha de cachorro." Respondi. "Quer ajuda?"

"Claro." Ela encolheu os ombros, soprando um pedaço de cabelo do rosto. "Vou estabelecer os plásticos derrapantes para manter as crianças ocupadas. Eu não me sinto levando um tiro com uma pistola de pregos de novo".

"Isso não ficou tão ruim na última vez. Você tem que passar o dia inteiro comigo." Eu provoquei. Levantei-me e puxei-a para seus pés. "Estou indo pegar o material no jeep. Vou encontrá-la no quintal." Eu poderia dizer agora que esse seria um dia interessante.

Uma vez que as crianças estavam ocupadas, Bella se juntou a mim no pátio. "Onde você me quer?"

"Na mesa da cozinha, mas agora temos trabalho a fazer." Eu respondi.

"Você pode me emprestar sua pistola de pregos?" Ela perguntou inocentemente.

Eu imediatamente balancei minha cabeça. "Se alguém está ficando pregado aqui-"

Ela colocou a mão sobre a minha boca. "Trabalho a fazer." Ela me lembrou.

Ouvindo as crianças gritando e rindo ao fundo fez um ambiente de trabalho agradável. Eu fiz a maioria do trabalho na casinha do cachorro. Bella me informou que ela não queria ficar no caminho de um profissional. "Besteira." Eu ri. "Você quer que eu faça todo o trabalho."

"Eu estou pintando." Ela respondeu em fingida ofensa. Ela queria que combinasse com a casa da árvore de Leo, então estava pintando o telhado de verde.

Levantei-me e envolvi meus braços em volta de sua cintura por trás. Inclinei-me sobre o seu ombro, então meu rosto estava ao lado do dela. "Você está quase terminando?"

"Eu já terminei. Eu só estava fingindo trabalhar, assim você não me pediria para fazer nada." Ela admitiu.

"É isso." Eu rosnei. "Estou pegando uma pistola de água".

Ela virou-se em meus braços com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. "Traga-a, Edward." Em seguida, ela escapou do meu aperto e fugiu para a casa.

Ethan me trouxe sua arma. "Boa sorte, pai".

"Obrigado, filho." Coloquei minha cara de jogo. "Grite se você precisar de nós." Então saí pela porta dos fundos e para a zona de guerra. Fiquei de costas para a parede, rastejando pela casa como eu tinha visto os policiais fazerem em muitos filmes. Eu sabia que Bella tinha a vantagem. Este era o seu domínio, então ela conhecia cada esconderijo. Escorreguei pelo corredor que eu sabia que conduzia à sua sala. A porta estava quebrada e eu ouvi os sons distintos de alguém se movendo. Meu sorriso cresceu quando cheguei mais perto. Lentamente, eu empurrei abrindo a porta antes de entrar com o meu dedo no gatilho, pronto para disparar.

"Congelar." Maldição. A voz veio de trás de mim. "Não se mexa ou eu vou atirar." Bella disse em um tom de bom senso. "Coloque as mãos onde eu possa vê-las".

Comecei a levantar os braços. "Tenha calma." Então me lembrei de algo importante. Era apenas uma maldita arma de água. Eu chicoteei ao redor e comecei a atirar. Ela estava muito surpresa para atirar de volta no começo, então eu tive alguns bons sprays nela. Então minha arma correu sem água.

Ela sorriu. "Eu esvaziei suas armas enquanto você estava descarregando o jeep." Ela apontou a sua diretamente para mim. "Parece que você está sem munição".

Larguei a arma vazia no chão. "Eu simplesmente terei que pegar a sua".

Bella estava fora da sala antes que eu pudesse piscar. Corri atrás dela, pulando sobre os obstáculos que ela jogou no meu caminho. Acabamos na cozinha em lados opostos da mesa. Seu rosto estava corado de correr e rir. "Você disse que me queria aqui." Ela sorriu, olhando para a mesa.

Minha mente imediatamente foi para imagens de Bella em suas costas comigo em cima dela. No entanto, uma corrente de água me tirou disso. Merda. Ela sabia que citar isso me distrairia. "Eu vou te pegar".

Ela sorriu tortuosamente e começou a fazer uma corrida para isso novamente, mas desta vez eu estava pronto. Eu peguei-a pela cintura e girei em torno dela. "Coloque-me no chão, Cullen." Ela disse, lutando contra mim.

"Você não vai ficar longe de mim desta vez, Bella." Eu a deixei na beirada da mesa e me coloquei entre suas pernas. "Você é minha agora." Eu rosnei de brincadeira antes de atacar seus lábios com os meus.

"Maldição." Ela sussurrou contra a minha boca, fazendo-me recuar momentaneamente.

"O quê?" Eu perguntei, tendo certeza que nada estava errado enquanto lutava contra a tentação de rasgar sua camisa fora.

"Eu larguei a minha arma." Ela suspirou. Então ela sorriu e pegou a parte de trás da minha cabeça, trazendo meus lábios de volta aos dela. Passei meus braços em torno dela enquanto ela fechava a mão em punhos no meu cabelo. Comecei a empurrá-la de volta, mas ela quebrou o beijo. "Espere." Ela ofegou. "Nossas crianças comem nesta mesa".

No momento, eu não me importava. "Vou construir uma nova para você." Peguei seus lábios em outro beijo, avançando, de modo que ela teve de se inclinar para trás. Uma vez que ela estava sobre a mesa, passei uma mão sob sua blusa, sentindo a pele lisa por baixo.

"Edward." Ela se afastou novamente.

"Você realmente precisa parar de fazer isso." Eu respondi, inclinando-me de volta para a sua boca novamente.

Ela me parou. "Olhe pela janela".

"Bella." Eu gemi. "Você está me matando." Ela apenas apontou para a janela, então eu me virei para ver o que era tão importante. Três crianças e um cachorro estavam olhando de volta para mim. "Merda." Eu sussurrei. Levantei-me relutantemente e ajudei Bella a descer da mesa. Peguei a mão dela na minha e nós andamos para fora para encarar a música.

Leo foi o primeiro a falar. "Mãe." Ele começou seriamente. "Você disse que nós não estamos autorizados a brincar na mesa".

Mordi minha língua para não rir do olhar na cara dela. É claro que, em seguida, Ethan tinha que falar "E pai, você disse para não abordar as meninas." Eu vi Bella mastigando seu lábio inferior. "O que vamos fazer com vocês dois?" Ele perguntou.

"Ligar para a Vovó." Sophie respondeu e passou correndo por nós para entrar.

"Oh não, vocês não vão." Peguei a menina rindo e mergulhei-a em meus braços. Seu maiô deixou-me ainda mais molhado, mas eu não me importei. "Vocês três não vão contar para ninguém o que vocês viram." Minha família teria um dia de zombaria sabendo que eu quase perdi o controle com Bella na frente dos meus filhos.

Houve também muita travessura nos olhos dos meninos para o meu gosto. Olhei para Bella e ela assentiu. "Nós vamos ter que suborná-los até que eu possa montar algum tipo de chantagem".

"O que é preciso para mantê-los quietos?" Eu perguntei.

"Precisamos discutir isso com Sophie." Ethan respondeu. Eu a coloquei no chão e ela correu para juntar-se aos meninos em um amontoado. Eles cochichavam entre si e espiavam por sobre seus ombros para nós de vez em quando. Eu sabia que poderíamos simplesmente ameaçá-los, mas isso era mais divertido.

Depois do que pareceu ser uma intensa discussão, eles voltaram para nós. Eu me preparei para o pior. "Podemos ir ao zoológico?" Leo perguntou.

"Eu preciso discutir isso com Edward." Bella disse, provocando-os um pouco enquanto ela me puxou para longe. "Podemos ir ao zoológico se você quiser." Ela sussurrou. "Apenas certifique-se que eles não contem comigo em nada. A última coisa que eu preciso é voltar para casa com uma zebra de estimação, ou algo assim".

"Acho que o zoológico é uma ótima idéia. Vamos ter de explicar que uma zebra não vai caber no carro." Eu me virei para as crianças. "Vocês podem querer mudar para fora de seus trajes de banho antes de irmos." Eles correram para a casa.

"Você tem roupa extra com você?" Bella perguntou.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "No jeep. Por quê?" Ela olhou para o plástico derrapante e depois de volta para mim. Eu sorri e agarrei a mão dela novamente. Juntos, corremos e mergulhamos sobre o plástico, deslizando fácil e colidindo com a pequena piscina no final. "Isso vai deixar uma marca".

"Qual é o problema? Está ficando velho demais para esse tipo de coisa?" Bella brincou.

"Eu vou mostrar o quão velho." Prendi-a e pressionei meus lábios nos dela. Eles eram tão malditamente macios.

"Bella?" Maldição. Pego novamente. Sophie correu até onde estávamos. "Você vai arrumar meu cabelo?" Ela perguntou docemente. Bella levemente empurrou-me para fora dela e se levantou. Eu queria puxá-la de volta, mas ainda tinha a decência suficiente para me comportar na frente da minha criança de três anos de idade. Sophie sorriu para mim. "Desculpe, papai".

Beijei sua bochecha sem deixá-la molhada. Então Bella pegou a mão dela e a levou para dentro. Eu corri até o jeep para pegar minha bolsa e então entrei em um dos quartos de hóspedes para me secar e trocar de roupa. Eu teria ido ao quarto de Bella, mas eu sabia que era perigoso com os nossos filhos acordados e em casa.

Os meninos estavam sentados no sofá assistindo Animal Planet quando eu saí. Ethan se moveu um pouco, então eu sentei entre eles. Peguei Leo sorrindo ao meu lado. "Do que você está rindo?" Eu perguntei, incapaz de segurar o meu próprio sorriso.

"Você beijou minha mãe." Ele respondeu.

"Está tudo bem para você?" Eu sabia que meus filhos amavam Bella, mas eu não estava cem por cento certo do quanto Leo gostava de mim, apesar de como ele estava sorrindo brilhantemente. Eu não consegui passar tanto tempo com ele como eu gostaria.

"Sim, senhor." Ele respondeu rapidamente. "Você precisa falar com o pai, no entanto." Ele acrescentou. "Não se preocupe se ele puxar a arma dele. Ele realmente não vai atirar em você." Ele franziu seu nariz. "Eu acho que não." Bem, _isso_ era reconfortante.

Bella saiu com Sophie. "Estamos prontos agora."

Felizmente, o jardim zoológico não estava muito cheio. Sophie estava andando nas costas de Bella com seus bracinhos envolvidos frouxamente ao redor de seu pescoço. Eu estava tentando o meu melhor para convencer os meninos que eu poderia falar com os animais.

"Diga a ele para se aproximar." Ethan disse, me desafiando.

Eu suspirei e virei-me para o macaco. "Com licença." Ouvi Bella bufar. "Você poderia, por favor, se aproximar para que os meninos possam dar uma olhada melhor." Eu parei por um momento. "Oh, eu vejo." Olhei para Ethan e Leo. "Ela não vem. Eu acho que você feriu seus sentimentos ao chamá-_la_ de _ele_".

Leo olhou para Bella. "Ele está mentindo?"

"Como eu poderia saber?" Ela respondeu com uma cara séria. "Eu não posso falar com os animais."

"Se você pode falar com os animais, como é que você nunca fez isso antes?" Ethan perguntou. Ele pensou que me tinha lá.

"Eu não gosto de me mostrar." Eu respondi.

Bella entrou na conversa: "Agora eu sei que ele está mentindo".

Eu bati nela com meu braço. "Traidora." Seguimos para a casa dos répteis, onde Sophie veio até mim. Ela não gosta de cobras, então ela escondeu o rosto no meu pescoço e disse-me para dizer a ela quando tivesse acabado. Os meninos, no entanto, pensaram que eram as coisas mais legais do mundo. Eu assisti como Leo virou-se para Bella.

"Não." Foi tudo que ela tinha a dizer. Ele suspirou e voltou a olhar. Eu não poderia evitar rir.

Uma das minhas partes favoritas foi a exposição de morcegos. Ethan e Leo seguraram as mãos de Sophie, já que estava bastante escuro na caverna. Pensei que era ótimo que eles se dessem tão bem. A maioria dos meninos não quer sair com as suas irmãzinhas, mas nem Ethan nem Leo alguma vez pareceram se importar. Enquanto pensava em tudo isso, eu senti uma mão macia agarrar a minha. Olhei para ver Bella mordendo o lábio. "Eu odeio o escuro. Conte a alguém e eu vou matar você." Ela sussurrou. Sorrindo, puxei minha mão livre para que eu pudesse envolver meu braço em volta dos seus ombros e puxá-la para o meu lado. Eu não iria provocá-la sobre esta nova fraqueza descoberta, eu simplesmente me certificaria de que nós visitássemos um monte de lugares escuros a partir de agora.

Por volta da hora do jantar, pedimos alguns hamburgueres e cachorros-quentes e fomos para a área de piquenique. Era perto do jardim zoológico, por isso quando as crianças terminaram de comer, nós as deixamos ir até lá para ver os animais. "Nós não podemos ir para casa com uma zebra, mas como você se sentiria sobre um bode?" Eu perguntei.

Bella sorriu, mas manteve os olhos sobre as crianças. "Só se ele permanecer na sua casa. Meu cachorro já funciona como um cavalo".

"Você nunca foi à minha casa." Eu percebi. Era estranho, já que meus filhos praticamente moravam na dela. "Você vai ter que vir amanhã. Vou preparar o jantar para nós cinco e você e Leo podem passar a noite".

"Não há nenhuma maneira que eu darei a Nessie reinado livre da minha casa por uma noite inteira." Bella disse.

"Eu farei Jake prendê-la por alguma coisa." Eu ofereci.

Bella pensou por um instante antes de sorrir. "Ok, mas eu dormirei em um quarto de hóspedes".

Eu fiz beicinho com meu lábio inferior. "Mas meu quarto é muito melhor".

"Bom porque é onde você vai estar dormindo. Imagine se esses três nos pegam na cama juntos. Teríamos de _comprar_ este zoológico para mantê-los quietos." Ela respondeu.

"Não podemos permitir isso." Sorri. Eu sabia que não havia nenhuma maneira que eu ganharia agora, mas gostaria de tentar novamente quando eu a tivesse em minha casa.

Antes do local fechar, nós montamos o trem que percorria o jardim zoológico inteiro. As filas eram grandes o bastante para todos nós cinco sentarmos juntos. Sophie se arrastou para o meu colo. "Eu estou com sono, papai".

"Você pode dormir. Papai pegou você." Passei meus braços em torno dela e beijei o topo da sua cabeça. Ela se aninhou em meu peito e cochilou nem dois minutos depois. Os meninos ajudaram a escolher um bicho de pelúcia para ela na loja antes de sairmos, já que ela ainda estava inconsciente.

No caminho para casa, eu podia ouvir Leo sussurrando para Ethan. "Isso foi divertido. Eu sempre me perguntei como isso seria".

Ethan perguntou o que eu queria saber. "O que _isso_ poderia ser?"

"Ter um pai." Ele respondeu calmamente.

"É ótimo." Ethan disse. "Mas eu quero uma mãe também." Eu arrisquei um olhar para Bella, sabendo que ela poderia ouvi-los também. Ela estava sorrindo tristemente, então eu estendi minha mão e agarrei a mão dela, trazendo-a de volta para o meu colo. "Eu vou deixar você pegar emprestado o meu pai, se você me emprestar a sua mãe." Ethan ofereceu.

"Negócio fechado." Leo disse. Eu dei um aperto na mão de Bella e ela entrelaçou nossos dedos em retorno.

Eu caminhei até a porta de Bella quando chegamos à casa dela. Leo estava tão sonolento que ele foi direto para dentro depois de me dar um abraço e deixar-me beijar o topo de sua cabeça. "Eu tenho uma coisa para você." Eu disse a Bella, oferecendo a ela uma sacola do zoológico.

Ela me olhou com ceticismo antes de estender a mão e puxar o animal empalhado. Seus lábios tremeram para cima enquanto ela lutou contra um sorriso. "Cullen, o que diabos é isso?" Ela perguntou, olhando para o burro de pelúcia.

Eu sorri. "Eu queria comprar algo para você lembrar de mim quando você está dormindo sem mim. Você está sempre me chamando de burro, então isso parecia se encaixar".

"Ele se encaixa perfeitamente." Ela sorriu. "Agora vá para casa. Estou cansada".

"Não posso." Eu respondi. "Você não me deu um beijo de boa noite ainda. É uma exigência agora".

Ela colocou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço e ficou na ponta dos pés para um beijo rápido e suave. "Obrigada pelo burro".

Eu sorri, "A qualquer hora".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_OMG, rachei de rir nesse cap., esses dois são loucos demais! E essas crianças dizem cada coisa que são de morrer de rir..._

_Gente, eu ando super enrolada no trabalho e viajando muito ultimamente, então provavelmente só postarei o próximo cap. no sábado pq terei que viajar essa semana de novo..._

_Deixem reviews e façam uma tradutora feliz..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

**Bella**

_T__er um pai._

Estas palavrinhas quebraram meu coração. Eu queria que Leo tivesse tudo. Ele era a minha vida e eu nunca queria que ele fosse infeliz. Sendo criada por Charlie, eu sabia o que era sentir falta de um dos pais. No entanto, eu tive algo que Leo não tinha. Eu tive a opção. Eu poderia ter vivido com Renée e Phil se eu quisesse, mas eles tinham Nessie, e Charlie precisava de mim. Leo nunca teria a escolha. Ele nunca sequer saberia o nome de seu pai. Isso era algo que eu não poderia consertar e isso fez eu me sentir muito malditamente desamparada.

"Puta merda!" Eu pulei ao som da voz de Nessie.

Eu chicoteei ao redor para vê-la olhando pela janela com um par de binóculos. "Ness! Que diabos você está fazendo?"

Ela não desviou o olhar. "Seus vizinhos estão transando como coelhos com as cortinas abertas. Aquele cara francês está realmente dando a ela." Ela engasgou. "Ele a está espancando!" Então ela bufou e se virou para mim. "Você não poderia ter me enviado para _esses _vizinhos?"

Afastei o binóculo para longe dela. "Sua pervertida lasciva".

"Vamos, Bells." Ela lamentou-se. "Eu tenho um emprego. Estou prestes a ir para a faculdade novamente. Eu não bebo ou uso drogas mais. Estou me transformando em uma respeitável jovem mulher e isso está me deixando doente".

"Aw, Nessie." Coloquei minha mão em seu ombro como um gesto reconfortante. "Você não é uma respeitável jovem mulher." Eu realmente tentei não sorrir.

Ela puxou meu braço divertidamente. "Obrigada, Sissy. Você sempre sabe o que dizer para me fazer sentir melhor." Então ela me surpreendeu envolvendo os braços em volta de mim. "O que quer que seja que você estava pensando antes, deixe ir." Ela disse com sinceridade. Eu a abracei de volta. Quem diria que a pequena pervertida poderia ser tão doce? "Agora." Ela se afastou. "Eu tenho que sair mais cedo. Vou mandar algumas flores para Tanya para ferrar com sua cabeça".

Ali estava a Nessie que eu conhecia. "Tenha um bom dia." Eu gritei para ela. Enquanto ela estava saindo, Edward estava estacionando. Sorri quando Ethan correu em minha direção.

"Bom dia, Bella. Leo já está acordado?" Ele perguntou.

Balancei minha cabeça. "Ele ainda está dormindo. Por que você não vai lançar-se sobre ele e ver se pode acordá-lo?" Ele sorriu maliciosamente e correu para dentro da casa e subiu as escadas.

Edward caminhou em minha direção com Sophie em seus braços. "Bom dia." Ele sorriu, fazendo com que Sophie olhasse para cima. Ela estendeu os braços, então eu a peguei, deixando-a se aconchegar em mim antes de voltar a dormir. "Ela não queria se levantar esta manhã." Edward explicou.

"Então somos duas." Eu admiti.

"Veja. Eu sabia que você gostaria de dormir com um burro." Ele brincou.

"Palavrão." Sophie murmurou em meu pescoço.

Suspirando, Edward enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou um dólar. "Eu culpo você por isso." Ele me disse antes de deslizar a nota no bolso da calça roxa de Sophie.

Eu ri. Isso era realmente para o melhor. Precisávamos parar com a linguagem chula. Não faria bem para as nossas doces crianças deixar um palavrão escapar porque eles acidentalmente ultrapassaram os limites na escola. "Você estará no treino hoje?"

"Será apenas Emmett hoje. Jasper e eu temos um projeto para fiscalizar e então eu tenho que chegar em casa e limpá-la. Eu terei hóspedes." Ele parecia particularmente satisfeito sobre a última parte.

"Eu espero que você saiba no que você está se metendo." Muito porque tudo que Leo e eu fazíamos estava um pouco do lado incomum. Ser amigos de pessoas loucas era uma coisa, convidá-las para ficar em sua casa era completamente diferente.

"Eu verei as damas esta noite." Ele beijou nossas bochechas antes de ir para o trabalho.

Uma vez que todas as crianças estavam bem e acordadas, ajudei os meninos se prepararem para o treino. Começamos na frente do meu espelho do banheiro aperfeiçoando suas caras de jogo. Então, depois de assistir o filme 'Pequenos Gigantes', acabei segurando uma almofada do sofá para que eles pudessem praticar as batidas. Para o almoço, tivemos o que eles consideravam "comida de homem", pizza e asas com cerveja de raiz*****. Duas horas mais tarde, eu os deixei no campo.

_*__Cerveza de raiz (root beer)__: d__elicioso refrigerante espumante feito a partir das raízes de algumas árvores. O que as crianças dizem aos adultos bebendo quando eles estão quebrando as coisas duras, especialmente em reuniões de família._

Sophie e eu fomos fazer compras por uma hora. Eu precisava comprar para ela mais algumas roupas para deixar na minha casa, já que eu insistia em fazê-los bagunçarem o tempo todo. Na maior parte, eu deixei-a escolher tudo sozinha. Ela apontou para uma simples camisa rosa que estava fora do seu alcance. "Esta aqui?" Perguntei, pegando o cabide. Ela assentiu, então eu fiz um movimento para tirá-la da prateleira. Exatamente quando uma mão com longas unhas vermelhas agarrou meu pulso para me impedir.

"Isso irá discordar horrivelmente com o cabelo dela." Disse a mulher com as garras.

Eu não me incomodei sequer em olhar para ela. Simplesmente removi meu pulso das suas garras e dei a camisa para Sophie. "É o que ela quer." Respondi.

A vadia zombou. "Ela é uma criança. Você não pode deixá-las tomarem suas próprias decisões".

"É uma camisa, e não uma escolha de profissão." Eu disse, entregando a Sophie um dólar antes de virar. "E quem no inferno-" Merda. A cadela era a mulher que eu só tinha visto uma vez antes no café, Victoria.

Ela estava usando um sorriso presunçoso. "Eu acredito que _eu_ sou a mãe dessa menina. A pergunta é: quem diabos é _você_?"

Abaixei-me e peguei Sophie. "Sua substituta".

Isso pareceu empurrar seu limite. "Você não pode me substituir." Ela respondeu sem rodeios.

"Ok," eu dei a isso algum pensamento, "então eu acho que sou a atualização. Se você me dá licença, eu tenho que pegar meus meninos no treino de futebol." Eu empurrei passando por ela em meu caminho para o caixa. Eu juro que se Sophie não estivesse comigo, eu correria para essa mulher com minha picape. Nessie me ajudaria a esconder o corpo.

Eu tinha acabado de ajeitar Sophie na cadeirinha quando ouvi a mulher vindo da loja. "Eu não terminei!" Fechei a porta para que Sophie não pudesse me ouvir. Eu não queria ir à falência.

"Sério, senhora? Que diabos é o seu problema? Você é a única que os deixou, e não o contrário!" Bella, a Fera estava pronta para sair e jogar.

"Eu não estava pronta para uma família!" Ela gritou.

"Então você deveria ter mantido as suas malditas pernas juntas!" Eu gritei de volta. Ela não poderia puxar essa merda em mim. Suas razões para ir embora nada mais eram que egoístas. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu simpatizaria com essa mulher, especialmente quando havia tantas jovens mães lá fora sem um Edward ficando por perto.

Ela levantou a mão para me bater, mas ela nunca fez contato. Meus olhos se arregalaram quando Victoria foi derrubada de seus pés por um carro esportivo azul. Ela bateu a cabeça com força suficiente para derrubá-la, mas não matá-la. Tanya saiu do carro e colocou suas chaves na bolsa, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Embora, quando ela passou por mim, eu juro que a ouvi murmurar, "Sempre odiei essa mulher." Victoria gemeu e começou a acordar, então eu entrei na picape e calmamente fui embora.

Minha vida estava se transformando em uma novela.

O treino estava quase acabando quando chegamos ao campo. Sophie segurou minha mão enquanto caminhávamos para mais perto de onde os meninos estavam parados do lado do campo. Nem Leo nem Ethan nos viram chegando enquanto conversavam com o garoto que me lembrei ser o o filho do diabo.

"Meu pai pode bater em seu pai." Ele seriamente acabou de dizer isso? Eu podia ver Leo ficando um pouco vermelho no rosto. Eu esperava que ele não perdesse a paciência com algo tão bobo.

Ethan apenas balançou a cabeça. "Impossível, meu pai vem com o tio Emmett e o tio Jasper".

Não contente com esta resposta, o demônio focou sua maldade em Leo. "Bem, _você_ não tem sequer um pai." Esqueça o que eu pensei antes. Agora, eu esperava que Leo chutasse a sua bundinha.

Meu filho nunca me decepcionou. Ele abordou o pequeno imbecil. "Eu não preciso de um." Ele franziu a testa antes de se levantar. "Minha _mãe_ me ensinou a fazer isso." Eu poderia beijá-lo.

Limpei a garganta, fazendo-os saltar. Satanás mexeu-se do chão e fugiu. Leo olhou para seus pés e Ethan mordeu o lábio nervosamente. Eu sabia que a violência não era a resposta, mas como é que eu deveria dizer alguma coisa quando eu tinha feito o mesmo para a mãe daquele garoto dias atrás. Caí de joelhos na frente dele. "Você está bem?" Perguntei. Eu odiava a idéia de ele ser provocado por algo pelo qual ele não tinha controle. Ele me olhou surpreso. "Nós vamos ter que parar de abordar as pessoas, você sabe, a menos que seja no campo".

"Nós estávamos no campo." Ethan disse. Olhei para ele e ele corou, "Desculpe".

"Eu não estou em apuros?" Leo ficou perplexo.

"Não desta vez." Eu concedi. "Mas se ele te incomodar novamente, você deve dizer a Emmett. Agora, eu acredito que fiz um acordo com vocês dois sobre me deixarem beijá-los em público".

Leo gemeu, mas com um sorriso, "Ah, mãe!"

Agarrei-o e dei um beijo barulhento na bochecha. Então fiz o mesmo com Ethan antes de deixá-los voltar ao treino. Peguei Sophie. "Claro, eu não posso esquecer de você." Eu sorri quando a beijei também. Ela apenas riu como resposta.

Após o treino, os meninos e Sophie pularam na picape. Eu estava prestes a entrar quando alguém gritou para mim da maneira mais irritante possível. "Hey, Mestre! Espere!"

Olhei para o treinador. "Emmett".

"Eu só queria dizer olá à minha autora favorita antes que você escapasse." Ele sorriu, me envolvendo em um abraço de urso. Eu o mordi. "Uau! Deixe isso para meu irmão, gatinha".

"Você é um porco." Eu disse sorrindo.

"Escreva um livro sobre isso." Ele respondeu. "Oh, espere..."

"Estou indo embora agora." Entrei na picape. Ele ainda estava rindo enquanto eu dirigia para longe.

Eu estava perto da hora de ir para a casa de Edward, então coloquei em uma mala as minhas coisas e de Leo quando chegamos em casa. "Para onde vamos?" Ele perguntou. Ethan e Sophie pareciam curiosos também.

"Bem." Eu comecei, "Eu não acho que é justo que Edward, Ethan e Sophie passem a noite aqui e você e eu não passemos a noite na casa deles".

Os três olharam animados. "Vocês dormirão na minha casa?" Ethan perguntou. Eu balancei a cabeça e eles me abordaram. Aparentemente, eles gostaram desse plano.

Depois de certificar que Shredder tinha comida e água suficientes para a noite, nós estávamos em nosso caminho. Felizmente minha monstruosa picape tinha um GPS, ou eu nunca teria encontrado o lugar. Leo ainda me perguntou se eu nos deixaria perdidos mais uma vez enquanto eu dirigia pela rodovia curva através da floresta. Ethan informou a ele que estávamos no caminho certo, o que foi bom porque eu estava tendo dúvidas sobre mim mesma. Finalmente, nós chegamos à linda casa de três andares.

Edward nos encontrou na picape com aquele sorriso torto no rosto. "Está quase na hora de você chegar aqui." Ele disse enquanto pegava nossas malas de mim. Ethan já tinha levado Leo para dentro para mostrar seu quarto.

"Eu teria chegado aqui mais cedo se você não vivessem na f-" Eu olhei para Sophie, "uh... _fantástica _floresta. Quem você pensa que é? Cachinhos Dourados?"

"Isabella." Edward suspirou. "Eram os três ursos que viviam na floresta. Cachinhos Dourados estava apenas invadindo." Ele agarrou Sophie com o outro braço. "Como uma escritora, você deveria saber mais sobre os clássicos".

Isso foi um soco de soslaio para a minha profissão? "Eu ainda posso ir para casa, você sabe." Eu avisei, não querendo dizer isso nem por um segundo.

"Oh não, por favor, me desculpe." Ele respondeu imediatamente.

"Não vá, Bella." Sophie disse. Tanto ela como Edward fizeram beicinho com seus lábios inferiores. Eles eram tão malditamente bonitinhos.

Fingi pensar nisso. "Tudo bem. Acho que vou ficar".

"Por aqui, minha senhora." Edward disse, apontando para a casa o melhor que podia com os braços cheios. Uma vez lá dentro, ele colocou Sophie para baixo e ela correu para fora de vista. Ele sorriu para mim, "Deixe-me mostrar onde você acha que vai estar dormindo." Ele me ofereceu o braço que agora estava livre.

"Onde eu _vou_ estar dormindo." Corrigi-o enquanto peguei seu braço. Ele ignorou o comentário e me levou para cima através da casa, apontando as coisas ao longo do caminho, como a cozinha, sala de jantar, sala de estar e biblioteca.

"Aqui estamos nós." Ele disse, levando-me em um grande quarto com paredes azul escuras. Havia grandes janelas que deixam entrar muita luz e uma cama muito confortável com cobertores brancos e travesseiros. Ele colocou minha mala para baixo em uma cadeira contra a parede. "Tenho certeza que Leo vai querer ficar no quarto de Ethan, então, se você quiser, você pode ficar no meu".

Balancei minha cabeça. "Este é perfeito. Obrigada".

Ele bufou. "Meu quarto é apenas do outro lado do corredor, se você precisar de mim. Nesse meio tempo, o jantar está pronto." Antes que eu pudesse responder, ele varreu-me em seus braços e me carregou no estilo de noiva para fora do quarto.

"Edward, o que inferno?" Tentei me libertar, mas os braços do homem eram muito malditamente fortes.

"Estou varrendo-a fora de seus pés." Ele sorriu descaradamente.

"Quando você me colocar para baixo, eu vou batê-lo fora dos seus." Respondi.

Ele apertou seus braços em mim. "Isso não me dá muito incentivo para colocá-la para baixo agora, não é?"

"Mmm mmm! Algo cheira bem." Leo disse quando ele, Ethan e Sophie entraram no campo de visão. "Oh, olá." Ele sorriu quando nos viu.

"O que vocês estão fazendo?" Ethan perguntou com um ar de malícia.

"Eu não queria que Bella se perdesse." Edward explicou, passando por eles para chegar à sala de jantar. Ele me colocou no chão quando chegamos lá.

"Ela se perde muito." Leo admitiu enquanto os três vieram atrás de nós. Eu atirei-lhe um olhar brincalhão antes de me sentar na cadeira que Edward puxou para mim.

A única coisa que tenho a dizer sobre a comida que Edward preparou para nós: era italiana, e isso era _bom_. Estava tão gostosa que eu quase perdi o fato de que ele estava correndo o pé sobre minha perna debaixo da mesa. Quando eu olhei para ele, ele simplesmente piscou e continuou a comer.

Eu não sei como aconteceu, mas depois do jantar eu me vi emaranhada com Edward e as crianças em um intenso jogo de Twister*****. Edward era um traidor miserável. Cada vez que um novo comando era dado, ele estenderia para o círculo mais conveniente para mim. Finalmente, eu tinha o suficiente. Quando o azul do lado direito foi chamado, eu estendi para aquele diretamente entre suas pernas. Quando eu _acidentalmente_ rocei sua virilha, Edward bateu no chão com surpresa.

_*__Twister__: aquele jogo com um grande tabuleiro no chão com círculos coloridos, em que vc vai colocando os pés e mãos nas cores estabelecidas._

Eu sorri. "Eu ganhei".

Assistimos a um filme depois disso. Todos estavam prontos para ir para a cama e nos acomodamos no sofá. No meio dele, Sophie estava dormindo e os meninos estavam lutando para se manter acordados, por isso decidimos colocá-los na cama. Edward levou Sophie e eu guiei os meninos para o quarto de Ethan.

Leo estava dormindo no beliche de cima, então eu tive que me esticar para beijá-lo um boa noite. "Se você precisar de mim, eu estou lá embaixo".

"Ficarei bem, mãe." Ele respondeu. "Te amo".

"Eu também te amo. Boa noite." Beijei sua testa e desci para ver Ethan. "E você? Você não está grande demais para ficar escondido, está?" Ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça, então eu puxei suas cobertas um pouco e beijei-o como tinha feito com Leo.

"Eu te amo, Bella." Ele sussurrou.

Corri meus dedos pelo seu cabelo macio. "Eu também te amo, Ethan. Boa noite." Sorri enquanto caminhava para fora do quarto.

No caminho para o meu quarto, corri para Edward. "Quer jogar Twister novamente?" Ele sorriu.

"Vencer você uma vez é suficiente para mim." Eu me gabei.

"Nós dois sabemos que você trapaceou." Ele respondeu enquanto me pegou pelo braço e me levou para baixo. "Eu não estou pronto para ir para a cama ainda. Fique e coma algum sorvete comigo." É assim que acabamos de volta no sofá com um pote de sorvete e duas colheres.

"Eu tive a oportunidade de conhecer sua ex hoje." Confessei. Todas as brincadeiras sumiram de seu rosto enquanto contei a ele como ela confrontou-me na loja.

Ele rosnava e estressadamente passava a mão pelo cabelo. "Sinto muito, Bella. Ela desistiu de todos os seus direitos em relação às crianças. Ela não tem nada que estar em qualquer lugar ao redor deles, ou de você. Ela não deveria nem estar aqui".

Eu encolhi os ombros. "Tanya bateu nela com o carro." Expliquei que ela estava bem, apenas teve um tombo desagradável.

"Você está falando sério?" Ele perguntou. Ele estava quase tão chocado quanto eu tinha estado. "Devemos enviar flores para ela, ou algo assim?"

"Nessie já fez isso hoje." Eu respondi.

"Isso me lembra, Jake ligou mais cedo. Nessie vai passar a noite na delegacia por agredir um policial." Edward disse. "Aparentemente, os dois têm estado brigando de um lado a outro desde que ela roubou seu carro".

A notícia não era inacreditável. Eu acho que Nessie vivia para esse tipo de coisa. "O que a fez ser presa?"

"Ela manteve a brincadeira de ligar para o seu escritório, então ele finalmente veio depois dela. Quando ela viu o carro estacionar, ela se escondeu. Ele veio todo irritado e pronto para prendê-la, então quando ele chegou perto o suficiente, ela mergulhou em suas costas. Nossas câmeras de segurança pegaram tudo. Vou deixar você ver mais tarde." Ele me disse. Eu não podia esperar.

Antes que o pote estivesse vazio, eu fingi um bocejo. Eu tinha que ter certeza que fui para a cama sozinha. Eu não faria sexo com ninguém a menos que estivéssemos completamente apaixonados um pelo outro. Preservativos arrebentam. Eu amava Leo, mas eu não podia arriscar ter outro filho sem um pai. Eu sabia que se acontecesse alguma coisa, Edward faria a coisa certa, mas eu não queria um bebê sendo a razão de eu casar com alguém. "Eu acho que vou encerrar a noite".

Edward fez um pequeno beicinho, mas concordou. "É muito tarde e nós temos um grande jogo amanhã." Quando ele foi para a cozinha para pôr tudo, escapei para o meu quarto como uma covarde. Tranquei a porta e apaguei as luzes antes de subir na cama. Esperemos que ele pensaria que eu já estivesse dormindo.

O sono não veio facilmente. Fiquei deitada lá por meia hora e eu ainda estava acordada. Senti a cama afundar ao meu lado e um braço quente envolver ao redor da minha cintura. Eu rapidamente virei para olhar para ele. "Como você entrou aqui? Eu tranquei a porta".

"Eu usei a janela." Ele disse com um sorriso torto. "Eu sei que você não pensou que dormiria sem me dar um beijo de boa noite." Ele passou os dedos em meus cabelos e pressionou seus lábios suavemente contra os meus. Meus olhos fecharam involuntariamente. Ele era um maldito bom beijador.

Quando ele começou a aprofundar o beijo, eu vim aos meus sentidos e me afastei. "Eu não estou dormindo com você, Cullen".

"Correção." Ele sussurrou. "Vou manter minhas mãos para mim, mas eu vou dormir com você. Eu posso ser um bom menino. Eu prometo." Ele me beijou suavemente mais uma vez antes de virar-me e puxar minhas costas para o seu peito. "Doces sonhos, Isabella".

Eu serei amaldiçoada se eu não caí diretamente no sono.

* * *

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_E então, o que acharam? E o que foi essa Victoria querendo "mandar"? Adorei Tanya "atropelando" Victoria... foi demais! E agora os dois dormindo juntos... *suspira*. Mas acalmem-se pq antes dos lemons algumas coisas ainda precisam ser esclarecidas..._

_Seguinte, estou hiper enrolada no meu trabalho, então acho que só conseguirei postar 1 cap. durante a semana (provavelmente na quarta-feira) e outro no fim de semana que vem. Acreditem, eu tenho vontade de traduzir essa fic inteirinha de uma vez pra descobrir o que acontece... antes que perguntem, eu não li essa fic tb! Vou lendo enquanto traduzo, então estou tão curiosa como vc's!_

_Desculpem pelo atraso! E... deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Luna Stew__: Os livros que Bella escreve são livros eróticos! Por isso ela não queria que ninguém descobrisse..._

_Gizeli O.__: o show foi ótimo! Perfeito, eu amei! E eles ainda disseram que voltam ano que vem!_

_Rafa__: Essa fic está finalizada sim! Estamos quase na metade dela já..._


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

**Edward**

Desperta, ela era uma cuspidora de fogo que eu queria beijar em um minuto e lutar no próximo. Dormindo, ela era angelical. Não havia comentários sarcásticos ou ameaças de violência. Seu rosto era suave e tranqüilo enquanto eu corria lentamente meus dedos pelos seus cabelos.

"Imbecil." Ela murmurou.

Eu sorri. Ela estava sonhando comigo. Eu sabia que deveria ter saído furtivamente de volta para o meu quarto, mas eu não podia obrigar-me a deixá-la ainda. Eu não sabia quando teria a oportunidade de fazer isso de novo, então eu queria saboreá-la. No entanto, quando ouvi um estrondo vindo da cozinha, eu sabia que era hora de ver o que os monstrinhos estavam fazendo. Abri a porta antes de mudar de idéia e passar pela janela para voltar ao meu quarto. Bella me mataria se os meninos me pegassem saindo furtivamente do seu quarto. Estou feliz que eu tive bom senso suficiente para colocá-la no primeiro andar.

Silenciosamente, eu fiz meu caminho pelo corredor. Eu gostava de espionar meus filhos. Eu nunca sabia o que eu os pegaria fazendo. "Como é que você gosta do seu leite com cereais?" Ouvi Ethan perguntar. "Por que não suco? É uma bebida de café da manhã".

"Minha mãe me disse que as vacas se enfureceriam e parariam de fazer isso, mas Vovô disse que a mamãe estava cheia de uma daquelas palavras que eu não deveria dizer." Leo disse.

"Eu me pergunto se meu pai nos deixaria ter uma vaca. Então nós não teríamos que ir muito ao mercado." Ethan respondeu pensativo.

"O que vocês estão fazendo acordados, meninos?" Eu perguntei, fazendo a minha presença conhecida.

Os dois meninos viraram para mim com suas cabeças. "Fazendo o café da manhã." Ethan sorriu. "Você quer leite ou suco de laranja com seus cereais de chocolate?"

"Leite." Respondi rapidamente. "Posso ajudar em alguma coisa?"

"Você pode ser aquele a acordar minha mãe." Leo disse, parecendo um pouco assustado com a idéia. "Ela tentou me fazer cócegas até a morte da última vez que fiz isso".

Eu ri. "Certo, eu vou te salvar desta vez".

"Obrigado, Edward." Ele sorriu.

Misturei um pouco de massa para waffles e mostrei a eles como usar a máquina. Realmente tudo que você tinha que fazer era apertar um botão, então achei que eles não poderiam entrar em muitos problemas. É claro, então eles decidiram ver o quão grande eles poderiam fazê-los, então eu tive que entrar em cena. Quando terminamos tudo, eles me ajudaram a estabelecer tudo na mesa do pátio. "Por que vocês não vão acordar sua irmã e me deixam acordar Bella?"

Leo deu-me uma saudação antes de perseguir Ethan subindo as escadas. Era fácil esquecer que ele não era meu filho. Eu me perguntava como Bella reagiria se soubesse que eu estava afirmando-o como um dos meus em minha mente.

Ela ainda estava dormindo quando eu rastejei para dentro de seu quarto. Eu me aliviei em cima da cama. "Isabella." Eu disse baixinho.

"Vá embora." Ela murmurou.

"Não posso." Eu ri. "Os meninos fizeram-nos o café da manhã. Leo disse que eu tinha de ser aquele a acordar você. Aparentemente você é assustadora nas manhãs".

Estou muito certo que ela grunhiu antes de sentar-se com os olhos ainda fechados. Seus cabelos estavam selvagens, provavelmente devido a eu ter brincado muito com eles, mas ela ainda conseguiu manejá-los. "Eu preciso ser coerente para este café da manhã?" Ela perguntou.

"Claro que não." Respondi, inclinando-me para roubar um beijo rápido. "Você não precisa nem abrir seus olhos." Eu dei uma bitoca em seu rosto e seus olhos estalaram abertos. Eu sorri, "Bom dia, Bella".

"Eles pegaram você aqui dentro?" Ela perguntou.

"Não." Respondi. "Eu posso ser sorrateiro quando a ocasião pede. Agora, posso acompanhá-la ao café da manhã? Eu vou mesmo levá-la onde você quiser".

Ela balançou sua cabeça. "Não naquela coisa de estilo de noiva".

"Sobre os ombros, então." Eu disse, levantando-me e virando para que ela pudesse subir. Fiquei agradavelmente surpreso quando ela fez isso sem discutir.

"Eu odeio essa palavra." Ela me disse, enrolando os braços levemente em volta do meu pescoço. "Sobre os ombros*****. Isso que dizer que somos um porco?"

_*Sobre os ombros, em inglês, é __piggyback__, como porco em inglês é pig, é daí que vem a associação dela._

"Era conhecido originalmente como pegar-uma-carona-nas-costas. Eu acho que apenas evoluiu, ou algo assim." Eu respondi.

"Como diabos você sabe isso?" Ela perguntou.

Eu ri e fiz meu caminho pelo corredor. "Emmett fez a mesma pergunta uma vez. Nós procuramos no Google".

Ela gemeu. "Não pode ser saudável ter os mesmos pensamentos que o seu irmão." Eu não podia esperar para contar a ele que ela disse isso. Saí para o pátio e ajudei-a em uma cadeira. "Obrigada pela carona".

"A qualquer hora." Eu sorri.

Leo e Ethan saíram com uma Sophie rindo logo em seguida. Ethan estava segurando-a debaixo dos braços enquanto Leo carregava seus pés. Quando olhei para eles questionador, Ethan encolheu os ombros. "Ela queria que nós dois a carregássemos".

"É divertido." Sophie entrou na conversa.

"Seus filhos são loucos." Eu disse para Bella.

"Meus filhos?" Ela respondeu.

Eu assenti. "Meus dois não eram tão loucos até conhecerem você, então eu não estou levando a culpa por isso".

Nós nos divertimos comendo o café da manhã juntos. Ethan e Leo nos contaram tudo sobre sua noite. Eles tinham estabelecido o alarme do relógio de Ethan para disparar a cada hora para que pudessem trocar de camas. De alguma forma, eles ficaram um pouco confusos e Leo acordou no chão, em vez disso. "Eu sabia que parecia um pouco duro." Ele lembrou. Bella apenas sorriu, balançando a cabeça. Ela parecia acostumada a este tipo de loucura.

Após o café da manhã e alguns desenhos, eu sugeri que nós passássemos algum tempo na piscina. As crianças correram para se trocar, mas Bella ficou onde estava. "Desculpe, Cullen. Eu não trouxe roupa de banho".

"Isso é bom." Eu sorri. "Porque eu tive Alice comprando um para você, apenas para o caso. Está no seu quarto." Eu me levantei. "Vejo você lá fora, Swan".

Não demorei muito para me trocar e as crianças estavam esperando ansiosamente na porta dos fundos. "Vocês podem brincar até o meio dia. Então vocês têm que comer e nós temos um jogo de futebol para vencer".

"Você vai me jogar dentro?" Ethan perguntou enquanto ajudei Sophie a colocar suas bóias de braço.

"Você passou protetor solar?" Eu perguntei. Ele balançou a cabeça, então eu o peguei. "Preparado?"

"Yeah." Ele riu.

"Segure sua respiração!" Joguei-o dentro e ele emergiu rindo momentos depois. Eu virei para Leo. "Quão bem você pode nadar, Garoto?"

"Muito bem. Minha mãe me ensinou." Ele respondeu.

Eu deveria ter sabido. "Eu acho que simplesmente vou ter que jogá-lo e ver." Ele riu quando eu o peguei. "Segure sua respiração!" Eu avisei a ele também antes de jogá-lo na água. Ele nadou como um peixinho.

"Você acabou de lançar o meu filho?" Bella perguntou, vindo para fora, finalmente.

Eu dei um olhar para ela e peguei meu telefone para enviar uma mensagem de texto para Alice. _Obrigado._ "Você quer ser a próxima?" Eu sorri.

"Vou pegar o escorregador." Ela respondeu.

"Posso ir?" Sophie perguntou animadamente. Ela adorava descer o escorregador, mas não sozinha.

"Você não esperava que eu fosse sozinha, não é?" Bella provocou, pegando a mão dela. Ela seguiu Sophie subindo os degraus e deixando-a sentar-se entre suas pernas. Eu não conseguia ouvir o que elas estavam dizendo, mas Sophie sorriu todo o caminho para baixo. Bella ofegou quando saiu da água. "Você me disse que não estava fria".

Sophie sorriu. "Não está!"

Bella pegou-me olhando para elas em seguida. "Ei, isso foi idéia sua. Entre aqui, Cullen!" Eu sorri e mergulhei, chegando bem próximo a ela. "Exibido".

Os meninos gritaram enquanto deslizaram pelo escorregador juntos. Peguei Sophie. "Acho que é a minha vez." Depois de tanto Bella como eu descermos o escorregador pelo menos uma vez com cada uma das crianças, eu a convenci a descer comigo. Ela não sentaria na minha frente, mas eu não me importei de ter suas pernas envolvidas ao meu redor. Finalmente, eu a tive na minha frente, mas com um aviso de que era melhor eu ver onde colocaria minhas mãos.

As crianças continuaram a brincar enquanto preparamos o almoço. Eu estava grelhando hambúrgueres, então eu podia ficar de olho neles enquanto Bella insistiu em pôr a mesa. "Boa grelha, Cullen, quantos tipos diferentes de carne você precisa?"

"Eu gosto de variedade." Informei a ela. Não havia nenhuma regra que diz que você poderia apenas com um tipo de carne. Isso seria ridículo.

Ela colocou algumas diferentes taças cheias sobre a mesa e fixou a cada uma um copo de suco de frutas. "Preciso correr para casa antes do jogo e receio que eu tenho que roubar Sophie. Temos que nos preparar para apoiar os nossos meninos, então está tudo bem se Leo pegar uma carona com você e Ethan?"

Eu assenti. "Claro que está tudo bem. Você nem precisa pedir. Quando é algo normal como o futebol, eu gosto de reivindicá-los".

Então, depois de comer, Bella e Sophie deixaram a nós, os caras, para se prepararem para o jogo sozinhas. Os meninos pensavam que eles eram coisas rudes em seus uniformes. Eles me mostraram algumas das caras de jogo que tinham sido praticadas antes de eu fazê-los entrar no carro.

Emmett era todo animação, como de costume, quando chegamos lá. Ele mandou os meninos para o campo para fazer um par de exercícios fáceis com os outros jogadores. Jasper estava de pé ao lado dele com uma expressão sonolenta, mas ainda feliz. O pequeno Landon deve tê-lo acordado. Decidi ficar para trás e assistir um pouco.

"Ótimo dia para um jogo." Disse uma voz profunda do meu lado.

Olhei para cima para ver um homem mais velho com cabelos um pouco grisalhos e bigode. "Sim, senhor." Respondi educadamente. Ele era provavelmente o avô de um dos meninos. Eu sabia que Carlisle estava por aqui em algum lugar.

"Você tem um garoto na equipe?" Ele me perguntou.

"Sim, senhor. Aqueles dois." Eu disse, apontando para Ethan e Leo.

Exatamente então Leo olhou para cima e um enorme sorriso espalhou através do seu rosto. Ele veio correndo pelo campo e jogou seus braços ao redor da cintura do homem. "Vovô!"

Oh merda. Eu imediatamente olhei para ver se ele tinha uma arma. Para minha sorte, ele não tinha uma com ele. Ele estava olhando para mim agora enquanto Leo gesticulava para Ethan vir até nós. "Uh... Chefe Swan, eu sou Edward Cullen. É um prazer conhecê-lo".

Ele me olhou com atenção antes de apertar a minha mão estendida. Eu não sabia que um homem poderia me deixar tão nervoso. "Vovô, este é o meu melhor amigo Ethan".

"É bom conhecer você, garoto." Ele respondeu.

"Pai?" Todos nos viramos para olhar Bella. Ela estava vestindo uma camiseta que tinha o número de Ethan em uma manga e o de Leo na outra e as palavras "Mãe do Futebol" costuradas na parte frontal. Sophie estava parada ao lado dela em um pequeno uniforme de líder de torcida.

"Hey, Bells." Ele respondeu.

Ela sorriu lindamente. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Eu não poderia faltar ao primeiro jogo da temporada." Ela correu para lhe dar um abraço. "Eu senti sua falta, Bells." Ele disse calmamente.

Eu de repente senti como se estivesse me intrometendo em um momento pessoal, mas Sophie quebrou-o. Ela puxou a calça de Charlie. "Oi, Vovô".

"Quem é que nós temos aqui?" Ele perguntou, sorrindo um pouco.

"Pai, esta é Sophie Cullen." Bella respondeu.

Ele se abaixou e a pegou. "Eu acredito que esta pertence a você também?" Ele me perguntou.

"Sim, senhor, ela é a minha mais nova." Eu tentei manter a calma. Eu não posso acreditar que chamei Leo de meu filho na frente do pai de Bella.

Ele me deu aquele duro olhar calculado antes de assentir novamente. "Bonitos filhos você tem aqui, Edward".

Eu juro que ele podia ver o alívio nos meus olhos. "Obrigado, Chefe Swan".

"Pai." Bella disse, pegando Sophie dele. "Você realmente vai fazê-lo te chamar de Chefe?"

"Por um pouco." Ele respondeu.

"CHARLIE!" Acho que todo mundo pulou quando Nessie veio movimentando-se em alta velocidade. Ela praticamente saltou sobre o homem. "Bella não me disse que você estava vindo!"

"Eu não sabia." Bella disse. "Como você saiu da cadeia?"

Nessie rolou os olhos. "Jake me deixou sair. Ele disse que não perderia o jogo de abertura por minha causa. Dá pra acreditar nesse cara?"

"Renesmee Carlie Dwyer, o que você estava fazendo na cadeia?" Charlie perguntou.

"Eu juro que sou inocente. O Policial Goodbody tem isso para mim." Ela respondeu. Eu poderia dizer que ele não acreditou nela nem por um segundo, mas ela se virou para os meninos antes que ele pudesse dizer isso. "Vocês querem ver a minha nova tatuagem? Eu a fiz esta manhã apenas para o jogo." Ela retirou o curativo para mostrar-lhes o lobo perto de seu quadril. Nosso mascote do time era um lobo, mas eu me perguntei se ela sabia que Jake tinha uma tatuagem semelhante em suas costas.

"É melhor nos sentarmos." Bella disse. "Boa sorte lá, meninos, treinador." Ela sorriu para mim antes de levar o pai e a irmã para as arquibancadas.

Eu fui me juntar aos meus irmãos. "Você está parecendo meio pálido, mano." Emmett notou.

"Um homem acabou de perguntar se eu tinha um garoto no time. Eu disse a ele que tinha dois, Ethan e Leo. Acontece, que o homem é o pai de Bella, o Chefe de Polícia Charlie Swan." Expliquei.

Jasper tentou parecer simpático, enquanto Emmett caiu na risada expansiva. Felizmente era hora do jogo começar, ou eu teria dado um soco nele.

O jogo foi um sucesso. Com Leo bloqueando para ele, Ethan conseguiu marcar dois touchdowns. Vendo como vencemos por dois touchdowns, eles estavam muito orgulhosos de si mesmos. Também ajudou que eles tinham a sua própria pequena seção de torcida, que incluía as duas famílias. É claro que, uma vez que tínhamos acabado de vencer o primeiro jogo da temporada, todos os meninos e suas famílias foram convidados a ir para a casa dos meus pais para uma pequena festa mais tarde.

Ethan se ofereceu para mostrar a Charlie como chegar lá, então ele e Leo foram com ele. Isso deu-me tempo para me recompor antes de eu ter de enfrentá-lo novamente. Bella e eu chegamos lá ao mesmo tempo, então eu a puxei para o lado. "Quais são as chances de seu pai atirar em mim?"

Ela pensou sobre isso. "Eu não me preocuparia muito. Ele parecia estar de bom humor hoje, então você provavelmente tem uma chance de vinte por cento de levar uma bala." Ela colocou a mão no meu braço. "Não se preocupe, no entanto. Ele não iria matá-lo. Doeria como o inferno, mas você se recuperaria".

"Obrigado, Bella." Eu respondi sarcasticamente antes de pegar Sophie do assento do carro dela. Ela agradeceu-me antes de correr para dentro para encontrar suas tias Rosalie e Alice. Olhei ao redor rapidamente para garantir que não havia nenhum sinal do Chefe antes de puxar Bella para mim e roubar um beijo.

"Você realmente acabou de procurar pelo meu pai?" Ela perguntou, incrédula.

"Eu não posso dizer a você o quanto eu não quero levar um tiro." Eu respondi.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. "Então eu acho que você não quer que eu diga a ele que dormimos juntos na noite passada".

"Você não ousaria." Eu atirei.

"Eu disse a você para dormir em seu próprio quarto." Ela cantou antes de voltar a correr para dentro. Eu a persegui, mas ela conseguiu perder-se de mim na multidão.

Tentei fazer isso parecer legal. Eu andava, cumprimentando os pais, dizendo-lhes quão bom seus filhos eram na equipe. Peguei um vislumbre de Bella. Ela estava sentada ao lado de seu pai em uma mesa com meus pais. Eles pareciam estar se dando bem, então eu senti que não havia razão para eu interromper.

Finalmente, quando a noite surgiu, encontrei uma cadeira do lado afastado da multidão. "Parece que você está se escondendo de alguém." E Charlie Assustador Swan simplesmente aconteceu de sentar-se ao meu lado. "Você pode relaxar, filho, eu não tenho minha arma comigo. Eu queria vir aqui e agradecer".

Isso me surpreendeu. "Pelo quê, senhor?"

Ele tomou um gole de uma lata de refrigerante e suspirou. "Eu não gostei da idéia de Bells e Leo estarem aqui sozinhos, mas ela é tão teimosa. Eu sei que ela pode cuidar de si mesma, mas me senti muito melhor quando Leo me contou sobre você e sua família. Gosto de saber que ela tem alguém por perto se ela precisa deles".

"Nós estaríamos lá num piscar de olhos." Eu prometi.

Ele balançou a cabeça, olhando para longe. "Edward, eu nunca fui aquele de intrometer-se nos assuntos da minha filha a menos que ela me pedisse, mas..." Ele parou e me olhou morto nos olhos. "Não a machuque. Você parece um bom homem. Eu odiaria ter que atirar em você".

"Eu não vou, senhor." Respondi seriamente.

"E Edward," ele se levantou para se afastar, "você pode me chamar de Charlie".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_O que acharam? Charlie aparecendo e dando "sua" benção ao casal antes que as coisas se aprofundem mais... e Nessie com a tatuagem, quero só ver qdo ela descobrir a de Jake... kkk_

_Vão se preparando pq logo que essa fic terminar, eu postarei "Officer Goodbody", que é a fic da Nessie e Jacob, então aí saberemos a versão deles de tudo que acontece... kkkk  
_

_Então, não agüentei e tive que traduzir esse cap... Deixem reviews e posto o próximo na quinta-feira!_

_Ah, estou começando uma nova tradução hj, __**Geek Love**__, leiam e comentem!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

**Bella**

Charlie levou as crianças. Ele alegou que era seu dever como um avô comprar alguma coisa com a qual as crianças pudessem incomodar seus pais antes que ele fosse embora para Forks. Ele argumentou que era justo clamar Ethan e Sophie como seus netos se Edward chamaria Leo de seu filho. Era uma situação estranha em que tínhamos entrado e tudo começou porque eu era louca o suficiente para seqüestrar os filhos de alguém. Quem diria?

Shredder e eu estávamos andando pela vizinhança quando Jake correu para me pegar. "Bells, posso falar com você?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Claro. O que acontece?"

"É sobre aquela delinqüente morando na sua casa." Ele explicou.

Eu sabia que essa seria uma conversa interessante, então eu o convidei para entrar para tomar uma bebida. "O que ela fez agora?" Eu perguntei, entregando-lhe um copo de chá gelado.

"Bella, eu preciso que você faça com que ela fique longe de mim." Ele estava tão sério que era assustador. "Eu não agüento mais isso e se ela continuar a ficar me irritando, não posso ser responsável por minhas ações." Ele parecia tão estressado. "Você é minha vizinha favorita. Eu não quero acabar fazendo algo que vai fazer você me odiar, mas ela apenas..." Ele parou.

"Jacob, sobre o que você está falando?" Eu estava perdendo alguma coisa.

Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento antes de decidir colocar tudo para fora. "Eu vou fodê-la sem sentido".

Esse foi o exato momento em que meu queixo caiu da mesa. "Vamos novamente?"

"Sinto muito por ser tão brusco." Ele divagou. "É só... cada vez que eu a pego naquelas algemas, eu quero curvá-la sobre o capô do meu carro e-"

"Eu entendi!" Eu disse, desesperada para detê-lo.

Ele soltou um suspiro. "Desculpe".

"O que exatamente você quer que eu faça, Jake?" Eu estava tentando levar isso a sério. O pobre rapaz estava prestes a ter um colapso, mas algo sobre isso era apenas malditamente engraçado para mim.

Ele esfregou sua nuca. "Eu não sei. Eu nunca tive esse tipo de problema antes".

Isso era compreensível, eu acho. "Hm ..." Eu tinha que vir com algo. "Olha, ela é minha irmã. Não importa quanto eu tente negar, existem testes de DNA que provam isso, mas você é um dos meus melhores amigos. Sinceramente, eu estou mais preocupada com você do que estou com ela." Eu agarrei seus ombros largos e dei-lhe uma pequena balançada. "Controle-se, homem. Se Nessie descobre a sua fraqueza, ela vai torturá-lo até o fim".

"Tudo bem." Ele balançou a cabeça e se levantou. "É melhor eu começar a trabalhar. Eu vejo você." Ele me deu um abraço rápido antes de sair.

O coitado não tinha chance. No entanto, eu não acho que era uma coisa ruim. Nessie tinha uma tendência a ficar selvagem e fora de controle. Jake seria a pessoa perfeita para equilibrá-la, para evitar sua loucura, mas fora da reabilitação. Perguntei-me quanto tempo ele agüentaria.

Tendo mais nada para fazer, decidi ir à academia. Eu precisava ficar em forma para manter-me com as três crianças e não me mataria desenvolver um pouco mais de força em meus braços. Calculei que eu levantava crianças todos os dias; quão ruim pode ser alguns pesos?

Mate-me. Agora.

Eu não tinha estado na academia por uma hora e meus braços já estavam como geléia. Não era o peso que me incomodava, eram as repetições. Levantar o bonito pesinho de mão uma vez não foi problema. Levantá-los várias vezes... problema.

No entanto, eu me vi livre do peso ofensivo quando algum idiota simplesmente aconteceu de agarrar minha bunda enquanto ele passava. O peso saiu da minha mão e atingiu o idiota nas costas. Problema resolvido.

Eu esperava ser chutada para fora da academia após aquela pequena exibição. O homem irrompeu em direção à recepção, claramente planejando tagarelar sobre mim, então eu fiquei surpresa com o que aconteceu em seguida. "Bem, se não é Isabella beija a minha bunda Swan!"

Apenas uma pessoa sempre me chamava assim. "Felix!" Eu rapidamente virei-me para encontrá-lo lá em toda sua glória muscular. "Que diabos você está fazendo aqui?" Perguntei enquanto corri para abraçá-lo.

Ele me pegou e apertou a vida praticamente para fora de mim. "Eu trabalho aqui. Eu sou um personal trainer." Ele me colocou para baixo e enrolou sua mão grande ao redor do meu braço. "Parece que você poderia usar a minha ajuda".

Eu bati em sua mão o melhor que pude. "Cale a boca. Eu não tenho tempo para trabalhar fora. Tenho crianças em casa".

"Crianças?" Ele questionou. "Da última vez que ouvi você só tinha o super legal Leonardo".

"Eu adquiri mais dois." Expliquei. "Eu os seqüestrei um dia no supermercado da ex-namorada psicótica do pai deles e fiquei presa à toda a família desde então. Eles são crianças realmente incríveis, então eu não me importo".

"Você seqüestrou os filhos de um homem e ele ainda permite que você fique perto deles?" Felix riu.

Eu coloquei minhas mãos em meus quadris. "Para o seu governo, o pai deles e eu temos um relacionamento muito agradável e tortuoso".

"Eu pensei que você não tinha relacionamentos." Ele lembrou. Era algo que eu tinha dito várias vezes no passado.

"Confie em mim. Não é um normal. Meu status de relacionamento é listado como indefinido." Eu não estava tecnicamente em um relacionamento, mas eu também não me sinto solteira. "E você? Existe uma moça de sorte?"

"Não." Ele respondeu. "Você sabe que eu sou homem demais para uma mulher".

Eu fingi um espirro. "Oh, me desculpe. Eu sou alérgica a mentira".

Ele empurrou meu braço. "Você não é engraçada, B." Ele sorriu.

"Como estão todos os outros?" Perguntei. Eu não tinha visto sua família ou a nossa tripulação do ensino médio em anos.

Felix se sentou em um banco e bateu no lugar ao lado dele, sinalizando para eu acompanhá-lo. "Meus pais estão redescobrindo-se nas Bahamas. Demetri ainda é muito legal para sair com a gente. Aro, Caius e Marcus abriram um restaurante italiano. Eu juro que eles pensam que são da máfia ou algo assim, e eu não sei o que James está fazendo".

Continuamos a conversar e pegar as coisas. Ele me fez fazer mais algumas repetições para que ele pudesse pelo menos fingir estar trabalhando. Quando eu estava pronta para ir embora, fizemos planos para nos encontrarmos para jantar mais tarde. Tomei um banho rápido e voltei para casa.

O carro de Charlie estava estacionado em frente e lá estava todos os tipos de ruídos provenientes do interior. Eu entrei para encontrar Leo batendo em alguns tambores em miniatura, Ethan com um pequeno violão e Sophie com um pequeno teclado. "Papai!" Eu gritei.

Ele veio ao redor da esquina. "Ei, Bells".

"Eu vou matar você." Eu disse simplesmente.

A campainha tocou. "A pizza está aqui." Disse Charlie, rapidamente passando por mim para a porta. Felizmente, a menção de pizza fez a chamada música cessar.

Coloquei os imitadores de estrela do rock em frente à TV, na esperança de mantê-los distraídos com um filme enquanto meu pai se juntou a mim na cozinha. "Quando você tem que ir embora?"

"Em breve." Ele respondeu. "Eu posso conseguir outra visita em setembro, por volta do dia treze, se você quiser".

"Soa perfeito." Sorri.

Comemos em silêncio, apesar de um riso ocasional da sala quebrar o silêncio. "Bem, é melhor eu pegar a estrada. Eu tenho pessoas para prender e peixe para pescar." Ele abraçou todas as crianças antes de eu levá-lo até a porta. "Edward parece ser um cara bom. Mantenha-o por perto, você vai?"

"Se ele não fugiu até agora, eu não acho que ele vai." Respondi. "Adeus, pai". Beijei-o na bochecha.

"Tchau, Bells." Ele entrou no carro e foi embora.

Quando voltei para dentro, eu vi que tinha uma mensagem de texto de Felix.

_Jantar às 5? Estou morrendo de fome__, B!_

Balancei minha cabeça e liguei para Nessie.

_"Cullen Construç__ões, aqui é Vanessa. Como posso ajudá-lo?"_

"Você pode estar aqui por volta das cinco para olhar as crianças?" Eu perguntei.

_"Por quê? Onde você vai?"_

Curiosa. "Estou jantando com um velho amigo do colégio. Você se lembra de Felix." Eu a ouvi gemer.

_"O imbecil que me chamou__ de Lago Ness?"_

"Sim." Eu sorri. "Por favor, Nessie. Eu não passo um tempo com ele em anos. Você vai adorar sair com as crianças. Charlie comprou instrumentos suficientes para formar uma banda".

_"Tudo bem. Te vejo às cinco__"._

"Obrigada, Nessie." Desliguei e fui me aprontar.

* * *

**Edward**

"Ei, chefe, eu preciso sair mais cedo. Bella precisa de mim para cuidar das crianças." Disse Nessie, cutucando sua cabeça em meu escritório.

"Há algo de errado?" Perguntei, imediatamente preocupado.

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não, ela tem um encontro quente, então ela precisa de mim lá às cinco".

Um encontro. Bella tinha um encontro? "Uhm... claro." Eu tentei me recompor. "Eu devo chegar um pouco mais tarde lá. Deixe-me dar a você algum dinheiro para comida pronta, ou algo assim".

"Eu tenho." Ela respondeu. "Não usar drogas realmente está fazendo bem para o estado da minha conta bancária. Vejo você à noite, chefe." Ela sorriu e fechou a porta.

Bella tinha um encontro. _Minha_ Bella. Isso não iria funcionar. Peguei o telefone.

_"Carlisle Cullen__"._

"Pai, posso pegar seu carro emprestado?" Eu estava rapidamente formulando um plano na minha mente.

_"__Claro, filho"._

Eu amava aquele homem. Ele estava sempre disposto a ajudar. "Obrigado. Estou no meu caminho." Deixei Emmett e Jasper saberem que eu estava saindo antes de correr para o hospital.

"Eu quero saber o que está acontecendo?" Carlisle perguntou quando trocamos as chaves.

"Você quer arriscar a ira de Bella?" Eu não queria derrubá-lo comigo.

"Eu vou falar com você depois, filho." Ele respondeu com um sorriso. Boa escolha.

Eu dirigi o percurso familiar para a casa de Bella e estacionei a uma distância segura. Então eu esperei. Cinco minutos, uma picape desconhecida estacionou dentro da garagem. Observei quando o cara saiu e correu para a porta da frente. Ele era grande, mas se eu podia segurar-me contra Emmett, eu não teria qualquer problema com esse cabeça de bagre.

Bella abriu a porta e ele a puxou para ele. Eu vi vermelho. Quem diabos ele pensava que era colocando _suas_ patas sobre _minha_ Bella? Meu punho apertou sobre o volante. Ele nem sequer abriu a porta para ela. Que idiota. Eu segui discretamente atrás deles enquanto eles dirigiam para fora do bairro. Eles provavelmente estavam ocupados demais rindo e levando adiante para notar-me atrás deles, de qualquer maneira.

Eles pararam em um restaurante japonês. Pelo menos eles estariam em uma mesa com os outros e não em um jantar romântico para dois. Eu circulei o quarteirão, dando-lhes tempo para entrar antes que eu voltasse e estacionasse.

Eu realmente não tinha pensado nessa parte. Eu não poderia simplesmente entrar lá.

_P__oderia?_

Não.

Então fiz o que qualquer perseguidor normal faria, eu observei-os pela janela. Se ele fizesse um movimento errado, eu estava preparado para deixar cair a sua bunda na grelha.

Estava começando a ser demais. Aparentemente, o cara era engraçado porque toda vez que seus lábios se moviam, Bella ria. Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa logo, ou eu ficaria louco. Ela se levantou para ir para o banheiro feminino. O banheiro feminino era perto de uma saída.

Eu dirigi o carro ao redor, colocando-o perto da porta. Então eu rapidamente entrei e esperei. Tão logo Bella saiu do banheiro, eu a agarrei. Seu grito foi abafado contra a minha mão e levei-a para fora do restaurante. Seus pés me deram um bom número de chutes na minha canela, mas eu me preocuparia com isso mais tarde. Forcei-a no carro e saí cantando pneus.

Bella não parecia feliz enquanto lutava para se endireitar. "Ouça, seu psicótico bas-_Edward_?" Eu estremeci. Eu tinha medo de olhar para ela. "Que diabos você está fazendo?"

"Para alguém que está sempre seqüestrando pessoas, você deveria ser capaz de reconhecer o gesto." Eu respondi.

"Seqüestrando?" Ela gritou. Nunca era uma coisa boa quando uma mulher gritava. "Por que diabos você está me seqüestrando?"

"Por que diabos você estava em um encontro?" Eu gritei de volta.

"O quê?" Ela rosnou.

Eu senti falta da gritaria. "Você me ouviu." Cale-se Edward. "Você não tem permissão para namorar".

"Permissão?" Merda. "E quem diabos vai me parar?"

E porque eu sou um idiota, eu respondi, "Eu. Óbvio".

"Encoste. Esse. Maldito. Carro." Dupla merda.

"Eu não posso fazer isso." Respondi.

"Por quê?" Ela rosnou novamente.

Honestidade é a melhor política. "Estou com um pouco de medo de você neste momento".

"ENCOSTE ESSE CARRO!"

Eu encostei. Bella raivosamente empurrou a porta e saiu. Que tipo de seqüestrador eu seria se eu a deixasse ir andando para casa? Saí e fui atrás dela. "Bella, entre no carro. Você está sendo irracional".

Novamente, a coisa errada a dizer.

Ela virou ao redor. "_Eu estou_ sendo irracional? Seu filho de uma-" Seu celular tocou, salvando-me da maldição. "Olá?" Cara, sua voz estava tensa. "Não, eu não caí, estúpido. Fui seqüestrada." Ela me encarou durante toda a conversa. "Beije a minha bunda." Ela desligou o telefone.

"Bella." Eu implorei.

Ela estava andando na minha direção lentamente. Bella a Fera parecia ser um apelido bastante preciso no momento. "Explique".

Eu senti um calafrio. "Bella, me desculpe." Ela continuou vindo. "Quando eu te vi com aquele cara, eu só... Eu não queria que você saísse com ele." Seus olhos se estreitaram. "Eu não sei o que aconteceu. Eu-" Nada parecia estar funcionando. "Droga Bella, eu estava com ciúmes. Eu não podia suportar a idéia de você com qualquer outro cara além de mim. Você é minha Bella... ou, pelo menos, eu pensei que você fosse." Eu terminei tristemente.

"Você terminou?" Ela perguntou, sua expressão dando nada de graça. Eu assenti. Ela agarrou os dois lados do meu rosto e começou a beijar-me sem sentido. Levei três segundos inteiro para superar o choque antes que agarrei sua bunda e a peguei. Ela envolveu aquelas pernas perfeitas em volta de mim e eu nos girei ao redor, pressionando suas costas contra o capô do carro. "Você é um... idiota." Ela saiu entre beijos. Uma das minhas mãos fez o caminho para o seu peito e ela gemeu alto em minha boca. Seus seios eram do tamanho perfeito, como se eles fossem feitos para as minhas mãos.

Uma maldita buzina trouxe-nos aos nossos sentidos. "Acho que você não precisa daquela carona, hein, B?" O cabeça de bagre do restaurante. Eu ia matar aquele cara. Ele sorriu para mim e deu um aceno para uma saudação. "Você deve ser Edward." Como ele sabia?

Bella deslizou para fora do capô e ajeitou a camisa. "Felix, seu burro. Vá para casa." Ele apenas riu quando ela voltou ao carro de Carlisle.

Felix? "Ela é uma mão cheia. Espero que você saiba no que está se metendo, parceiro. Tenho certeza que vou vê-lo por perto." Ele acenou e foi embora. Mas que diabos?

Entrei no carro e nos levei de volta à estrada, não tendo a menor idéia do que dizer.

"Eu não estava em um encontro." Bella disse. "Felix acabou de se mudar para cá. Decidimos nos encontrar para jantar, já que não nos víamos há anos. Eu teria alegremente dito a você isso se você tivesse se preocupado em perguntar ao invés de agir todo como um homem das cavernas comigo".

Bem, eu me senti como um idiota. "Sinto muito. Quando Nessie me disse que você tinha um encontro, eu me perdi".

"Nessie." Ela resmungou. O som não era tão ruim quando era destinado a outra pessoa. "Ela sabia que não era um encontro. Aquela pequena-" Seus olhos tinham um brilho malicioso quando ela começou a discar um número no seu celular. "Olá, Jessica?" De jeito nenhum. "Aqui é Bella. Detesto incomodá-la, mas você poderia me fazer um favor enorme?" Eu mordi meu lábio para não rir. "Nessie está em casa sozinha com meu filho e seus amigos e sei que ela odeia ficar sozinha com eles. Você poderia, talvez, ir até lá e esperar com ela até eu chegar lá?" Ela sorriu, "Muito obrigada." Então, ela desligou o telefone e se virou para mim. "Quer ir buscar um sorvete?"

A noite acabou muito melhor do que eu esperava. Bella não tinha estado em um encontro e eu sobrevivi ao meu primeiro seqüestro com minhas bolas intactas. Quando finalmente paramos em sua casa, Nessie nunca tinha estado mais feliz, ainda que irritada, ao nos ver, e Ethan e Sophie estavam prontos para me dizer tudo sobre a sua manhã com Charlie "Vovô" Swan.

Após o beijo de boa noite em Bella, decidi começar uma coisa importante que fora deixada em aberto. "Então, você é?" Ela olhou para mim, confusa. "Minha Bella?"

Não pude deixar de sorrir como um idiota quando ela disse, "Oh, que diabos".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Gostaram? Esse cap. foi um pouco mais "sério", mas agora o relacionamento deles é oficial! Então as coisas só tendem a progredir daqui pra frente..._

_Próximo cap. no fim de semana, provavelmente no domingo!_

_Ah, outra tradução estreando hj, __**La canzone della Bella Cigna**__._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

**Edward**

O constante toque da campainha me tirou da cama. Eu tentava não bater em nada enquanto fui ver quem era a cruel pessoa a me acordar tão malditamente cedo. Quando abri a porta, tive que piscar algumas vezes para certificar-me que meus olhos não estavam pregando uma peça em mim.

"Está na hora." Alice disse. Ela passou direto por mim entrando na casa e subindo as escadas.

"Oi, Edward!" Olhei para baixo e lá estava Leo. Talvez eu ainda estivesse dormindo depois de tudo porque, por que ele estaria com Alice?

"Hey, Bom Garoto." Eu respondi meio grogue.

"Ela me acordou também." Ele disse simpaticamente.

Agarrei o ombro dele e o guiei para dentro. "Você quer algo para comer ou beber?" Eu perguntei.

"Não, obrigado." Ele respondeu.

Eu deixei-me cair no sofá e ele sentou ao meu lado. Se eu estivesse mais acordado, eu provavelmente teria perguntado onde Alice tinha ido. Percebi que Leo estava bocejando, então eu o puxei para onde ele poderia se apoiar no meu braço. Nós dois cochilamos.

Eu não sei quanto tempo estivemos lá quando Alice retornou. "Levantem-se, dorminhocos." Ela disse alegremente.

Tanto Leo como eu gememos e eu vi que Ethan e Sophie estavam vestidos e ao lado dela. "Há alguma razão em particular que você está ao redor acordando as pobres crianças?"

"Eles estão vindo comigo para encontrar Rosalie com Landon e Nate. O Dia dos Avós está chegando, então vamos ter um retrato feito de todos os netos para Esme e Carlisle." Ela explicou. "Gostaríamos de ter forçado Bella a ir junto, mas eu percebi que já que ela estaria em casa sozinha o dia todo, talvez você gostasse de lhe fazer companhia." Ela piscou para mim. "Vamos, crianças. Tenha um bom dia, Edward!"

Bella estava sozinha em casa.

Eu precisava ir até lá. Peguei minhas chaves e fui à porta. Então eu percebi... eu precisava me vestir. Bufando com a minha própria estupidez, voltei ao meu quarto para me arrumar.

Quando finalmente cheguei à casa da Bella, eu não me incomodei em bater. Conhecendo-a, ela provavelmente só ficaria irritada que eu a fiz sair da cama para vir abrir a porta. Andei calmamente pela casa até seu quarto, onde a encontrei espalhada na cama. O burro de pelúcia estava deitado perto de um dos seus braços. Eu rapidamente arranquei os meus sapatos e subi ao lado dela, puxando-a cuidadosamente em meus braços. Enterrei meu rosto em seus cabelos e respirei o cheiro de morangos.

"Se isso é Jessica, estou me mudando." Ela murmurou.

Eu ri baixinho. "Eu me pareço com Jessica para você?"

Bella virou-se em meus braços, os olhos dela se abriram. "Graças a Deus." Ela respirou antes de enterrar o rosto no meu peito. "Agora cale a boca. Vou voltar a dormir".

"Bons sonhos, minha Bella." Beijei seus cabelos e segurei-a apertado.

Durante quase uma hora, eu fiquei lá deitado segurando-a. Ela deve ter ficado contente porque não houve uma única profanação murmurada em seu sono. Quando ela finalmente acordou, as primeiras palavras de sua boca foram, "Alice é má".

Eu dei-lhe um pequeno aperto. "Eu não posso acreditar que você a deixou entrar".

"Eu não deixei." Ela respondeu. "De agora em diante, eu vou ter que começar a trancar minhas janelas." Ela olhou para mim com um beicinho bonitinho. "Ela pulou sobre mim".

"Isso só significa que ela gosta de você." Eu sorri. "Se você quiser, vou falar com Jasper sobre deixá-la grávida novamente para protegê-la de qualquer futuro próximo de ataque e agressão".

"Isso soa bem." Ela concordou antes de sentar-se. "O que você vai fazer hoje?" Ela perguntou enquanto se espreguiçava.

"Eu estava planejando irritá-la durante todo o dia. Será que isso vai ser um problema?" Nem sequer me ocorreu que ela poderia ter planos.

Bella balançou a cabeça. "Eu tenho um pequeno problema para me meter, mas você está convidado a se juntar a mim." Ela pulou da cama e foi para o banheiro escovar os dentes.

"Este problema vai nos levar presos?" Eu perguntei.

"Não se não formos pegos." Ela respondeu. Ela saiu do banheiro e entrou no seu closet. "Nós não faremos nada digno de cadeia." Ela prometeu.

Isso me fez sentir melhor. "O que você tem em mente?"

Ela apareceu totalmente vestida com um pequeno pedaço de papel em suas mãos. "Eis aqui!" Ela estendeu-me, "A Lista de Merda." Percorri-a rapidamente para ter certeza de que meu nome não estava lá. A maioria dos nomes já estava riscado, mas havia dois que percebi que não estavam, Nessie e Felix.

"Por que é que Felix está em sua lista de merda? Achei que ele era seu melhor amigo." Eu disse, não que eu me importasse, claro. Fez-me feliz que ele estava lá e eu não estava.

"Quando eu descobri que estava grávida de Leo, ele enviou uma fita para o show de Maury para um daqueles episódios do 'Ajude-me a Encontrar o Pai do Meu Bebê'." Ela explicou. "Não me entenda mal, eu gosto de uma boa travessura. Fiquei apenas chateada que ele se mudou para a faculdade antes que eu pudesse descontar nele. Eu costumo guardar rancor." Ela pegou uma mochila e colocou-a sobre o ombro. "Pronto?"

Eu não sabia no que eu estava me metendo. "Claro".

Um bom dia de vingança não poderia começar sem um café da manhã saudável, por isso começamos no restaurante. "Mesmo que sua diabólica cunhada tenha me atacado esta manhã, eu acho que foi muito gentil da parte dela incluir Leo." Bella admitiu. "Ele nunca se queixa, mas eu sei que ele às vezes gostaria de ter uma grande família. Antes de se mudar para cá, ele só tinha a mim, Charlie e, às vezes, Nessie. Renée e Phil estão muito na estrada, então ele só os vê nos feriados".

"O que você faria se o pai biológico dele alguma vez entrasse em cena?" Eu perguntei. Isso era algo que tinha estado me incomodando.

"Eu fiz tudo que podia para encontrá-lo. Todos na cidade sabiam sobre meus tempos de diversão no baile de máscaras. Quando ele não apareceu, Charlie e eu fomos capazes de arranjar um advogado e ter certeza que eu tinha a custódia total. Eu não queria me preocupar com ele aparecendo anos mais tarde pronto para brincar de papai. Leo merece mais do que isso." Ela tomou um gole de café. "Para responder à sua pergunta, se ele alguma vez aparecer, eu vou chutar o seu traseiro".

Eu sorri e paguei a conta. "Pronta para riscar outro nome fora de sua lista de merda?"

No caminho para a academia, ela explicou seus planos para mim. "O caminho para atingir Felix é com algo pequeno que ele não vai notar de imediato. Qualquer coisa grande e extravagante ele pode de alguma forma virar e usar para sua vantagem." Houve, obviamente, muito pensamento colocado nisso. "Ele é um cara muito descontraído. A única coisa que ele é tenso é sobre sua picape. Ele a verifica quase a cada quinze minutos. Aquela coisa é como a chave para a sua masculinidade, ou coisa parecida. Ele se orgulha de ser o último homem macho, então é aí que você tem que bater".

"Estou me sentindo um pouco nervoso pelo cara." Eu admiti.

"Isso é muito ruim porque eu preciso de você entrando e mantendo-o distraído por pelo menos 20 minutos. Talvez pedindo desculpas pelo mal entendido da noite passada." Ela sugeriu.

Eu não perguntei o que ela faria. Achei que quanto menos eu soubesse, melhor. Entrei na academia e procurei o alvo. A moça da recepção apontou seu escritório, então eu caminhei até lá e bati na porta.

"Está aberta!" Ele gritou de dentro. Virei a maçaneta e entrei. "Hey! Menino brinquedo da B, entre. Você não está irritado sobre a noite passada, não é? Eu posso ser grande, mas eu faço amor, não guerra." Ele sorriu.

"Na verdade, vim pedir desculpas por ontem à noite. Eu pensei que você estava tentando roubar a minha mulher, então eu fiquei um pouco fora de mim." Eu estendi minha mão. "Eu sou Edward, a propósito".

Ele se levantou e apertou a minha mão. "É bom conhecê-lo oficialmente. Agora, sente-se, eu vou te contar todo o tipo de coisa sobre B".

Mantê-lo distraído por 20 minutos não foi nenhum problema em tudo. Ele alegremente contou muitas histórias sobre seus dias de glória com Bella e os rapazes na escola. Aparentemente, ela ficou na casa dele tanto quanto na dela. "Houve uma vez em que nós, caras, estabelecemos uma câmera espiã no chuveiro. Ela era uma garota gostosa, você sabe, e nós éramos colegiais pervertidos, então parecia uma grande oportunidade." Foi no passado. Não havia nenhuma razão para que eu pulasse do outro lado da mesa, então eu segurei-me na cadeira. "Juro que alguém dedurou para ela porque ela conseguiu mover a câmera para o banheiro dos meus pais, em vez disso. Aro ainda não pode olhar para o meu pai nos olhos." Eu ri junto com ele então.

Meu celular vibrou contra minha perna. Eu acho que foi a minha sugestão. "É melhor deixá-lo voltar ao trabalho. Vou encontrar Bella para o almoço. Foi bom falar com você".

"Você também, cara. Diga a B que eu disse olá." Ele respondeu.

Bella estava esperando no carro quando eu cheguei lá. Eu roubei um olhar sobre a picape. Nada parecia diferente. "O que você fez?" Eu perguntei curioso.

"Eu disse a você que tinha de ser pequeno." Ela sorriu. "Seu machomóvel agora tem uma placa que diz Lady Felix. Ele levará semanas para perceber isso. Além do mais, eu comprei um daqueles kits de buzina de carro. Ele gosta de tocar a buzina para mulheres gostosas, por isso eu mudei-a para gritar "bunda gorda". Tenho certeza que ele vai perceber isso mais cedo".

Eu ri, imaginando o olhar no seu rosto quando sua tentativa de pegar garotas voltasse contra ele. "Ele saberá que você fez isso?"

"Claro que ele saberá." Disse Bella, como se isso fosse nada demais. "Ele vai descontar de volta em mim também. É um ciclo vicioso que temos em curso." Ela não parecia incomodada por isso, no entanto.

"Estamos terminados com a vingança para o dia?" Eu perguntei.

Ela pegou a lista e riscou o nome de Felix. "Nope. Eu ainda devo à pequena Nessie por derramar os feijões na Mestre Marie. Posso conseguir esse feito antes do almoço e depois podemos fazer o que você quiser".

"Ok." Eu sorri, dirigindo-nos de volta para sua casa. Ela me disse para estacionar o carro na garagem de modo que nenhum dos vizinhos veria isso e decidisse vir e bisbilhotar para fofocas enquanto estávamos tentando trabalhar.

Bella pegou mais alguns suplementos antes de ir para o quarto da irmã. "Nessie parece ser agressiva, mas ela morre de medo de duas coisas: ratos e armários".

"Armários"? Quem diabos tinha medo de armários?

"Ela é muito paranóica. A porta do seu armário deve estar aberta o tempo todo." Bella disse. "A menina viu filmes de terror demais. De qualquer forma, eu encontrei esta pequena máquina online." Ela ergueu o pequeno rato. "Ele tem um sensor de movimento sobre ele, então quando ela entra no quarto, ele vai sair de debaixo da cama".

Ela estava tentando colocar as pilhas quando ouvi a porta da frente abrir. Entrei em pânico. "Merda! Alguém está vindo. O que vamos fazer?"

Bella estava olhando em volta freneticamente. "Rápido!" Ela agarrou meu braço. "Vamos ficar no armário!" Ela pegou todas as coisas e me puxou para dentro, fechando a porta atrás de nós. Eu sabia que se alguém entrasse no quarto seria capaz de ouvir a nossa respiração. "Que diabos ela está fazendo em casa?" Bella sussurrou.

"Intervalo para o almoço?" Eu sugeri calmamente, olhando pelas frestas da porta com persianas.

Graças ao iPod soprando em seus ouvidos, Nessie não podia ouvir uma palavra que dissemos. Ela caminhou até a janela e pegou seu binóculo antes de espreitar através das persianas. "Olá, Policial Goodbody." Ela olhou cobiçosamente para Jake por alguns minutos antes de ir para sua penteadeira. Ela olhou no espelho para reaplicar o seu delineador, mas seus olhos trancaram na porta do armário fechada e ela congelou.

"Merda." Bella sussurrou. Ela trabalhou desesperadamente para obter as pilhas no rato enquanto Nessie cautelosamente se aproximava da porta. "Consegui!" Ela colocou-o sob a parte inferior e observou-o ir. Quando o pequeno borrão deslizou através do outro lado do quarto, Nessie gritou como eu nunca tinha ouvido antes e quase derrubou a porta do quarto ao tentar sair do quarto. "Pegue a evidência!" Bella pegou a caixa enquanto eu peguei o rato. Ela fechou a porta do armário de novo e ambos corremos para fora do quarto para nos esconder em outro lugar.

Acabamos no quarto de hóspedes através do corredor. "A vida nunca é chata com você, não é?" Eu perguntei.

Ela estava ofegante. "A vida teria sido muito menor se Nessie abrisse aquela porta. Eu acho que ela carrega uma espada".

"Maldição, Jacob! Pare de ser um imbecil. Estou dizendo a você que algo está no meu armário." Nós poderíamos ouvi-los descendo o corredor. Parecia que Nessie tinha conseguido ajuda.

"Você não é um pouco velha para ter medo do bicho papão?" Jacob respondeu irritado.

Nessie bufou. "Não é o bicho papão." Ela resmungou. "Pegue sua arma! Que tipo de policial é você?"

"Confie em mim. É muito mais seguro para você se eu não tiver minha arma." Ele retrucou.

"Você está me ameaçando?" Ela perguntou incrédula.

Notei que Bella estava mordendo o lábio para não rir. Jake e Nessie continuaram brigando enquanto faziam seu caminho até o quarto dela. Eu podia ouvi-lo insultando-a quando surgiu o armário vazio. Isso levou a ainda mais discussão. Então, houve um estrondo e a inquietação parou.

"Acha que eles se mataram?" Sussurrei.

"Pior ainda." Bella respondeu enigmaticamente. Ela segurou minha mão e nós saímos do quarto.

Infelizmente, a porta do quarto de Nessie ainda estava aberta. Como os dois se despiram com tanta rapidez estava além de mim. As mãos de Jake estavam na bunda dela e as pernas dela estavam bem envolvidas ao redor dele. Eles estavam ligados nos lábios enquanto caíam na cama.

"Parece que ele encontrou a tatuagem dela." Eu disse baixinho no ouvido de Bella.

No momento em que estávamos no meio do corredor, os gemidos e sussurros tinham começado. "Oh Deus." Bella se encolheu. "Eu não posso ouvir a minha irmã ter relações sexuais." Nessie gritou no fundo. "Temos que sair daqui." Eu não poderia concordar mais.

Nós fomos até a porta da frente, onde vimos Tanya em frente ao quintal dela. "Parece que alguém está tendo um bom momento." Ela gritou.

Bella abriu a porta da garagem e pulamos no carro e saímos. "Então," eu tentei pensar em algo para dizer. "Está com fome?" Ela riu e me puxou para um drive-thru para pegarmos algo rápido. Já que eu tinha que escolher o que faríamos agora, eu queria mostrar a ela mais um dos meus lugares favoritos.

"Onde estamos?" Ela perguntou enquanto eu dirigia para fora da cidade.

"Este é o lago onde os homens Cullen sempre acampam." Expliquei uma vez que chegamos lá. Segurei sua mão para guiá-la até as trilhas. "Ethan quer vir para o seu aniversário, então eu espero que você deixe Leo se juntar a nós. Tenho de avisá-la, no entanto, você provavelmente vai ser sugada para passar a noite com as mulheres Cullen".

Ela riu, "Soa terrível." Em seguida, ela balançou a cabeça para mostrar que ela estava brincando. "Eu gosto de sua família. Ficaria feliz de ir".

Passamos o resto do dia lá, percorrendo as trilhas e apreciando a companhia um do outro. Quando o sol começou a descer, Bella pensou que deveríamos voltar, mas eu tinha outras idéias. "Vamos nadar".

"Nós não trouxemos roupa de banho, gênio." Ela respondeu.

"Quem precisa delas?" Eu respondi, tirando minha camisa e deixando-a cair no chão. "Não me diga que você nunca nadou nua com um namorado antes?"

Ela zombou, "Que namorado? Felix e eu éramos apenas amigos com benefícios. Eu não tinha relacionamentos naquela época".

Isso me surpreendeu. "Então o que mudou sua mente?" Eu perguntei.

"Você mudou." Ela respondeu. Acho que fiz uma pequena dança por dentro. "Agora, vire-se. Você não me verá nua".

"Mas esse é todo o ponto." Eu fiz beicinho.

"Desculpe." Ela sorriu, me forçando a virar. "Nada de espreitar".

Sempre um cavalheiro, eu esperei até que ela dissesse que estava tudo bem para eu virar antes de me livrar do resto da minha roupa e pular na água. A maldita mulher estava no fundo o suficiente para que eu só pudesse ver o topo dos seus ombros.

"Eu vou vê-la nua, eventualmente." Eu prometi.

"Talvez." Ela respondeu antes de ir para debaixo da água.

Eu sorri e nadei atrás dela. Ficamos na água por algum tempo até que notei seu lábio inferior tremendo. Tomei essa oportunidade para envolver meus braços em torno dela. Ela disse que eu não podia olhar, ela nunca disse nada sobre tocar. Eu era um cavalheiro, no entanto, e mantive minhas mãos acima da cintura. Eu não era um idiota. Se eu a irritasse agora, eu não teria a chance mais tarde. "Eu acho que é hora de tê-la aquecida agora. Então, podemos ir encontrar os nossos filhos".

"Eu gosto dessa idéia." Bella disse. Eu de alguma maneira consegui não espiar enquanto ela se vestia. Quando eu estava completamente vestido também, nós voltamos para o carro. "Edward, não é que eu não quero ver você nu. Eu gostaria apenas que isso não fosse no mesmo dia que vimos Jake e Nessie".

Paramos na casa dela tempo suficiente para nos secar e fazer com que não parecesse que tínhamos nadado nus. Felizmente Nessie e Jake estavam longe de ser vistos. Então fomos para a casa de Emmett, onde o resto da minha família estava reunida. Assim que entramos, todo mundo estava olhando para nós. Os adultos pareciam sorrateiros e animados. As crianças pareciam culpadas. Merda.

"Há algo que você gostaria de nos contar?" Esme perguntou docemente. Eu não estava comprando isso.

"Não diga nada." Eu murmurei para Bella. "É uma armadilha".

Emmett cortou. "Sim, brincou em alguma mesa ultimamente?" Jasper rosnou e os outros começaram a rir.

Bella olhou para os nossos três filhos com as mãos nos quadris. Eles mantiveram seus olhos colados no chão no início, mas Sophie finalmente quebrou, "Eles tinham cookies!"

Carlisle correu para a sua defesa: "Agora, agora, Bella, não fique chateada. Sabemos como ser discretos nessa família. No entanto, estou curioso sobre as interessantes impressões digitais sobre o capô do meu carro".

Quando todos eles caíram na risada, eu tirei um pedaço de papel e levei Bella até a cozinha. "Eu acho que é hora de eu começar a minha própria lista de merda".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

"_Lista de merda"… ta aí uma coisa interessante de se fazer... kkkk. Nessie e Jake não conseguiram resistir aos "encantos" um do outro, finalmente! _

_Deixem reviews e tento postar o próximo cap. na terça!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Postei hoje também em:** Geek Love, Our Last Summer **e** Cullen Ballet Academy.  
**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

**Bella**

"Tia Nessie, por que você está andando engraçado?" Leonardo perguntou quando Nessie praticamente entrou mancando na cozinha para pegar uma xícara de café.

"Eu montei um cavalo." Ela resmungou.

Eu quase engasguei com meu café da manhã, mas eu consegui me recompor. "Deve ter sido o cavalo." Eu respondi calmamente.

"O que você disse?" Nessie perguntou, olhando-me cuidadosamente.

"Nada." Sorri. "Vamos lá, garotos. Temos que comprar para vocês alguns materiais escolares." Tanto Ethan como Leo gemeram. "Não façam isso. Pelo menos Rosalie teve a certeza que vocês estariam na mesma classe." Ter conexões com a diretora da escola veio a calhar.

Ethan levou seu prato para a pia. "Espero que a gente nunca tenha que visitar o escritório dela. Ela pode ser assustadora." Eu poderia imaginar.

"E quanto a você, Senhorita Sophie?" Eu perguntei, enxugando a calda do seu rosto. "Você está pronta para a pré-escola?"

Ela franziu o nariz e sacudiu a cabeça. "Posso ficar em casa com você?"

Eu sorri e esfreguei nossos narizes juntos. "Por que você não experimenta por alguns dias? Você vai fazer muitos amigos".

"E se eu não fizer?" Ela perguntou.

"Então eu vou seqüestrar você." Prometi. Isso pareceu satisfazê-la, então ela se juntou aos meninos e foi para a garagem.

Antes que eu estivesse fora de casa, Nessie gritou: "Ei! Pegue algumas armadilhas de rato, você pega?" Eu ri baixinho enquanto corria para a picape.

Eu não acho que nenhum de nós estava entusiasmado com compras de material escolar. Leo estava andando de um lado de mim, Ethan do outro e Sophie estava sentada no carrinho de compras. Eu estava olhando a lista na minha mão. "Por que hello kitty***** vocês precisam de quatro caixas de lenço de papel cada um?" Eu estava ficando melhor em escolher as minhas palavras na presença deles.

_*Ela usou hello kitty em vez de usar hell, que seria diabo, inferno._

"Os resfriados?" Sophie sugeriu.

Dei de ombros e joguei os lenços no carrinho. Edward provavelmente faria tempestade em copo d'água que eu estava comprando todas as coisas deles, mas eu planejava enviar Leo com ele e Ethan para escolher as roupas da escola a fim de compensar isso.

Leo teve seu tempo escolhendo a mochila perfeita. "Isso está me deixando deprimido." Revirei os olhos. Que criança fala assim? "Talvez a gente devesse comer pizza".

"Quanto mais cedo você pegar uma mochila, mais cedo nós podemos ir." Eu concordei. Ele rapidamente pegou uma verde e jogou no carrinho. Ethan pegou o mesmo modelo em azul.

Assim que eu estava terminando de carregar a picape, ouvi um veículo estacionando em um espaço atrás de mim. "Bunda gorda!"

"Entrem na picape!" Enfiei o carrinho de lado e rapidamente ajudei Sophie no banco de trás com os meninos.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Felix gritou.

"Ele nos deve dinheiro?" Ethan perguntou.

Coloquei meu melhor sorriso inocente e me virei. "Felix! Que surpresa agradável".

Ele olhou para mim em retorno. "Na noite passada eu estava cruzando a rua, olhando para a próxima dama sortuda que conseguiria um pedaço disto quando eu vi esta linda morena com curvas em todos os lugares certos. Resolvi chamar sua atenção, por isso toquei a buzina." Ele segurou meu rosto delicadamente em suas mãos. "Você sabe o que aconteceu depois?"

"Vocês viveram felizes para sempre?" Eu perguntei.

Suas mãos não eram mais tão gentis, mas ele não estava me machucando. "A linda morena jogou um stiletto no meu machomóvel. Então ela pegou seu batom vermelho e escreveu 'retardado' no meu capô! Eu fiquei completamente em choque. Felizmente o cara atrás de mim me tirou dele. Ele explodiu sua própria buzina e gritou para Lady Felix sair do caminho! Por que diabos está todo mundo me chamando de Lady Felix? "

"Você está esmagando a minha cara." Eu disse o melhor que pude com a maneira que ele tinha meus lábios franzidos. Eu tenho certeza que isso parecia engraçado como o inferno.

"Você não perde por esperar, pequena B." Ele respondeu, lutando contra um sorriso. Ele estava provavelmente já tramando em sua mente.

"Mãe?" Leo espreitou a cabeça para fora da porta. "Você precisa de mim para expulsá-lo?"

Felix me soltou. "De jeito nenhum! Esse não pode ser o esguicho. Você estava nas fraldas da última vez que o vi".

"Leo, este é meu amigo Felix. Felix, este é Leo." Eu abri a porta totalmente, para que ele pudesse ver todo mundo. "E estes são Ethan e Sophie." Sophie acenou, mas Ethan não parecia feliz.

"Prazer em conhecê-los." Felix sorriu antes de virar para mim. "Eu tenho que ir. Estou no meu horário de almoço. Basta olhar à sua volta, B." Ele me beijou na bochecha fazendo barulho, acenou para as crianças e saiu correndo.

Balancei minha cabeça e entrei na picape. Ele era louco.

Na pizzaria, eu dei às crianças alguma chance para jogar alguns jogos. Leo estava ajudando Sophie com um quando Ethan voltou. Ele sentou ao meu lado, "Bella? Você gosta do Sr. Felix?"

"Às vezes." Sorri, mas então seu rosto caiu um pouco, então eu parei. "Ethan, qual é o problema?"

"Nada." Ele sussurrou, abaixando a cabeça.

Peguei seu queixo em minha mão, levantando seu rosto um pouco. "Diga-me o que está acontecendo, garoto. Eu não gosto de ver você triste." Ele hesitou um pouco. "Por favor".

"Eu pensei que você gostava do meu pai." Ele admitiu finalmente.

Oh. "Ethan, Felix é apenas meu amigo, como você e Leo são amigos. Seu pai é..." Merda. Eu teria que dizer isso em voz alta. "Seu pai é o meu namorado." Ele sorriu. "Eu realmente apreciaria se você não dissesse a ninguém que eu disse isso." Edward já era um idiota presunçoso com isso.

"Posso contar ao Leo?" Ele perguntou.

"Apenas Leo." Eu respondi. "Sophie se rende por cookies".

Depois do almoço, eu tinha que chegar em casa para embalar as coisas de Leo e as minhas. Ele ia com os homens Cullen em um acampamento enquanto eu ia com Sophie para uma festa do pijama com as mulheres. Crescendo principalmente com os caras, eu nunca tinha ido a esse tipo de coisa antes. Pensei que acabaríamos comendo junk food e assistindo filmes românticos. Eu não tinha idéia.

Tudo começou normalmente o suficiente. Nós tivemos um bom jantar juntos. Esme tinha cuidado disso, por isso nenhuma de nós teria que cozinhar. Então fomos para a sala de estar, que foi transformada em um salão de massagens. Assim, enquanto Sophie e Nate estavam se divertindo na sala de brinquedos e Landon estava gorgolejando feliz no seu berço, eu estava deitada de cara em uma mesa enquanto um grande homem com as mãos do céu trabalhava os nós das minhas costas.

Alice gemia da mesa ao meu lado. "Isso é _tão_ bom." Eu ouvi as outras mulheres fazerem sons de acordo. "E quanto a você, Bella? Ele está ajudando com a tensão?"

"Por favor." Rosalie bufou. "Só Edward pode ajudar com isso".

"Eu não tenho idéia do que vocês estão falando." Eu sorri.

"Tensão sexual, querida." Disse Esme. "Estou surpresa que vocês dois têm durado tanto tempo. Fiquei toda sobre Carlisle na noite depois que nos conhecemos".

Não havia nenhuma maneira que essa conversa poderia ser boa para mim.

"Deve ser uma coisa Cullen." Alice disse. "Eu estava em Jasper no dia em que o conheci".

"Não dê ouvidos a elas, Bella." Rosalie adicionou. "Eu fiz Emmett sofrer. Todos eles são acostumados a conseguir o que querem. Você deve fazer Edward trabalhar por isso".

"Eu não estou tentando fazê-lo trabalhar para nada, eu só..." Eu não podia acreditar que estava tendo essa conversa com a mãe de Edward na sala. "Eu não tive relações sexuais desde a noite em que Leo foi concebido. Simplesmente não é algo que eu possa tomar de ânimo leve mais. Eu estou esperando por aquele momento 'aha' com um homem, quando eu descobrir que não importa o que acontecer, tudo vai ficar bem porque nós temos um ao outro".

Eu acho que Esme suspirou. "Ficarei feliz quando você descobrir isso porque vocês dois são perfeitos um para o outro".

Rosalie estava presa em outra coisa. "Isso é quase oito anos. Esqueça o que eu disse. Pule nele agora." Eu tive que me juntar quando Alice riu.

Uma vez que nossas massagens terminaram, acabamos no sofá com bebidas. "Eu me pergunto o que os caras estão fazendo agora." Eu estava certa que Leo estava tendo um bom tempo fazendo o que quer que seja.

"Vamos ver. Está escuro lá fora, então provavelmente eles estão dando às crianças um tempo difícil. A qualquer momento que os pequeninos estão lá, eles parecem não conseguir evitar." Alice disse.

"O que você quer dizer?" Eu perguntei, tomando um gole da minha bebida de frutas.

"Eles se assustam todos os anos. Emmett vive para esse tipo de coisa." Rosalie explicou.

Eu pensei um pouco nisso. "E se este ano eles provarem um pouco do seu próprio remédio?"

Esme imediatamente pegou o telefone. "Eu vou ligar para Kate. Ela vai cuidar dos bebês." Liguei para alguma da minha própria ajuda.

Nessie chegou momentos depois vestida toda de preto. "Eu tenho o extintor de incêndio".

"Vamos." Nos amontoamos todas na minha picape e nos dirigimos para o lago, deixando as crianças com uma amiga de Esme, que estava feliz em ajudar. "Nós precisamos ter certeza que Leo e Ethan saibam que somos nós. Eu não quero que eles se assustem." Esme disse. Todas concordamos. Nós estávamos indo para os meninos grandes, não os pequenos.

Estacionei o carro longe o suficiente para que eles não fossem capazes de ouvi-lo. Nós rastejamos em silêncio perto das trilhas, mas não sobre elas. Podíamos ouvir os caras muito antes que pudéssemos vê-los. Emmett estava no meio de uma história assustadora sobre o monstro do lago.

"Quanta oposição vocês têm, senhoras, de se molharem?" Nessie sussurrou.

Ela deixou o extintor pronto enquanto Rosalie, Alice e Esme escaparam ao redor do campo para chegar à água. Esperamos pacientemente por Emmett terminar sua história. Tanto Ethan como Leo ficaram olhando para o lago nervosamente. "Não se preocupem." Edward disse a eles. "O monstro tem medo de fogo. Contanto que a fogueira esteja queimando, ele vai ficar longe." Ele simplesmente fez isso muito perfeito.

Houve um grito alto seguido de um splash. Jasper se levantou imediatamente. "O que foi isso?" Houve um outro splash, fazendo com que os outros homens se levantassem.

Emmett riu nervosamente. "Tenho certeza que não é nada." Mais splashes.

"Meninos, fiquem aqui. Vamos dar uma olhada." Edward disse calmamente. Os homens pegaram suas lanternas e foram em direção ao lago.

Isso foi quando Nessie e eu fizemos o nosso movimento. Ethan e Leo pularam um pouco quando saímos da floresta, mas felizmente eles não gritaram. Eles podiam ver nossas caras depois de tudo. "Brincando junto." Eu sussurrei, sorrindo para eles. "Nós somos o monstro do lago." Nessie rapidamente apagou o fogo.

Quando saímos correndo de volta para o esconderijo, eu podia ouvir os meninos gritando por socorro. Eles foram muito convincentes. "Merda." Emmett gritou. "O que diabos está acontecendo?"

"O fogo se apagou." Leo disse, parecendo em pânico. "O monstro do lago está vindo!"

"Eu inventei isso." Emmett argumentou.

Houve outro grito e mais splashes. "Então o que é isso?" Ethan perguntou histericamente.

"Esses garotos são bons." Nessie sussurrou.

"Eu vou descobrir o que está acontecendo." Disse Carlisle. "Edward, talvez você deva ficar com os meninos".

"Talvez devêssemos ir." Emmett sugeriu.

"Você pode ficar com os meninos também." Disse Jasper, revirando os olhos antes de seguir Carlisle.

Nessie decolou para ajudar as outras mulheres. Seus passos não podiam ser ouvidos sobre Carlisle e Jasper de repente gritando. Emmett entrou em pânico. "Tire os meninos daqui! Eu vou ajudá-los!" Ele correu para salvar seu pai e irmão.

Edward pegou uma criança debaixo de cada braço e partiu para a trilha. Eu saí na frente dele. "Onde você está indo, Edward?"

Isso o fez entrar mais ainda em pânico. "Bella! Temos que-" Então ele percebeu o que estava acontecendo. "Você!" Ele rosnou.

"Oi, mãe!" Leo sorriu.

"Bom trabalho, rapazes!" Eu disse enquanto Edward os colocava para baixo.

"Então, quem?" Edward apontou para trás em direção ao lago.

Eu ri. "Estou supondo que Esme, Alice e Rosalie derrubaram Carlisle e Jasper no lago e Nessie chegou lá a tempo de ajudar com Emmett depois de apagar o fogo. É o que vocês recebem por tentar assustar os meninos." Eu soltei um grito próprio quando Edward me jogou por cima do seu ombro.

"Estou apresentando você ao monstro do lago." Disse Edward.

"Cullen! É melhor você me colocar para baixo." Eu avisei, mas eu sabia que não adiantava nada.

Todos os gritos foram substituídos por risadas enquanto os outros estavam lutando entre si no lago. Edward pulou na água, levando-nos diretamente no meio de tudo isso. Nessie conseguiu se libertar e esgueirou-se com os meninos para tostar marshmallows.

"Você deveria ter visto o olhar no seu rosto." Rosalie provocou Emmett.

"Você deveria estar tendo guerra de travesseiros em casa." Ele respondeu, puxando-a para ele.

"Fomos traídos por nossas mulheres." Disse Carlisle.

"Ah, vamos recompensar isso para vocês depois." Esme prometeu. "Mas agora temos uma festa do pijama para voltar." Ela beijou-o antes de correr para fora da água.

Os homens eram bons garotos e nos levaram de volta para a picape. Nessie estava comendo um s'more***** enquanto nós fomos. Ela foi boa o suficiente para compartilhar com Alice, uma vez que entramos no veículo.

_*__S'more__: sanduíche de biscoito feito com biscoito de chocolate e marshmallows._

"Quais são as chances de eles nos recebendo de volta?" Rosalie perguntou.

"Hoje à noite? Pobre para nada." Eu respondi. "No entanto, tenho certeza que eles planejarão algo para a nossa próxima festa do pijama".

Esme sorriu, "Estaremos prontas para eles".

Quando voltamos para casa, todas nós nos secamos e nos aprontamos para dormir. Nessie estava com pressa para chegar em casa. Eu avisei-a para ficar longe de problemas. "Onde estaria a diversão nisso?" Ela perguntou sorrindo. Se ela estivesse planejando outro encontro com Jake, eu espero que eles acabassem na casa dele desta vez.

Acabei dormindo no antigo quarto de Edward. Ela me deu permissão para passar por suas coisas, então eu a peguei em cima dele. Eu não poderia me evitar.

Era um típico quarto de garotos. Havia fotos dele e de seus irmãos, a maioria deles de diferentes eventos esportivos. Eu até mesmo encontrei uma das suas velhas camisas. Vesti-a e decidi que faria uma lembrança agradável da noite. Talvez ele não sentisse falta dela.

"Ela fica melhor em você, de qualquer jeito." Eu pulei com a voz de Esme. Eu não a tinha ouvido entrar.

"Você me assustou." Eu sussurrei, sentando na cama.

"Desculpe." Ela se aproximou e sentou ao meu lado. "Eu queria deixar algumas coisas bem claras." Ela me disse seriamente. "Eu nunca me importei com Victoria. Se não fosse por Ethan e Sophie, eu preferiria que ela nunca tivesse sido parte da minha família. Edward tentou seguir em frente depois dela com o objetivo de encontrar uma mãe para as crianças, mas vamos enfrentar isso, suas escolhas foram terríveis. " Ela pegou minha mão então. "Você é diferente. Meus netos adoram você. Meu filho parece não poder ter o bastante de você. Você e Leo obviamente pertencem à nossa família".

Isto era tão estranho para mim. Renée e eu não tivemos muitos momentos de mãe e filha. "Não incomoda você que eu escrevo literatura erótica e xingo como um marinheiro?"

"Seus livros têm melhorado a minha vida sexual. Eu nem sabia que isso era possível." Ela admitiu.

Eu sorri. "Vocês são loucos".

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, "É por isso que você se encaixa tão bem." Ela se levantou para sair. "Eu sei que você tem que ter cuidado, mas eu prometo a você, você não vai achar um homem melhor para você e Leo que o meu filho. Durma bem, Bella".

Enquanto eu me enterrava na velha cama de Edward, eu pensei sobre isso. Eu não queria imaginar a vida sem os Cullen, sem Ethan e Sophie, sem Edward. Passei a maior parte da minha vida me perguntando se eu alguma vez seria capaz de dar a Leo o tipo de família que ele merecia, e uma simplesmente caiu no meu colo. Eu seria muito malditamente estúpida se eu os afastasse.

A porta se abriu novamente, então eu rolei na cama. Sophie estava espiando a cabeça para dentro, "Bella?"

Eu sorri, "Hey, Sophie".

"Posso dormir com você?" Ela perguntou. Sentei-me e puxei as cobertas de lado. Ela correu e mergulhou na cama.

"Você está confortável?" Perguntei quando puxei as cobertas sobre nós. Ela assentiu com a cabeça enquanto bocejava. Sorri novamente e beijei sua testa. "Doces sonhos, Senhorita Sophie".

Ela se aconchegou no meu lado, então eu coloquei meu braço em torno dela. "Eu te amo, Bella." Ela sussurrou.

Eu sussurrei de volta: "Eu também te amo, Sophie".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Gente, morri de rir já na primeira linha desse cap.! Com a Nessie falando que montou um cavalo... kkkkk. E depois imaginando a cara de assustado do Emmett..._

_Desculpem pela demora. Deixem reviews e posto o próximo na quinta._

_Obrigada a todas que deixaram reviews! E bem-vindas __Liza__ e __Lusa Sfair__, obrigada por comentarem! Eu rio das reviews quase tanto quanto eu rio dessa fic._

_Bjs e até quinta!_

_**Ju**_

_nandastewart__: no cap. anterior a Sophie falou dos cookies se referindo a que ela contou que eles (crianças) pegaram Bella e Edward se beijando em cima da mesa da cozinha, então a família do Edward ofereceu cookies pra ela e ela contou esse segredo..._


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

**Edward**

Tinha sido, sem dúvida, a viagem de acampamento mais memorável de sempre. Emmett não podia acreditar que sua história do monstro do lago tinha sido trazida para a vida, mas apesar de ele ter ficado assustado, agora ele achava que foi impressionante. Eu estava apenas feliz que eu não tinha que passar uma noite sem receber meu beijo de boa noite de Bella.

"Eu gosto de fazer xixi no mato." Leo admitiu.

"Eu também!" Disse Ethan. "Eu quase bati naquele esquilo!"

Eu ri e balancei minha cabeça. Meninos serão meninos. Era muito cedo de manhã, mas todo mundo já estava acordado. Dormir em uma barraca pode ser divertido, mas não era tão confortável como nossas camas. Estávamos todos um pouco estragados.

"Eu fiz o café da manhã!" Jasper anunciou, apontando para uma bandeja de s'mores. Normalmente eu não os deixaria comer algo tão insalubre no café da manhã, mas esta era uma ocasião especial.

"Qual é o problema, velho?" Perguntei para Carlisle quando ele saiu da barraca com as mãos na parte inferior das costas.

"Minha cama era um pouco irregular. De quem foi a idéia grosseira de vir aqui sem os colchões de ar?" Ele perguntou.

Jasper pareceu culpado. "Isso seria eu. Em minha defesa, eu realmente não queria ser grosseiro. Eu simplesmente os esqueci em casa. Meu filho não acredita em dormir à noite, então eu tenho estado um pouco fora de mim".

"Eu não tenho simpatia por você. Você foi da mesma forma quando você era um bebê. É hora da vingança." Carlisle disse.

Lembrei-me de levantar com Ethan e Sophie quando eles eram tão pequenos. Victoria sempre se recusou, alegando que ela fez sua parte na sala de parto. Eu não me importava, no entanto. Eu amava cada minuto com meus pequeninos. Embora, eu tenho certeza que coloquei a fralda de Ethan para trás uma ou duas vezes.

Leo me trouxe um s'more e sentou ao meu lado. "Eu acho que sou um garoto da mamãe." Ele admitiu.

"Obrigado." Eu disse a ele, pegando o banquete. "Agora, por que você acha isso?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Eu meio que sinto falta dela".

Eu sorri para ele. "Não há nada de errado em ser um garoto da mamãe, e eu meio que sinto falta dela também".

"Eu estou realmente me divertindo, no entanto." Ele disse-me rapidamente. Eu acho que ele não quer que eu pense de outra forma só porque ele sente falta de Bella. "Obrigado por me deixar vir".

"Não teria sido o mesmo sem você." Eu disse a ele.

Havia coisas que precisávamos fazer em casa, então quando todos terminaram seus s'mores, nós arrumamos o acampamento e fomos para a casa dos meus pais. Esme e Alice eram as únicos na cozinha. Alice estava embalando Landon em seus braços. Jasper imediatamente envolveu seus braços ao redor deles, "Olá, minha família".

"Vou acordar minha mulher." Emmett anunciou antes de sair do cômodo.

Minha mãe colocou a mão no meu braço. "Vá lá para cima e se troque. Vou dar aos meninos um verdadeiro café da manhã." Esme disse. Enquanto eu subia as escadas, ouvi a sua agitação. "S'mores, honestamente".

Eu ri e fui para meu antigo quarto. Perguntei-me se Bella já estava acordada. Pensei em bater, mas decidi contra isso. Se ela estivesse dormindo, eu mesmo queria acordá-la, não batendo em uma porta. Rastejei para dentro e para a cama.

Perfeito.

Essa era a única palavra que poderia descrever a visão diante de mim. Minha Bella estava dormindo em seu lado com seus belos cabelos espalhados no meu velho travesseiro. Ela tinha seu braço envolto em torno da minha filhinha, que estava aconchegada contra ela docemente. Sentei-me cuidadosamente na beira da cama e apenas observei-as. Quando vi que Bella estava vestindo uma das minhas velhas camisas de futebol com meu sobrenome escrito nas costas, eu não poderia evitar. Eu tive que tocá-la. Beijei Sophie na testa antes de colocar minha mão contra a bochecha de Bella. Quando ela não se mexeu, eu lentamente mudei-a para cima, deixando meus dedos correrem em seus cabelos macios.

"É melhor você ter uma boa razão para me acordar." Ela disse sonolenta, sem abrir os olhos.

"Senti sua falta." Eu respondi, continuando a acariciar seu rosto e cabelo.

Seus olhos se abriram. Ela não tentou afastar da mão. "Você acabou de me ver na noite passada".

Eu sorri para ela. "Então?"

Ela sorriu de volta, "Então, vá se limpar. Depois volte aqui".

Eu não precisava escutar duas vezes. Peguei minha roupa e fui para o banheiro para tomar um banho rápido. Eu cheirava a fogueira. Lavei o cheiro de fumaça do meu cabelo antes de me secar e colocar umas calças. Eu estava prestes a escovar meus dentes quando houve uma batida suave na porta. "Entre." Eu gritei. Fiquei surpreso quando foi Bella quem entrou, ainda vestindo meu uniforme e nada mais.

"Está cheio de vapor aqui." Ela disse enquanto pegava sua própria escova. Ela alegremente esbarrou em mim com seu ombro para chegar à pia.

"Você deveria ainda estar na cama." Eu disse a ela, cutucando suas costas.

"Sophie me deixou por panquecas." Ela respondeu antes de enfiar a escova de dentes na boca.

Ficamos ao lado um do outro na frente do espelho escovando nossos dentes. De vez em quando eu bateria nela. Ela sempre faria careta para mim antes de revidar. Era uma boa maneira de começar um dia. Assim que as escovas foram para baixo, porém, eu a peguei. "Nós estamos voltando para a cama".

"Mas eu estou bem acordada." Ela argumentou sem entusiasmo enquanto eu a levava de volta para o quarto.

"Eu não disse nada sobre dormir." Eu caí em cima da cama, levando-a comigo. Ela estava sorrindo antes de eu cobrir sua boca com a minha. Eu mantive meu braço em volta dela, puxando-a para perto enquanto nossos lábios se moviam um contra o outro.

"Ei, é uma festa!" Nós rapidamente nos separamos para encontrar Ethan e Leo entrando pela porta. "Oi, Bella! " Parecia que Leo estava esfregando para fora do meu filho. Eu teria que lembrar de trancar a porta no futuro.

Bella sentou-se. "Hey, aniversariante!" Ela mudou-se sobre a cama para dar espaço para eles. Ela beijou os dois meninos em suas bochechas. "Vocês se divertiram?"

"Sim, senhora." Leo respondeu. "Mas Vovó Esme diz que temos que lavar o acampamento fora de nós agora." Isso soou como a minha mãe mesmo.

Mandamos os meninos em banheiros diferentes para se limparem. Eu queria pegar de onde paramos, mas Bella já estava a caminho da porta. Fiquei triste ao ver que suas pernas estavam agora cobertas de calças de pijama. "Hey! Volte aqui, mulher!"

"Eu preciso de comida." Ela gritou por cima do ombro. Eu me levantei e fui atrás dela.

"Bom dia." Rosalie grunhiu quando Bella deixou-se cair na cadeira ao lado dela. Emmett estabeleceu pratos para elas, decorarando suas panquecas para parecerem como carinhas felizes.

Bella riu. "Muito obrigada, Emmett, mas não há nenhuma maneira que eu vou comer tudo isso".

"É para isso que existe Eddie." Ele sorriu, entregando-me um garfo.

Sentei-me ao lado dela e ela moveu o prato entre nós. Sophie estava sentada em frente a nós no colo de Carlisle com a boca tão cheia que suas bochechas estavam inchadas. Quando ela finalmente conseguiu engolir, ela sorriu. "Oi, papai".

Eu amava cada pedaço dela. "Oi, Princesa".

Esme trouxe-nos algo para beber. "Bella vai levar Ethan e Leo para a casa dela para pegar Shredder. Isso nos dará tempo para chegar à sua casa e arrumar tudo para a festa".

"Eu não posso acreditar que vocês quiseram aquele monstro na festa." Bella disse.

"Ethan diz que ele é parte da família." Minha mãe respondeu simplesmente.

Acreditando que o acampamento foi sua festa, Ethan não suspeitava de nada quando ele saiu com Bella e Leo. Ele não tinha idéia de que muitos dos seus companheiros de time e várias crianças da escola estavam na minha casa. A piscina estaria arrumada, mas o amigo de Bella, Felix, vinha como um salva-vidas. Isso seria interessante.

"Hey, chefe!" Nessie acenou enquanto estacionava na minha casa. Ela se ofereceu para trazer o bolo. Ela amarrou seu capacete na parte traseira de sua moto.

"Hey, Ness." Eu respondi. "Por favor, me diga que você não esqueceu o bolo".

Ela deu um passo atrás em falso ofendimento. "Claro que não! Ele está sendo entregue." Jake estacionou e saiu do carro. Ele não parecia feliz quando bateu a porta. "Se você pudesse colocar isso na cozinha, seria ótimo!" Nessie gritou para ele. Ele virou-se para longe dela antes de tirar o bolo fora da parte traseira de seu carro e ir para dentro. Ela revirou os olhos. "Eu não sei o que é o seu problema. Eu pedi gentilmente." Então ela foi atrás dele. "Pare de ser tão idiota!"

Eu ri. Esses dois iriam ou acabar matando um ao outro, ou casados. De qualquer maneira, o resto de nós conseguiria algum divertimento com isso. Quando os outros convidados chegaram, eu os dirigi para os fundos. Eu não sabia como levaria Ethan lá sem que ele percebesse todos os carros na frente.

Minhas preocupações eram inúteis, já que Bella tomou conta disso. Quando ela estacionou, ela ajudou Ethan a sair da picape. Ele estava de olhos vendados. Leo saiu ao lado dele com abafadores nos ouvidos. Quando ela me pegou olhando, ela encolheu os ombros. "É aparentemente uma coisa ninja. Eles estão tentando confiar em seus outros sentidos".

Ethan bateu nas costas dela. "Desculpe, Bella".

Pobre Leo estava quase falhando quando ele não viu Shredder vindo. "Eu não acho que isso está funcionando." Ele admitiu.

"Eu estou ótimo." Ethan disse antes de colidir em Bella novamente. "Desculpe, Bella".

Ela colocou os braços ao redor de ambos. "O maldito cachorro me deu menos problemas do que vocês dois".

"O quê?" Leo perguntou em voz alta.

"Precisa de ajuda?" Eu perguntei, beijando a bochecha dela.

"Pai?" Disse Ethan. "Quando você chegou aqui?"

"Você pode levar esses dois ding dongs." Ela ofereceu, empurrando-os para mim.

"Oi, Edward!" Leo gritou.

Eu ri e acenei, sabendo que ele não podia me ouvir. Levei-os para dentro enquanto Bella levou Shredder para os fundos. Ethan colidiu com o batente da porta. "Pai!" Ele bufou. "Bella não me deixou bater em nada".

"Coloque suas mãos levantadas na sua frente." Eu disse a ele, tentando não rir novamente.

"Oh, hey!" Ele achou que isso o ajudava imensamente. "Ótima idéia, pai".

Quando cheguei com eles na porta dos fundos, Leo tirou seus fones de ouvido e sorriu para mim. Obviamente, Bella tinha contado a ele sobre a festa. Ele abriu a porta e eu conduzi Leo através dela. Tirei sua venda exatamente quando todos os outros gritaram, "Surpresa!"

Os olhos de Ethan se arregalaram e ele olhou para mim. "Feliz Aniversário." Eu sorri.

"Obrigado, pai!" Ele me abraçou rapidamente em torno da cintura antes de correr para se juntar aos seus amigos com Leo.

"Eles crescem tão rápido." Emmett disse, batendo nas minhas costas. Olhei para baixo para a bóia de piscina de pato que ele estava brincando. "Sophie." Ele suspirou antes de voltar para a multidão.

Alice me puxou para o lado. "Eu queria falar com você sobre o meu presente antes de eu dar para ele." Segui-a para dentro. "Eu perguntei a ele o que ele queria e esta foi sua resposta." Ela me entregou o saco do presente. Tirei a moldura e virei-a. Havia um cândido retrato de Bella e eu com as crianças. "Está tudo bem?"

Eu tracei os nossos rostos rindo com meus dedos. "É perfeito".

Ela sorriu para mim e colocou-a na sacola. "Eu vou fazer uma cópia para você depois".

Sentindo-me muito malditamente quente e confuso, eu voltei para fora para sair com minha família. Ethan e Leo estavam no meio de tudo, vindo acima com maneiras inventivas de golpear os balões de água, e Sophie estava guiando seu tio Jasper pelo escorregador. Bella estava sentada com certa relutância enquanto **N**essie pintava uma flor na sua bochecha. Percebi que eu não era o único olhando em sua direção. "Vê algo que você gosta?"

Jacob pulou um pouco, não tendo me ouvido chegar. Ele sorriu e ergueu as mãos. "Eu juro que não estava verificando a sua mulher".

"Eu sei." Respondi. "Você estava verificando sua irmã".

Ele xingou baixinho. "Ela está me deixando louco. Um minuto eu quero estrangulá-la e no próximo... bem..."

"Eu ouvi." Confessei sem pensar. Seus olhos estalaram para os meus. "Bem, vocês dois não foram exatamente silenciosos." Eu acrescentei.

"Qual vez?" Ele perguntou.

Eu sorri. "Eu não sabia que havia mais do que uma." Ele gemeu. "Você realmente levou as buscas de corpo inteiro para o próximo nível, não é?" Eu o provoquei.

"Estou indo pegar uma bebida." Disse Jake.

"Certo, vamos soprar algumas velas para que possamos comer o bolo e chegar aos presentes." Eu anunciei. Ethan ficou entre Sophie e Leo enquanto todos cantavam os parabéns. Ele estufou suas bochechas para apagar as oito velas. Enquanto todos comiam bolo e sorvete, ele abriu seus presentes. Eu estava de pé ao lado de Bella roubando mordidas de seu bolo enquanto nós observávamos.

"Eu juro que vou te morder." Ela alertou.

Um minuto depois. "Ai!"

"Eu disse." Bella disse.

Ethan veio correndo com algum tipo de invenção na mão. "Obrigado, Bella!" Ele mostrou para mim. Era um telefone celular para crianças.

"Você mantém tendo essas idéias tolas que eu vou abandoná-lo. Agora você tem uma maneira de me encontrar sempre que precisar, simplesmente pressionando um botão." Ela explicou. Ela abaixou-se para abraçá-lo e ele a surpreendeu ao beijar seu rosto antes de voltar correndo para seus presentes. Ela suspirou, "Malditas crianças estão me deixando fraca." Apesar de suas palavras, ela não parecia chateada por isso.

Eu ri. "Você mudaria isso?" Eu sabia que eu não.

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Nem uma chance." Então ela olhou para seu prato e franziu o cenho. "Maldito seja, Cullen, se você continuar roubando o meu bolo, você poderia, pelo menos, pegar para nós um pedaço maior".

"Sim, querida." Eu respondi. Eu pulei quando ela me cutucou na bunda com o garfo de plástico enquanto eu me afastava. "Você gostaria de outro garfo também?"

"Não, obrigada." Ela sorriu. "Eu sou muito afeiçoada a este aqui".

A festa durou mais duas horas antes de todo mundo começar a ir embora. A maioria das crianças estava exausta de nadar durante todo o dia, de qualquer maneira. Eu estava sentado ao lado de Bella quando Felix se aproximou e sentou ao nosso lado. "Cumprimentos, pombinhos." Bella olhou para ele com desconfiança. Ele revirou os olhos, "B, eu não vou revidar em você na festa de aniversário de uma criança. Eu tenho que deixá-la suar um pouco primeiro".

"Então, você não pensou em nada ainda." Bella disse.

"Tenha medo, B." Ele sorriu antes de se levantar. "Eu tenho um encontro quente. Vejo vocês, crianças, depois".

Bella sentou-se ereta. "Eu provavelmente deveria ir também".

"Por quê?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu preciso chegar em casa, preparar o jantar e ter certeza que Jake não fodeu com Nessie no meu sofá." Ela respondeu, levantando-se.

Puxei-a para baixo no meu colo. "Não vá. Passe a noite aqui".

As crianças ouviram a minha sugestão e vieram em meu auxílio. "Por favor, Bella." Disse Ethan. "É meu aniversário. Você não pode ir para casa".

Ela percebeu o quadro em suas mãos e teve um vislumbre da imagem. Ela deslizou-a para fora do seu alcance para ver o que era. "Onde você conseguiu isso?" Ela perguntou baixinho.

"Tia Ali." Ele respondeu timidamente. "É para o meu quarto".

"É a nossa foto de família!" Leo sorriu.

Bella devolveu a ele. "Vou levar Shredder para casa e pegar algumas roupas".

Eu sorri enquanto as crianças gritavam e corriam para dentro. "Você deve trazer algumas roupas extras para a próxima vez." Sugeri. Ela revirou os olhos e se dirigiu à sua picape. Shredder a seguiu sem ela ter que sequer chamar por ele.

Eu tinha espaguete cozido em cima da mesa no momento em que ela voltou. Depois de comermos, todos nós nos aprontamos para dormir para que pudéssemos assistir a um novo filme que Ethan ganhou de aniversário. Tive que levar Sophie no meio do filme para cima, no entanto. Sua energia de três anos de idade tinha sido apagada pelo dia. Quando voltei para a sala, percebi que Bella também tinha adormecido. Sentei-me ao lado dela e segurei-a até que o filme estava acabado.

Os meninos estavam prestes a seguir para a cama, então eu beijei-os um boa noite. "Algum de vocês se importaria se Bella dormisse no meu quarto?"

Ethan sacudiu a cabeça e Leo respondeu, "Não, senhor. Às vezes ela fala, no entanto, então ela poderia mantê-lo acordado".

"Obrigado pelo aviso." Eu respondi. "Boa noite para vocês dois".

"Boa noite!" Eles murmuraram alto enquanto subiam as escadas.

Eu levantei Bella, com cuidado para não acordá-la, e fiz meu caminho para o meu quarto. Ela não podia ficar com raiva de mim, já que eu conversei com as crianças sobre isso primeiro. Eu consegui colocar-nos debaixo das cobertas sem acordá-la. "Doces sonhos, minha Bella." Sussurrei.

Ela gemeu e enterrou o rosto no meu peito. Sorri quando a ouvi murmurar: "Boa noite, meu Edward." Isso fez-me ganhar o meu maldito dia. Eu estava prestes a cochilar quando ela acrescentou, "Você ainda é um burro".

Eu beijei seus cabelos. "Cale-se e durma, Swan".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Aí está mais um cap., o que acharam?_

_O próximo cap. já está traduzido, cheio de emoções! Surpreendente, pra dizer o mínimo..._

_Tentarei postá-lo no sábado mesmo, mas não garanto pq a partir de amanhã estarei meio "fora do ar" pq tenho um casamento pra ir nesse final de semana. Se eu não conseguir postar no sábado, posto no domingo, sem falta!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Postei em **Cullen Ballet Academy **e **Let Your Mercy Fall on Me **hoje também!**  
**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

**Bella**

"Bella? Baby, eu tenho que ir trabalhar." Inacre-surtante-ditável. Por 26 anos eu odiei as manhãs com paixão. Agora tudo que bastou foi Romeu me chamar de baby e eu estava enterrando meu rosto no travesseiro para esconder meu maldito sorriso. Sentir seus lábios quentes roçarem na minha pele não era tão ruim. "Estou levando as crianças para a casa da minha mãe. Eles passarão a noite lá, então você pode ficar na cama o tempo que quiser".

Eu finalmente abri meus olhos. Mas que diabos? Eu não estava no quarto de hóspedes. Vindo para pensar sobre isso, eu não podia me lembrar de ir para a cama. "Como eu vim parar aqui?" Eu perguntei. Minha voz estava um pouco rouca de sono.

A cama afundou junto a mim quando Edward se sentou. "Você não lembra? Você praticamente me implorou para levá-lo para a cama e ter a minha maneira com você na noite passada." Aquele maldito sorriso sexy denunciou que ele estava brincando.

"Tudo bem, mas se eu acabar grávida, você tem que se casar comigo." Eu respondi. Ele não precisava saber que eu estava tomando pílula nos dias de hoje.

"Eu não faria de outra maneira." Ele sorriu.

"Por favor." Eu murmurei. "Você acha que eu sou uma cadela agora, imagine-me com os pés inchados".

Ele esfregou meu tornozelo através do cobertor. "Eu ainda cuidaria de você mesmo se você fosse uma cadela".

Eu ri. "Você não é doce?"

"Eu vou tentar sair mais cedo. É melhor você ainda estar aqui quando eu voltar." Ele avisou antes de beijar a minha mão e sair.

Mesmo que seus lençóis cheirassem incrível, eu finalmente me forcei a sair da cama. Parecia estranho estar na casa de Edward sozinha. Apesar do seu aviso, eu precisava voltar para casa e cuidar de algumas coisas. Peguei a chave reserva, assim eu poderia voltar mais tarde.

Nessie estava no trabalho. Ela estaria se mudando para os dormitórios em breve, mas eu sabia com a recente evolução no seu relacionamento com Jake, que ela ainda acabaria aqui mais do que lá.

Havia um grande envelope do lado de fora da minha porta da frente com o meu nome nele. Eu achei imediatamente suspeito. Eu tinha tirado brincadeira demais para não ser. Se este era um truque, eu merecia isso, mas eu tinha muito orgulho para abri-lo onde alguém pudesse me ver, então eu fui para dentro. Cuidadosamente rasguei o envelope com o meu dedo antes de derramar o conteúdo sobre o balcão.

Minha respiração ficou presa na minha garganta quando a máscara dourada deslizou para fora na minha frente. Era exatamente como a máscara que eu usava há mais de sete anos atrás, a mesma máscara manchada que eu tinha deixado cair no chão enquanto estava sendo violada por um desconhecido. Minha mão tremia enquanto eu a estendia para o pedaço de papel que estava ao lado dela. A caligrafia era desconhecida para mim.

_Você deixou cair isso._

Era assustador como o inferno. Se isto era uma brincadeira, não era muito engraçada. Enfiei tudo de volta no envelope e tirei minhas chaves fora do balcão.

"B!" Felix sorriu quando invadi seu escritório. Seu sorriso desapareceu um pouco quando ele viu a minha expressão tensa. "O que há de errado?"

"Que diabos é isso?" Joguei o envelope sobre sua mesa.

"Hum... um envelope?" Ele respondeu. Ele abriu-o e tirou o conteúdo.

"Só me diga onde você conseguiu a máscara." Eu implorei.

Felix olhou para mim com verdadeira preocupação em seus olhos. "Bella, eu não mandei essa mensagem para você".

Eu cobri as mãos com a minha cara e tomei algumas respirações profundas. "Tudo bem. Desculpe-me." Deixei cair as minhas mãos para o meu lado. "Eu vou indo".

"B", você está bem? " Ele perguntou, me entregando de volta o envelope.

"Sim." Eu disse, forçando um sorriso.

Ele veio ao redor de sua mesa para me abraçar. "Você sabe que se precisar de mim para ferir alguém, eu estarei lá num piscar de olhos".

Eu assenti. "Eu sei. Obrigada, Felix".

"Eu ainda vou revidar pelo bunda gorda, no entanto." Ele acrescentou para me fazer rir.

"Boa sorte." Sorri. "Vejo você mais tarde".

Essa merda não podia estar acontecendo. Eu deixei aquele bastardo fazer sexo comigo uma vez e eu não tinha ouvido falar dele desde então. Por que diabos ele estava me incomodando agora? O envelope só tinha o meu nome nele. Ele não foi enviado, foi entregue em mãos. Ele sabia onde eu morava. Ele esteve na minha casa.

Eu estacionei na Cullen Construções e corri para dentro. Nessie estava no telefone, mas ela ainda me apontou na direção certa. Encontrei Edward, Emmett e Jasper de pé em volta da mesa olhando para alguns papéis. "Eu tenho um problema".

"Vou pegar as pás." Disse Jasper.

"Vou pegar o caminhão." Emmett acrescentou.

"Eu não matei ninguém." Eu bufei. "Embora eu ainda esteja pensando sobre isso." Eu admiti após um breve pensamento. "O pai de Leo estava na minha casa. Eu não o vi, mas sei que ele estava lá. Eu não posso deixar Leo voltar lá até eu descobrir quem ele é e o que ele quer".

"Você pode ficar na minha casa." Edward disse, vindo para o meu lado. Ele pegou meu rosto nas mãos. "Você está bem?"

Balancei minha cabeça. "Estou louca como o inferno." E eu estava um pouco assustada, mas ninguém precisava saber disso.

Jasper tinha seu telefone na mão. "Alice está a caminho de sua casa. Se alguém aparecer lá novamente, nós saberemos".

"Como?" Eu perguntei.

"Ela vê tudo." Emmett murmurou misteriosamente.

Jasper revirou os olhos. "Ela trabalhou alguns anos como detetive antes de decidir seguir com a fotografia, em vez disso, para que ela pudesse passar mais tempo em casa." Então foi assim que ela sorrateiramente entrou em minha casa tão facilmente. "Ela vai estabelecer algumas câmeras de vigilância em torno da sua casa. Você pode querer avisar sua irmã".

A última coisa que eu precisava era de Jake e Nessie sem conhecimento fazendo um filme pornô. Ela desligou o telefone quando eu saí. "O que acontece, Sissy?"

"O pai de Leo estava em nossa casa. Alice está colocando câmeras de segurança e eu vou ficar na casa de Edward por alguns dias." Eu disse.

"Por que você simplesmente não liga para Charlie? Tenho certeza que ele ficaria feliz em matá-lo para você." Nessie disse.

O pensamento me ocorreu de fato. "Porque, se alguém tiver que atirar nele, deveria ser eu".

Edward foi comigo à minha casa para pegar algumas das minhas coisas. Nenhum de nós disse muito. Eu estava muito ocupada pensando sobre outras coisas. Se tudo funcionasse do jeito que deveria, eu finalmente saberia quem era o pai de Leo. A única coisa que me surpreendeu foi que eu percebi que não importava. Eu posso não tê-lo conhecido, mas ele sabia quem eu era. Ele sabia da gravidez. Tinha sido a fofoca da cidade por quase um ano. Ele abandonou Leo antes mesmo de nascer. O homem nada mais era que um doador de esperma e, a não ser pelo seu prontuário médico, eu não queria nada com ele.

"Eu posso ter ido um tiquinho além da conta." Alice admitiu quando saí da picape.

Olhei em volta, não percebendo nada de diferente. "Eu não vejo nada".

Ela sorriu para mim. "Claro que não. Eu sou muito boa." Então ela me puxou para dentro e começou a me contar sobre os diferentes aparelhos que ela havia estabelecido. Era realmente impressionante. Se alguém suspeito se dirigia à nossa rua, ela saberia sobre ele. "Eu vou deixá-la saber assim que eu conseguir alguma coisa." Ela prometeu em seu caminho para fora da porta.

"Ela é sem dúvida a melhor detetive de vestido que eu já conheci." Eu disse enquanto Edward carregava um par de malas para a picape.

"Ela a beijaria se ouvisse você dizer isso." Ele respondeu. "Por que você não pega Shredder e nós podemos ir?"

"E quanto a Nessie?" Eu perguntei. Eu não podia deixá-la aqui sozinha.

"Emmett ligou. Ele disse que ela estava planejando ficar na casa de Jake para uma emboscada." Edward explicou.

Deixei escapar uma pequena risada. "Será que Jake sabe sobre isso?"

Ele sorriu. "Claro que não".

Pobre Jake. No entanto, tenho certeza que ele encontraria alguma maneira de apreciar este arranjo. Eu só esperava que nada disso fosse pego pela câmera.

Antes de ir para sua casa, eu o deixei para que ele pudesse pegar seu carro. Assegurei-lhe que eu ficaria bem sozinha, mas ele insistiu que ele tinha encerrado o dia de qualquer maneira. Ele estava de volta ficando em silêncio de novo e era uma espécie de me deixar louca. "Você poderia, por favor, dizer alguma coisa?"

"Desculpe." Edward disse. "Eu só estava pensando".

"Bem, pare. Isso não pode ser saudável." Eu respondi, caindo para trás em sua cama.

Ele se deitou ao meu lado. "Eu odeio que o pai de Leo está aqui." Eu viro minha cabeça para olhar para ele, mas ele não me olhou nos olhos. "Eu sei que é egoísta, mas eu não posso evitar. Eu gostei de como as coisas estavam indo com a gente. Eu amo ter você e Leo aqui. Eu amo como meus filhos amam você e como você os ama. Eu amo que Leo quer que eu seja seu pai. Eu amo que você me chama de burro quando você está dormindo. Eu amo-" Ele fez uma pausa. "E se ele tem um motivo lógico para ter deixado você? E se Leo desejar seu verdadeiro pai? E se você quiser seu verdadeiro pai?"

"Edward." Ele olhou para mim. Peguei um travesseiro e levemente bati nele com ele.

"O que foi isso?" Ele perguntou com um sorrisinho.

"Por ser um idiota." Eu respondi baixinho. "Esse homem não é o verdadeiro pai de Leo. Um verdadeiro pai não o teria abandonado assim. Quando eu descobrir quem ele é, eu pretendo dar-lhe um pontapé nas bolas e dizer-lhe para ficar fora da minha vida".

Tudo o que eu queria era que Leo tivesse uma família. Ele tinha a mim, Charlie e Nessie, mas ele merecia muito mais. Com os Cullen, ele tinha tios, tias, primos, avós, um irmão, uma irmã e um pai. Eles nos tomaram como se pertencêssemos a eles. Inferno, talvez nós pertencêssemos a eles. Éramos apenas peças faltando de um enorme quebra-cabeça idiota.

Edward se abaixou e tocou meus dedos com os dele. O homem era louco. Ele me conhecia e ele queria ficar comigo de qualquer maneira. Eu o tinha visto todos os dias desde que eu seqüestrei seus filhos e ele foi lenta mas seguramente, me transformando em uma boba. Eu me orgulhava de ser um osso duro de roer, mas tudo o que ele tinha que fazer era sorrir para mim e meu maldito coração vibrava. Não era apenas que eu amasse a sua família e amasse seus filhos. Eu _o_ amava. "Puta merda!" Sentei-me ereta.

"O quê?" Edward sentou-se comigo. "Baby, o que é?"

Olhei para ele em choque. "Eu tive um 'momento aha'." Eu praticamente sussurrei. Eu não podia loucamente acreditar nisso.

Ele era fofo quando ele estava confuso. "Um o quê?"

"Eu-" Eu não sabia como explicar. "Oh, inferno." Eu peguei seu rosto em minhas mãos e beijei-o. Seus braços imediatamente foram ao meu redor, me puxando para mais perto. Corri meus dedos em seus cabelos e ele me beijou mais forte.

"Bella." Ele respirou contra meus lábios. Suas mãos se moviam pelas minhas costas e pararam na barra da minha camisa. "Posso?" Eu o ajudei a tirar a maldita coisa e joguei-a fora do caminho. Ele me empurrou de costas na cama, trilhando beijos suaves em meu queixo e no meu pescoço enquanto seus dedos deslizavam pelos meus lados. Levantei meus quadris para que ele pudesse me ajudar a sair do meu jeans. "Você é tão bonita." Ele sussurrou, arrastando uma mão forte sobre a minha perna.

Ele moveu suas mãos atrás de mim para desabotoar meu sutiã. "Edward." Ele lentamente puxou-o para fora e deixou cair para o lado. Seus lábios encontraram os meus novamente antes de mudarem para a minha clavícula e, finalmente, meus seios. Quando seus lábios envolveram ao redor do meu mamilo endurecido, eu esqueci o que diabos eu ia dizer até que corri minhas mãos através de suas costas ainda vestida. "Tire essas roupas do inferno".

Ele se afastou com um sorriso. Ele ainda era um bastardo presunçoso. Ele puxou sua camisa sobre a cabeça e tirou-a. Eu não podia esperar para ter seu peito pressionado contra o meu. Eu quase gemi com a lentidão que ele estava prestes a desabotoar suas calças e empurrá-las para o chão. Finalmente, ele estava me tocando novamente, me beijando enquanto eu pressionei meu corpo contra o seu. "Deixe-me fazer amor com você." Ele suplicou.

Eu não conseguia pensar em nada que eu quisesse mais. Ele enfiou os dedos na borda da minha calcinha e começou a afastá-la. Ele começou a empurrar sua boxer para baixo, mas eu o interrompi. Eu queria fazer isso. Eu coloquei os olhos em seu membro ereto e eu tenho certeza que choraminguei. Eu não fazia sexo há oito anos. Eu não sabia como ele faria caber aquele monstro dentro de mim, mas eu estava mais do que disposta a deixá-lo tentar.

Ele se estabeleceu entre as minhas pernas e se posicionou na minha entrada aquecida. Ele beijou-me suavemente quando empurrou para dentro de mim. Senti-me esticar em volta dele. "Merda." Eu respirei. "Edward".

Quando ele estava totalmente revestido dentro de mim, ele ainda se segurou. "Você está bem?" Ele gemeu. Eu poderia dizer que ele estava lutando contra o desejo de se mover até que ele soubesse que eu não estava ferida.

"Estou perfeita." Eu respondi.

Ele moveu-se lentamente no início, me beijando novamente. Levantei meus quadris para encontrar os dele a cada estocada. Minha respiração engatou quando ele começou a acelerar o ritmo. Eu trouxe minhas pernas para cima e enganchei-as sobre seu quadril. "Bella." Ele disse com um gemido.

Perdi-me enquanto ele impulsionava dentro de mim uma e outra vez. Lembro-me de gritar o seu nome antes do meu corpo apertar em torno dele, minha libertação desencadeando a sua. Ele caiu em cima de mim e eu recebi seu peso. Nós ficamos ali ofegantes em silêncio até que ele rolou para o meu lado e me puxou contra seu peito. "O que diabos é um 'momento aha' e em quanto tempo você pode ter outro?"

"Terá que ser depois do almoço. Estou com fome." Eu não tinha comido nada o dia todo. Engraçado como eu me esqueci disso antes. Quando eu pulava da cama, eu estremeci. "Filho da puta." Não me ocorreu que eu poderia estar um pouco dolorida após uma pausa de oito anos.

"Problemas? Edward sorriu.

"Burro." Eu rosnei.

Ele vestiu a cueca e me ajudou em sua camisa antes de puxar-me para ele por um beijo.

Pedimos comida chinesa e comemos no sofá da sala de estar. Não houve constrangimento após o sexo. Ele tentou roubar um pouco da minha comida, como sempre, então eu fui forçada a espetá-lo com meu pequeno garfo de plástico. Eu sugava ao usar pauzinhos.

"Bella." Ele disse, fazendo-me encontrar seus olhos. "Eu apenas queria que você soubesse que nunca foi assim para mim antes".

Eu sabia exatamente o que ele quis dizer. Sexo era algo que eu tinha experimentado. Essa coisa de fazer amor era uma coisa nova. Isso envolvia emoções que eu nem sabia que eu era capaz. Acho que era hora de abraçar a minha boba interior. "Nem eu." Eu admiti.

Eu não sabia de tudo o que aconteceria no futuro, mas eu sabia de uma coisa. Se algum dia nós nos casássemos, esse homem nunca dormiria no sofá.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

_Para aqueles de vocês que __queriam que Edward fosse o pai de Leo, eu espero que você não me odeie. Eu vou até deixá-los com algumas razões pelas quais eu não deixaria isso acontecer. (1) Edward estava com Victoria naquele momento. Ele não estava apaixonado por ela, mas ela estava grávida de seu bebê. Este Edward não trai. (2) Eu não sei como ele se esqueceria de ter feito sexo com uma desconhecida em um baile de máscaras. (3) Esta história está dançando sobre a linha entre o acreditável e nenhuma maneira no inferno que poderia acontecer. Eu sinto que Edward sendo o pai empurra sobre isso. Bella mudou-se para uma nova cidade e, aleatoriamente, seqüestrou algumas crianças em um supermercado. Isso já foi inacreditável o suficiente sem acrescentar que eles eram os filhos de pai desconhecido do seu bebê. (4) Eu pensei que seria péssimo para Bella se Edward fosse o pai de Leo, mas ela não fosse a mãe de Ethan e Sophie. E (5) Eu tinha uma cara diferente escolhido desde o início._

_

* * *

_

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Finalmente o lemon deles, achei tão doce... o que será que o pai do Leo está aprontando? E quem será que é ele?_

_Deixem reviews e posto o próximo cap. na terça-feira._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**__**  
**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

**Edward**

Isto poderia ser facilmente transformado no pior dia da minha vida. Bella poderia ter decidido que o pai de Leo seria sua chance de completar sua família e isso assustou o inferno fora de mim. Eu tinha dado como certo que ela sempre esteve lá. Eu tinha simplesmente assumido que ela me queria tanto quanto eu a queria. Eu não achava que precisava ser dito até o momento que eu percebi que pode ser tarde demais para dizer isso.

Mas agora ela estava sentada ao meu lado vestindo minha camisa e parecendo profundamente violada. Eu fiz isso com ela. Ela me _deixa_ fazer isso com ela. Eu não perderia a minha chance. Eu diria a ela que a amava aí e então. No entanto, logo que eu abri minha boca para falar, ela se levantou e começou a sair. Isso não funcionaria. "Isabella Swan, traga sua bunda aqui." Eu comandei.

"Ah, que bonitinho." Ela respondeu em tom condescendente. "Você acha que pode me dizer o que fazer. Beije minha bunda, Cullen".

Isso o fez. "Se você diz isso." Eu corri para ela.

"É apenas uma expressão!" Ela gritou por cima do ombro enquanto corria para fora do cômodo.

A combinação de eu conhecendo minha casa melhor do que ela e ela continuando a estar um pouco dolorida permitiu-me pegá-la rapidamente. "Uma que eu levo muito a sério." Eu a empurrei sobre o meu balcão da cozinha e arranquei sua camisa.

Ela ofegou um pouco dramática demais. "Não. Se. Atreva".

"Você tem uma bunda muito bonita, Bella." Eu provoquei, correndo minha mão sobre sua bochecha direita.

"Minha bunda não é bonita." Ela argumentou.

Eu dei-lhe um pequeno beijo e sorri quando ela gritou. "De agora em diante, eu acho que vou chamá-lo de bunda bonita. Você me chama de burro, então isso é justo." Enquanto ela rosnava para mim, inclinou-me e dei uma pequena mordiscada.

Bella saltou. "Ei, eu disse beije minha bunda, não morda minha bunda".

"Desculpe." Eu ri, virando-a e envolvendo-a em meus braços. "Eu não poderia evitar." Beijei o beicinho para fora do seu rosto. "Se você não estivesse tão dolorida, eu a tomaria aqui neste balcão".

"Bem, eu estava no meu caminho para tomar um banho quente, mas então de repente você sentiu a necessidade de maltratar-me." Ela respondeu.

"Permita-me." Eu varri seus pés para fora dela e levei-a para o meu banheiro. Minha banheira era maior do que a média, por isso demorava um pouco mais para encher que a maioria.

Bella se abaixou e pegou um dos vários brinquedos da banheira. Eu às vezes deixava Sophie e Ethan tomar um banho na minha banheira porque era muito grande. Eles não se importavam muito com a hora do banho quando eles se lembravam da natação. "Você está um pouco velho para brincar no banheira, você não acha?" Ela perguntou com um sorriso.

Peguei o barco de plástico da mão dela e puxei sua camisa sobre a cabeça. "Entre na banheira, bunda bonita." Ela bufou, mas fez como eu disse.

Enquanto ela se fez confortável, encontrei uma cesta e coloquei todos os brinquedos para fora do caminho. Eu podia me ver passando minhas mãos sobre a minha linda Bella só para ter um guincho de um pato de borracha e estragando o momento. Quando todos estavam fora do caminho, deixei cair minha boxer apenas para ouvir Bella rir baixinho atrás de mim. Virei-me, levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Acabei de me lembrar daquela história que Rosalie me contou sobre você tomando um prego na bunda." Ela sorriu.

"Você estava verificando a minha bunda?" Eu sorri de volta.

Seus olhos deixaram os meus e caíram mais para baixo. "Entre outras coisas".

Eu gemi. "Bella, nós não vamos passar por este banho se você continuar dizendo coisas assim." Ela não parecia muito apologética. Sentei-me de costas para a outra extremidade, então eu estava de frente para ela. Em seguida peguei um de seus delicados pezinhos em minhas mãos.

"Como você era antes de ter filhos?" Bella perguntou curiosamente.

"No colégio eu era um galã e todo mundo me amava." Eu brinquei. "Claro, se você perguntar aos meus irmãos, eles vão te dizer que eu era um nerd. É tudo mentira".

"Isso é muito ruim. Eu sempre tive uma quedinha por nerds." Ela admitiu.

Eu bufei incrédulo. "Você tinha uma quedinha?" Ela me chutou levemente. "Veja. Eu acho isso muito difícil de acreditar".

Ela se virou e deslizou para trás, então suas costas descansaram contra o meu peito e sua cabeça estava no meu ombro. "Você traz o pior em mim." Passei meus braços em torno dela e apoiei meu queixo no ombro dela enquanto ela brincava com meus dedos. Eu amava o seu pior.

"Guardei muito para mim. Eu era um defensor do meu time de futebol da escola. Quando eu não estava em campo, eu estava na sala de música tocando piano, ou na biblioteca lendo. O único problema em que eu alguma vez entrei aconteceu com Emmett e Jasper. Como o mais velho, Jasper jura que foi o mais responsável, mas ele era simplesmente melhor em não ser apanhado. Emmett é o bebê, então ele teve que ficar louco para fazer um nome para si mesmo além do irmãozinho de Jasper e Edward. Funcionava como um encanto. Eu não fiz nada de rebelde sozinho até que cheguei à faculdade".

Bella tentou virar a cabeça para olhar para mim, mas meu rosto estava muito perto dela. "Eu não sabia que você tocava piano. Eu pensei que você tinha um apenas para a decoração".

"Eu vou tocar para você mais tarde." Eu prometi. "Agora é sua vez." Eu ensaboei uma esponja para lavar-nos enquanto ela falava.

"Hmm." Ela respondeu. "Na escola eu era a menina quieta que fazia seu trabalho e não entrava em nenhum problema. Fora da escola era outra história. Eu não usava drogas, ou qualquer coisa. Os caras e eu gostávamos de fazer coisas sensatas para que conseguíssemos nos lembrar mais tarde. Havia também um pequeno problema de um jovem deputado chamado Riley, que nos espionava de vez em quando, então tivemos que ficar focados. Eu acho que Charlie colocou-se sobre ele porque ele nunca confiou em Aro".

"Então você era uma delinqüente?" Eu perguntei, achando graça, mas não surpreendido.

"Eu não era tão ruim assim." Ela respondeu, defendendo-se. "Nunca foi nada que valesse a pena de prisão, apenas brincadeiras inofensivas. Morávamos em uma cidade pequena. Nós tínhamos que fazer algo para nos entreter." Continuamos a conversar sobre nosso passado até que ela olhou para seus dedos. "Estou começando a enrugar".

Eu não tinha percebido que estávamos na banheira há tanto tempo. Beijei seu ombro. "Vou pegar toalhas para nós." Ela avançou um pouco, para que eu pudesse sair. Sequei-me um pouco e prendi a toalha em volta da minha cintura antes de segurar uma aberta para ela. Quando ela saiu, eu comecei a secá-la, prestando especial atenção à sua parte traseira.

"Você tem que acabar com esta nova fascinação do meu traseiro." Disse Bella.

Mudei-me para ficar na frente dela, mas estendi minhas mãos ao redor e agarrei-a firmemente com as duas mãos. "Essa bunda é minha agora, Swan. É melhor você se acostumar com isso." Eu cortei qualquer protesto que ela poderia ter feito com um beijo. Ela gemeu um pouco quando chupei suavemente seu lábio inferior. Eu realmente gostava desse som.

Depois que finalmente conseguimos nos vestir, decidi mostrar a ela em torno da minha propriedade. Ela tinha estado lá antes no nosso primeiro encontro, mas ela não sabia que era minha então. A terra pertencia a meus pais, mas eu comprei deles logo que fui capaz e tive a casa construída. Eu a levei para fora do galpão onde o ATV* estava estacionado. Subi e olhei para ela. "Você vem?"

_*__ATV__ (all terrain vehicle): veículo para qualquer tipo de estrada._

Ela ficou atrás de mim, segurando-se em mim firmemente. "Você tem que prometer que nunca deixará Leo encontrar a chave disto".

"Não até que ele seja mais velho." Eu me comprometi. Uma vez que eles tivessem idade suficiente, eu pretendia comprar aos meninos um para eles, mas ela não precisava saber disso ainda.

Foi divertido andar pela floresta com Bella pressionada contra minhas costas. Eu encontrei-me fazendo as curvas muito rápido para conseguir que ela me segurasse mais apertado. Ela estava certa. Eu era um burro, mas eu realmente não tinha remorsos.

Parei no pequeno riacho onde Ethan e Sophie gostavam de brincar. Eu tinha construído uma ponte sobre ele que levava a um gazebo. Imaginei que seria um excelente lugar para nós conversarmos, não tão bom como a banheira, é claro, mas serviria. "Então, Senhorita Swan, eu sei tudo sobre o seu passado e o seu presente. O que você quer no futuro?"

Ela se sentou ao meu lado no banco de madeira que circulava o interior do gazebo. "Honestamente, eu quero escrever um romance, algo que não seja erótico. Há simplesmente tantas maneiras que eu posso descrever o membro latejante de alguém. Não me entenda mal. Sou grata pelo que faço. Os royalties que eu tenho da série da Mestre Marie me deixam comprar qualquer coisa que Leo necessite, e eu fui capaz de escrevê-los todos enquanto ele estava dormindo, então eu nunca perdi nada. A maioria dos pais solteiros não são tão afortunados. Fora isso, eu só quero ser feliz com minha família." Ela parou por um momento. "Vou levar Sophie se você der a Leo _a conversa. _Eu tive a minha com Charlie e nenhum de nós conseguiu passar incólume por isso".

Eu ri muito alto. Eu posso imaginar exatamente o rígido Chefe de Polícia tentando falar com sua filha sobre sexo. No entanto, então eu pensei como seria se eu tivesse que fazer o mesmo com Sophie. "Negócio fechado." Eu sorri. "Isso significa que eu serei uma parte do seu futuro?"

"Eu meio que já prometi aos seus filhos." Ela respondeu. "Pensa que você pode gerenciar estar ao meu redor pelo resto da sua vida?"

"De alguma forma." Eu suspirei.

Ela sorriu. "E você? O que está no depósito para o grande Edward Cullen?"

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. Aqui vai nada. "Estou pensando em passar todos os dias tendo a certeza de que você me ama tanto quanto eu te amo".

Houve um silêncio e eu estava prestes a entrar em pânico quando Bella sussurrou, "Merda".

"Bella?" Percebi que sua respiração tinha gaguejado. "Baby, o que está errado?"

Ela fechou seus olhos. "Ninguém nunca disse nada parecido a isso para mim antes." Ela finalmente olhou para mim. Seus lindos olhos castanhos estavam cheios de lágrimas não derramadas. "Agora olhe para mim. Estou prestes a chorar como aquelas pessoas das quais eu zombo naqueles filmes de romance cafona".

Um sorriso puxou meus lábios. "Eu não enlouqueci você?"

Ela zombou. "O que diabos você acha que o meu 'momento aha' foi?" Ela raivosamente enxugou uma lágrima de seu rosto. Ela obviamente não era uma fã de chorar.

"Bella, não há nenhuma maneira que eu alguma vez saberei o que está acontecendo dentro da sua cabeça." Eu discuti com um pequeno sorriso. Eu _ainda_ não estava cem por cento certo. Eu precisava ouvi-la dizer isso. Peguei seu rosto em minhas mãos, minha expressão séria novamente. "Eu te amo".

Ela se inclinou um pouco, então nossas testas se tocaram. "Eu também te amo." Seus olhos encontraram os meus. "Não se atreva a dizer a ninguém que chorei." Levantei-me e agarrei-a tão rapidamente que ela gritou de surpresa. Seus pés deixaram o chão enquanto eu a girava ao redor. Eu estava tão malditamente feliz que eu teria pulado se eu soubesse que ela jamais me deixaria esquecer que fiz isso. Ela riu e colocou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço. "Eu nunca estive apaixonada antes." Ela confessou. "Eu poderia estragar tudo".

"Isso é novo para mim também." Assegurei a ela. "Mas eu sou assustadoramente bom em tudo, então eu vou te ajudar".

Ela suspirou, "Burro." Então ela me beijou. Eu a abracei forte, saboreando o momento enquanto nossos lábios se moviam juntos, nossas línguas escovando levemente uma contra a outra com muita freqüência. Não foi muito suave ou muito duro. Foi totalmente perfeito.

Ficamos na floresta até a hora do jantar. Dançamos, nos beijamos e argumentamos. Foi um bom começo para nós. Quando voltamos para a casa, nos até mesmo cozinhamos juntos. Tornava-se cada vez mais difícil resistir à incliná-la sobre a mesa, mas eu sabia que assim que terminássemos de comer, não haveria interrupções para o resto da noite. Eu poderia esperar. Eu acho.

Enquanto estávamos lavando os pratos, o telefone de Bella tocou. Ela sorriu quando olhou para o identificados de chamadas. "Olá... tenho saudades de vocês também. Vocês estão sendo bons para Esme?" Ela riu. "Tudo bem. Também amo vocês. Aqui está Edward." Ela me entregou o telefone. "Eles têm você no viva-voz".

Eu sorri. "Olá?" Houve um coro de saudações de três vozes diferentes muito familiares. "Ei! O que vocês estão fazendo?"

_"Estamos comendo sundaes!"_ Disse Leo.

_"__Deveríamos contar isso a ele?"_ Ethan perguntou para Leo.

_"Ôôôpa." _Leo sussurrou. _"Esqueça que eu disse isso."_ Ele me disse.

Eu ri. "Apenas certifiquem-se de não comer demais".

_"Ok!"_ Todos eles responderam.

_"__Sinto sua falta, papai!"_ Minha pequena Sophie.

"Sinto sua falta também." Eu respondi. "Mantenha os garotos na linha, ok?"

_"__Ok."_ Ela disse de volta.

"Eu amo vocês, garotos. Sejam bons e vou vê-los amanhã." Eu sorri enquanto todos eles disseram que me amavam também antes de desligar.

Bella havia acabado de colocar os pratos longe, então eu a puxei para mim. Eu gentilmente mordisquei meu caminho para cima e para baixo de seu pescoço enquanto ela correu seus dedos pelo meu cabelo. Eu estava secretamente emocionado com o quanto ela gostava de tocar no meu cabelo. "Bella." Eu respirei. "Estou pensando em levá-la para a cama e fazer amor com você de novo e de novo." Eu murmurei contra sua pele. "Mas se eu não tiver você nessa cozinha agora, eu vou perder minha sanidade".

Ela puxou os meus lábios brevemente aos dela. "Se fizermos uma bagunça, você vai limpá-la".

"Muito bem." Eu consegui falar antes de atacar sua boca e desastradamente livrá-la das suas roupas. Ela trabalhou tão ansiosamente para me tirar da minha. Eu não tinha certeza onde tudo desembarcou e, francamente, eu não dava a mínima.

"Você acabou de jogar meu sutiã na pia." Bella de alguma forma notou.

"Não me importo." Beijei-a novamente para ajudá-la a esquecer tudo sobre isso. Ela gemeu contra a minha boca e eu sabia que tinha sucedido. Eu finalmente coloquei-a sobre a mesa e deslizei para dentro dela com um gemido satisfeito. Ela era quente e apertada ao redor de mim. Inclinei-me e deixou um rastro de beijos de boca aberta sobre seus doces ombros e sua espinha. Ela era minha Bella. Eu era seu Edward.

Bella segurou-se sobre a mesa enquanto eu impulsionava nela uma e outra vez. Eu não estava sendo gentil e ela não estava me dizendo para parar. Deslizei minha mão ao redor para a sua frente. Ela rapidamente agarrou-a e moveu-a para onde ela precisava que estivesse. Seus pequenos sons de prazer foram ficando mais altos. Ela choramingou quando eu puxei para fora, mas eu não poderia fazer isso. Eu precisava ver seu rosto. Virei-a ao redor e levantei-a. Ela envolveu suas pernas ao redor de mim quando entrei nela novamente. Seus olhos presos nos meus enquanto eu entrava e saía dela.

"Edward." Ela ofegou exatamente quando seus olhos fecharam e seu belo corpo apertou ao meu redor. Eu lutei para segurar. Eu não estava pronto para isso ser terminado. Eu continuei a mover-me enquanto ela se recuperava. "Eu amo você." Ela sussurrou.

Eu nunca tinha gozado tão forte.

Debrucei suas costas contra a parede e descansei minha cabeça em seu ombro. Ela estava ofegante, então eu gentilmente me afastei e virei-me para que eu pudesse aliviar a nós dois para o chão. Minhas pernas não chegariam ao quarto ainda.

"Vamos apenas dormir na maldita cozinha." Bella murmurou.

Eu a amava. "Eu te amo." Parecia muito malditamente bom ser capaz de dizer como me sentia quando eu sentia isso. Eu a amava e, como prometido, passei o resto da noite mostrando a ela exatamente o quanto.

Decidi ir para o trabalho mais tarde no dia seguinte. Os caras entenderiam. Minha Bella ainda estava dormindo ao meu lado. Eu calmamente inclinei e beijei a bochecha dela, seguindo com uma trilha suave de beijos até chegar a seus lábios. Quando seus olhos piscaram abertos, eu sorri. "Bom dia, bunda bonita".

"Bom dia, burro." Ela bocejou. "Você sabe que não tem permissão para me chamar assim em público." Eu ri e ela drapeou seu braço sobre mim, usando meu peito como travesseiro. "Precisamos conversar sobre algumas coisas".

"Como?" Eu perguntei.

"Como na hipótese horrorosa que nós alguma vez fôssemos pegos pelos nossos filhos, o que vamos dizer a eles?" Ela respondeu . "Eu não vou com toda a desculpa de luta livre. Palavras voltariam para a sua família e nós acabaríamos tendo que machucar alguém".

Ela estava certa. Embora quase valeria a pena vê-la bater em meus irmãos. "Nossas crianças são muito malditamente espertas. Nós vamos dizer-lhes que estávamos dançando. Se eles não acreditarem nisso, vamos ameaçá-los".

O telefone tocou de repente, surpreendendo a nós dois. Estendi a mão para agarrá-lo sem mover muito Bella. "Olá?"

_"Você teve sexo!"_

"Alice?" Como diabos ela sabia disso?

_"Foi bom? Deixe-me falar com Bella."_

"O que faz você pensar-" Ela me cortou.

_"Eu posso ouvir o tom __orgulhoso em sua voz. É muito cedo pela manhã para que você possa estar tão orgulhoso de si mesmo"._

Eu segurei uma risada. "É cedo. Por que você está me ligando?"

_"__Bela maneira de evitar a pergunta, Edward. Enfim, vocês dois provavelmente devem vir à casa de Bella. Vocês podem tomar um banho primeiro. Um pouco de diversão no chuveiro vai evitar que vocês fiquem irritados comigo por ligar tão cedo"._

Pensamentos de Bella ofegando enquanto eu a tinha jogada contra a parede do chuveiro imediatamente inundaram minha mente.

Bella apertou-me um pouco para tirar-me dele. "Ela encontrou alguma coisa?" Ah, certo.

"Alice, por que precisamos ir até lá?" Eu perguntei.

"Nós pegamos alguém! Nessie está com ele amarrado. Vocês sabiam que ela e Jake-"

"Sim." Eu a cortei. "Nós estaremos lá assim que pudermos. Obrigado, Alice." Eu olhei para Bella, "Eles o pegaram".

* * *

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_Ei__, pessoal! Sinto muito sobre esse pequeno negócio de final de seriados de televisão, mas tudo será esclarecido no próximo capítulo. Além disso, eu provavelmente não estarei escrevendo cenas de sexo apenas por uma questão de ocupar espaço. Espero que não estejam desapontados, mas eu não queria que Bella e Edward se tornassem maníacos loucos-por-sexo. Não estou dizendo que não haverá lemons. Eu só estou dizendo que não vou entrar em detalhes sobre __**todas**__ as suas traquinagens. Infelizmente eu não sou Mestre Marie. Se você está precisando de alguma sujeira, ou algo mais gráfico, existem algumas grandes histórias na minha lista de favoritos com tramas interessantes e uma abundância de lemons. _

_

* * *

_

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Que fofo! *suspira* Os dois finalmente se declarando e se amando intensamente... agora é descobrir quem é o maldito pai de Leo... O próximo cap. é muito bom!  
_

_Quinta tem mais do "burro" e da "bunda bonita"... kkk_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

**Bella**

Eu estava pronta para isso. Eu estava pronta para saber quem era o pai biológico do meu filho. Eu estava pronta para descobrir por que ele me abandonou há tantos anos atrás. Eu estava pronta para o encerramento, eu estava pronta para seguir em frente, e eu estava pronta para chutar a bunda dele.

Alice estava esperando do lado de fora da minha casa quando chegamos. "Eu organizei a sala de interrogatório no porão da casa de Jake porque era mais escuro. Eu teria usado o seu, mas não havia espaço. Uma piscina de bolinhas? Sério, Bella?"

"Vou deixá-la brincar lá mais tarde." Eu prometi.

"Oh, eu sei." Ela sorriu. "O próximo jantar de família será em sua casa." Ela fez sinal para Jake. "Pronta para encontrar o papai do seu bebê?"

Claro que eu estava. "Não." Ok, talvez eu não estivesse. Edward pegou minha mão e apertou-a levemente.

"Pelo menos ele não é feio." Alice disse em um esforço para me fazer sentir melhor. Isso me fez sorrir, mas teve o efeito oposto sobre Edward. "Claro que ele está longe de ser tão lindo como Edward." Ela acrescentou para zombar dele.

A expectativa estava me matando. Nós a seguimos para a casa e até o porão. O cômodo estava quase completamente escuro, com apenas uma única lâmpada pendurada sobre uma mesa. Eles estavam tomando esse negócio de interrogatório ao extremo. Olhei em torno de Jake para onde o culpado estava amordaçado e amarrado a uma cadeira. Olhando para mim estava um rosto que eu não tinha visto em mais de sete anos.

Nessie estava ao lado dele, batendo o cassetete de Jake contra a mão. "Nós pegamos esse garoto mau rastejando ao redor de sua casa. Ele não era tão agressivo quando eu soltei um chute na sua bunda." Ela amorteceu os dedos em sua camiseta. "Só mais uma coisa que eu aprendi na reabilitação".

"James." Eu rosnei. "Que inferno? Eu era boa para esse seu traseiro repulsivo. Como você pôde fazer isso comigo?"

Alice tirou a mordaça da boca dele. "Ela fez a você uma pergunta".

Ele olhou de volta para mim. "O quê?" Ele vociferou. "Não é como se eu tivesse machucado você, ou algo assim. Você merecia pior." Eu vi vermelho. Eu queria bater-lhe tanto, mas eu sabia que seria prejudicial apenas para minha maldita mão.

Sentindo o meu dilema, Edward gentilmente me moveu para o lado. "Permita-me." Eu juro que ouvi um estalo de osso quando ele o socou.

"Aqui, Sissy." Disse Nessie, oferecendo-me o cacetete. "Bata nele com o cacetete".

"Você acha que deixá-la grávida não a machucou?" Edward gritou, preparando-se para acertá-lo novamente.

"Sobre o que diabos você está falando?" James respondeu com raiva. "Eu não a engravidei".

O quê? Puxei Edward de volta. "Mas a máscara..."

"Eu costumava ser obcecado por você. Peguei-a naquela noite em que você a deixou cair naquele baile chato como a merda. Você estava ocupada demais para notar." Ele zombou.

"Por que diabos você a devolveu agora? Você assustou-me muito!" Peguei o cacetete de Nessie e atingi o braço dele.

"Parece bom, não é?" Nessie perguntou sorrindo. Fiquei contente que ele resmungou. Eu pelo menos consegui machucá-lo um pouco. Se ele tivesse sido o pai de Leo, eu teria ido para o sangue.

Ele falou através de seus dentes cerrados. "Esse era o ponto".

Jake acrescentou, "Eu tenho uma arma de eletrochoque, se você precisar".

"Por quê?" Perguntei a James. Nós não tínhamos sido os melhores amigos, mas sempre fui boa para ele quando ele estava por perto.

"Você bateu na minha namorada com um carro!" Ele respondeu furiosamente.

Sobre o que diabos ele estava falando? Eu não bati em ninguém com um carro. Foi Tanya que... oh, inferno. "Victoria"? Ele concordou e eu bati com o cacetete nele novamente. "Não fui eu, seu imbecil. Isso foi a cadela louca do outro lado da rua, mas muito francamente, ela mereceu isso." Eu estava tão irritada. Eu não podia acreditar que ele tinha minha máscara por todos esses anos. "Espere." Ele disse que eu estava ocupada demais para notar. "Você estava me observando?" Ele não respondeu, apenas sorriu.

"Jake, descarregue o choque nele." Disse Nessie.

"Desamarre-o." Disse Edward. "Eu vou chutar sua bunda".

Saí da sala. Alice não estava muito atrás de mim. "Bella, eu sinto muito. Eu realmente pensei que seria ele".

"Estou feliz que não era. Fora de todas as possibilidades, eu acho que James era o pior." Saber que eu não tinha tido sexo com ele foi um grande alívio. Ouvi uma batida escada abaixo. "Merda." Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu comecei a correr de volta para baixo, mas eles já estavam chegando.

"Eu só vou levá-lo até a delegacia. Tranque a porta quando sair." Disse Jake. Ele tinha um James inconsciente jogado sobre o ombro.

Nessie estava observando sua bunda enquanto ele andava para fora da casa. "É melhor eu começar a trabalhar." Ela me beijou na bochecha antes de ir para a sua moto.

"Bem." Alice suspirou. "Acho que vou derrubar as câmeras. Talvez eu coloque algumas das partes interessantes juntas e podemos assisti-las mais tarde. Um monte de merda interessante se passa neste bairro".

"Parece bom." Sorri. "Obrigada por tudo".

"Não tem problema. Vejo você depois." Ela piscou para mim e foi embora.

Edward e eu fomos para minha casa. À exceção de algumas juntas machucadas, ele veio da luta muito bem. "Eu deveria começar a trabalhar sozinho. Eu odeio deixar você sozinha depois disso, então eu tomei a liberdade de obter-lhe um encontro para o almoço".

Foi quando ouvimos um barulho do lado de fora. "Bunda gorda!"

Eu gemi. "Você não fez." Ele apenas sorriu e beijou o canto da minha boca.

Minha porta se abriu e Felix entrou com uma pizza. "Ei, B e E! Como estão os meus pombinhos favoritos?"

"Vejo você depois, bunda bonita." Edward cochichou no meu ouvido. Ele me beijou suavemente nos lábios, apertou as mãos de Felix e depois deixou-me com o meu amigo idiota. Fico feliz que ele não estava mais com ciúmes dele. Eu gostava que ele confiava em mim.

Felix e acabamos no sofá comendo pizza e vendo alguns dos meus álbuns de fotos antigas com imagens dos nossos dias de glória. Parei em uma página com as fotos de máscaras. Eu estava usando um bonito vestido dourado. Pelo menos tive minha máscara de volta agora. Eu tinha uma foto com o homem misterioso no fundo. Eu não sei quantas vezes eu tinha olhado para ele antes, tentando descobrir sua identidade. Seu maldito rosto estava coberto e seu cabelo estava penteado para trás. Inferno, poderia ter sido qualquer um.

"Hey! Esse idiota me disse que não ia ao baile." Feliz disse, olhando a foto sobre o meu ombro.

"Você sabe quem é?" Eu perguntei, tentando não elevar minhas esperanças.

Ele riu. "B, esse é meu irmão. Você não dançou com ele, não é?"

Merda. Eu dancei com ele em tudo. "Eu não o tenho visto há tempos. Ele mora perto?"

"Yeah. Ele mora a cerca de 25 minutos fora da cidade. Eu poderia levá-la lá, se você quiser." Felix ofereceu.

"Isso seria ótimo." Eu sorri, tentando não revelar nada.

"Bem, vamos lá!" Ele sorriu. Quando chegamos à sua picape, ele teve que passar alguns equipamentos esportivos para fora do caminho. "Desculpe. Eu estava planejando acertar as gaiolas dos rebatedores mais tarde".

Eu estava torturando o meu cérebro enquanto fizemos nosso caminho para a estrada. Eu estava tentando pensar no que eu queria dizer a ele. Meus olhos pousaram no bastão de baseball entre nós e eu tive uma idéia. Felix estacionou a picape até uma bela casa em um bairro aparentemente tranqüilo. "Você se importaria se eu entrasse sozinha Eu quero surpreendê-lo." Eu precisava fazer isso por mim mesma. Além disso, eu não queria ser contida.

"Tudo bem." Ele respondeu facilmente. Ele nem sequer suspeitava.

"Posso pegar isso emprestado?" Eu perguntei, agarrando o bastão de baseball.

Felix deu de ombros. "Claro".

Eu sorri. "Obrigada. Eu já volto." Saí da picape e segui para a casa. A porta estava destrancada. Algumas pessoas não deviam ser tão confiantes. "Demetri?" Eu cantava seu nome. Minha voz carregada através da casa.

Ouvi seus passos antes que ele aparecesse na esquina. Ele era um idiota de boa aparência. Seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa. "Isabella? A que devo o prazer?"

Golpe um. "Seu filho da puta." Agarrei o bastão com ambas as mãos e balancei forte. Ele conectou-se ao seu estômago, fazendo com que ele dobrasse. "Você achava que eu nunca descobriria?"

"É." Ele tossiu. "Do que você está falando?"

Golpe dois. Eu acertei-o na lateral. Ele caiu contra a parede, mas ainda assim conseguiu ficar em pé. "Foi você. Eu era uma adolescente solteira grávida que nem sequer sabia quem era o pai do bebê. Você sabe quantas vezes fui ridicularizada e julgada porque você não apareceu?"

Ele ainda estava inclinado com suas mãos nos joelhos. "Eu posso explicar".

"Estou esperando." Respondi tensamente.

"Isabella." Ele olhou para mim. "Você não tem idéia do quanto eu queria você. Você sempre estava com meu irmão. Eu tentei ficar longe porque você era muito mais jovem que eu, mas naquela noite eu tive a minha chance e eu a peguei. Eu não poderia aparecer. Você tinha apenas dezessete anos. Eu era seis anos mais velho que você. Isso é considerado estupro pela lei em Washington. Você era a filha do Chefe. Eu teria sido preso." Ele estava implorando para eu entender.

Golpe três. Eu trouxe o bastão para baixo em suas costas e ele caiu.

"Whoa!" Felix entrou pela porta, encontrando seu irmão em uma pilha no chão. "D, você acaba de ter sua bunda batida por uma garota".

"Se você não queria lidar com as conseqüências, você deveria ter mantido o seu pau nas calças." Eu rosnei. "Eu fiz isso muito bem sem você, mas eu não deveria ter tido que fazer. Meu filho teve que viver sete anos sem um pai porque você estava em pânico com medo do meu. Eu deveria castrá-lo!"

Felix estremeceu e cobriu sua virilha.

"Sinto muito." Demetri disse calmamente.

"Você deveria sentir." Eu respondi. "Esse garoto é um inferno de uma criança e você nunca vai conhecê-lo." Eu me virei e saí. Droga, eu me sentia bem. Retirei meu telefone para chamar um táxi, mas Felix correu para fora da casa.

"Então, eu sou um tio?" Ele perguntou, sorrindo como um idiota.

Eu olhei para ele, incrédula. "Você não deveria estar ajudando o seu irmão?"

Ele deu de ombros, "Nah. Ele sabia que isso viria. Ele vai sobreviver. Pronta para ir?" Ele pulou na picape, então eu entrei ao lado dele.

"Jura que você não sabia?" Eu queria acreditar nele, mas era difícil. Era seu _irmão_.

"B, eu posso ser um monte de coisas, mas atento não é uma delas." Ele respondeu. Eu sorri então. Eu sabia que ele estava dizendo a verdade. "Falando sério, eu sei que meu irmão imbecil não chega a ser o velho homem de Leo, mas eu ainda consigo ser o Tio Felix, certo?"

Eu ri. "Vou perguntar a Leo".

Ele pareceu satisfeito com isso. Ele estava cantando junto com o rádio por algum tempo antes de desligá-lo de repente. "Você teve relações sexuais com o meu irmão".

"Eu estou ciente desse fato." Eespondi.

"Quem foi melhor? Ele ou eu?" Ele perguntou.

Ele estava falando sério? Eu sorri, "Edward bate vocês dois".

Felix riu alto. "Hey! Eu era jovem. Eu tenha melhorado desde então".

"Eu então não estou falando sobre isso com você." Eu liguei o rádio de volta.

Quando nós chegamos à minha casa, fiquei surpresa ao encontrar minha garagem cheia de veículos familiares. Alice não estava mentindo sobre o próximo jantar de família ser na minha casa. Felix convidou-se, já que ele era agora o "Tio Felix".

Edward encontrou-nos à porta. "Eu pensei que eu teria que caçá-lo." Ele disse a Felix brincando.

"Você não tem que se preocupar com nada." Respondeu Felix. "Aparentemente, você é um melhor companheiro de cama do que eu, de qualquer maneira".

"Obrigado?" Disse Edward. Eu empurrei Felix para dentro de casa e puxei Edward para fora. Peguei seu rosto em minhas mãos e beijei-o forte. Ele me puxou para mais perto, aprofundando o beijo. "Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas o que foi isso?" Ele perguntou quando nos separamos.

"Eu descobri quem era o pai de Leo e ele só me fez amar você muito mais." Confessei. Contei-lhe tudo o que aconteceu, como eu descobri e o que eu fiz sobre ele. "Eu vou falar com Leo sobre isso. Eu acho que ele merece saber".

Ele parecia um pouco nervoso. "E se ele quiser seu verdadeiro pai?"

"Ele não vai." Eu respondi. "Ele é Time Edward".

Voltamos para dentro. A maioria dos adultos estava na piscina de bolinhas com as crianças. Fiquei surpresa que Felix não estava. Ele estava segurando Landon, em vez disso. Quando olhei para ele questionadora, ele deu de ombros, "Eu estou praticando. Você nunca sabe quando eu conseguirei a minha própria menina grávida".

"Que Deus nos ajude." Eu respondi.

"Mãe!" Leo bateu em mim.

Sorri e abracei-o de volta com força. "Hey, eu preciso falar com você. Você vem para o seu quarto comigo?"

"Estou em apuros?" Ele perguntou rapidamente.

"Deveria estar?" Eu respondi. Ele parecia tão dividido sobre como responder a essa pergunta. Eu ri e tive pena dele. "Você não está em apuros. Venha." Subimos para o quarto dele e me sentei ao lado dele na cama. "Eu queria falar com você sobre seu pai. Eu sei quem ele é agora." Ele olhou horrorizado. Eu não esperava isso. "Querido, o que está errado?"

Ele se levantou. "Eu não quero outro pai. Eu quero Edward".

"Leo, venha aqui." Ele deixou-me segurá-lo no meu colo mesmo sabendo que não era legal para um garoto da sua idade. Passei meus braços em torno dele. "Edward ama você. Ele não vai a lugar nenhum. Se ele tentar, vamos seqüestrá-lo." Isso o levou a sorrir novamente. "Você nunca tem que conhecer seu pai biológico se você não quiser. No entanto, você está preso ao seu irmão como um outro tio. Eu não acho que você se importará com ele, no entanto".

"Quem é meu tio?" Ele perguntou curiosamente.

"Felix." Eu respondi.

Ele sorriu. "Ele é engraçado".

Eu assenti. "Você tem alguma dúvida?"

"Você vem brincar comigo agora?" Ele perguntou.

Como eu poderia recusar um pedido como esse? "Apostando corrida até lá embaixo!"

Acabamos na piscina de bolinhas com o resto da família. Edward me puxou para ele. "Como foi?" Ele perguntou.

"Bom. Você deve conversar com ele sobre isso mais tarde." Eu sugeri. Pensei que isso seria bom para ambos.

"Tudo bem." Ele sorriu. "Enquanto isso, pegue nos meus ombros. Essas pessoas querem lutar".

Olhei em volta. Todas as mulheres estavam em pares com seus homens. Até mesmo Nessie estava com Jake. Os garotos estavam sentados dos lados agindo como juízes. "Vamos fazer isso." Ele me ajudou a subir em seus ombros.

"Traga-o, Bella." Rosalie zombou de mim. Ela e Emmett pareciam uma equipe muito forte.

A batalha foi um caos total e completo. Uma vez que Rosalie e Emmett se gabaram tanto, todos trabalharam para derrubá-los primeiro. Eu não vi Alice ir para baixo enquanto eu estava lutando contra minha irmã. Ela lutou sujo como sempre, mas eu poderia segurar-me. Eu estava prestes a obter a vantagem quando fomos ambas educadas por Esme.

Ela e Carlisle pareciam tão malditamente orgulhosos quando Nessie e eu finalmente conseguimos chegar a nossos pés. "Boa tentativa, meninas." Disse Esme.

"Devíamos ter vergonha." Disse Nessie. "Eu culpo Jake".

"Sim, foi totalmente culpa de Edward também." Eu concordei.

Ambos os rapazes zombaram de nós por culpá-los.

"Bem, por que você não deixa Nessie subir em seus ombros, Bella?" Carlisle sugeriu. "Nós vamos dar a vocês, meninas, outra chance".

Merda. "Eu acho que é hora de jantar." Ignorei as suas provocações e fugi para a cozinha.

O resto da noite foi perfeita. Jantamos na sala de jantar que eu nunca tinha pensado que usaria. Fiquei surpresa com o quão relaxada eu me sentia depois de tudo o que se passou naquele dia, mas estando com essas pessoas eu me sentia como se nada mais pudesse dar errado. Claro, isso foi antes de eu mandar Nessie ao meu quarto para pegar um cobertor para Sophie.

"Isabella Swan!" Ela gritou. Todo mundo ficou quieto, esperando que ela voltasse para ver o que estava acontecendo. "Você tem algumas explicações a dar." Ela entrou na sala e levantou uma caixa. "Quer me dizer o que você está fazendo com um rato com sensores de movimento?"

Maldição. Agora ela estaria fora para me pegar de novo. Eu virei para Edward. "Posso ficar na sua casa esta noite?"

* * *

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_Olá! Isso é ficção, todos nós vamos fingir que a idade de consentimento em W__ashington é 18 em vez de 16. Por que Edward não chutou a bunda dele? Era problema de Bella. Eu queria deixá-la lidar da sua maneira, de modo que ela pudesse obter o fechamento que ela precisava. __Por que Bella não castrou Demetri? O ódio não é o oposto do amor. __A indiferença é. (Ouvi isso em um episódio de Desperate Housewives.) Bella tinha todos os motivos para cortar as bolas fora, mas eu queria que ela estivesse acima disso. Para ela ir embora assim (apesar de ela bater um pouco, eu não poderia evitar), senti que ela estava realmente sobre isso. __E por que diabos eu escolho Demetri? Charlie Bewley. Procure no Google por ele. Ele é agradável ao olhar. __Para aqueles de vocês que suspeitavam de James, isso foi minha culpa. __Eu estava usando-o como um arenque vermelho._

_

* * *

_

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Whow, Demetri teve o que mereceu... o que acharam?_

_Pessoal, resolvi postar hj como 'bônus' pra vc´s por terem deixado várias reviews, obrigada mesmo!_

_E tb pq vou viajar na sexta-feira e só volto semana que vem, então é pra compensar o cap. de sábado... Vou pro Rio de Janeiro para o encontro das meninas da comunidade __**Perva´s Place. **__Quem é do Rio e quiser se juntar a nós, mande uma mensagem..._

_Posto o próximo cap. amanhã, então deixem váááárias reviews pra me fazer feliz... ;)_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

**Edward**

Nessie esteve dando a Bella o olhar do mal pelo resto da noite. Obviamente, seu ódio aos ratos era mais radical do que eu tinha percebido. Bella ainda não tinha me dedurado como seu cúmplice, mas eu não estava segurando a minha respiração. No entanto, eu estaria observando minhas costas.

Depois que todos foram embora, Bella queria fazer algumas coisas em sua casa antes de vir comigo. Ethan e Sophie queriam ficar com ela, então eu achei que ficaria sozinho por um tempo. Eu não estava esperando que Leo quisesse vir comigo. É claro, Bella disse que estava tudo bem e eu definitivamente não me importei, então nós dois fomos para a minha casa.

"Sua mãe disse-me que vocês conversaram mais cedo... sobre seu pai biológico." Eu desejaria que Bella tivesse me dito o que ele disse anteriormente. Isto deixou-me nervoso.

Leo franziu seu nariz. "Ele não é meu pai. Ele não me quis." Sua voz era triste, mas ele encolheu os ombros como não se fosse nada demais.

Eu estacionei o carro. "Hey." Eu disse suavemente, fazendo-o olhar para mim. "Ele não conhecia você. Se o conhecesse, não haveria nenhuma maneira que ele poderia ter permanecido distante. Até onde eu sei, a perda é dele e o ganho é meu".

"Você quer ser meu pai?" Ele perguntou como se ele não pudesse acreditar nisso.

"Se eu posso ficar com sua mãe por isso." Eu respondi. "Tudo bem com você?"

Seus olhos se iluminaram. "Sim!" Então ele começou a divagar animadamente. "Podemos ir pescar? Mamãe tentou me levar, mas ela pegou uma enguia e pulou fora do barco. Vovô disse que ela assustou todos os peixes para longe. Foi muito engraçado".

Eu ri. "Eu ficaria feliz em levá-lo para pescar, mas agora é melhor chegarmos em casa antes de sua mãe chegar lá. Ela vai pensar que eu seqüestrei você".

"Posso dirigir?" Ele perguntou.

"Pergunte-me novamente quando você puder alcançar os pedais." Eu prometi.

Leo sorriu. "Eu tinha que tentar. Mamãe teria dito não também".

Se eu tivesse a sorte de chegar a ser seu pai, então eu sabia que ele me manteria nos meus pés. O garoto era inteligente demais para seu próprio bem, mas eu não teria isso de nenhuma outra maneira.

Vencemos Bella para chegar em casa, então Leo teve a idéia de que deveríamos cozinhar alguma coisa para quando eles chegassem lá. Felizmente eu tinha alguns daqueles cookies de chocolate prontos para assar na geladeira. O produto final nos faria parecer como chefs de cozinha. Contanto que Bella não encontrasse o papel do pacote, ela não saberia a diferença.

"Querida, estamos em casa." Ethan cantava enquanto entrava em casa.

Bella estava segurando Sophie, que respirou profundamente. "Sinto cheiro de cookies".

Eu sorri e beijei as minhas duas meninas. "Leo e eu estivemos trabalhando como escravos na cozinha a noite toda para fazê-los para vocês".

"Sério?" Disse Bella. "Eu uso os pré-prontos".

Bem, merda. Eu suspirei, "Nós usamos também".

Ela sorriu. "Trabalhando como escravos, huh? O quê? Você não conseguia abrir o pacote?"

"Eu fiz essa parte." Leo disse com orgulho.

Nós todos nos sentamos à mesa comendo cookies e bebendo leite. As crianças estavam nos contando tudo sobre a sua estadia na casa de Carlisle e Esme. Nós éramos uma família malditamente bonitinha. Eventualmente nós demos banho em todas as crianças e os levamos para a cama. Joguei Bella sobre o meu ombro no estilo homem das cavernas e nos dirigi ao meu quarto.

É claro que ela se mexeu o caminho todo. "Se eu não estivesse com medo que você me derrubasse, eu morderia sua bunda".

Joguei-a na minha cama. "Eu realmente não teria me importado." Eu mergulhei em cima dela.

Ouvir a chuva bater na janela geralmente era mais fácil para eu dormir, mas ter Bella deitada ao meu lado deve ter cancelado o efeito. Eu não conseguia parar de tocá-la. Eu tive que convencê-la a dormir com a minha camisa de novo. Ver o meu nome nas costas dela fazia coisas estranhas comigo.

"Cullen, eu te amo, mas por que diabos você está me tateando?" Ela perguntou, virando-se.

"Desculpe." Eu disse, empurrando seu cabelo longe do rosto. "Eu pensei que você estava dormindo".

"Eu estava." Ela sorriu. "Mas eu percebi que se você tivesse sorte, eu queria estar acordada para isso." Inclinei-me e calei sua boca da melhor maneira que sabia.

Houve uma batida calma na porta, levando-nos a quebrar o beijo. Bella sentou-se enquanto eu fui para destrancar a porta, agradecendo a Deus que Bella insistiu em trocar os lençóis antes de irmos dormir. Encontrei os três pequeninos no corredor.

Leo olhou para mim se desculpando. "Sophie estava com medo da tempestade." Ethan assentiu o melhor que podia. Sophie estava prestes a adormecer em suas costas. Eu tinha estado tão apanhado em Bella que nem sequer percebi o temporal lá fora. Eu esperaria isso de outra maneira. Ethan e Sophie só vinham ao meu quarto à noite quando havia uma tempestade.

"Imagino então que Sophie está com medo." Eu me movi para o lado para deixá-los entrar. Peguei Sophie de Ethan, então ele poderia se mover mais fácil.

Os meninos foram um de cada lado de Bella. Ela colocou os braços ao redor deles. "Eu não posso acreditar que vocês dois acordaram a pobre Sophie." Ela disse provocando.

Leo fez uma careta. "Como você sabe?"

"Eu sou uma mãe." Ela sorriu, beijando os dois no topo de suas cabeças. "Vocês dois não deveriam se envergonhar por estarem um pouco assustados. Todo mundo tem medo de alguma coisa. Olhe Edward, ele tem medo do Vovô".

Eu fiz uma carranca de brincadeira e deitei Sophie ao lado de Leo antes de subir para perto dela. "Eu não tinha medo _dele_. Fiquei com medo da sua arma".

Os meninos riram e Sophie se virou, lançando seu bracinho em mim. Bella sorriu, "Tudo bem, vocês dois vão dormir. Espero que nenhum de vocês seja de chutar muito." Quando eles estavam todos curvados e dormindo, ela olhou para mim e sorriu. "Acho que nós encontramos uma outra vantagem em ter uma cama tão grande".

"Eu prometo que eles não fazem isso com freqüência." Eu não queria que ela se preocupasse com as crianças na cama com a gente todas as noites, partindo do princípio que eu poderia tê-_la_ na minha cama todas as noites.

"Eu não me importo de vez em quando. Logo eles acharão que estão velhos demais para isso e nós provavelmente sentiremos falta disso." Ela disse, levemente correndo os dedos pelos cabelos dos meninos.

Eu me inclinei para beijá-la um boa noite. "Durma, bunda bonita." Eu sussurrei.

"Boa noite, burro." Ela respondeu.

Na manhã seguinte eu acordei todo mundo. Era óbvio que apenas Ethan e eu éramos pessoas da manhã. Sophie se encaixava perfeitamente com os Swan. Levaríamos Ethan e Leo para a escola primeiro e depois deixaríamos Sophie na pré-escola. Nenhum deles estava parecendo ansioso para isso. Ajudei os meninos escolherem suas roupas enquanto Bella cuidou de Sophie.

"Vocês têm que se comportar." Bella disse a eles. "Se não o fizerem, eu vou ficar muito má".

"Eu sei que os meninos serão bons." Eu disse confiante. "Ninguém quer ser enviado para a sala da Diretora Cullen." Rosalie adorava crianças à morte, mas ela sabia exatamente como mantê-las sob controle. Percebi que ela tinha muita experiência de todos os seus anos com Emmett.

Leo estava um pouco nervoso, já que este era o seu primeiro dia na nova escola. Eu me ajoelhei na frente dele lá fora enquanto Bella preenchia seus papéis. "Muitos dos seus colegas de time vêm a essa escola, e você tem Ethan para mostrar-lhe como funciona. Tenho certeza que você vai ser uma das melhores criança na escola a qualquer hora".

"Obrigado, Edward." Ele respondeu.

"Pronto para ir?" Bella perguntou, voltando para fora. "Eu conheci sua professora, Sra. Cheney. Ela é muito agradável".

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Você pode me beijar um adeus, se quiser".

O garoto acaba de fazer seu dia. Ela se ajoelhou e beijou sua bochecha. "Eu te amo. Tenha um bom dia." Ela se virou para Ethan e fez o mesmo. "Eu também te amo. Vejo vocês esta tarde".

Nossa próxima parada foi a pré-escola de Sophie. Ela segurou as nossas mãos enquanto nós entramos com ela. Ela não queria que nós fôssemos embora no início, mas a professora, Srta. Claire, convenceu-a de que elas se divertiriam juntas. Ela estava um pouco descrente no começo, mas depois que Claire disse a ela sobre os cookies na hora do lanche, ela se rendeu.

"Você tem o dia todo para si." Eu disse enquanto levava Bella de volta para casa. "Você vai ser capaz de lidar com isso?"

"Eu acredito que sim. Vou para minha casa para trabalhar no meu romance. Mantenha um olho em Nessie para mim, no entanto. Se ela sair do escritório, me ligue." Ela estava cautelosa e eu não a culpava. Sua irmã estava dois passos mais louca do que ela era. Qualquer coisa pode acontecer.

Beijei-a bem e forte antes que eu a deixei para ir ao trabalho. Desde que admitimos como nos sentíamos um sobre o outro, a única coisa que mudou foi a parte física do nosso relacionamento. Ela ainda era sarcástica. Eu ainda era um burro. Isso funcionava para nós, então por que mudar?

Nessie estava sentada em sua mesa quando entrei. "Bom dia, chefe!" Ela sorriu. "Você se divertiu dormindo com a minha irmã?"

Dois poderiam jogar este jogo. "Você se divertiu dormindo com Jake?"

"Touché." Ela parecia atordoada além de impressionada. "Como diabos você sabe sobre isso?"

Merda. "Golpe de sorte?" Ela olhou-me de cima abaixo. Tentei não parecer culpado. "Eu deveria começar a trabalhar".

De repente, ela ofegou. "Você estava lá também! É por isso que minha porta do armário estava fechada, não era?"

"Segure as minhas ligações." Gritei sobre o meu ombro. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu voltaria. Eu tinha acabado de fazer a lista de merda de Nessie.

Tranquei-me no meu escritório e fui diretamente ao trabalho. Já que meus irmãos e eu éramos os donos do lugar, não precisávamos fazer muito da construção real. É claro que nós fazíamos algumas vezes, de qualquer maneira, já que todos gostamos de construir coisas.

Todo momento agora e então eu espreitaria para fora para ter certeza que Nessie ainda estava lá. Se ela conseguisse esgueirar-se para fora quando eu estava me escondendo em meu escritório, Bella nunca me deixaria ouvir o fim disso. O fato de que ela me deu um tempo tão difícil, porém, era uma das coisas que eu amava sobre ela.

Meu telefone tocou trazendo-me dos meus pensamentos. Eu chequei para ver quem estava ligando e um sorriso instantaneamente espalhou através do meu rosto. "Olá, bunda bonita".

_"Alguém __está na minha casa"._

"O quê?" Eu estava fora da minha cadeira e pegando minhas chaves.

_"Eu não sei quem __diabos são. Eu não reconheço suas vozes, mas eles me conhecem"._

Corri até meu carro. "Estou no meu caminho. Onde você está agora?"

_"Sentad__a na minha picape. Vou atropelá-los se eles saírem"._

Bella ficou no telefone comigo até eu chegar lá. Quando estacionei atrás de sua picape, corri até ela e puxei-a em meus braços. "Tem certeza de que alguém está lá dentro?"

"Eu não tenho as vozes na minha cabeça se é isso que você está perguntando." Ela respondeu. "Ele disse o meu nome e em seguida ele começou a me provocar. É uma merda de filme de terror".

Meu primeiro pensamento foi de James e Victoria, mas tínhamos ordens de restrição contra eles. Não poderia ser Demetri porque Charlie correu-o para fora da cidade. Eu não era o único com medo de levar um tiro. Eu não estava cem por cento positivo que Demetri foi embora _sem _levar um tiro. Você não mexe com a menininha de um homem, em particular a do Chefe. "O que você quer fazer? Devemos chamar Jake".

Bella balançou a cabeça. "Eu acho que nós podemos lidar com isso. Eu simplesmente conseguia me assustar sozinha." Ela admitiu. "Eu carrego um taco de baseball na minha picape agora. Posso usá-lo. Você tem alguma coisa?" Ela perguntou.

"Eu tenho uma roda de ferro." Eu respondi, tirando-a da picape. "Você tem certeza disso? E se ele tiver uma arma ou algo assim".

"Corra." Bella disse. "Mas acho que se ele tivesse uma arma, ele já teria conseguido a mim".

Esse pensamento fez meu sangue gelar. Eu mataria qualquer um que machucasse minha Bella. Agora eu tinha uma recente necessidade de capturar o intruso. "Vamos fazer isso".

Quando eu abri a porta, eu o ouvi. "Bella, saia, saia, saia de onde quer que você esteja".

"Eu acho que ele está no meu quarto." Ela sussurrou.

Nós nos arrastamos pelo corredor. Tive a certeza que ela ficou atrás de mim, o horripilante ainda estava chamando por ela. Quando chegamos ao seu quarto, eu chutei a porta e recuei. Os insultos pararam. Apertei o meu domínio sobre a roda de ferro e cautelosamente fiz meu caminho adiante com Bella logo atrás de mim.

"Atacar!"

Bella gritou e eu comecei a balançar. Um maldito papagaio voou e passou por nós, indo para o corredor.

"Que diabos?" Eu gritei. Fiquei espantado que um maldito pássaro tivesse acabado de assustar-me profundamente.

Bella estava no chão agora rindo. "Sinto muito. Nós apenas fomos todos como James Bond sobre um papagaio".

"Vamos!" Eu gritei. "O desgraçado ainda está na casa".

Ela se levantou, tentando se recompor. "Você está certo. Precisamos defender o nosso domínio".

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Malditamente correta".

"Bella! Bella! Saia, saia de onde quer que você esteja." A maldita coisa estava zombando de nós. Eu não o deixaria escapar com isso.

Nós fizemos nosso caminho pela casa novamente, só que desta vez, mantivemos nosso olhar sobre nós. Bella tinha trocado nosso taco e roda de ferro por fronhas. Eu queria matá-lo. Ela queria pegá-lo. Acho que eu estava exagerando um pouco.

"Cuidado!" Bella gritou.

"Atacar!" O maldito pássaro atacou outra vez. Eu mergulhei em direção a ele com a fronha, mas errei, caindo sobre o sofá em vez disso. Bella tentou pegá-lo, mas ela caiu sobre a mesa do café. "Bella!" Isto continuou por vários minutos. Nós não conseguimos pegar a maldita coisa.

"Como isso chegou até aqui?" Eu perguntei.

A porta abriu e Felix entrou. Ele assobiou e estendeu seu braço coberto por uma luva. O papagaio voou e pousou tranqüilamente em seu braço. "Bom trabalho, Venny." Ele sorriu para Bella. "Isso é curto para a vingança." Então, ele fez sua versão de um riso maléfico.

"Bunda gorda." Disse Venny.

"Seu filho da puta." Bella rosnou.

"Hora de ir, Venny." Felix decolou, levando a ave endiabrada com ele.

Bella se arrastou até onde eu estava deitado no chão. "Essa foi uma boa." Ela admitiu.

"Fazer coisas assim acontece com você muitas vezes?" Eu perguntei.

"Mantém a vida interessante." Ela respondeu. "No entanto, desculpe por puxá-lo para fora do trabalho por isso".

Enfiei um pouco de cabelo atrás da sua orelha. "Eu nunca estou ocupado para salvar a minha donzela em apuros".

Ela bufou. "Você não poderia segurar um maldito pássaro. Eu odiaria vê-lo contra um dragão".

"Você não ajudou muito também, tropeçando nas mesas de café." Eu respondi.

"Eu sou a donzela, lembra? Eu não tenho que ajudar!" Ela argumentou. Nós dois estávamos cheios de merda. Ela se deitou ao meu lado. "Nós vamos ter que esperar um pouco antes de revidar. Precisamos dar a ele uma falsa sensação de segurança".

Eu tinha a sensação de que estaria em cadeiras de rodas e essa rixa ainda continuaria. Peguei a mão dela na minha, entrelaçando nossos dedos enquanto nós deitamos em nossas costas, olhando para o teto. "Por mais insano e assustador como isso foi, eu tive uma explosão".

"Oh, graças a Deus. Pensei que você me deixaria depois disto." Bella disse.

"De jeito nenhum no inferno." Eu respondi. Ela era louca? "Eu não vou a lugar nenhum." Eu gemi e me sentei. "Exceto voltar ao trabalho. Nessie sabe que estávamos no seu armário, então agora nós dois temos de observar nossas costas".

"Isso é bom. Receber uma brincadeira é mais divertido quando eu tenho um parceiro." Ela sorriu.

Levantei-me e ajudei-a a se levantar. "Eu te amo, bunda bonita".

Ela ainda fechava a cara com esse apelido. "Eu também te amo, burro".

Depois do trabalho, parei no hospital para uma visita rápida com Carlisle. Ele me encontrou em seu escritório. "O que posso fazer por você, filho?"

"Eu quero me casar com Bella." Eu disparei.

"Eu sabia que você era um garoto esperto." Ele respondeu.

"Você não acha que é cedo demais para eu pedir a ela? Eu não quero estragar isso." Havia muita coisa na linha. Isso não era apenas sobre eu e ela. Se eu a perdesse, eu perderia Leo, e Ethan e Sophie perderiam outra mãe.

Carlisle se inclinou para frente, apoiando os braços sobre a mesa. "Filho, o tempo não importa. É diferente para diferentes casais. Se você ama Bella e você quer passar sua vida com ela, então por que esperar?"

"Estou apenas nervoso." Eu admiti. "Eu quero fazer as coisas direito dessa vez".

"Você vai." Ele prometeu.

"Por que você tem tanta fé em mim?" Eu perguntei.

"Ela significa muito para você." Ele respondeu. "_Eles_ significam muito para você. Eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida de que você fará tudo que puder para torná-los felizes e eu sei que ela fará o mesmo por vocês".

Eu assenti. Eu sabia disso, é claro, mas tendo meu pai confirmando isso deixou-me com muito mais certeza. Eu sabia o que eu teria que fazer e eu não estava ansioso para isso.

Eu teria que visitar Charlie.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_O que acharam desse cap.? Deu pra perceber que Sophie faz qualquer coisa por um cookie... kkkk. E Edward decidiu que quer se casar com __Bella, que lindo!_

_Pessoal, to saindo pra viajar amanhã cedinho e só volto semana que vem, e durante a próxima semana tenho várias reuniões no meu trabalho, então só postarei aqui de novo no sábado, dia 20/11._

_Ah, só mais 4 caps. e essa fic acaba... __ E então eu começarei com __**'Officer Goodbody'**__, que é a fic Jake/Nessie._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Sei que estou em falta com atualizações nas outras fics, mas assim que voltar dessa viagem e me organizar, vou colocar um cronograma e prometo não falhar... só tenham um pouco de paciência pq a vida real dá mais trabalho que a virtual..._


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

**Bella**

As crianças estavam na escola e todo mundo estava no trabalho. Eu estava sentada em casa teclando. Eu tinha começado pelo menos seis diferentes idéias, mas nada parecia se prender. Eu estava fazendo uma pausa quando minha campainha tocou. Eu estava imediatamente suspeita. Ou era um vizinho intrometido, ou um brincalhão. Eu realmente não queria lidar com qualquer um, mas abri a porta, de qualquer maneira. "Jake? O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Fosse o que fosse, ele não parecia muito feliz com isso. "Desculpe, Bella." Ele puxou suas algemas. "Eu tenho que levá-la presa".

Eu ri. "Muito engraçado, Jake." Essa era a brincadeira de Nessie? Ser presa? Lembre-se, faça.

"Bells, por favor, não torne isso mais difícil do que já é." Ele respondeu solenemente. Ele era um ator muito bom.

"Ok, eu vou jogar junto." Respondi. "O que eu fiz de errado, Policial?"

Ele me virou, algemando meus pulsos atrás das costas. "Você está sendo acusada de agressão. Tenho que ler para você os seus direitos agora, ok?" Ele parecia tão malditamente sério.

"Agressão a quem?" Eu perguntei.

"A mulher alega que você a atacou nas eliminatórias de futebol do seu filho." Ele respondeu, levando-me em direção ao seu carro.

Jane a Dor. Merda. "Mas isso foi há uma eternidade." Argumentei. "Por que ela está exatamente agora apresentando a queixa?" Você poderia realmente ser preso por abordar uma puta? Eu precisava ligar para Charlie.

Jake passou a citar os meus direitos legais enquanto me colocava no carro. Merda! Eu estava realmente sendo presa. Ele não disse muito enquanto fomos para a delegacia. Atravessei o processo de obtenção das impressões digitais e tive minha foto de prisioneira sendo tirada. Eu até mesmo tive que me trocar para um macacão laranja. Eu realmente não estava certa de que era necessário.

"Eu tenho que colocá-la no tanque de retenção." Ele disse tristemente. Eu poderia dizer que ele detestava fazer isso. Drogada Jane. Ele gentilmente me empurrou para dentro da cela e fechou a porta.

"Hey, Sissy." Nessie estava sentada contra a parede, vestindo um macacão semelhante. "Por que diabos você está aqui?"

"Agressão." Eu respondi. "Você?"

"Roubo." Ela respondeu. "Aparentemente só porque Jake deixa-me de fora por roubar seu carro, não significa que seu superior deixa".

Isso simplesmente não fazia sentido. Eu me sentei ao lado dela. "Isto parece um pouco estranho para você?"

"Você não pode fazer isso comigo! Eu vou acabar sendo a puta de alguém!" Nós duas estávamos surpresas ao ver Alice sendo empurrada para a nossa cela. Ela parecia tão chocada ao ver-nos quanto nós. "O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?"

"Roubo." Disse Nessie.

"Agressão." Eu acrescentei.

"Vídeo de voyeurismo." Ela confessou. "É realmente minha culpa que os seus vizinhos fazem isso do lado de fora?"

Outra voz irritada chamou a nossa atenção. "Eu, pelo menos, obtive melhores cópias. Eu possuía estas fotos de prisioneira. E o que diabos é uma ofensa incipiente?"

"Rosalie?" Todas dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

Ela virou ao redor. "Que diabos?"

Antes que pudesse responder, Esme se juntou à nossa posição, vestindo o mesmo macacão horroroso. "Isso é ridículo".

"Temos roubo, agressão, voyeurismo e formação de quadrilha." Nessie disse. "O que a traz aqui, Mamãe Cullen?"

"Eu fui presa por prostituição." Ela disse incrédula.

Houve um silêncio atordoado. "Maldição, Esme." Alice disse. "Eu não sabia que você tinha isso dentro de você".

Esme golpeou-lhe o braço. "Por que estamos todas em cana?"

"Não há nenhuma maneira que nós poderíamos ser todas presas em tais acusações ridículas no mesmo dia, ao mesmo tempo. Mesmo que a _minha_ vida não _fosse_ tão confusa." Eu disse a elas.

"Seus brinquedinhos estão revidando pelo monstro do lago." Nessie esclareceu.

"Aqueles bastardos." Esme disse. Todas ficamos boquiabertas com ela. Não era todo dia que Esme Cullen amaldiçoava o marido e os filhos, ou alguém realmente. "Eles nos fizeram ser presas? Como na terra eles conseguiram isso?"

Apontei meu polegar para a minha irmã. "O brinquedinho de _Nessie_. Pelo menos foi ele quem me trouxe, e pensar que eu era uma boa vizinha para ele." Eu disse, balançando minha cabeça.

"Como vamos sair daqui? Não estou ligando para Jasper vir me buscar." Alice disse.

"Roubei as chaves do guarda que me trouxe enquanto ele estava ocupado olhando meu peito." Rosalie disse. "Mesmo nesse macacão, eu sou uma puta quente." Ela comentou com orgulho.

"Eles apenas nos prenderiam novamente." Nessie disse, falando por experiência, sem dúvida. "Não se preocupem. Enviei uma mensagem de texto à minha advogada. Ela vai cuidar disso." Ela ergueu seu telefone. "Uma revista decente teria evitado isso. Vou pedir algumas pizzas. Você pode usar aquelas chaves para ir atender o entregador na porta".

Como diabos o nosso tempo na prisão se transformou em um confessionário estava além de mim, mas nós cinco nos sentamos ao redor de um par de caixas de pizza derramando nossos segredos e os escândalos do passado.

"Certa vez eu quebrei o nariz de um atleta com uma bandeja de almoço na escola porque ele não parava de me chamar de duende do mal." Alice disse. "Eu teria empurrado um bastão de vitória na bunda dele, mas imaginei que eles me chutariam para fora do time por isso".

"Eu desconectei as baterias de todos os carros dos professores durante a semana de provas." Rosalie adicionou antes de olhar para mim.

Eu acho que era a minha vez de ir em seguida. "Eu reestruturei o sistema de interfone na cabine do locutor, então eu podia fazer o meu próprio comentário para o jogo de retorno. Consegui passar um tempo inteiro dos quatro antes que eu tivesse que abandonar o meu microfone debaixo das arquibancadas".

Nós nos voltamos para Esme. "O quê?" Ela perguntou inocentemente. "Eu era a presidente do grêmio estudantil. Eu não entrava em apuros." Continuamos a olhar para ela com conhecimento de causa, até que ela rachou. "Eu transformei a sala dos professores em um ridículo clube de strip. O resto do conselho me ajudou. É o que me fez gostar de design de interiores".

"Legal." Nessie disse. "Eu seria a próxima, mas ficaríamos aqui o dia todo".

Antes que pudéssemos protestar, o guarda estava destrancando a cela. "Vocês estão livres para ir." Ele disse nervosamente. O pobre rapaz estava tão chateado que ele nem sequer criou confusão sobre a pizza.

Eu vi o por que quando a garota alta de cabelos escuros irrompeu da esquina. "Ness, que inferno?" O guarda se encolheu ao som de sua voz.

"Não foi minha culpa dessa vez." Disse Nessie. "Fomos vítimas de uma brincadeira cruel".

"Você me afastou do trabalho por uma brincadeira? Eu deveria chutar sua bunda." A mulher amazônica respondeu.

Merda. Eu entrei na frente de Nessie. "Por favor, não. Como sua irmã, eu teria de intervir e, para ser completamente honesta, você me assusta um pouco".

"Não se preocupe, Bell." Nessie disse. "Ela realmente não me bateria, não é, Leah?"

Vendo a carranca no rosto outrora bonito, eu não tinha tanta certeza.

A doce Esme se adiantou. "Olá, querida. Eu sou Esme Cullen. Obrigada por ter vindo aqui e sinto muito por seus problemas. Por favor, deixe-me consertar isso para você".

"Leah Clearwater." Ela respondeu, apertando a mão dela. "Sem ofensa, mas eu só quero ir para casa. Alguém me chamou de bunda gorda quando eu estava entrando aqui, então eu preciso ir embora antes de eu cometer um crime ou dois com minhas próprias mãos".

"Oh!" Felix estúpido. "Eu conheço esse cara. Ele realmente não te chamou de bunda gorda. Isso é apenas a buzina da picape dele".

Estávamos prestes a sair quando os homens entraram. "Olá, senhores." Rosalie disse ameaçadoramente. "O que os traz aqui?"

Emmett balançou a cabeça tristemente. "Minha mãe foi presa por prostituição".

Esme se aproximou e deu um tapa no braço dele. "Isso foi idéia sua, não foi?"

Ele sorriu orgulhosamente. "Sim, senhora. Agora, como vocês saíram?"

"Conheça minha advogada, Leah Clearwater." Disse Nessie.

Leah olhou de volta para eles. "Então, é culpa de vocês que eu tive que vir todo o caminho até aqui." Eles todos eram inteligentes o suficiente para manter suas bocas fechadas.

"Onde estão as crianças?" Eu perguntei. Parecia uma pergunta muito boa, vendo como todos os pais estavam na prisão.

"Estão todos com Felix." Edward respondeu. "Você parece realmente bonita nesse macacão, a propósito".

"Como você pôde, Edward? Nós deveríamos ser uma equipe. Lutamos juntos contra um papagaio!" O burro pensava que ele poderia me chamar de bonita e eu esqueceria que ele tinha me prendido.

Nessie virou-se para Leah. "Por que você não vem comigo? Você pode conhecer o meu sobrinho e o cara cuja picape chamou você de bunda gorda." Isso não seria bom para Felix. Aparentemente é com isso que Nessie estava contando. "Isso vai ensiná-lo por me chamar de Lago Ness".

Os casais Cullen ao meu redor estavam pedindo trégua. O stress de guerra de brincadeiras pode ser muito difícil e todos tinham empregos e montes de coisas para se preocupar. Eles levaram vantagem de ter uma babá para a noite e decidiram transformar a noite de brincadeiras em noite de encontros. Perguntei-me se Nessie perdoaria Jake tão facilmente. Provavelmente não, já que ele não estava lá para o truque do monstro do lago.

"Isabella." Edward delicadamente segurou minhas mãos. "Eu prometo nunca trabalhar contra você de novo." Ele beijou meus dedos. "A menos que você comece isso, é claro".

"Nós assustamos vocês um pouco no acampamento. Vocês nos prenderam." Eu respondi. Seus ombros caíram em derrota. "No entanto, frustramos seus planos e conseguimos a liberdade, então estou disposta a uma trégua com você por algum tempo".

Ele deu um sorriso torto e me puxou para mais perto. "Eu realmente acho que você fica bonita nesse macacão. O que você acha de emprestarmos algumas algemas e voltarmos para a minha casa antes de pegar as crianças?" Seu telefone tocou antes que eu pudesse responder. Ele grunhiu e tirou-o do bolso. "Droga." Ele amaldiçoou. "Aparentemente eu tenho um compromisso que eu esqueci. Vem comigo?"

"Estou me trocando primeiro." Eu respondi. Bonita ou não, eu não iria para um de seus compromissos parecendo como uma criminosa.

Após seguir as instruções, nós estacionamos do lado de fora da casa de alguém. Edward franziu a testa um pouco. "Nós não costumamos encontrar as pessoas em sua casa na primeira vez." Ele saiu do carro e deu a volta para abrir minha porta. "Isso não deve demorar muito".

Fiquei surpresa ao ver Irina abrir a porta. Ela abriu um grande sorriso. "Eu não achei que você faria isso. Entre. Nós estávamos prestes a começar." Ela nos puxou para dentro antes que eu pudesse protestar.

"Sobre o que diabos ela está falando?" Eu perguntei num sussurro. Edward parecia tão confuso como eu estava.

"Pessoal, esta é minha vizinha Bella e seu namorado Edward." Irina anunciou tomando seu lugar ao lado de Laurent. Havia alguns outros casais na sala, incluindo Mike e Jessica.

Laurent nos levou até um lugar disponível. "Eu sabia que você se juntaria a nós um dia, Srta. Swan. Seja bem-vinda." Ele ronronou.

Ah, merda.

"Edward." Eu disse tão calmamente quanto pude. "Quem programou este compromisso?"

"Sua irmã normalmente os coloca no computador, que envia diretamente para nós." Ele respondeu. "Por quê?"

"Porque estamos em uma fodida festa de orgia." Eu sussurrei furiosamente.

Um cara loiro diminuiu as luzes e ligou alguma música. "Vamos começar".

Observei com horror como os meus vizinhos se aproximavam de nós com os olhos cheios de luxúria. Esta foi a última gota. Eu estava então me mudando daquele bairro.

"Vamos tirá-los dessas roupas." Mike disse roucamente.

Edward me agarrou pela cintura e nos moveu para trás.

"Agora, agora." Jessica deu uma risadinha. "Vocês têm que compartilhar".

"O inferno que temos." Edward disse.

"Sinto muito." Eu disse calmamente, tentando ignorar os gemidos vindos de outros participantes na sala. "Houve um _enorme_ erro. Não tínhamos idéia de que isso estaria acontecendo. Nós somos os tipos monogâmicos".

"Vocês são tímidos. Eu entendo. Vamos devagar." Laurent disse, aproximando-se de nós.

Edward rosnou, "Eu juro que vou quebrar o seu braço fora".

"Agressivo." Irina disse, deixando seus olhos vagarem sobre o corpo do meu homem. "Eu gosto disso".

"Afaste-se, cadela." Eu bati antes que eu pudesse me parar. Ela parecia um pouco ofendida, mas eu não dei a mínima.

"Por que vocês simplesmentem não assistem um pouco?" Laurent sugeriu. "Vocês podem juntar-se quando se sentirem confortáveis." Logo que eles viraram seu foco sobre o outro, Edward e eu escapamos.

Uma vez que nós estávamos longe o suficiente e na segurança do nosso carro, Edward falou. "É por isso que eu vivo na floresta".

Eu não pude deixar de rir um pouco. "Eles realmente são vizinhos agradáveis quando não estão tentando seduzir as pessoas".

"Desculpe." Ele respondeu, "Mas quando as pessoas mais sãs do bairro são você, Jake e Nessie, é um sinal de que é hora de mudar".

"Hey." Eu respondi na defensiva.

Ele apenas riu. Burro. "Agora todos revidaram as falcatruas da sua lista de merda. O que vamos fazer agora?"

"Vamos deixá-los suar." Eu respondi. "A única coisa pior do que a vingança é alguém ficar esperando por alguém se vingar. Algumas pessoas perdem o sono por isso." Meu telefone tocou, então eu rapidamente atendi. "Olá?"

"_Bella?" _

Eu sorri. "Oi, Ethan".

_"Você está voltando para casa __logo?"_

Ele parecia um pouco desesperado. "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

_"Não, senhora, mas o tio Felix está tentando __desenhar em nós"._

Eu suspirei. Felix era apenas um garoto grande mesmo às vezes. "Vocês já comeram?"

_"Ainda não"._

"Tudo bem. Seu pai e eu iremos ao resgate de vocês." Eu prometi.

_"Obrigado! Eu te amo__"._

Eu tive que sorrir de novo. "Eu também te amo. Vejo vocês em breve." Coloquei meu telefone para baixo. "Nós temos que salvar as crianças do seu tio Felix antes que ele acabe dando a Sophie um bigode".

Edward pegou minha mão e levou-a aos seus lábios. "Ok, mas eu vou te pegar sozinha, mais cedo ou mais tarde, bunda bonita".

"Espero ansiosamente por isso, burro." Respondi.

Quando chegamos à casa, Leo encontrou-nos à porta. Ele jogou os braços em torno de nós dois. "Oi, pessoal".

"Hey, bobinho." Eu sorri. "Onde está o seu tio?"

"Ele está amarrado agora." Leo disse. "A senhorita Leah não gostou muito dele".

Quando cheguei à cozinha, encontrei Felix amarrado a uma cadeira. "Há uma mulher louca em algum lugar em sua casa e, pela primeira vez, não me refiro à Lago Ness".

"Você estava tentando desenhar em meus filhos?" Eu perguntei, cruzando meus braços sobre o peito.

Ele suspirou. "Você não vai me soltar, não é?"

Eu peguei um marcador. "Sinto muito, Felix. Isto é para o seu próprio bem".

Depois de deixar cada uma das crianças contribuir com a a obra de arte no rosto de Felix, nós o desamarramos. Claro, ele imediatamente tentou fazer cócegas neles até a morte, mas ele era um bom garoto e deixou que eles o vencessem.

Edward estava segurando Landon enquanto eu preparava o jantar. Ele parecia muito malditamente bonito segurando um bebê. Ele sorriu quando me pegou olhando. Revirei os olhos e voltei para a cozinha, escondendo meu sorriso dele. Eu não poderia tê-lo causando tanta confiança.

Eu não o ouvi sair da sala para colocar Landon para baixo, mas logo ele estava atrás de mim com as mãos em meus quadris. Ele moveu meu cabelo de lado e beijou meu pescoço, logo acima do meu ombro. Eu tremi um pouco e senti sua boca formar um sorriso na minha pele. "Eu amo você." Ele disse suavemente.

"Eu sei. Por que mais alguém aturaria esta merda?" Eu perguntei. Então eu me virei e beijei-o suavemente, mas rapidamente. Eu tinha de cozinhar alimentos, depois de tudo. "Eu também te amo".

Nessie vagou pela cozinha. "Oh, hey vocês dois. Chefe, eu pensei que você tinha um compromisso".

Eu olhei para ela. "Fomos quase violados por sua causa".

Leah entrou atrás dela. "Eu vou indo agora." Ela disse tensa. "Diga àquele idiota que eu deixei um presente para ele lá fora." Então ela sorriu. "Foi um prazer conhecer vocês".

"Ela parece... bem." Edward disse uma vez que ela estava fora da sala.

"Comece a estabeler os pratos das crianças." Eu ri.

Nós estávamos prestes a comer quando ouvi o grito másculo de Felix. Ele entrou na cozinha segurando uma caixa. "B, eu tenho más notícias." Ele parecia muito com o coração partido.

"O que há de errado?" Eu perguntei.

Ele me mostrou os restos da minha travessura anterior. "A buzina de bunda gorda não existe mais".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_O que acharam? Os homens "pegaram pesado" mandando prender todas... mas foi divertido, como sempre...__ e Bella e Edward na "festa da orgia"... _

_Como prometi, aqui está mais um capítulo, estamos mais próximos do fim... :(_

_Deixem reviews e o próximo cap. vem na terça-feira!_

_Ah, amanhã vou postar em todas as outras fics, hj só postei aqui e em__** Cullen Ballet Academy.**_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

**Edward**

Quão difícil poderia ser falar com o pai de uma mulher? Eu era um homem adulto querendo casar com o amor da sua vida, não um adolescente nervoso esperando ter sorte na noite do baile. Eu estava andando para lá e para cá na frente da casa de infância de Bella, tentando obrigar-me a bater à porta. Charlie e eu tínhamos nos despedido amigavelmente, se eu me lembrava corretamente. Ainda assim, havia aquela pequena dúvida cintilando de que ele não me daria sua bênção, que ele não achava que eu era bom o suficiente para sua família.

"Cullen!" Sua voz me fez pular. Eu não o tinha ouvido vir para o lado de fora. "Você vai fazer um buraco na minha porta de entrada. Traga sua bunda aqui dentro já".

Limpei minha garganta nervosamente. "Prazer em vê-lo novamente, Charlie." Ele já estava de uniforme, isso significava fácil acesso à arma. Eu sabia que ele não me mataria. Eu era um homem com filhos. No entanto, levar um tiro na perna, ou algo assim, não soava como algo que eu queria experimentar também. Respirei fundo e segui-o para dentro, fechando a porta atrás de mim.

Ele acenou para eu tomar um lugar no sofá. "Como estão as crianças?" Ele perguntou educadamente.

"Elas estão ótimas." Eu respondi. "Os meninos conseguiram ficar fora de problemas na maior parte do tempo. Leo não teve problemas para se adaptar à nova escola. Eu acho que estar na mesma classe com Ethan ajudou, e Sophie fez vários amiguinhos na pré-escola. Tenho certeza que minha casa será invadida por meninas de três e quatro anos a qualquer momento".

Charlie riu um pouco, mas isso não fez nada para me relaxar. "Deseja algo para beber?" Ele perguntou.

"Estou bem, obrigado." Respondi. Eu provavelmente só derramaria sobre mim mesmo, de qualquer forma.

"Então vamos direto ao assunto." Charlie disse, inclinando-se em sua cadeira. "Você não dirigiu todo o caminho até aqui só para dizer olá".

Merda. "Não, senhor." Respondi educadamente. "Estou aqui para pedir a sua bênção".

"Para?" Ele perguntou, ainda que ambos estivéssemos conscientes de que ele sabia a resposta.

"Espero me casar com Bella e ser o pai de Leo." Eu respondi. "Eles já fazem parte da minha família. Quero tornar isso oficial".

O homem estava olhando-me de cima abaixo e a sala estava prenchida com um silêncio tenso. Finalmente ele pegou o controle remoto e ligou a televisão. Eu estava confuso. Ele realmente iria assistir um jogo em um momento como este? Então ele pegou um controle remoto separado. Sem uma palavra, ele ligou em um filme caseiro.

_"René__e, agora provavelmente não é um bom momento." Charlie disse tenso._

_"Meu bebê está tendo um bebê. Você acha que eu vou perder isso?" Ren__ée respondeu de trás da câmera. A adolescente Bella estava rangendo os dentes e respirando profundamente pelo nariz. Ela parecia que estava pronta para matar alguém enquanto ela segurava nas barras da cama do hospital. "Sorria, querida!"_

_Bella olhou para a câmera. "Mãe__." Ela resmungou._

_Ren__ée recuou. "Eu simplesmente vou sair do caminho." Ela disse. Ela fez exatamente isso, mas manteve a câmera em Bella enquanto Charlie chegava ao seu lado._

_"Pai.__" Bella parecia em pânico agora. "Papai, eu não posso fazer isso. Eu não posso ter um filho. Eu vou estragá-lo. Eu sou muito jovem e estúpida demais para ser uma mãe"._

_"Bells__." Charlie conseguiu erguer uma das suas mãos soltas e segurou-a na sua. "Eu era muito jovem e estúpido demais para ser pai, mas olha o quão boa você se tornou"._

_"Eu estou tendo um bebê __de um homem misterioso! Sou dificilmente algo que você deve se vangloriar." Ela respondeu, ainda mais em pânico do que antes._

_Ele balançou a cabeça. "Você é o garot__a mais valente que eu conheço e eu estou muito orgulhoso de você." Ela pareceu verdadeiramente tocada por apenas um momento antes que ela cerrou seus olhos fechados. Charlie fez uma careta, "Isso é um aperto seguro que você tem aí, Bells"._

Charlie não saiu do lado da filha enquanto o médico a treinava através do processo obviamente doloroso. Bella sendo Bella não chorou uma única vez.

_"É um menino!" __O médico anunciou._

_Bella estava ofegante. "Traga-o aqui. Eu vou dar__ a ele um pedaço da minha mente." Ela disse fracamente. Assim que as enfermeiras o tinham limpado, elas o trouxeram e gentilmente colocaram o pacote azul se contorcendo em seus braços. Ela olhou para ele e não disse nada a princípio, apenas o observou. Ela esqueceu todos os outros na sala enquanto uma lágrima escorregava pelo seu rosto. "Oi." Ela disse suavemente. Então ela soltou uma risada chorosa. "Devo dizer, eu fiz um bebê malditamente bonitinho"._

_Charlie riu ao lado dela._

Eu não desviei o olhar da televisão, mesmo após o vídeo ter terminado. Eu estava tão... agradecido que ele me mostrou isso. "Obrigado." Eu disse sinceramente.

"Eu apenas pensei que se você seria o pai do meu neto, você gostaria de ver como ele chegou aqui." Disse Charlie. Ele desligou a televisão. "Bella é uma mulher adulta. Ela nunca faria nada que não fosse certo para ela ou para Leo. Se ela concorda em casar com você, então eu não tenho nenhuma razão para dizer o contrário. Ela seria teimosa demais para escutar, de qualquer maneira. Você não precisa da minha benção, mas você a tem, de qualquer maneira".

Eu podia tê-lo beijado, mas ele certamente atiraria em mim por isso. "Você não vai se arrepender disto, senhor. Eu prometo que ninguém vai amá-los mais do que eu." Levantei-me para apertar sua mão.

Seu aperto foi mais firme do que o habitual. "É bom mesmo." Ele alertou. "Você provavelmente deve me dizer quando os seus filhos fazem aniversários. Se eu estarei visitando com mais freqüência, eu vou precisar agendar os dias de folga antes do tempo." Eu sorri e escrevi as datas para ele. Ele até mesmo fez eu acrescentar o meu próprio. Isto não era apenas sobre Bella e Leo se juntando à minha família, era também sobre eu e meus filhos nos juntando a eles. "Quando você está pensando em pedi-la?" Ele questionou enquanto me levava para fora.

"Esperançosamente, esta noite." Respondi. "Eu só tenho mais uma pessoa com quem conversar".

"Boa sorte." Ele me disse. "Conseguir com que ela concorde pode ser complicado." Ele me deu um tapinha nas costas. "Até mais, filho." Então ele foi para dentro.

Por quê? Por que ele tinha que me dizer isso, justo quando eu pensava que não tinha mais nada para me preocupar? Entrei no meu carro e dirigi de volta. Isso deu-me algumas horas para insistir sobre a possibilidade de que Bella diria que não. O próprio pensamento fez-me enjoado, eu não pude sequer apreciar o meu almoço.

Fui direto para a escola primária. Felizmente, Rosalie estava prestes a fazer sua ronda, então ela me deixou usar seu escritório para falar com Leo. Ele parecia um pouco nervoso quando espreitou para dentro, mas relaxou um pouco quando me viu atrás da mesa. "Estou em apuros?"

"Não." Eu sorri. "Venha aqui. Eu queria falar com você." Ele fechou a porta atrás dele e sentou-se em uma das outras cadeiras, parecendo um pouco confuso. Levantei-me e peguei a pequena caixa do meu bolso. Andei ao redor da mesa e me ajoelhei ao seu nível. "Quero pedir a Bella para se casar comigo. Enquanto o homem da casa, eu preciso obter a sua permissão antes." Abri a caixa para mostrar-lhe o anel. "O que você diz, Leo? Posso me casar com sua mãe?"

"Sim!" Ele respondeu imediatamente. "Eu e Ethan seremos irmãos de verdade e eu terei uma irmã." Então ele franziu a testa. "Sophie vai precisar de uma irmã também".

Eu ri. "Uma coisa de cada vez, filho. Eu tenho que ter a sua mãe casando-se comigo primeiro".

Ele deu de ombros. "Ela ama você. Por que ela não casaria?"

Aquela era uma pergunta muito boa. "Nós adultos podemos ser complicados às vezes." Eu expliquei. "Você deveria voltar para a aula. Tio Emmett vai pegar vocês hoje. Você vai para casa com ele após o treino de futebol. Certifique-se de manter a nossa pequena conversa em segredo".

"Sim, senhor." Ele prometeu e se encaminhou para a porta. "Edward?" Ele fez uma pausa. "E se a mamãe disser que não?" Ele perguntou.

"Não importa o que aconteça, eu sempre vou te amar e considerá-lo meu filho. Você ainda vai ser o irmão de Ethan e Sophie, mesmo que seu sobrenome seja Swan." Eu expliquei. Ele sorriu e abraçou-me antes de sair correndo para a aula.

Rosalie me pegou antes de eu sair. "O que faz você sorrir como um idiota?"

"Nada." Eu ri. "Você tem certeza que está bem cuidando das crianças esta noite?"

"É justo." Ela respondeu. "Você e Bella cuidaram de Nate na outra noite enquanto nós saímos. Agora é nossa vez de retribuir o favor. Isso e que Emmett está ansioso para jogar videogame com os meninos".

"Só não deixe que ele corrompa meus filhos." Eu brinquei.

"Eu não farei nenhuma promessa." Rosalie disse. "Agora saia aqui. Eu tenho crianças para assustar".

Eu tinha a bênção de Charlie e a permissão de Leo. Ethan e Sophie já deixaram saber que eles queriam Bella como sua mãe e Leo como seu irmão, e o resto da minha família provavelmente me negaria se eu não fizesse isso acontecer.

Propor casamento a Bella não era algo que eu tomei de ânimo leve. Eu havia passado horas incontáveis tentando decidir as palavras para dizer e como dizer, mas eu ainda não estava satisfeito. Tudo precisava ser perfeito, pelo menos isso precisava ser perfeito para nós. Uma proposta típica não funcionaria. Eu finalmente decidi que tudo em nossa vida aconteceu porque estava destinado a ser. Pedir para que ela se casasse comigo teria que ser da mesma maneira.

Eu tive que ir com o resto do meu dia como o normal. Bella não podia suspeitar de nada. Posso não ter conhecimento de como eu iria disparar a pergunta, mas eu sabia quando. Com alguma sorte, esta noite seria uma das melhores da minha vida.

Quando estava quase na hora para que as crianças saíssem da escola, enviei uma mensagem de texto para ela.

_Oi. Eu realmente não sei como dizer isso, mas eu tenho seus filhos comigo__ e estava pensando que talvez você gostaria de tê-los de volta. Ligue para mim._

Meu telefone tocou pouco depois. "Hey, bunda bonita!"

_"__O que diabos você fez com nossos filhos?"_

Eu ri. "Emmett levou os meninos para o treino de futebol e Rose levou Sophie".

_"Então você pensou que seria divertido __trazer à tona toda aquela coisa da Bella Swan seqüestradora de novo?"_

"Isso fez você me ligar, não é?" Eu respondi satisfeito.

_"Burro"._

"Você deveria estar animada." Eu sorri. "Você vai conseguir passar a noite comigo".

_"Estou muito feliz__"._

Ok, isso foi sarcástico. "Você deveria estar. Vou levá-la para jantar fora. O que você gostaria?"

_"Pizza. Eu tenho um desejo__"._

"Pizza será. Vou passar para pegá-la quando eu sair do escritório." Eu disse a ela. "Eu te amo".

_"__Também te amo"._

Nós teríamos pizza na noite em que eu proporia casamento a ela. Ela deu o nome ao seu filho por causa de uma Tartaruga Ninja, então isso era uma espécie de ajuste.

Quando fui buscá-la, notei as ligeiras olheiras sob os olhos de Bella. Ela estava exausta. "Baby, você não tem dormido?"

Ela suspirou e balançou a cabeça. "Esse negócio do livro tem me mantido acordada. Toda vez que eu tenho uma idéia, tenho que anotar isto no momento para que eu não esqueça. Infelizmente, eu tenho minhas melhores idéias quando estou tentando dormir".

"Você quer ficar em casa?" Eu perguntei. Eu não quero deixá-la cansada. "Nós podemos simplesmente pedir a pizza, se você quiser".

"Isso seria ótimo." Ela respondeu agradecidamente.

Nessie estava fora para o dia. Bella disse que ela foi verificar o campus. Jake estava indo com ela, naturalmente, para "mantê-la longe de problemas".

Pedi a pizza enquanto Bella ficava confortável. Ela saiu do seu quarto vestindo um par de calças de pijama e minha velha camiseta. Seu artigo de roupa favorito tinha o meu nome nas costas. Isso me fez sentir muito bem.

Depois de comermos, coloquei um DVD e aninhei-me com ela no sofá. Já que ela estava cochilando durante o jantar, imaginei que seria uma coisa boa para ela relaxar. Com certeza ela estava fora em questão de minutos. Eu suspirei. Eu não seria capaz de propor se ela estivesse inconsciente.

Uma vez que o filme acabou, eu apenas o reiniciei. Eu estava prestando mais atenção em Bella, de qualquer maneira, então isso não importava. Ela estava dormindo tão profundamente que, pela primeira vez, ela não estava sequer falando. Tomei essa chance para escorregar o anel para fora do meu bolso. Olhei para ele e suspirei novamente. Talvez essa não fosse a noite, depois de tudo. Olhei para ela novamente. Ela parecia tão bonita dormindo tranqüilamente, usando meu peito como travesseiro. Sua mão esquerda estava simplesmente deitada ali, seu dedo nu zombando de mim. Eu não podia agüentar mais.

Com cuidado para não acordá-la, peguei o anel da caixa e deslizei-o no seu dedo apropriado. Eu só queria ver como ficaria. Ele se encaixou perfeitamente.

Claro que, para o meu horror, Bella acordou. "Merda." Exatamente meus pensamentos. "Eu não queria dormir." Eu rapidamente escondi a caixa, mas não havia nada que eu poderia fazer sobre o maldito anel enquanto ela se sentava, esticando os braços acima de sua cabeça. "Eu vou pegar algo para beber. Você quer alguma coisa?"

Eu só podia balançar a cabeça enquanto ela caminhava em direção à cozinha. Dupla merda. Bella tinha acabado de sair da sala, inconscientemente levando seu anel com ela. Eu esperei, segurando minha respiração.

"Cullen?" Ela voltou sem uma bebida. Seus olhos estavam colados à sua mão. "Que diabos é isso?"

Eu peguei a mão dela e fingi inspecioná-la. "Parece um anel de noivado".

"Como ele foi parar no meu dedo?" Ela perguntou impaciente.

"Talvez eu o tenha colocado aí." Confessei.

Ela olhou para mim. Isso não poderia ser bom. "Você não deveria fazer uma certa pergunta antes de fazer isso?"

"Você estava dormindo." Argumentei.

"Oh." Ela respondeu. "Bem, isso é compreensível. Homens propõem o tempo todo para mulheres inconscientes".

Eu me levantei. "Isso é tudo culpa sua, você sabe. Estive estressado o dia todo. Primeiro, quando eu fui pegar a bênção de Charlie, depois quando eu pedi a permissão de Leo e, finalmente quando eu cheguei aqui e estava com medo de ser rejeitado por você . Eu planejei pedi-la no momento perfeito, mas então você dormiu, então eu pelo menos queria ver como ficaria no seu dedo, mas então você acordou, e-"

Bella interrompeu minha divagação. "Você vai me fazer a maldita pergunta ou não?"

"Perdão?" Ela _queria_ que eu propusesse?

"Eu sei que você não acha que receberá este anel de volta porque ele não vai deixar tão cedo o meu dedo." Ela respondeu.

"Bella." Eu tomei seu rosto em minhas mãos. "Você quer se casar comigo?" Eu me senti tão malditamente vulnerável. Independentemente de qualquer coisa que ela tivesse acabado de dizer, ela ainda era a pessoa mais imprevisível que eu conhecia. A maldita pausa aqui não estava ajudando.

Finalmente, ela sorriu lindamente e acenou com a cabeça. "Sim".

"O quê?" Sim? Simples assim?

"Se você quiser, eu posso esperar para que você vá dormir e escrevo na sua testa." Ela respondeu.

Eu a beijei. Envolvi meus braços em torno dela, esmagando seu corpo quente contra o meu e simplesmente beijando-a mais forte. Ela se casaria comigo. Eu precisava dizer isso em voz alta. "Você vai se casar comigo." Beijei-a novamente. "Você vai ser a mãe dos meus filhos." E mais uma vez. "Você vai acordar ao meu lado a cada manhã e me chamar de burro".

"Parece bom para mim." Disse Bella. Eu tive que pressionar meus lábios aos dela novamente. Com sua boca se movendo contra a minha, eu não queria nada mais do que levá-la para a cama, mas ela se afastou. "Nós precisamos ir buscar os nossos filhos." Eu suspirei e assenti. Ela sorriu. "Você pediu a permissão de Leo. Eu acho que é simplesmente certo que eu peça a de Ethan e Sophie. Então vamos colocá-los na cama e fazer bom uso daquela fechadura na porta do seu quarto".

Eu sorri. "Parece bom para mim".

Não contamos para Emmett e Rosalie sobre o noivado ainda. Nós queríamos contar às crianças primeiro. Notei que de vez em quando Leo tentava obter um vislumbre da mão de Bella, mas ela era muito boa em mantê-la discretamente escondida.

Quando chegamos à minha casa, nós os trocamos em seus pijamas antes de sentá-los na sala de estar.

"O que está acontecendo?" Ethan perguntou.

Bella respondeu. "Nós sabemos que você e Leo queriam pegar emprestado o pai um do outro." Ele acenou timidamente. "Estaria tudo bem com todos vocês se nós tornássemos isso oficial?"

Leo parecia em êxtase, Sophie parecia confusa e Ethan parecia esperançoso. "O que você quer dizer?" Ele perguntou.

Ela se ajoelhou na frente dos meus filhos, assim como eu tinha feito com Leo. "Posso ser sua mãe?" Ela perguntou simples o suficiente para que Sophie conseguisse entender.

Ethan de repente envolveu seus braços ao redor do pescoço dela e enterrou seu rosto contra ela. Bella abraçou-o de volta tão forte. Ambos tinham lágrimas nos olhos e ambos estavam lutando para mantê-las lá. Quando ele finalmente se soltou, ele simplesmente assentiu. "Eu realmente gostaria disso".

"E quanto a você, senhorita Sophie?" Bella perguntou.

"Sim, por favor." Ela respondeu com um grande sorriso bobo.

Bella riu e beijou-a na bochecha fazendo barulho. "Obrigada a vocês dois." Ela disse a eles. "Vocês não sabem como isso me faz feliz".

Leo estava prestes a saltar do sofá com entusiasmo. "Vocês estão se casando?"

Ela mostrou-lhe o anel. "Como você se sente sobre o sobrenome Cullen?"

"Leonardo Cullen." Ele disse, tentando com isso. "Ela tem um belo anel para ela".

Eu amava aquela criança.

Juntos, colocamos as crianças na cama. Sophie sorriu quando Bella beijou sua testa. "Boa noite, mamãe." Ela sussurrou.

Bella estava prestes a desmoronar. "Boa noite, bebê".

Podíamos ouvir os meninos conversando antes mesmo de entrarmos em seu quarto. Muito para a diversão de Ethan, Leo estava passando por nomes possíveis para me chamar. "Papai? Papa? Pa? Pai? Padre?"

"Entre na cama." Bella sorriu. Ambos correram para seus beliches.

Bella começou com Leo enquanto eu ajeitava Ethan. Então, nós mudamos.

Leo sorriu para mim. "Estou feliz que ela disse sim." Ele sussurrou.

"Eu também." Respondi. "Você já escolheu um nome para mim?"

Ele assentiu. "Boa noite, pai." Isso soou bem. "Ah, e se não podemos ter outra irmã, que tal um gato? Eu acho que há um chamado Splinter***** no pet shop que Sophie gostaria".

_*__Splinter__: é o nome do rato, que é o mentor das Tartarugas Ninja, responsável por introduzi-las ao ninjitsu. Aqui Leo usa o nome como uma forma de tentar convencer sua mãe para conseguir o gato._

Eu sorri e beijei o topo da sua cabeça. "Boa noite, filho".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_OMG, morri de rir com o anel no dedo da Bella… e as crianças aceitando… pena que está acabando... agora só falta 2 caps. para o fim._

_Gente, tem 85 pessoas com essa fic em seus favoritos e geralmente umas 20 comentam, vamos lá, se todos fizessem a sua parte comentando a capa cap., chegaríamos a mais de mil reviews facilmente! Não custa nada!_

_Deixem reviews e o próximo vem na quinta-feira._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Desculpem postar tão tarde, mas meu dia foi enrolado hj... mas pelo menos hj ainda é terça-feira...** ;)  
**_


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo dedicado à** Jule Stew**, que está fazendo aniversário hoje! Parabéns, flor!

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

**Bella**

Minhas portas e janelas estavam trancadas. Leo e eu tínhamos até mesmo movido o mobiliário que não estávamos levando conosco para bloquear as portas no caso de alguém conseguir abrir a fechadura. Era o meu dia e eu estava determinada a acordar como eu queria. Nos últimos dois meses, eu tinha sido bombardeada com planos de casamento. Aqueles Cullen não gostam de fazer as coisas pela metade, por isso acabei com uma quantidade monstruosa de decisões a tomar.

Felizmente, eu tinha Nessie. Ela estava agora de volta à faculdade, mas ela fazia visitas freqüentes para lavar sua roupa, ficar sob a minha pele, e lutar e transar com Jake. Ela é aquela que veio com a nossa decisão brilhante fazendo o sistema. Dardos. Eu escolheria as opções que eu gostava, ela aleatoriamente as organizava em uma placa de cortiça e nós nos revezamos jogando os dardos. Seja o que fosse que desembarcasse, eu passava para as senhoras. Elas ficaram impressionadas com a minha rápida capacidade de escolher, até que encontraram como eu fazia isso.

Havia apenas três coisas com as quais eu era exigente: as cores, o bolo e o noivo. Para todo o resto, eu procurei a ajuda dos outros. Esme me ajudou a escolher o local, Alice me ajudou a encontrar o vestido perfeito e Rosalie supervisionou os homens com suas tarefas. Ela tinha a tarefa mais difícil.

Eu estive em incontáveis provas de roupa, festas e despedidas de solteiro. Edward e eu trabalhamos juntos para deixar sua casa pronta para Leo e eu nos mudarmos com Shredder e o maldito gato. Tivemos que mover a casa na árvore também. Não havia nenhuma maneira que nós pudéssemos deixá-la para trás. Tudo foi definido e planejado. Tudo o que eu tinha que fazer era me vestir e dizer "eu aceito".

Virei para o meu lado e abri os olhos apenas para encontrar um par de pezinhos. Leo e eu tivemos uma última noite apenas nós dois, então eu brinquei de jogos aleatórios com ele até que ele desmaiou na minha cama. Aparentemente, ele tinha feito a volta em algum momento durante a noite. Estendi a mão e levemente fiz cócegas no fundo de seu pé para acordá-lo.

Sua gargalhada sonolenta chegou aos meus ouvidos, então estendi a mão e puxei-o ao redor para que eu pudesse vê-lo. "Precisamos levantar e se movimentar. Se vamos ser Cullen, temos que aprender a estar na hora para as coisas".

"Eu preciso de café." Leo disse, estendendo os braços acima da sua cabeça.

"Você não bebe café." Eu respondi, fazendo cócegas nele novamente.

Ele sacudiu os braços para baixo, na tentativa de me bloquear. "Ok, ok, eu vou tomar suco".

"Todas as suas coisas estão empacotadas?" Eu perguntei. Ele e Ethan e Sophie passariam a semana com seus avós enquanto Edward e eu íamos para a nossa lua de mel.

"Sim, Capitão." Ele respondeu.

Sentei-me. "Então vamos nos mexer, garoto".

Nós escovamos os dentes e pegamos as poucas coisas que não tínhamos levado para a casa de Edward. Nós não viveríamos mais nesta casa, mas nós ainda a visitaríamos. Afirmando que ele gostava do bairro, Felix comprou-a junto com os móveis que eu não estava levando comigo. Desejei-lhe boa sorte. Essas pessoas eram loucas. Na verdade, ele provavelmente se encaixaria bem.

Estacionei do lado de fora da casa de Emmet. Eu não tinha permissão para entrar, já que Edward estava lá, então eu mandei uma mensagem de texto para Emmett para que ele soubesse que eu havia chegado. Ele saiu logo com Sophie em seus braços.

Inclinei-me e beijei Leo na bochecha. "Seja bom. Vejo você no casamento".

Ele sorriu. "Ok, mãe." Ele me beijou de volta. "Eu te amo".

Esse garoto seriamente sabe como fazer meu coração derreter. "Eu também te amo." Eu disse a ele antes que ele pulasse da picape, acenasse para Emmett e corresse para dentro.

"Hey, irmã!" Emmett sorriu. "Pronta para se amarrar?"

"Se o noivo aparecer." Eu respondi.

"Você está brincando?" Ele riu. "Jasper teve que segurá-lo agora para mantê-lo lá dentro. O pobre coitado age como se uma manhã longe de você fosse matá-lo".

Eu sorri e saí da picape para dar ao grandão um abraço. "Tente manter meus filhos longe de problemas. Quero todos no meu casamento em um pedaço".

"Não se preocupe. O chefe está no seu caminho. Tenho certeza que ele vai nos manter na linha." Ele respondeu. Então ele me passou Sophie.

"Oi, mamãe!" Ela disse empolgada.

"Bom dia." Sorri. "Você está pronta para ficar longe de todos esses meninos?" Eu perguntei e ela balançou a cabeça vigorosamente.

Emmett riu e beijou nós duas na bochecha. "Vejo as damas mais tarde".

Eu afivelei Sophie em seu assento e nós duas fomos para encontrar as mulheres no salão. Nessie me encontrou na picape. "Você tinha que convidá-la? Ela está me deixando louca." Ela reclamou quando pegou Sophie.

"Ness, ela é nossa mãe. Ela tem que estar no meu casamento." Eu respondi.

"Meu bebê vai se casar!" Nossa mãe gritou enquanto corria em minha direção com os braços abertos. Ela tentou espremer a vida fora de mim.

"Oi, mãe." Eu consegui sair.

Renee me beijou ruidosamente na bochecha antes de se virar. "E esta deve ser a pequena Sophie. Oh, você é tão bonitinha! Eu poderia simplesmente comê-la!" Sophie não sabia o que pensar da mulher peculiar.

Nessie deu um passo para trás. "Não assuste a criança, mãe".

"Shush, Renesmee." Ela repreendeu suavemente.

Eu não pude deixar de rir com o olhar ameaçador no rosto da minha irmã. "Vamos lá, pessoal. Vamos para dentro".

Passamos o dia arrumando nossos cabelos e fazendo as unhas. Esme teve o brunch servido no salão, então não tivemos que sair. Com exceção de Renée perturbando Nessie sobre suas luzes no cabelo, tudo correu bem.

Rosalie subornou Sophie com doces para fazê-la sentar-se parada tempo suficiente para que o cabeleireiro fixasse seu cabelo. Ela seria nossa daminha de honra, é claro. Ethan e Leo achavam que eles eram grandes demais para serem portadores das alianças, então eles pediram para ser os guias dos assentos, em vez disso. Felix prometeu certificar-se que eles colocavam todos em seus lugares, mas eu confiava mais nos meninos do que nele.

"Como você está, querida?" Esme perguntou docemente.

"Estou um pouco nervosa." Admiti.

Ela acariciou minha mão. "Isso é perfeitamente normal, mas eu lhe asseguro, você não tem razão de estar. Você está definitivamente fazendo a coisa certa ao casar com o meu filho".

"Oh, não é por isso que estou nervosa." Eu respondi. Ela olhou para mim interrogativamente. "Eu só não quero cair no riacho enquanto eu estou tentando chegar ao gazebo".

Esme sorriu então. "Charlie não vai deixar isso acontecer. Você vai ficar bem".

Com o nosso cabelo e maquiagem feitos, nós mudamos a nossa festinha para a casa de Edward... nossa casa. Alice me ajudou com o meu vestido. Os delicados pequenos botões eram bonitos, mas eram uma cadela para prender. "Agora." Ela disse, virando-me ao redor para ver um espelho. "Você não está contente que você não usou os dardos para escolher seu vestido?"

"Pare com isso, se você quiser," disse Nessie, "mas ele escolheu o seu".

Houve uma batida forte na porta. "Todo mundo decente?" Felix gritou.

"Entre aqui, fofoqueiro." Rosalie disse provocativamente.

Ele espreitou a cabeça para dentro e examinou o quarto para me encontrar. "Maldição, B! Você está ótima." Ele sorriu. "Meus companheiros guias queriam vê-la antes de irmos lá fora." Ele se afastou para deixar Ethan e Leo passarem.

Leo ajeitou seu pequeno paletó. "Boa tarde, senhoras." Ele foi imediatamente atacado com beijos na bochecha.

Ethan correu para mim. "Você está realmente linda, mãe".

Eu nunca me cansava dele me chamando assim. Edward e eu estávamos oficialmente adotando as crianças quando voltássemos. Já havia uma festa em obra para quando isso acontecesse. "Obrigada." Eu sorri. "E você está bonito também".

"Isso meio que coça." Ele me disse, puxando o colarinho.

"Isso também." Eu respondi, apontando para o meu vestido. "Quer trocar?"

Ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça. "Não, obrigado".

Leo finalmente se aproximou e assobiou para mim. Quando eu dei a ele o olhar, ele sorriu com orgulho. "Tio Em me ensinou a fazer isso".

"Sempre que ele ensinar qualquer coisa a um de vocês, venha me ver antes de você fazer isso." Eu respondi. "Isso vale para seus outros tios e Nessie também." Os dois riram e assentiram.

Felix bufou. "Eu ainda não vejo por que eu não poderia ser sua dama de honra. Você tem que gostar de mim mais do que da Lago Ness".

Nessie fez uma careta para ele. "Continue falando." Ela ameaçou. "Eu tenho spray de pimenta escondido no meu buquê".

"Felix, você ficaria ridículo naquele vestido." Eu disse a ele. "E Nessie, tire a mão do spray de pimenta".

"Se Emmett é o melhor homem, eu poderia precisar dele." Ela protestou.

Balancei minha cabeça e virei-me para os meninos. "Vêem o que eu quero dizer? Não deixem que nenhum deles ensine nada a vocês".

"Sim, senhora." Eles responderam.

"Vamos, homens." Disse Felix. "Nós temos um trabalho a fazer".

Leo me abraçou primeiro. "Boa sorte, mãe. Não caia no riacho".

"Saiam daqui." Eu ri, mandando-os para Felix.

Ethan me abraçou em seguida. "Obrigado por se casar com meu pai".

Beijei sua bochecha. "Obrigada por me querer".

"Vocês são tão malditamente bonitinhos." Nessie disse.

"Renesmee." Renée repreendeu. "Olhe a língua".

"Quem diabos você está enganando?" Ela respondeu. "A minha primeira palavra foi besteira graças a você".

Seus olhos se arregalaram, mas eu poderia dizer que ela estava tentando não rir. "Isso não é verdade".

Nessie riu. "Você está certa. Foi beste_la_, mas todos sabiam o que eu quis dizer".

Rosalie verificou a hora. "Precisamos levar este show para a estrada. Vamos, garotas." Ela pegou minha adorável menininha pela mão e seguiu as outras mulheres para fora.

"Quem diria que seqüestrar crianças me enfiaria com um marido?" Eu suspirei enquanto dava mais um olhar no espelho.

"Bells?" Eu me virei para ver Charlie. "Você está linda".

Corri até ele e envolvi meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço. "Obrigada, pai." Eu disse suavemente.

Ele acariciou minhas costas antes de se afastar. "Eu tenho a minha arma. Aquele seu noivo ainda acha que eu vou atirar nele. Ele tem medo de mim. Eu gosto disso".

"Eu diria a você para colocá-la fora, mas Renée está lá. Eu não iria deixá-lo indefeso assim." Eu respondi.

"Eu aprecio isso." Ele disse ele, oferecendo-me seu braço. "Eu acho que é hora de eu desistir de você".

Nós andamos de braços dados para fora para encontrar Felix esperando em um carrinho de golfe. "Eu queria te levar lá em um ATV*****, mas Mamãe Cullen não permitiria isso." Ao vê-lo atrás do volante, eu quase decidi ir andando. Os convidados tinham feito isso e não era muito longe. Charlie me ajudou a subir e teve a certeza que Felix não dirigia como um louco. Edward não era o único com medo de levar um tiro.

_*__ATV (all-terrain vehicle)__: veículo para qualquer tipo de estrada._

Eu podia ouvir a música ao vivo quando Felix parou o carrinho. Nós estávamos bem a tempo de ver a pequena Sophie descendo pelo corredor improvisado, deixando cair pétalas de flores enquanto ela ia. Charlie suspirou, "Somos os próximos".

Eu me agarrei ao seu braço. "Não me deixe cair".

"Eu nem sonharia com isso." Ele riu baixinho.

Esme tinha fixado algumas malditas ripas de madeira como parede, então eu não podia ver até chegar ao arco. Claro, isso fez com que eles não pudessem me ver também. Eu nunca fui uma fã de ser o centro das atenções.

Olhei para Edward assim que cheguei ao corredor. "Maldição." Eu sussurrei quando o vi. Senti Charlie cutucar-me de leve com o cotovelo pelos palavrões, mas eu não poderia evitar. Meu noivo era um cara sexy. O olhar que ele me deu em retorno me fez ter aquela ridícula sensação quente e distorcida. Mas que diabos? Era o dia do meu casamento. Eu poderia ser uma tola. Como eu consegui fazer aquele homem parecer tão malditamente feliz, eu não tinha idéia.

"Eu disse a você." Charlie sussurrou.

Eu rapidamente desviei o olhar de Edward e fiquei chocada ao descobrir que já tinha atravessado a pequena ponte. "Merda." Eu sussurrei, ganhando uma outra cotovelada.

"Bells, você não pode xingar em um casamento." Charlie disse.

"O inferno que eu não posso. É o meu casamento." Sussurrei de volta. Olhei para Edward. Ele parecia estar se divertindo agora.

O Reverendo Weber estava ao lado dele. Emmett se ofereceu para nos casar, mas não confiávamos nele para não rachar em piadas sobre Mestre Marie no meio da cerimônia, então ele foi estabelecido como o melhor homem, em vez disso. Jasper e Jacob eram os outros dois padrinhos. Pensamos que era apropriado Jake fazer parte do nosso casamento, já que nós éramos amigos e ele estava lá quando nos conhecemos. Ele tinha estado lá para me prender, mas isso estava fora de questão.

Quando chegou a hora de Charlie me deixar ir, ele beijou a minha bochecha. "Amo você, Bells." Então ele tomou seu assento ao lado da minha mãe já chorando.

"Oi." Edward disse.

Eu sorria como uma idiota. "Hey." Eu tinha certeza que o reverendo estava falando. Eu esperava que alguém estivesse pegando isso em vídeo porque um dia eu gostaria de saber o que ele disse.

Nós não estragamos o casamento, muito para a surpresa de todos, inclusive a nossa. Nós falamos quando devíamos e ainda conseguimos dizer as coisas certas. O sorriso pateta nunca deixou meu rosto e os olhos dele nunca deixaram os meus.

"Eu vos declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva." Deus abençoe o reverendo.

"Na hora." Edward sussurrou antes de pressionar seus lábios nos meus. A multidão aplaudiu e Leo assobiou. "Eu amo você." Edward disse antes de me beijar novamente. As coisas estavam perfeitas até que começamos a voltar pelo corredor. "Bem, Bella a besta, como é a sensação de ser a bunda bonita Cullen?"

Eu fiquei boquiaberta com ele. "Você não pode xingar em um casamento".

Ele riu. "Hipócrita. Você também disse merda quando você cruzou essa ponte. Estou bastante certo que até mesmo o reverendo ouviu você falar".

"Oh." Eu sorri. "Oooops".

Quando passamos por baixo do arco, Edward me puxou para ele novamente. "Vamos sair daqui. Essas pessoas podem ter uma festa sem nós. Senti sua falta o dia todo".

Balancei minha cabeça. "Sinto muito. Eu ficaria feliz em fugir com você, marido, se eu não tivesse escolhido o bolo de casamento perfeito".

"Eu gosto quando você me chama de marido." Edward disse.

"Não se acostume com isso. Tenho certeza de que estarei de volta ao burro a qualquer momento." Eu respondi provocando.

"Vocês dois não têm mais que flertar." Emmett disse, surgindo atrás de nós com Nessie. "Vocês estão casados. Vocês não têm mais que fazer esforço." Rosalie, que estava andando com Jasper, deu um soco no braço dele.

Jasper riu e suspirou. "Não dê ouvidos a ele. Apenas lembre-se de acenar com a cabeça e dizer 'sim, querida' e você ficará bem".

"Cale-se, Jasper." Alice repreendeu.

"Sim, querida." Ele piscou para nós.

"Eu casei em uma família de loucos." Eu disse a Edward.

"Você quer realmente comparar nossos níveis de sanidade mental?" Ele perguntou. "_Você_ se lembra de como nos conhecemos, não é?"

Eu sabia que ele ia trazer isso à tona. "Vamos ver aquele bolo".

A recepção foi perfeita, apesar de alguém ter carregado uma pequena máquina de karaokê. Edward e eu estávamos no meio da nossa primeira dança quando Emmett e Jasper começaram uma versão terrível de "At Last".

"Desculpe-me por um segundo, Sra. Cullen." Edward disse. Ele casualmente atravessou o pátio, desligou a máquina e jogou-a na piscina, ganhando várias risadas e aplausos apreciativos dos nossos convidados. "Agora, onde estávamos?" Ele sorriu, puxando-me de volta para ele.

"São momentos como esse que me fazem amá-lo ainda mais." Eu ri.

Porque eles eram preguiçosos demais para escrever seus próprios discursos, Emmett e Nessie foram para o caminho sentimental e tiveram as crianças fazendo os brindes.

"Se eu tenho que partilhar a minha mãe, estou contente que é com você." Disse Leo.

"Obrigado por fazer meu pai feliz, e nós muito felizes também." Disse Ethan.

"Que sua vida seja repleta de alegria e muitos sorrisos e diversão." Leo disse, olhando para baixo para o pequeno papel que segurava entre eles.

"Porque os seus dias de solteiro acabaram, mas a nossa família está apenas começando." Disse Ethan.

Eles ajudaram Sophie a ficar em pé em uma cadeira. Com um grande sorriso, ela levantou sua pequena taça de bebiba. "À mamãe e ao papai!"

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Gargalhando… acho que eu nunca ri tanto como nesse cap., Leo dizendo que precisava de café, a escolha das coisas pelos dardos... e esse final com os brindes... essa família é louca demais! Ah, se vc's notaram, eles agora têm o gato tb... kkkk. Leo conseguiu convencer Bella._

_Agora só resta o epílogo, então deixem reviews e ele será postado no sábado._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Algumas respostas:**  
**_

_**Liza02222:**__ vou postar em __**MR HORRIBLE**__ amanhã, o cap. já está traduzido e betado!_

_**Gizeli O:**__ se eu tenho algo esperando quando essa fic terminar? SIM! Assim que essa acabar eu começarei a tradução de __**Officer Goodbody**__, que é Jake & Nessie, com esses mesmos personagens daqui! Na realidade, tenho uma lista de __**26**__ fics autorizadas para eu traduzir, algumas eu já comecei e outras pretendo começar logo... tem dos mais variados tipos: drama, comédia, romance, angústia, BDSM... é só continuarem acompanhando que sempre tem coisas novas aparecendo por aí..._

_Alguém (que eu não lembro quem, desculpe!) há algum tempo perguntou se eu sabia de fics tão engraçadas quanto essa para indicar. Eu realmente nunca li nada tão divertido como essa fic, mas traduzo uma que tb é muito engraçada, se alguém ainda não leu, vale a pena ler __MR HORRIBLE__._


	23. Chapter 23 – Epílogo

**Capítulo 23 – Epílogo**

**Edward**

"Bunda bonita!" Eu gritei quando entrei em casa. Joguei minhas chaves sobre a mesa e tirei minha gravata.

O amor da minha vida entrou na sala com um taco de baseball em seu alcance. "Você chamou?" Desde seus dias de Mestre Marie, ela tinha se tornado bem sucedida com uma nova série de livros adultos. Já que tinha havido muito drama interessante na vida dela, ela tinha muita inspiração.

"Feliz aniversário." Eu sorri. Puxei-a para mim para um beijo. A sensação de seus lábios no meu nunca ficava velha. "Agora, o que diabos você está fazendo com esse taco?"

"A criatura de Noah escapou. Estou cuidando dele antes que ele chegue em casa da escola." Ela respondeu. Noah era o nosso menino de nove anos. Ele era um pouco para o lado travesso, mas no geral ele nos dava a menor quantidade de problemas. Felix deu a ele uma iguana em seu aniversário, sabendo que Bella não podia suportar os lagartos de grandes dimensões.

"Baby, isso é desumano." Eu respondi.

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu também pensaria assim se a maldita coisa não estivesse no chuveiro comigo esta manhã. Fico feliz que as crianças não estavam em casa. Eu praticamente corri pela casa".

Eu fiz beicinho. "Sinto por perder isso".

"Burro." Ela sorriu. "Você vai me ajudar ou não?"

"Eu vou pegá-lo para você." Eu disse a ela, trazendo sua mão aos meus lábios para colocar um beijo suave sobre os nós dos seus dedos.

"Obrigada." Ela respondeu. Quando nos casamos, ela gostava de fazer a maioria das coisas sozinha. De alguma maneira eu finalmente a convenci de que eu queria fazer coisas para ela porque eu a amava, não porque eu achava que ela não poderia fazê-las por si só.

Procurei em cada quarto pelo réptil, começando com o de Sophie. Ela era agora uma bonita menina de treze anos que jogava futebol pelo time da escola. No meu último aniversário, Charlie comprou-me uma arma, no caso de eu precisar manter qualquer menininho à distância.

Não havia nenhum sinal da iguana no quarto dela ou em qualquer um dos quartos dos meninos. Leo e Ethan tinham acabado de começar o último ano do colegial. Eles ainda jogavam futebol e eram praticamente heróis aos olhos de Noah, especialmente desde que eles o deixaram sair com eles. Eles eram os melhores irmãos mais velhos que um menino poderia pedir.

Fui para o quarto de Michaela. Ela era a nossa mais nova, com sete anos de idade. Eu estava curioso para saber por que Bella escolheu esse nome, mas em algum momento, Leo a apelidou de Mikey. Ele até mesmo usou uma parte do dinheiro que ele ganhou de nossos hábitos da má língua para comprar para ela uma tartaruga ninja do Michelangelo de pelúcia quando ela era um bebê. Olhando para ela, você diria que ela era um anjo. Na realidade, ela era exatamente igual à sua mãe.

"Aí está você." Achei a coisa escamosa parada como uma estátua sobre a mesa da vaidade de Michaela. Eu era um profissional em captura depois de ter feito isso tantas vezes antes. Eu não deixaria Felix passar por ter comprado ao nosso filho uma iguana que foi treinada para escapar. Levei-a para o quarto de Noah e me certifiquei de que ela não sairia do tanque novamente.

"MÃE!" Ouvi Sophie gritar e tive que sorrir. As crianças estavam em casa.

Desci as escadas para ver o que estava acontecendo neste momento. Noah e Michaela estavam dividindo um saco de batatas fritas enquanto assistiam a cena diante deles. Sophie estava atrás de Bella com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Ethan e Leo estavam na frente de Bella parecendo um pouco inquietos. Eles eram mais altos que ela agora, mas ainda ficavam nervosos quando recebiam "o olhar". "Vocês seqüestraram sua irmã?" Ela rosnou.

Ethan deu a ela seu sorriso mais encantador. "Eu disse a você como você está bonita hoje?"

"Isso não funciona comigo e você sabe disso." Ela respondeu. "Digam-me por que vocês sentiram a necessidade de arrastar sua irmã para longe de seus amigos e forçá-la a entrar no carro. Eu pensei que tinha ensinado vocês a serem cavalheiros".

"Nós somos." Leo protestou. "Mas aqueles pequenos desagradáveis olhando provocativamente não são. Você sabe como os garotos dessa idade são".

"Sim, eu sei." Bella disse. "Então, se Sophie não pode ter amigos homens na escola, então vocês dois não podem ter amigas fora da escola. Vocês sabem como são os meninos da sua idade." Eles ficaram boquiabertos para ela. "O que vai ser?" Ela perguntou.

"Desculpe, Sophie." Os dois responderam.

Sophie ainda não parecia feliz. "Vocês me envergonharam na frente dos meus amigos." Ambos odiavam quando ela ficava brava com eles.

Ethan suspirou. "E se nós conduzirmos você e suas amigas ao cinema para compensar isso?"

"Nós até sofreremos com um filme romântico, mas sentaremos em uma fileira diferente de vocês. Eu não lutarei contra os avanços de meninas de treze anos de idade." Ele estremeceu, pensando na última vez que Sophie teve uma festa do pijama. Tanto ele como Ethan eram considerados galãs do ensino médio, então eles tinham que trancar-se para dormir para escapar das garras das meninas dando risadinhas.

"Feito." Sophie sorriu. "E eu prometo que se um cara alguma vez me incomodar, eu vou com prazer deixar vocês baterem nele".

Bella aderiu à conversa. "Isso é um problema resolvido." Ela virou-se para Noah. "Scales***** saiu da sua jaula de novo".

_*__Scales__, em inglês, significa escamas._

"Mãe, ele simplesmente gosta de você. Eu não posso evitar se você é tão legal que todo mundo quer estar perto de você." Noah disse. O garoto era um pequeno locutor habilidoso.

"Talvez eu deva começar a ser malvada. Isso resolveria o problema, você não acha?" Bella perguntou.

"Vou ter mais cuidado." Ele admitiu.

Michaela sorriu de maneira graciosa quando Bella se virou para ela. "Feliz aniversário, mamãe".

"Sua tia Rosie me ligou hoje. Você jogou papel higiênico molhado no banheiro dos meninos?" Ela perguntou, colocando as mãos nos quadris.

"Você me disse para não mentir, então eu posso pular essa pergunta?" Michaela respondeu.

"Você estará ajudando o faxineiro na limpeza segunda-feira enquanto seus irmãos estão no treino de futebol." Michaela fez beicinho, mas Bella apenas balançou a cabeça. "Eu já lhe disse várias vezes, se você está fazendo coisas assim, você não pode ser pega".

"Sim, senhora." Ela suspirou.

Bella sorriu, "Agora, é meu aniversário. Por que vocês não estão me abraçando, pessoal?" Eu ri enquanto os assisti a trancarem no meio do seu abraço em grupo. "Hey!" Ela gritou comigo. "Você não está dispensado disso também".

"Sim, pai." Leo disse. "Vem aqui." Ele estendeu o braço para fazer o espaço para mim entre ele e Sophie e eu de bom grado obedeci. Minha família era barulhenta, louca e perfeita.

"Falando de aniversário." Sorri. "Todo mundo estará aqui em cerca de uma hora, então vocês devem terminar suas tarefas de casa até então." Houve um gemido coletivo enquanto as crianças dirigiram-se para a sala de jantar e espalharam seus livros. Nós nunca comemos lá, então era bom que eles encontraram uma utilização para aquela mesa.

Bella envolveu seus braços em minha cintura e descansou sua cabeça contra o meu peito. Nós observamos enquanto Sophie ajudou Michaela com a matemática. Ninguém ficou mais animada do que Sophie quando descobrimos que Bella estava grávida de uma menina. É claro que elas brigavam entre si como a maioria das irmãs faz, mas nunca durava muito tempo.

Noah nunca pedia ajuda, mas ele deixava Bella e eu, ou um dos seus irmãos checarem quando ele tivesse terminado.

Tivemos que observar Leo e Ethan quando eram mais jovens. Como eles estavam na mesma série, eles acharam que simplesmente poderiam dividir a carga de trabalho e compartilhar as respostas. Eles tinham um argumento muito convincente, mas é claro que não aceitamos e os obrigamos a fazer suas próprias tarefas.

A campainha tocou e Bella correu para atender. "Pai!" Ela sorriu quando Charlie entrou. Ele estava agora casado com uma mulher adorável chamada Sue. Quando eu a conheci, eu nunca teria imaginado que ela era a mãe da advogada assustadora. Ela também tinha um filho, um bom rapaz chamado Seth. Ele acabou se casando com a nova secretária da Cullen Construções, Heidi. Eles estavam atualmente em sua lua de mel, então eles não seriam capazes de vir hoje à noite.

Bella cumprimentou seu pai e madrasta antes de levá-los ainda mais para dentro da casa. Apertei a mão de Charlie e beijei a bochecha de Sue antes de eles serem atacados por seus netos.

A família começou a aparecer em pequenos grupos. Jasper e Alice chegaram com Landon. Depois de nos abraçar, ele correu para brincar com Noah. "Hey, aniversariante." Jasper sorriu quando beijou minha esposa em sua têmpora.

"Hey, irmãozão." Ela respondeu.

Então vieram Carlisle e Esme, seguidos por Emmett e Rosalie com Nate e Lily. Nate era o mais velho de Emmett com quase 12 anos de idade. Lily era da mesma idade de Noah e, enquanto ela se parecia com sua mãe, ela era muito mais delicada. Tendo Bella e Rosalie grávidas ao mesmo tempo fez Jasper e Alice decidirem que estavam felizes com apenas uma criança. Eu não achava isso tão ruim, mas eu estava muito esgotado, então minha opinião era tendenciosa.

"Feliz aniversário, B." Felix gritou quando irrompeu pela porta. Ele segurava seu filho de seis anos de idade se contorcendo debaixo do braço. Ninguém nunca pensou que ele se casaria, muito menos que teria filhos. No entanto, o ditado "O que acontece em Vegas, fica em Vegas", não é totalmente preciso. Carlos foi concebido no Monte Carlo Hotel e Cassino na mesma noite que seus pais embriagados se casaram.

"Eu juro que se você não fosse bom de cama, eu já teria matado você." Disse Leah. O casamento não a tinha amolecido nem um pouco, mas sendo o idiota amável que ele era, Felix adorava isso. Ele passava seus dias procurando novas maneiras de irritá-la, para que pudessem passar as noites transando. Ela gostava de reclamar, então isso funcionava para eles. Ambos eram bons pais, no entanto. É claro que Felix era mais do educador enquanto Leah era a disciplinadora.

A campainha tocou mais uma vez. Todos nós sabíamos quem era. Jake teria acenado se ele não tivesse uma menina em cada braço. Sarah tinha seis anos e Bailey tinha quatro. "Feliz aniversário, Bells." Ele sorriu.

"Hey!" Bella disse alegremente. "Obrigada por terem vindo. Onde está a patroa?"

"Sério, isso não é maneira de falar sobre sua irmã." Nessie disse. Ela saltou em Bella, envolvendo suas pernas em volta dela e beijando-a fazendo barulho na bochecha. "Quem é a aniversariante?" Ela arrulhou.

"Fique longe de mim, psicótica." Bella riu.

A casa estava repleta de crianças e adultos igualmente ruidosos. Isso acontecia toda vez que nos reuníamos. Emmett sugeriu que Bella escrevesse uma nova série chamada "Os Fazedores de Bebês", em honra à nossa família, mas ela afirmava que ninguém acreditaria nas nossas histórias, de qualquer maneira.

Esme começou dando a entender que era hora de um novo pequenino na família. Eu nunca tinha visto uma sala quieta tão rapidamente. Felix suspirou, "Eu acho que vou trazer um para a equipe. Vamos lá, Leah".

"Eu não estou bêbada o suficiente." Ela respondeu, muito para o desespero da sua mãe. Felix foi até a cozinha para fazer uma bebida para ela.

"Eles são um casal tão adorável." Rosalie disse sarcasticamente, fazendo tanto Bella quanto eu rirmos".

Carlisle chamou a atenção de todos. "Eu gostaria de fazer um brinde." Ele levantou o copo. "À Bella: uma filha maravilhosa, uma mãe amorosa, uma irmã louca e a esposa perfeita do meu filho. Feliz aniversário".

Coloquei meu braço em volta dela e ela se inclinou em mim. Ela declamou um agradecimento a Carlisle enquanto os outros misturavam um coro de "À Bella!" e "Feliz Aniversário!"

"Bella, eu sinto muito sobre isso." Alice disse.

"Sobre o quê?" Nós dois perguntamos.

A música começou e nós gememos. "Vocês pensaram que íamos esquecer." Emmett disse, sorrindo como um idiota com um microfone na mão. "Cante aí, irmão".

Sofremos através do estilo vocal de Jasper e Emmett. Eu teria jogado fora a máquina de karaokê novamente para salvar a todos nós do tormento, mas eles estavam guardando-a de perto neste momento.

"Nós não estamos convidando-os para qualquer outra coisa mais." Bella disse.

"Eu acho que eles pioraram ao longo dos anos." Respondi, esfregando seu braço suavemente.

Jake e Nessie só lutaram uma vez, mas foi mais divertido do que qualquer outra coisa. Ele pegou o pedaço de bolo que ela queria, então eles lutaram por ele. Realmente não importava quem ganhou, já que Charlie colocou o bolo para a filha deles, Sarah, de qualquer maneira.

Depois de todos terem terminado com o jantar e bolo, Bella abriu os presentes cautelosamente, apenas no caso se ela estivesse na lista de merda de alguém. Ela passou por todo o processo ilesa. Ninguém queria mexer com a gente muito mais. Tínhamos um exército de cinco para revidar.

Vendo como a maioria de nós tinha filhos pequenos, encerramos a noite às oito e meia. Nossas crianças se ofereceram para limpar a cozinha, já que era aniversário de Bella. Aproveitei a oportunidade para roubá-la por alguns momentos. Pegamos um dos ATVs para ir ao gazebo.

"Dança comigo?" Eu perguntei, oferecendo-lhe a minha mão.

"Você vai cantar?" Ela respondeu quando eu a puxei para mim.

"É claro." Eu sorri. Movi a minha boca ao ouvido dela. "Parabéns pra você." Ela riu um pouco. "Shhh, você vai estragar isso." Eu provoquei. "Parabéns pra você. Parabéns, querida bunda bonita. Parabéns pra você".

Ela se afastou para olhar para mim. "Não era bonita naquela época e definitivamente não é bonita agora".

Deixei minha mão deslizar por suas costas e agarrei sua bunda. "Sobre o que você está falando? Sua bunda está simplesmente ficando cada vez melhor".

"Burro." Ela respondeu, batendo levemente no meu peito.

Peguei a mão dela e a beijei. "Eu te amo".

Ela sorriu lindamente. "Eu também te amo".

Continuamos a dançar lentamente em torno do gazebo, o lugar onde primeiro confessamos que nos amávamos e o local onde prometemos ficar juntos para sempre. "Ah!" Nós viramos para encontrar todos os nossos cinco filhos nos observando.

"Você se lembra daquela vez que mamãe pegou vocês dois dançando?" Sophie perguntou para Leo e Ethan.

"Hey!" Ethan disse. "Nós estávamos praticando".

"Deu certo também." Leo acrescentou. "Ninguém dançou com mais meninas no nosso primeiro Spring Fling do que os irmãos Cullen." Ele disse com orgulho.

Bella riu. "Ainda assim, eu nunca vou esquecer seus rostos quando vocês me viram observando".

"Por que vocês dois não nos mostrar como se faz isso?" Eu sugeri.

"Nah." Disse Leo.

"Nós não queremos dar um show a vocês." Ethan sorriu.

Sentamo-nos e as crianças nos rodearam. "Nós queríamos dar a você o seu presente, mãe." Noah disse. "Sophie fez a maior parte do trabalho nele".

"Eu teria contado a você sobre isso," Mikey confessou, "mas eles ameaçaram a minha vida".

"Isso não funcionou, no entanto." Noah disse. "Nós tivemos que suborná-la. Eu usei o meu dinheiro dos palavrões para comprar um sundae para ela".

"Foi bom." Ela sorriu.

Eu me intrometi. "Onde você conseguiu dinheiro de palavrão?" Bella e eu tínhamos cortado muito na frente das crianças, senão iríamos à falência.

"Deles." Ele respondeu, apontando para Ethan e Leo.

"O que é completamente injusto, já que fomos nós que ensinamos a você sobre o dinheiro dos palavrões." Leo disse.

"Então vocês deveriam saber melhor." Noah argumentou.

Sophie sorriu. "O garoto tem um ponto." Ethan e Leo concordaram com relutância. Eu vi como a doce justiça. Eles tentaram tomar todo o nosso dinheiro e agora eles estão perdendo o deles pela mesma razão.

"Eu posso, por favor, dizer à mamãe o que temos para ela agora?" Michaela implorou. "Eu vou explodir".

"Vá em frente." Eu cedi.

"Nós escrevemos um livro para você." Ela anunciou com entusiasmo.

Bella pareceu chocada. "Sério?"

"Todos contribuímos com histórias diferentes e Sophie colocou-as juntas." Ethan explicou, trazendo o livro de trás dele. Era algo que estivemos trabalhando há algum tempo. Charlie, Nessie e Felix nos ajudaram partilhando histórias de Bella antes de nós a conhecermos.

"Podemos ler algumas delas?" Noah pediu.

"Sim! Eu não posso esperar para ouvi-las." Bella disse.

As crianças se revezaram lendo suas partes favoritas. Foi bom sentar-se apenas uns com os outros e falar sobre nossas memórias favoritas. Eu sabia que havia muito mais para vir. Olhei para Bella para ver seus olhos brilhando com lágrimas. Ela ainda era um osso duro de roer na maioria das vezes, mas as crianças tinham um talento especial para encontrar o seu ponto fraco. Inclinei-me e beijei a bochecha dela, fazendo com que seu sorriso se alargasse. "A melhor parte é o título".

"Deveria ser _A História de Isabella Cullen, _mas o papai mudou no último minuto." Sophie explicou.

Bella deslizou o livro para fora das mãos de Ethan para olhar para a capa. Ela gemeu e leu em voz alta, '_Bella Swan: Seqüestradora'." _Ela me olhou com um sorriso. "É engraçado como algo tão estúpido acabou sendo a coisa mais inteligente que eu já fiz".

Eu ri. "Espere até nós escrevemos a seqüência".

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_Isso foi realmente divertido de escrever, então estou feliz que vocês se divertiram lendo. Eu não estou planejando escrever uma seq__üência. Também não estou dizendo que isso nunca vai acontecer, mas agora eu prefiro passar para algo novo.  
_

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Morri de rir com esse epílogo... as crianças agora maiores, as novas crianças na família, os casais... tudo muito engraçado... _

_Depois que postei o cap., recevi reviews de várias pessoas que não conseguiram ver as fotos das crianças, então postei todas em outro lugar e vc's podem vê-la no endereço:_

http:/ www. flickr. com/ photos/ 56436163 (arroba) N06/ ?saved=1 (retirar espaços)

_Substituam onde está escrito "(arroba)" pelo símbolo correspondente, pois o não aceita colocar o símbolo aqui!_

_E quem não viu, realmente vale a pena ver as fotos dos personagens, pra saber como a autora imaginou que eles seriam... Leo com 17 anos é um "pedaço de mau caminho"... kkkk  
_

_Bom, foi um prazer e uma diversão enorme traduzir essa fic, espero que todos tenham gostado tanto quanto eu! _

_Obrigada a todas as pessoas que deixaram reviews ao longo da fic__, não vou colocar os nomes de cada uma pq tenho medo de esquecer de alguém, mas saibam que vc's me deixaram imensamente feliz com seus comentários e que tb me diverti muito com eles!_

_Obrigada à autora, Kambria Rain, por ter permitido que eu continuasse a tradução dessa fic ótima!_

_E agora__... rumo a __**OFFICER GOODBODY**__ (a "continuação" dessa fic em POV Nessie e Jacob), __o primeiro cap. será postado amanhã, então... aguardem!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


End file.
